the other swan
by nosilverbullets
Summary: Olivia is Bella's twin sister and this is Twilight from her point of view. Better than it sounds. An imprinting tale. read and review. embry/OC, jacob/bella, bella/edward.rated M FOR LANGUAGE, adult themes and under-age drinking! CANON
1. to forks

"We're leaving now Olivia." Bella called to Olli from downstairs; it was time. Olli held in a panicked shriek when she realized that the tank top she had picked to wear didn't hide her tattoos.

"Shit." She scolded herself as she searches frantically for a new one before her mother caught her red handed; the only person who knew of her tattoos was Bella; Olli has two… for now.

The first is at the top of her left hand, half of a Chinese ying and yang sign, a paw instead of a circle in the centre. Olli couldn't remember exactly why she wanted it this way, it just seemed right to her. The second was in exactly the same place as the first, only on the right arm; it reads 'quam viam adsumam?' it means 'which path should I take?'. Again, she doesn't understand why she chose it.

Olli sighed as she applied her black eyeliner and soft pink lip gloss; she pulled back to look at her reflection. Olivia then studied herself in the mirror; she wouldn't call herself 'short' but 5ft6 definitely was not tall. She had small features, a small button nose, chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, full lips; the top of which was too big compared to the bottom. Her thick, waist length hair was also chocolate brown; believe it or not, she had just had it cut.

It was brought to her attention, many times that her skin was 'translucent'; one person had taken the liberty to inform her that she was 'paler than a pale thing'. She huffed; everyone else who lived in Arizona flaunted a warm tanned color_. _

"Are you coming Olivia?" Mum shouted to her from outside.

"Yes." She retorted as she left the bathroom. Olli stopped to look over her recently empty room once more; she would miss it, this room held so many memories. She made her way outside and into the car where Bella, Phil and her mother already were.

"Are you excited?" Mom asked, trying and failing to lift her daughters' spirits. Olli knew that _she_ wasn't, she was moving away from everything and everyone she had ever loved, but it was okay because she was doing it for her mother. Olli knew that Renee was upset, left alone at home to tend to the 'kids' while Phil gallivanted freely around the USA.

"Yeah mom. Olivia and I have been dying to see dad." Bella replied; Olli shot her a glare which was returned with a sympathetic smile. That was one of the things that Olivia both hated and loved about her twin; she was always trying to make everyone else happy. It would be her downfall. Olli was the opposite; she would just speak her mind and look out for number one. By number one, she meant Bella and her, they were the same; two halves of the same coin.

…..

"Your hair's longer." Charlie stated as-a-matter-of-factly to Olivia through his rear view mirror as they drove into Forks. Population; 3120.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you." She replied while shaking her head and rolling her eyes; she knew she wasn't Charlie's favorite child, oh no, Bella had that one.

"Must have grown out again." Charlie tried. Olivia scoffed, causing Bella to flash a warning glare that she of course ignored. Bella exhaled lightly and focused on the passing landscape outside of her window; she tried to convince herself that moving out here was a good thing.

"Here we are girls. Home sweet home." Charlie stated as they got out of his cruiser, he was the chief of police here in Forks.

**What do you think?**

**I tried to move away from the wolf pack for this story but I don't think I can do that ;)**


	2. piece of crap

Their room was just about the same as Olli remembered; the only differences were the two double beds that now took the places of the previous baby cribs. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Bella grasping and sobbing into her sheets. She ran to her and clutched her close, Bella immediately calmed down.

"What the hell Bella? You're the one who wanted to come here. Why are you crying?" Olli asked, trying to sneak a peek at her unnecessary tears; Bella sniffed and chuckled while wiping her face clean with the back of her sleeve.

"I don't even know Olli." She replied while laughing. A confused Olli snuggled her sister closer but it was cut short as they both jumped when they heard a truck pull up outside.

"Bells? Someone's here. Come on." Olli told Bella as she stood up, stretching the tightness in her limbs caused by her awkward position on the bed; she held out her hand for Bella who took it and lead her downstairs. As they walked outside, they were faced with Charlie conversing with a Quilieute man in a wheel chair, there was another boy, around sixteen or so, also Quilieute.

"Hey Bells and Olive. You remember Billy Black." Charlie stated, using his oh –so-original nicknames as he gestured to the man in the wheelchair. Olli didn't recognize him at all.

"Yeah, sure." The girls lied at the same time, each of them shaking his warm hand.

"Hey you're looking good." Bella continued. _Kiss up. _

"I'm still dancing. But I'm glad you guys are here, Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." He replied politely, Charlie began to blush.

"Alright, keep exaggerating and I'll roll you in the mud." He replied. Olli's mouth fell open when the middle aged men began to play fight in the middle of the road; it was her turn to blush. Her attention was stolen by the younger man who chuckled

"Are they always like this?" Olli asked him, her head cocked to the side staring at them… _still fighting._

"It's getting worse with old age. Im Jacob by the way." He said holding out a hand towards her, she took it and gave it a hard shake.

"Olivia…" She started but was interrupted by Jacob.

"I know who you guys are. We used to make mud pies together." He explained. That was when she remembered; her eyes raked over his whole body again. He had grown; he'd grown a _lot._

"Oh, yeah, we remember." Bella replied while moving closer to her twin. Jacob's eyes lingered on each of their faces then flickered back again. They both looked at him questionably.

"I don't know if it's possible but you guys look even more the same as before." He said as he narrowed his eyes then widened them again as if he was looking into a magnifying glass. Billy and Charlie had finally stopped 'fighting' and walked back to them.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked while gesturing to his right. Olli hoped that he didn't mean the dirty old truck sitting lazily in the driveway next to her.

"Of what?" She asked stupidly, as if asking would make it disappear.

"Your homecoming present." Charlie said smugly, gesturing towards the truck again. Olli's eyes narrowed. _Why me?_ She thought.

"This?" She asked again, just to confirm what her mind couldn't comprehend. After all, what would give Charlie the idea that any of them wanted this _thing?_ He nodded and before Olli could even do anything, Bella was jumping for joy.

"Just bought it off Billie here." Charlie stated as if this was the best gift in the world. There was no way she would be driving this, it wasn't her style at all. For a moment, she wandered if Charlie even knew her; she looked over at Bella again who was now practically kissing the old red beast, apparently Charlie knew _her_.

"I totally re-built the engine." Jacob offered; Olli began to fake a smile for her father's sake.

"Oh my gosh this is perfect!" Bella chimed while examining her new ride. Perfect? Olli turned her head on one side… then the other… closed her eyes... then opened them again... Nope, it was still a piece of crap. She barked out a laugh when Bella almost knocked Jacob out with the rusty truck door; she had always been clumsy.

Olivia got into the passenger's side with Jacob; she blushed when she realized how close they were. She blushed again when he smiled down at her.

"Do you want to ride to school with us?" Olli asked him seductively yet hopefully.

"Oh, I go to school on the reservation." He answered sadly. She was slightly saddened. For a second she thought, maybe he liked her too?

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to know at least one person." Bella replied while double-pumping the clutch. Jacob's eyes lingered on Bella's face a little longer than usual but Olli tried to think nothing of it.

**Hey guys, how you liking it?**

**Olivia is like the opposite of Bella. **

**Watch out for the next chapter on their first day of school.**

**Ok so when I have a total of 5 reviews I will put it up. **


	3. first day of school

**Olivia's POV**

"I am not wearing that on the first day of school. No way." Bella shrieked loudly when she saw the clothes that Olli had picked for her. The swan sisters always wore the same clothes and today was Olli's time to pick; she couldn't see what all the fuss was about. The outfit she had chosen wasn't particularly bright; it seemed like something any _normal_ teenage girl would wear. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a faded front, a bright green top with a black waist coat and bright yellow pumps. Along with a black and white handbag with some green beads

"What's wrong with it Bella?" Olli asked feeling slightly exasperated.

"It's too... Out there." She said while narrowing her eyes at the outfit that was spread out on her bed with a vengeance.

"You know the rules, my turn to pick so you have to wear it. You can pick a boring outfit to wear tomorrow." Olivia tried to reason with her. Bella just nodded her head and got dressed while Olli went to take a shower.

….

They pulled up at Forks High School in Bella's new/ old Chevy truck. As they stepped out, other students stared at them as if they had just arrived in a horse and carriage instead. Olli looked around the car lot proudly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't ashamed of the vehicle that she had just arrived in. She smiled when she noticed that most of the cars were just as bad as Bella's; some even worse. Only three cars stood out to her, they were across the lot next to each other, one of which was a silver Volvo.

"Nice ride." A boy sniggered at them. Anger flared in Olli's body and her eyes zeroed in on the fool that had spoken, she stepped towards him only to be stopped by a tender hand on her shoulder. _Bella._ She shook her head disapprovingly and pointed to Olivia's hand. There lay a homemade W.W.B.D (what would Bella do?) They had made them when they were around nine years old, Bella had one too; both of them held meaning. Olli's was supposed to help her calm down or say something nice instead of beating people to a pulp which was her solution for most confrontations. Bella's bracelet was supposed to make her say no once in a while, something that she rarely did.

"Thanks." Olivia spat through her clenched teeth while dragging Bella towards school. They walked around slowly, the corridors were full of people; Bella was ahead of her. Olli stopped and pulled Bell a with her when someone tapped her shoulder; she turned to see a cute boy, he looked south Asian and had a Justin Bieber type hairstyle but this guy's hair was jet black

"You're Isabella Swan right?" He asked Olli politely; she shook her head and Bella joined them.

"Whoa, double vision." The boy said dramatically. The girls chuckled lightly; they were used to this sort of reaction.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this school. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" He said all in one breathe. Olli found him kind of amusing.

"Sounds cool." She replied and he nodded then turned to Bella. She started to shake her head and chuckled.

"Im more of the sufferer in silence type." She offered with a smile; Olli nodded in agreement.

"Good headline for the feature. Im on the paper and you two are news baby. Front page." He said while gesturing to the empty air. The thought of an article about her excited Olli but Bella didn't look too keen.

"No we're not. Please don't have any sort of…" Before Bella could finish, Eric cut her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No worries. No feature." Eric replied, looking at her. Olli gave her a look that said 'what the hell' then pouted; she was already looking forward to it.

…..

"_Hit _it Bella." Olli called from the bench while Bella missed every volley ball that was thrown to her; sport had never been her strong point; Olli wasn't particularly good either but next to Bella, she looked like a five time decathlon gold medalist. Olli nearly burst out in hysterics when Bella hit a curve ball into the back of some guy's head.

"Oh my god, is she like retarded?" Olivia turned to the speaker and her friends; they gasped when they saw her face, one of them even did a double take.

"Yh, that's right." She growled while shaking her fist in one of their faces. They looked so scared, it was mildly entertaining.

"You want some of this?" She said louder and shook her fist even closer to their faces. They shook their heads pathetically and one of them was even clutching on to her nose.

"You gonna leave or am I gonna have to carry you out in body bags?" Olli threatened and before she could even say 'fem', they were gone. Olli smiled and stretched her legs over the recently empty bench_ Ha, this is gonna be a good year. _She thought.

"You okay Olli?" Bella asked as she approached her sister.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? That was a great spike by the way." Olli replied through laughter.

"Ha, ha, I know im not good at sports. Hey, I got us a table at lunch." She offered as they walked to the locker room.

"With who?" Olli asked skeptically.

"With the guy I almost KOed." She replied as they both started laughing.

…

They sat at the table happily, feeling like they belonged. They now knew Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. Truth be told, Olli wasn't very keen on Jessica, she seemed fake somehow. Everyone at the table made small talk that no one would remember later. That was when they saw them…

**Ooo the Cullens in the next chapter. **

**I'll put the net chapter up when I have a total of 8 reviews I'll put the next chapter up. **

**Tell me what you think . **


	4. cullen evaluating

**Olivia's POV**

Olli was about to speak when she caught sight of them; beautiful, each and every one of them. They strode into the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Bella asked no one in particular; she was intrigued.

"Oh, they're the Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago, they're all together. Like together, together. The blonde one, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy that's Emmett, they're like a thing, im not even…" Jessica kept talking but Olivia couldn't hear her, she was focused on the couple.

There was something just odd about them. The girl, Rosalie was so beautiful… like painfully beautiful and the way she walked perfectly in her heels was just like too… perfect. No one her age can walk like that in heels. Plus, both their eyes were exactly the same color and both have really pale skin. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would go without a tan; Olli couldn't understand this. Maybe she was just overanalyzing things?

"The little dark haired girl, that's Alice. She's really weird and she's with Jasper, the one that looks like he's in pain." Olivia zoned out once again as Jessica kept talking to evaluate the next couple. The girl was short and pixie like with the same pale skin.

Olivia noticed the odd trend. Jessica was right; the boy did look like he was in pain. His eyes were wide and he walked stiffly; Olli gasped when his nostrils flared.

She was brought out of her thoughts again when Bella spoke.

"Who's he?" She asked sounding oddly perky. Olli looked to her but she just shrugged.

"That's Edward Cullen totally gorgeous I know…" Olli zoned out AGAIN, this Jessica obviously wasn't a very exciting person. She looked up and saw him; he was good looking but nothing special to her. To Olli he was, as you say… uninteresting. Pale skin and golden eyes just like the other Cullens.

Bella seemed to think otherwise though as she sighed next to Olli with a goofy smile on her face. She watched as Bella and Edward had a moment of eye contact. He looked confused for a moment then turned back to his family. None of them had touched their food. _Strange. _

"What was that?" Olli asked Bella while smiling wildly. She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing but Olli could see past the act, Bella was jumping for joy inside.

…

Olli made her way to chemistry all alone. It was the only class that she and Bella didn't have together. The class was alright but it was filled with things she already knew about. It was lucky for Olli, all she could think about was the Cullens; for some reason, the odd family had sparked an interest in the young girl's mind. Rosalie and Emmett were in her class so instead of taking notes, she decided to study their behavior from behind.

She noticed that they weren't taking notes either; they just sat there like statues. She also noticed that Emmett shifted in his seat exactly every five minutes, like he was programmed to do so. Rosalie was more fluent though, her movements varied. Olivia used her notepad to write down her findings, just as she finished the fifth word she wrote; a sharp pain stung her chest.

Without hesitation, she left her seat and started towards the door, ignoring the call of her new teacher. She growled, feeling exasperated as she prowled the corridors, searching for her sister's class.

I

She finally found it. Olli looked through the window and saw a very sad looking Bella next to that Edward Cullen. He looked like he was holding his nose. Olli's eyes narrowed, he was trying to imply that her sister smelled. She was about to barge in when she caught sight of her bracelet. So instead of that, she knocked on the door politely instead. Many of the students stared at her than back at Bella with furrowed eye brows; Olli rolled her eyes. They were twins, that was all. She hated it when people stared as if she was part of a traveling circus.

"Sorry to bother your class but my sister and I have to leave. We both have a dentist appointment." She lied easily and sweetly. He nodded and gestured for Bella to leave.

Olli waited until they were safely inside the Chevy before she asked what was wrong; because Bella was upset, Olli took the driver's seat.

"I honestly don't know why I'm upset. It's just the way he reacted to me. It made me feel… dirty." Bella explained while looking into her lap. Olli gritted her teeth in fury, how could he make her feel like that?

"Don't worry Bella. I'll take care lf him." She promised as she pulled them out of the car lot.

"You're not gonna hurt him are you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" Olli snapped. She couldn't believe that Bella was defending this guy.

"I don't. I just don't want you to get in trouble." She lied.

"You're lying. You like him." Olli stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Bella looked at her s if she had grown a toe on her forehead.

"What? Im your twin. I _know_ these things." She replied simply.

They drove home where they waited for Charlie to come home from work, Bella was still moody.

"Come on Bella! You can't be _still_ thinking about that." Olli scolded; she wondered why her sister cared so much.

"I know im sorry. I just can't stop thinking about it. I don't know why it's just… never mind." She blathered while rubbing her forehead.

"Whatever." Olivia replied quietly, now she was sad; Bella never hid things from her twin, why start now?

Without warning, she left the couch and walked upstairs to their bedroom. She grunted as she hauled her heavy suitcase onto her bed and searched for her diary. She finally found it and sat down to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was first day of Forks High School. It was ok I guess, I met some pretty interesting people. Bella hit Mike Newton in the back of his head with volleyball. Hilarious! But then I had to threaten some bitches for laughing at her… which was also hilarious. One thing that really stuck in my mind though was the Cullens. Im not gonna explain who they are because I doubt that I'll ever forget. _

_There is something strange about them. They're just not normal. Why would I say that? Check this out:_

_They all have pale skin and golden eyes. Coincidence? They're supposed to be adopted._

_Rosalie walked way too perfectly in her heals. Not really a reason but I noticed. _

_The one called Jasper actually flared with nostrils. _

_The Edward guy held his nose for the whole lesson. Was he just being rude or has he got a really good sense of smell?_

_Emmett moved every 5 minutes not a second to spare in chemistry. Odd. _

_They all sat at lunch and played with their food. None of them ate anything. _

_I don't know what to do, it's just a hunch but I'll keep on it. I might not involve Bella in this investigation though, seems like she likes Edward. I don't get it but hey. Anyway… later. _

_Olivia xx_

…..

'_I wake up early in the morning, round the crack of dawn and…'_

The girls groaned as they answered the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" They said simultaneously; they were just beginning to wind down.

"Hey girls." Renee chimed on the other end.

"What happened to your cell phone mom?" Bella asked like she was talking to a child; Olli smiled widely.

"Ok, I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away. I literally repel technology now." Renee chimed again. Both of them chuckled this time.

"Tell me, how is school? What are the kids like? Are they being nice to you, Bella?" She asked taking one breath; Olli smiled again. She knew that her mother wouldn't bother to ask her that question; she knew that Olli could look after herself_. _

"Are there any cute guys?" She asked again. _Ha! No!_ Olli thought, Bella sighed next to her; there was no way that Bella could be thinking about Edward Cullen was there?

"Bella, are they being nice?" Mum asked again, knowing Bella had avoided the question. Olli chewed on her bottom lip awaiting her sister's answer. She wondered if Bella would tell Renee of Cullen.

"They're all very welcoming." Bella said, trying and failing to sound happy. Olli slapped her face with her palm tiredly; this was why she was the one that lied for them.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it." Renee retorted solemnly. Bella started to look uncomfortable so Olivia thought that she would step in.

"Don't worry mom, I'll sort it out. We have homework to do; we'll talk to you later." She said in a hurry.

"Ok, well bye gi…" Olli turned the phone off before she finished. The girls let out long breaths simultaneously.

"Thanks Olli." Bella said as they both lay down on her bed.

"No problem Bells." She replied as she reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned it off.

**Thoughts?**

**Please review. **

**Hey guys, if you like this story, please check out my other story, 'the girls are alright'. Thank-you**

**If you're wondering, Bella and Olivia's ****ring tone is Speakers going hammer by soulja boy.**


	5. edward's back

**Olivia's POV**

Olli sighed as they arrived at school in the truck _again_; she _had _to get herself some new wheels. She looked down at her outfit and sighed again, it was Bella's turn to pick the outfit so of course they were lame. They wore a plain white and black striped top, a pair of faded jeans and some hiking shoes. Both of them left the car, Bella started towards school while Olli stayed, leaning heavily against the truck; her eyes perused the car lot.

"What's wrong Olli?" She sounded bewildered. Olli shrugged and continued to search.

"You're looking for Edward aren't you?" Bella accused, sounding somewhat tired.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you anyway?" Olli said in the same tone. Her face went red and her sister gagged.

"That's gross Bella. He treated you like shit. He's got what's coming to him." Olli sneered as she kept on searching. The only thing Bella could do was wait with her sister, after some time, his siblings arrived but no Edward.

"He's not coming Olli, I think we should go in. We're gonna be late." Bella told Olli quietly. She nodded her head and made her way into school, today, the halls parted like the red sea as they made their way through. An already annoyed Olli frowned; hadn't these people ever seen twins before?

Bella stopped at their homeroom but Olli kept walking, she was on a mission.

"Where are you going Olli?" She said as she caught up with Olivia again and linked her arm into her sister's.

"Im gonna get you out of biology." She stated simply as they turned into main reception. Bella stopped her abruptly and pulled her back out.

"No, don't." She spluttered. Olli couldn't understand this new side of Bella.

"What? Are you really that desperate to be in a class with Cullen? Really?" She almost screamed, causing lots of people to turn and stare at her. Bella covered her mouth even though she wasn't talking anymore.

"Not so loud. It's not that, I just really like biology and I failed chemistry last year remember." She scolded while turning bright red again.

"Oh, right sorry. I guess I could transfer to your class instead." Olli tried; compromise is good_. _

She nodded enthusiastically as they walked into the main office.

…

Bella and Olli left the house for their tenth day of school. They hadn't seen Edward since the first day, Olli wasn't complaining. Charlie pulled into the house with Bella's truck; Olli winced. _Yet another day with_ _that_. She was about to confess her certain hatred for the thing when Bella slipped; Olli caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright Bella?" Charlie practically screamed as he ran up to them. It just showed how much he didn't know his daughters. Anyone who did would know that this is a daily occurrence for the swan sisters.

"Yh, im fine, ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Bella sang while straightening the front of her clothes.

"That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald." Charlie said in his monotone voice. Olli's eye brows lifted, was he trying to buy their affection with _tires_?

"Well, I'll probably be late for dinner. Some security guard got killed by some kind of animal." Charlie said. _An animal?_

"An animal?" Olli verbalized her thoughts.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore Olive." Charlie said as he unlocked the door on his cruiser.

"Be safe." Bella added for them.

"Always am." Charlie replied as he started to drive away.

The ride to school was slightly more entertaining today, the listened to some tunes from Olli's cell since Bella's dinosaur truck didn't even have a radio; they sang along.

'_Yeah ah ha, you know what it is  
everything I do, I do it big  
Yeah ah ha, screaming that's nothing  
when I pulled out of the lot, that's stunting  
reppin my town when you see me you know everything  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
I put it down from my whip to my diamonds  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow'_

They arrived at school at normal time and went straight to biology, first lesson. Olli verbally growled when she looked through the window and saw Edward. She stared at the side of his head for quite some time, as if she was waiting for it to melt under her gaze.

"Did you hear me Olivia?" Mike Newton asked her worriedly.

"Sorry Mike. What were you saying?" She said as she gave him her attention.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." He asked her quietly.

"That's very sweet Mike but I don't know if I'm going to prom. Ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you." She replied_. _

"Oh, ok." Mike said, looking deflated as he took his seat near the back of the class. Olivia sashayed over to her seat in front of Edward. She then turned around and stared at him menacingly. He returned the stare then looked shocked… then stared again. Olli began to question his sanity.

"Can I help you?" He asked her as Bella sat down.

"Do you have beauty, a million dollars and a black Harley Davidson motorcycle in your satchel?" She asked while gesturing to his bag. He looked calculative for a second.

"No. No I don't." He stated simply.

"Well then I guess you can't help me then, can you?" She sneered as she turned back to the front; she heard him chuckle behind her.

Olli listened closely to what Cullen and Bella were saying behind her.

"Hello. Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, im Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" Edward said. Olli snorted. _Didn't get a chance? That's because you were too busy holding you nose. _She thought.

"Yes." Bella sneered; Olli was proud that Bella had given him some attitude. Their teacher began to speak about a golden onion so she decided to eavesdrop on what Edward and Bella were saying behind her.

"Ladies first." Edward said politely.Olli found it surprising that he hadn't apologized to Bella yet.

"You were gone." Bella said back.

"I was out of town for a couple days. Personal reasons." He replied. Olli thought about what these 'personal reasons' could be; she grimaced, convincing herself that he would need some ointment for them.

She zoned out when they began to speak about why Bella had moved here; class pretty much breezed through after that.

When it ended, Olli packed up slowly and turned to find Bella but she wasn't there, she noticed that Edward was gone as well.

She ran through the corridors trying to sniff out her so-called twin who had abandoned her.

When she finally found Bella, she was standing in the hallway with 'douche bag Cullen' as Olli had now branded him. She stomped up to them angrily but they didn't acknowledge her, she caught the end of their conversation.

"You're eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're golden brown." She said in awe. He looked taken back, mumbled and walked away; Olli catalogued that piece of information, maybe she would need it for later. Bella turned back to her and smiled before they left the building together. That was when Olli realized that she was too light; something was missing. She gasped when she realized that she had forgotten her backpack in the corridor.

"Go to the truck Bella, I left my bag in the corridor. I won't be a minute." Olli turned around and looked for her bag. She was walking in and out of the crowd but couldn't find it. She felt a small hand on her shoulder touch her ever so lightly; she turned to see Alice Cullen.

"I think you dropped this." She said then got a blank look on her face. _Olli_ unhooked my bag from her finger awkwardly; her hand was so cold, like ice cube cold. She just stood there so Olli waved her hand in front of her face.

Alice snapped out of her frozen state and looked at Olivia strangely. Fear appeared in her eyes and she turned and ran away towards the exit. Olli stood and wandered how such a small woman moved so fast.

She walked outside and stood at the top of the stairs perusing the car lot, searching for Bella. What she saw stopped her heart for just one second. Bella stood with her mouth open as a minivan swerved in her direction. Olli didn't think. She just started sprinting towards her sister at full speed. Time slowed down as she kept running, the minivan inching closer and closer to Bella. Olli finally reached her sister and engulfed her, pushing Bella away from harm. Olli was also about to move when she realized that there was no time so instead; she closed her eyes and awaited death…

**What do you think guys****?**

**Reviews please. ****They make me write faster. * Hint hint***

**Bella and Olivia are singing 'Black and yellow' by Wiz Khalifa if you were wondering. Good song by the way. **


	6. i thought it was the end

**Hey guys, there are now character pictures on my page and also outfit pics. Check them out!**

_The end. What about all the things I wanted to do? The places I wanted to see? I never_ _even got my first proper kiss. This sucks_. Olli thought as she closed her eyes and tried to prepare for death. She could hear the terrified screaming of her peers but ignored it.

Olli smiled as she looked to her left and saw Bella, passed out and out of harm's way.. _She is safe_. Happiness engulfed her then. _At least she'll live. Who would have known that her clumsiness would save_ her _now? _Olli thought; if Bella hadn't stumbled after Olli had pushed her, she may have still been in danger.

She gasped as a pair of cold hands engulfed her, taking her by surprise and pulling her downwards. The van advanced quickly now, her savior's hand shot out and stopped the van dead in its tracks. _That_ _was fucking awesome man! _She thought, she turned to see her hero. _Edward Cullen? Are you fucking kidding me? I t had to be my worse enemy didn't it?_

He pulled away from her quickly and stood up; he jumped over Bella's truck and out of Olli's sight. She began to stand up when what seemed like the whole student body flocked towards her, each one asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said while brushing her clothes down and beginning to search for Bella. As she passed the driver's seat window of the mini van, she took a hard look inside. _Tyler? _

"I'm so s-sorry Olivia. I-I panicked." He spluttered as a small drop of blood ran down his forehead.

"You panicked huh?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yeah." He replied drowsily. She nodded, reached into the window, punching him square on the nose. _Sorry huh? Well you are forgiven Tyler_. He passed out straight away; she backed- up with a smug grin on her face and dusted her hands off. _That should get her done. Now… where's my sister?_

Bella had her own mini crowd which Olli dispersed quickly.

"Alright, alright people. Nothing to see here." She sang. Olli cradled Bella's limp body in her arms and stroked her hair, she sighed.

The ambulance arrived quickly and took them to the hospital; Olli made sure that they let her stay with Bella at all times. Unfortunately for them, Tyler was set in the bed next to theirs. Olli sat down next to Bella and held her hand until she began to stir in her sleep.

"Bella?" Olli asked her quietly in her singing voice. Bella grumbled and stirred some more.

"Bella wake up." Olli stated, her voice slightly firmer. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small breath.

"Olli you're okay!" She exclaimed while she leant up to hug her sister tightly; she gasped and started to examine her.

"I'm fine Bella. I'm fine. You should lie down; the nurse said you need to rest." Olli said softly while trying to push her shoulders down which she wasn't having.

"You saved me Olli." She gushed as she squeezed on the hand she was holding. Her smile turned calculative.

"But who saved you?" she asked skeptically.

"How do you know I didn't save myself?" Olli asked cunningly. Bella nodded but once she saw what her sister was doing her eyes narrowed as they looked into Olli's soul.

"You're lying." She said as-a –matter-of-factly.

"Edward Cullen." Olli mumbled angrily, trying to look everywhere but her sister. After all, she was still trying to get over it. Edward Cullen had quickly become the bane of her existence and now he had saved her life.

"What?" She screamed. Most of the people in their ward turned to stare at them angrily.

"That doesn't sound right." She whispered while looking around.

"What do you mean?" Olli asked, while getting closer to Bella.

"He's the reason you nearly died in the first place." As soon as the words left her mouth, Olli began to feel the uncontrollable anger grow; he had almost killed Bella.

"No, no no. I didn't mean it like that." She corrected. Olli relaxed some.

"I mean, he's the reason I didn't see the van. I was looking at him. He was across the lot next to his Volvo." She said. _Aha! So the Volvo is his! Looks like I have some vandalizing to do. Wait a sec…_Olli thought.

"Did you say he was across the lot?" She tried to clarify. She thought back and remembered that he _was_ across the lot. Bella nodded slowly; she clearly didn't see what her sister was getting at.

"Bella don't you see? How could he get over to our truck that fast? It's impossible!" Olli shout-whispered. Bella gasped.

She was about to speak when someone came running up to them

"Bella. Olivia, are you okay?" He asked them solemnly while giving them a once over with his eyes.

"Yes dad." They replied simultaneously. He physically relaxed and his eyes took a double take on Tyler's body before his top lip curled in disgust at him. Olli chucked_. That's Charlie. _

She was about to speak when a doctor walked through the double doors. The first thing that Olli noticed was his pale skin and golden eyes, they reminded her so much of Edward. He was attractive with blonde hair and a cute smile; he looked way too young to be a doctor, 25 maybe.

"I heard the chief's daughters were in town." He chimed in his beautiful voice. _Swoon!_

"How's it going ?" Charlie asked. Olli's heart rate sped up; she was convinced there was something odd about the family. Bella squeezed her hand; Olli replied with a small inconspicuous nod to show that she understood.

walked up and picked up the clipboard at the end of Bella's bed and began to toggle between the first two pieces of paper.

"Olivia and Isabella Sawn. Looks like you both took quite a spill, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine." They both responded at the same time.

"Look here, you might have experienced some post-traumatic stress or disorientation but you're vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma, I think you'll both be just fine." He stated as he finished waving his finger and shining a let in each of their eyes.

Olli thought that maybe she could get some answers out of him.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He got to me so fast, he was nowhere near me." She gushed then stared into his eyes for something… anything… nothing. He gave nothing away. His eyes remained the same… friendly.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." He said calmly… maybe too calmly. He walked away swiftly causing Olli to smirk triumphantly; was that a hasty exit my dear doctor? Big mistake, now she knew there was a secret… and she was gonna find out what it was.

Charlie, Bella and Olli talked for a while until he had to leave. He assured he would be back later. After a while, more familiar faces entered our ward.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake screeched as he ran up to Bella, nearly pushing Olli out of the way to get to her. _Don't mind me, I'm just fine_. She thought.

She sighed in disappointment as Bella tried to explain but Jake just stared at the bed she laid in with sadness.

"You need to be more careful." He cautioned her, not even acknowledging me_. Hello! I saved her! _Olli screamed mentally.

"You know it was actually Olli that saved my life Jake." Bella informed Jacob. He turned to look at me for the first time and nodded. Was that it? All she got was a nod yet Bella got a big song and dance. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she stood to leave

"I'm just gonna… yeah." She half explained as she left. As soon as Olli arrived at a small bathroom she let the tears flow.

She cried for at least ten minutes before she lifted her eyes to the mirror to see how bad the damage was. Her eyes were so puffy and wet that she could hardly see. _What does she have that I_ _don't?_ I turned sideways and studied myself. _Nothing, Bella and I are still as identical as ever. Maybe, its personality. _She thought.

Though, it had always been that way, people would gravitate towards Bella because she was sweeter, kinder and more caring so of course Jake would prefer her. The tears showed up again until all the water behind her eyes were finished. She then quickly dried my face and straightened my clothes unnecessarily; she needed to pull herself together. After all,_ she_ was the strong one. Olli puffed out her chest and clenched her fists before leaving the bathroom with her head held high. As she walked back into the ward she noticed two more people around Bella's bed_._ Olli scooted past them and flopped on Bella's bed beside her. The two boys stared up at her then to Bella and back.

**Olli's POV**

"I told you guys they looked the same. Olivia, this is Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Olivia." Jacob introduced. I gave each of them a swift nod and they did the same. Embry kept staring at me the whole time they were there, every time I caught him he looked away. I didn't mind the attention seen as though I wasn't getting any from Jake anyway.

He was cute I guess, baby cute though. He looked about 14 but I knew he was Jake's age. I wanted to pinch his cheeks not kiss him.

About half an hour later, Charlie arrived so Jake and his friend left.

We got up to leave the hospital soon after. As we left the ward, Charlie announced that he had to sign some paper work as he walked away, leaving Bella and I alone. I was about to turn the corner but stopped as I spotted Rosalie, Edward and talking. I tried to listen to the conversation; I think Bella got the hint because she stopped behind me as well.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" Edward stated to the others. _What does he mean 'let her'?_

"This isn't just about you. This is about all of us." Rosalie sneered. _What's about all of them? _

"Maybe we should take this to a more private place." Carlisle said as he nodded towards me. They all turned and glared. _Whoops. _

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Edward. Bella backed into the ward again before he got close enough the see her.

"What?" He said rudely. I was a bit taken back by his tone. _No one talks to me like that. _

"What? Is the nice guy routine only reserved for Bella?" I asked in the same tone as him. _And_ _if it is, how were you sure that I'm not her?_ He let out a long breath and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank-you… for saving me… from the van." I said quietly.

"Your welcome." He said simply. He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Edward, how did you get to me so fast?" I asked, peering into his eyes.

"I was standing right next to Bella when you ran up." He stated as if it was obvious. _Ha! Who does this clown thing he's dealing with? _

"Uum no. You were across the lot near your car." I said like I was teaching a child how to sound out the alphabet.

"No I wasn't." He said with a small laugh, trying to make me sound crazy.

"Yes. You were." I said back in the sane tone again.

"Olivia, you hit you're head. I think you're confused." He said in that same tone.

"First of all, I didn't hit my head, Bella did. So don't try and spin that shit. Secondly, I know what I saw." I said as I narrowed my eyes. Anger was boiling up inside of me.

"And what exactly was that?" He said as he smirked. The way he said it actually made me question what I saw_. Damn it. What did I see? _

"You stopped the van and pushed it away with you're hand." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well no ones going to believe you." He stated. _Ha! Not denying it! I'm on to you Cullen. _

"I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just need to know." I said sweetly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked me, staring into my eyes. _Using my own technique against me huh? Uum no!_

"No." I said simply.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." H said as he walked away from me, I didn't stop him this time. _HA! Olivia Sawn disappointed? That will be the day. _

…

"_What do you want? I asked the chocolate brown wolf in front of me. _

_He gave my face a nice long lick and I giggled. After that he started to fade. _

"_No! Wait!" I called back it was too late, he was gone. _

I woke up with a layer of cold sweat on my body. _That's the ninth dream I've had of_ _the chocolate brown wolf._ I sat up promptly.

The sight before me made me gasp. Edward Cullen was in my bedroom staring at Bella.

"What the hell?" I whispered, trying not to wake Bella or Charlie. Edward turned to me with horror written on his face. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better, but when I stopped he was gone.

I lay down, thoroughly creeped out and picked my diary out from under my pillow and started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day! Today I saved Bella's life and I had my life saved. I know what you're thinking diary. What do I mean right? Well a van was about to squash Bella but I pushed her out of the way. Then douche bag Edward Cullen decided that he would save me much to my disappointment._

_I was planning to be a martyr. Anyway, he didn't just save me; he stopped the van and pushed it away with those skinny chicken arms. It was manic and highly improbable but it happened. _

_Anyway, then we went to the hospital and saw the doctor. Get this; he was Edward Cullen's dad, freaky right? _

_Then, I heard them talking to his sister and saying some really weird stuff. When I confronted him, he tried to bet me at my own game but I wasn't having it at all. _

_That's not __all; I think he was in our bedroom JUST NOW staring at Bella. I don't know if I was dreaming though but im pretty sure that I wasn't. _

_I also saw more weird thing about the Cullen's today: _

_Even their foster dad has the pale skin and golden eyes._

_Edward admitted to stopping the van_

_Saw him in bedroom_

_They have things to hide. _

_I don't know much yet and im trying to piece it together but there is one thing im certain of. The Cullens… are not human. Dun dun duuuun. (Sorry diary, I couldn't resist.)_

_In other news, Jake doesn't like me. It was quite obvious today at the hospital that he wanted Bella and only Bella. Boo hoo for me right?_

_Olivia xx_

**What do you think guys?  
Review please. **

**If you like this then please check out my other story. **

**Thank-you. **


	7. stories and conclusions

**Olivia's POV**

Bella and I approached our lunch table as our friends called us over but I noticed that Bella was staring somewhere else. I followed her eyes and almost slapped my twin when I saw the Cullens. Edward was looking at her too then suddenly slammed a French fry he had on his plate and grumbled. Bella immediately looked away and chewed on her bottom lip. _How rude!_

I pulled her over and we stood with our friends.

"Hey LA Push baby. You in?" Eric asked me. _What the hell is a LA Push?_

"Should we know what that means?" Bella asked skeptically.

"The beach down at quileute rez. We're all going tomorrow." Mike explained. _Cool. _

"LA Push baby. It's LA Push." Eric said while oscillating his hands like some kind of lame burnt out rapper. _Why does he keep saying that?_

"Ok we'll go if you stop saying that ok." Bella laughed as she turned to the salad bar.

"Salad?" She asked me. I shook my head almost instantly. _Why would I want a salad when there is pizza over there in the other direction? _

She shrugged and stalked off to the salad bar. My hands squeezed into fists as I saw Cullen approaching her. It took all I had not to walk over there and start something. _She likes him so give him a chance; she likes him so give him a chance. He saved my life; he saved my life. _

My mouth almost hit the ground when I saw him kick Bella's apple that had fallen right back into his own hands. _What the hell? He is so not human_. They talked for a while until she walked back over to us.

"Hey guys, I invited Edward Cullen to come to the beach with us. Is it cool?" She asked our group. Most of them groaned but Angela gave her a reassuring hug.

…

_Why did I agree to come here?_ That was all I could think as I stood on the freezing beach. Bella, Angela and I sat in Tyler's van as the rest of the guys got ready to surf. We chatted amongst ourselves until we spotted Jacob, Quil and Embry coming towards us. I could feel my body heating up at the sight of him.

"Hey Jacob." I chimed, sounding like a total retard. I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey Bella." She sang to me. My heart deflated. _Is it because he doesn't know the difference? Or does he wish it was Bella calling out to him? _

"Come on Jacob. You know that's Olivia." Bella laughed. She still wasn't aware of my crush on him; it's the only thing that I've ever hidden from her.

"Right." He stated dryly as he sat between Bella and I. I didn't fail to notice that he sat closer to Bella than me.

"Guys, this is Quil and Embry." Jacob introduced while still looking at Bella. I sighed again. _Why won't he look at me like that? _

My friends began to greet them but I nodded as I had already met them. Embry's eyes lingered on mine a bit longer than usual but when I blinked he blushed and looked away. _Aww, he must have it bad._

"Where's Edward, Bella?" Angela asked no one in particular.

"He probably bailed. Why did you invite him anyway?" Jessica said rudely yet lightly. _Only she could pull off that tone._

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela replied sadly.

"Yh because Cullen's a freak." Mike laughed. And _that my friend is why I wouldn't go to prom with you. You and Jessica deserve each other. _

"You got that right." Quil said, throwing his two-cents in there.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked. _Figures she'd only start talking now. _

"The Cullens don't come here." Quil replied. _Hmm, 'don't come here', weird choice of words. _

Embry and I went for a walk on the beach. It was silent until I spoke.

"What did Quil mean when they said 'the Cullens don't come here.'?" I asked using a fake manly voice at the end. Embry chuckled.

"You caught that, huh?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Im not really supposed to say anything. It's just really like an old scary story. Did you know quileutes are supposedly descendants of wolves? That's the legend of our tribe.

The Cullens are supposedly descended from an enemy clan, my great grandfather found them hunting on our land but they claimed to be something different so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off our lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really are to the pale faces." Embry told me. _Wow_

"Well, what are they really?" I asked him.

"It's just a story Olli." He replied. I didn't want to pry so I left it. It was silent again.

"Hey Olivia, I was wondering if you wanted to do something maybe… with… me?" Embry asked me slowly; his long hair blowing in the wind. He looked at me with the same adoration as Jacob did for Bella. _Oh no, I knew this was coming. _

"Uum that's really sweet Embry but I'm not really into dating right now." I replied as I shifted my weight from one side of my body to the other. His face turned downwards and I immediately felt bad.

"But if I was I would definitely go out with you." I lied. He perked up a bit but still looked sad. As we approached the others, we saw Jake lifting Bella and spinning her around while she was giggling. My heart wrenched. _I would give anything to swap places with her right now. _

"He really likes her." Embry sighed. My heart twisted again and bile rose in my stomach.

"I know." I said breathlessly.

_It's not fair, it's not fair. She has Edward; she can't have Jacob as well. _

…

As soon as I got home, I brought my diary out and scrambled every piece of information I had desperately. I stared at it for hours. I had a conclusion but it sounded way too irrational.

_But it all adds up, the pale skin, golden eyes, super speed and strength, the heightened senses. All adds up. Maybe its true or maybe im going insane. _

_No, I Olivia Swan am not insane which can only mean one thing, the Cullens… are vampires. _

**What do you think?**

**Please review, they make me write. **


	8. be ok

**Hey, I want to give a quick shout out to 'Christina-Tears' who reviews every chapter of mine. Thank-you**

**I also wanted to say that I'm sorry this chapter is short so that's why I double- uploaded today. **

**Olivia's POV**

_What to do, what to do._ I thought as I paced the room. _To tell Bella or not to tell Bella. What if I tell her and she freaks? But she won't freak, she likes him._

_But what if he gets angry because I told someone and drains my blood?__ That won't be fun. If he tries anything, I'll just lead him into sunlight and watch him turn to dust. Mwa ha ha ha. _

Bella came into our room clutching a piece of paper like it was all she had left.

"You okay Bella?" I asked her skeptically, watching the paper closely.

"Yeah Olli." She stated as she sat on her bed and placed it under her pillow. I quickly looked away when she turned to see if I was looking. _Oh how un-inconspicuous can you get? How are we related?_

She sat on her bed and started to read a book. I knew that she was just skimming the pages by the way eyes moved across the page. _Hmm._ I waited for around an hour before she finally got up and went to the bathroom

It was then that I snuck to her pillow and pulled the paper out. _What the hell is this?_ The paper was just a list of internet sites, one of which had 'quileute legends' in it. _I wonder if Bella is on to Cullen as well_. I put the paper back under the pillow and smirked as I ran back over to my bed and flopped on it. _At least this way she'll know and I won't have to tell her._

Bella came in about a minute later and pulled out her old guitar from under the bed. She started strumming recklessly and tunelessly then stopped.

"Double team?" She asked me hopefully, I nodded and settled on her bed next to her. _Whenever Bella and I wanted to sing together, 'double team' was our code word. _

Bella began to strum and I immediately recognized the tune; we both started to sing:

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today  
I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today_

I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today  
I just want to feel something today  
I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today  
I just want to feel something today

Open me up and you will see  
I'm a gallery of broken hearts  
I'm beyond repair, let me be  
And give me back my broken parts

I just want to know today, know today, know today  
I just want to know something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok

Just give me back my pieces  
Just give them back to me please  
Just give me back my pieces  
And let me hold my broken parts

I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today  
I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok  
I just want to be ok today

I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today  
I just want to feel something today  
I just want to know today, know today, know today  
Know that maybe I will be ok  
Know that maybe I will be ok  
Know that maybe I will be ok

"It'll be ok Bella. I promised." I told her as I engulfed her in a hug. _Yep, she is definitely onto the Cullens. _

**Thoughts?**

**I know this chapter is short and uninteresting but it had to be done.**

**Review please **

**Bella and Olivia sing 'Be Ok' by Ingrid Michaelson, good song. Check it out. **


	9. stupid plan

**Olivia's POV**

"He's not here." Jessica told Bella. Bella had been peering out into the distance of the school, obviously searching for Edward. She blushed and looked at the table.

"Whenever the weather's nice the Cullens disappear…" She continued. _Ha, maybe_ _because they'd melt under the sun_. I smirked.

"What they just ditch?" Bella asked sounding mildly disgusted. _Goody two shoes. _

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for camping and hiking and stuff." Jessica replied. I couldn't help myself, I just burst out laughing. _Camping! Yeah more like camping in dark alleyways for unsuspecting victims. _ The girls were staring at me weirdly but it just made me laugh more.

"Guys, im going to the prom with Eric. I asked him and I took control." Angela gushed. _Yeah, yeah. _

"That's great." Bella chimed while hugging her.

"Hey we should go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend before all the good dresses get cleaned out." Jessica replied.

"Mind if I come?" Bella asked quickly. I noticed that her ears pricked up with Jessica said Port Angeles; I also noticed that she said 'I' and not 'we' like she usually does. _What the hell do you want to do in Port Angeles? _

"Yh I need your opinion. What about you Olli?" Angela asked me.

"No thanks guys. Not really my thing." I said shaking my head. _If I go she won't do whatever she wants to do. Maybe she'll buy whatever it is and then I'll find it when she gets home. _

…

_Where is Bella?_ I asked myself as I sat on the couch. The time was 10:00pm now. I had called her cell phone many times but she never picked it up. The door jerked open to reveal both Bella and Charlie.

"Hi guys…" I started but stopped when I realized that she both looked almost depressed.

"Who died?" I joked but both of them looked to the floor.

"Omg, did somebody die?" I asked worriedly. Bella nodded and took my hand, leading me upstairs, leaving Charlie standing in the foyer like a lemon.

"Who died Bella?" I asked her as I closed our bedroom door behind me.

"You remember the guy that we met in the diner after our first day of school?" She asked me solemnly. I thought back but shook my head.

"Butt crack Santa?" She asked me again. _Him? _She nodded and began to remove her jacket.

"How did he die?" I asked her twiddling my thumbs.

"Animal attack. Hey, dad told me to give this to you." She said while tossing me a can of pepper spray. _Animal attack_? For some reason my mind floated back to the Cullens. My breathing got louder and louder. _What if it's the Cullens who did it? _

"Bella why were you so late?" I asked trying to shake the thought from my head. She then proceeded to tell me about how she wanted a book and some people tried to attack her and Super Cullen came to the rescue and blah, blah, blah.

"Bella." I said trying to get her to stop talking. She stopped immediately and stared at me. I could tell she was hiding something and I was about to take a shot in the dark to get her to tell the truth.

"I know Bella." I stated with a forced smile.

"Know what?" She asked somewhat too nonchalantly while fidgeting uncomfortably. _Don't play coy._

"I know about Edward." I said like it was nothing. She started to look around the room.

"It's ok Bella. I know, but I won't tell anyone that he's… special." I replied. She relaxed and looked into my eyes, seeing I was telling the truth.

"How did you find out he can read minds?" She asked me. I kept my cool. _That's right Bella, you take the bait. _

"A few days ago, I worked it out." I shrugged but inside I was rolling on the floor in shock. _Oh my god he's a vampire and he can read minds. _

"But he can't read our minds for some reason." Bella explained. _Hmm, that means we have the upper hand. _

"Bella, there's something else you should know about Cullen." I said gravely as I held both her hands.

"I know." She said simply as she took her hands away and dug into the bag she had brought home. She brought out an old looking book; it was a book about quileute legends. She opened her laptop which was already logged on and opened the internet. We trawled various websites, trying to find out about 'the cold ones' but I already knew.

"Bella they're vampires." I told her when my eyes got dry from staring at the screen.

"I know." She said shutting the laptop lip.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, feeling happy. _Finally some action in Forks. _

"I don't know, keep quiet." She said while scratching her head and letting out a long breath.

"No! Bella we are not just gonna roll over in the clover are we? We have to do something. So Bella what are we going to do?" I asked her, loud and determined.

"We could confront him." She said at me more than to me while pointing her finger in my direction like she just guessed what I was miming in charades.

"Yeah but we cat just say 'by the way Edward, we know you're a vampire. Oh gosh, got to get to English bye!" Can we Bella? We need a plan." I said sarcastically.

"You're right." She replied. We sat there thinking for a while. _No shit Sherlock_.

"I think we should confront him somewhere private like the woods. I could go up a tree and you could talk to him. If he tries anything, I'll just throw garlic on his head." I tried while shrugging my shoulders; Bella laughed then nodded her head.

"You realize it's a stupid plan right? And if this goes badly, we could probably be killed?" She told me gravely but playfully_. Damn it, she has a point. _

"Yes I know it's a fool's plan but it's all we have right now. And well if we die, then we die together and we die with honor!" I told Bella while thrusting my fist into the air like I was leading my army to battle.

"Fine, we do that plan." Bella groaned as she rolled over in her bed, I laughed and flopped next to her.

"Ok, so lead him to the woods and you confront him. I'll be in a tree. We should mark it with something so you know to stay under it." I said, finalizing the plan.

"Oh and you can't move when you're in the tree or he'll hear you. You can't breathe through your mouth either or he'll hear you." Bella cautioned. _Look who's talking. Who's the one that is always breathing too loud? I think you'll find its Bella._

"Yh, Yh. We'll go over the plan again tomorrow." I laughed as I turned the light off and lay in bed_. The rest of our lives begin tomorrow._

**Thoughts?**

**Stupid plan? Of course. That is the kind of thing you come up with in the face of danger. **

**How do you think the plan will go?**

**Review please **


	10. still a stupid plan

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up way too early the next morning and crossed the room to shake Bella awake. She grumbled as she woke. That morning was used for planning, planning and more planning.

I got dressed in some black trousers and a brown jumper. My hair was back in a low pony and had many leaves and sticks in it. My face was covered in green and black paint. I pulled my camouflage jacket on and turned to see Bella shaking her head at my appearance and smiling.

"What? If we're gonna do it, we might as well do it right." I said as I shrugged. Bella and I drove to school an hour later. I pulled the box of garlic and a tall ladder out of the back seat of her truck and we trudged into the woods. Once there I used the ladder to get in my tree but not before marking it for Bella. Bella then returned the ladder back to the truck.

Bella's part of the plan was to get Edward to the woods and question him, the rest was mine. I sat in the tree for about 40 minutes and thought about Jake. _His face, his body, his smile; all so perfect with boyish charm. _

I silently gasped as Bella approached the tree and flung her bag down with Edward behind her. _Shit, maybe this isn't the best plan. _

"You're skin is pale white and ice cold, you're eyes change color and sometimes you speak like you're from another time. You never eat or drink anything; you never go out in the sunlight. How old are you?" Bella asked him. _Great, I do all the research and planning and she gets to put her name on it. _

"17." Cullen replied moving closer to Bella. I clutched a garlic clove and got ready to throw it.

"How long have you been 17?" She asked him gravely.

"A while." He replied. _Shit shit bad idea_. Bella's breathing got heavier and heavier and louder and louder. _Jesus Bella, don't breathe the guy to death! Actually yeah, soak_ _all of the oxygen from the area so he'll suffocate and I won't have to throw any garlic, lol._

"I know what you are." Bella said lightly. I clutched another piece of garlic in my other hand, ready again.

"Say it, out loud. Say it." Edward replied. _How dramatic can you actually get?_

"Vampire." She replied softly.

"Are you afraid?" He asked her softly. _Where is this going? _

"No." Bella shrugged as she turned to face him. _Good on you girl. _

"Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?" Edward taunted. _Ok, this is_ _getting out of hand_. I pulled my hand up and thrust the garlic down. I watched as Edward caught it before it hit him. _What the…?_ Before I could finish my thoughts, there were hands around me and I was now traveling down the tree. I clutched onto the figure until we hit the ground. Once he released me, I went to stand in front of Bella who looked a bit shocked; I didn't have time for shocked.

Edward chuckled while held the garlic I had attempted to hit him with.

"What were you trying to accomplish here?" He asked while tossing it up in the air and catching it without even looking.

"I was trying to stop you from hurting my sister." I spat at him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her." He said sincerely.

"You weren't?" I asked skeptically. He shook his head and I knew he was telling the truth. Bella walked out from behind me and approached him. He took her hand then walked over to me and grabbed mine, pulling us deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked breathlessly. Edward was walking way too fast for us humans.

"Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." Edward replied. _Look like? You don't burn? Boring!_

We were obviously too slow for Edward because he pulled both of us on to his back, he was surprisingly hench. Whilst that he sped up the hill with incredible speed, the scenery became a watery blur and I felt like my nose was flattening. When we reach the top we both jumped off, Bella stumbled a bit but it was just like her.

Edward stepped into the light and unbuttoned his shirt. _Whoa there Eddie we only just met!_

His chest and face shun like diamonds in the light.

"You're like diamonds." I mused dreamily. Edward looked surprised

"You're beautiful." Bella said in the same tone as me. Edward looked even more surprised.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer Bella." He said looking ashamed as he re-buttoning his shirt. He walked down the hill a bit away from us. Bella went after but I stayed still. She noticed and looked back at me questioningly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I grabbed both her hands.

"Don't worry, I trust him. He won't hurt you. Go get your vampire." I told her. She nodded and hugged me tightly then turned around and speed walked away. I let out a small smile as I turned and strolled down the path back to the car lot. _Why am I_ _crying?_

I knew it was because Bella gets her happy ending but I would never have Jake.

I walked home for the first time and it surprisingly didn't take that long. I sat in my bed and thought about the day.

Bella arrived home about two hours after I did.

"How did it go?" I asked her even though I could clearly see the smile plastered on her face.

"It went ok." She said trying to stifle her happiness.

"Yeah yeah. So what did you do?" I asked her.

"Well we talked and then he took me to this beautiful meadow and it was just… you know." She babbled as she flopped on her bed.

"Sounds good. So are you two like together now?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and buried her head in her bed with laughter.

"Well done babes. You two should be good together." I encouraged her.

"I hope so." She said as she left the room to get a snack.

…

*Beep beep*

_Who the hell could that be__ this early in the morning?_ I stretched my head out of the window to see who was calling. _Silver Volvo. _

"Oh Bella! Your boyfriends here." I sang to her. She smiled and peered out of the window, let out a small laugh and walked out of the bedroom.

"See yah Olli. Oh you want a ride?" She sang from halfway down the stairs.

"Nah im cool. Later Bells." I whispered knowing that there was no way she could hear me.

I watched as she got in his car and drove away to school. I kept smiling happily until my head turned about ninety degrees to the west and saw the ugly old pick-up truck.

_I am not showing up to school by myself in that thing. I need a ride and I know just where to get one. _

**Thoughts?**

**Where do you think she goes to get a ride?**

**Reviews please. **


	11. new friend

**Olivia's POV**

I honked the horn on Bella's old truck as I approached Jake's garage. He walked out curiously but an unsure smile settled on his face when he recognised the truck. I pulled myself out and walked to greet him.

"Hey Jake." I said as I embraced him in a hug. He returned the hug then pulled back slightly. I didn't want to; I wanted to stay there forever.

"Now am I dealing with Lake Isabella or hurricane Olivia?" He questioned playfully. _Lake? Hurricane? Really? So she gets calm, peaceful and safe and I get destructive, angry_ _and murderous?_ I shrugged it off and gave a one-sided smile.

"Man you know you're dealing with the hurricane." I replied as we bumped fists.

I saw that his smile shrunk a little but he still kept it plastered on his face_. I'll show you that im worthy of your love Jake, you'll see. _

"So what can I do for you today?" He asked me lightly as we walked towards his garage.

"First you can explain why you're at the garage and not at school?" I said as I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. He chuckled as he put his arm around my neck.

"Teacher training day at the red school. You too?" He asked lightly.

"Nope, school is fully functional but I need a favour." I said sweetly. He looked at me with fake disapproval but it changed to relief… then love. _Is he looking at me? Or is he looking at Bella? _

I looked away feeling uncomfortable and he seemed to snap out of his daze.

"I brought pizza." I tried as I skipped back to my truck. I brought out two boxes of large pepperoni pizza.

"I hope you like pepperoni." I asked as I struggled to keep the pizzas straight in my hands.

"My favourite." He said eagerly as he grabbed both of them out of my hands and hopped like a burglar into the garage. _We like the same pizza._

He sat and talked and joked and laughed while we ate.

"So what was the favour?" He asked me as he placed the empty boxes in a bag.

"I need a ride. Can you make one for me? I brought these…" I told him while I grabbed his hand and let him out to the truck and pointed at the bike skeletons.

"Where did you get these?" He asked me as he tried and failed to remove them from the truck. I laughed and helped him get the bikes down, using all the strength I had. When we finally did it, we both doubled over from the lack of body strength. _I have got to start working out. _

"The junk yard, I thought we could fix 'em up, you know." I replied.

"Cool." He said giving me a small smile.

The rest of the day; Jake and I worked on my bike.

"See you later Jake." I called as I got into the truck.

"Ok, you gonna be coming back tomorrow?" He asked me nicely. _Omg_.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" I answered his question with another question as I put one eyebrow up.

"Yh." He said shyly as he looked right into my eyes.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow. I'll tell Bella you said hi." I smiled as I closed the door.

"Thanks Olivia." He replied with an even bigger smile.

"Oh Olivia can you come after school tomorrow?" He asked me shyly.

"Yh, sure Jake." I told him as I got in the truck.

I shook my head and took off.

The ride home was peaceful at least, my mind went from Jacob to Bella then from Bella to Edward and then from Edward to Jacob. _Shit!_ I thought as I drove Bella's truck straight into a deep muddy puddle.

"Bella?" I called as I got out from her truck. She ran out of the house to hug me but stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to my truck?" She asked as she approached the now brown red truck.

"You see Bella, there was mud and it appeared in the road so I kind of drove through it?" I said more like a question than an answer.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied angrily.

"You're cleaning it." She continued.

"Will you clean it with me Bells? Then you can tell me about your day and I'll tell you about mine." I proposed to her. She nodded and went to get the bucket and sponge.

"So where did you go today? I missed you at school." Bella said as she stretched to clean the top of the windshield.

"I went over to Jake's; we're fixing a bike so I don't have to ride in your piece of…" I was about to finish when Bella glared at me.

"Your oh so lovely truck." I finished with a sweet smile on my face; she nodded and then got a mischievous look.

"So you and Jake huh?" Bella sang to me_. Oh man_.

"No. it's not like that Bella, we're just friends. Besides, he likes someone else anyway." I whispered the last part sadly.

"Really, who?" Bella asked me happily_. If only you knew. _

"I don't know, we don't know her." I tried and Bella nodded.

"Anyway, how was your day with your new boyfriend?" I asked while nudging her side playfully and she started blushing.

"You know the usual, lots of staring and questions." She told me nonchalantly.

*Bang*

"What the hell?" I whisper-shouted to Edward who had just landed oh so ungracefully on the hood of Bella's car; scaring the shit out of us.

"Could you at least act human?" I asked him. He smirked and winked at me before turning to Bella while he jumped down.

"Im gonna take you to my place tomorrow." He said happily. _What now?_

"With your family?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, you've gotta come too Olivia. My family wants to officially meet the Swan sisters." He told us as he undented the back of Bella's truck.

"Cool." I replied as I leaned back on the truck.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked worriedly. _Bella's always worried about stuff like that. _

"They will love you Bella. And Olivia, Carlisle is quite interested in your power." He called to me over Bella's shoulder.

"What power?" I asked him sceptically. He was about to talk when he stopped and looked down the road.

"What is it?" Bella asked him worriedly.

"A complication. I'll see you later." He replied before walking to his Volvo and driving off. _Okay?_

"Weird." I said to Bella. Edward hadn't been gone for more than forty seconds before Jacob and his dad came up the road in their truck. Jacob got out and helped Billy into his wheelchair; handing him a brown paper bag and some beers. _What has Edward got to do with Jacob or Billy?_

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked Billy. _Stupid question, of course he hasn't._

"Looks good." Jacob said as he smiled at Bella like a fool. _Oh boy_. I almost fell on the floor in laughter when Jacob mentioned that we had got the dent out.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season." Billy answered Bella's previous question.

"Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again." Billy continued to Bella. My heart deflated. He wanted to see her so badly that he told his own father. _Who am I kidding? He'd never like someone like me. _

I turned my back on everyone and ran upstairs to the bathroom to cry silently.

**Thoughts? **

**Olivia has it really bad. **

**Reviews please. **


	12. meeting the family

**Olivia's POV**

"He's gonna be here any minute Bella so put on the stinking outfit and stop being so dramatic." I shouted while flinging my arms everywhere. I knew I was the one being dramatic but there is no way that she would know that. She huffed and did as I said.

The outfit I picked out to meet the Cullens was emo I have to admit. _But hey_, that's how I was feeling after all of the heart ache I suffered yesterday.

I picked a plain black top with a panda necklace to go on top, a pair of stripy black and grey skinny pants, with a studded belt. I also picked our grey converse and a small grey and black bow for our hair which should flow down our backs gracefully. _Ok maybe the outfit is very emo._

"Are you ok Olli?" Bella asked me sadly. She always knew when something was up.

"Yeah im cool Bells, I just don't feel very peppy today, you know? If you want to wear something else it's cool." I said looking down at the pants.

"No it's cool. Maybe the family will think im a badass if I wear it." She replied with a laugh. I started to giggle but it turned into full-out 'can't stop' laughter.

"It wasn't that funny." Bella said looking amused at my laughter fit.

"It's… not… that." I choked through more laughter. I calmed down after about two minutes and sighed.

"It's just that you are going to a house full of vampires who are undead. And you're gonna look like you try and kill yourself in your spare time." I told her causing her to laugh as well.

*beep beep*

"I guess Edward's here." I said as we left the room and joined Edward in his car.

"Hello Olivia, Bella." He greeted.

"Hi Edward." Bella and I replied at the same time in a Charlie's angel's fashion.

"You too look…" He said struggling to find the words.

"Can it Cullen. I know we look emo." I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out of the window. Bella and Edward chuckled.

As we approached the mansion my jaw hit the floor and so did Bella's.

The house was like a dream… huge and full of clear windows; not what you expect when you think of vampires. Edward walked us in, there was sweet music playing in the house, Mozart I think.

"It's so light." Bella mused as she looked around.

"What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" Edward asked her politely.

"No, not the moats." Bella replied with a small laugh. Edward led us up the modern

Staircase into a large kitchen where , Emmett, Rosalie and a woman I've

never seen before were cooking. The woman approached us.

"Bella, Olivia, we're making Italiano for you." She told us warmly. She had the whole

mother vibe to her.

"Bella and Olli this is Esme my mother for all intensive purposes." Edward told us.

"Bonjourno." Bella and I greeted together.

"Molto bene." She replied. We both nodded and I kept my hand firmly in Bella's.

"I hope you're hungry." She asked us hopefully.

"Yeah absolutely." Bella answered for us even though we just ate before we left

home.

"They already ate." Edward said tiredly and Rosalie cracked the glass bowl of salad

she was holding. _Bitch. _

"Perfect." She spat at us. I was about to say something rude when Bella squeezed my

hand.

"Its just that we know you guys don't eat so we thought…" Bella started but was

interrupted by Esme.

"Of course, it's very considerate of you Bella." She told her. _Huh?_ I looked between

Esme and Bella curiously. Esme looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry, but how did you know that was Bella?" I asked gesturing towards Bella. Esme turned back to Carlisle who was right behind her in a flash.

"That is actually what I wanted you to speak to me about. Edward can't read either of your minds and none of us can smell you Olivia." Carlisle told me politely.

"What does that mean?" I asked him gravely.

"Everyone has their own individual smell but you… it's like you're not even there." He explained_. Sounds cool._ I nodded my head while I smiled. I heard someone snort and everyone except Bella and I turned to Rosalie.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward told us.

"Yeah let's just pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us." She sneered as she looked around the room.

"We would never tell anyone about you guys." I reassured as I held Bella's hand tighter.

"Rosalie knows that." Carlisle said to Bella and I.

"Yeah well the problem is that you too have gone public now so…" Emmett said but was interrupted by Esme. The tension in the room grew by about forty five percent.

"No they should know. The whole family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie sneered. _Ok_ _this bitch has overstepped the mark… ow_. Bella squeezed my hand way too tight.

"Badly as in… we would become the meal." Bella replied while nodding her head gravely. _Oh my dear Bella, you can be so simple sometimes_. The whole family started to chuckle lightly.

I turned my attention to the window when Alice jumped into the kitchen; Jasper followed close behind.

"Hi Bella and Olivia." She said as she came up and hugged us. I didn't faze me but Bella looked a bit stunned.

"Oh you do smell good and you don't smell at all." Alice chimed to Bella then me. I smiled, feeling slightly superior.

"Its ok, Bellivia and I are gonna be great friends." Alice said to Edward. _Bellivia? That sounds like an eating disorder. _

"Bellivia?" I asked Alice.

"Yh, it's what I call you; I've seen it." She said happily. _That is like the worst_ _nickname ever_. Edward had explained her power to Bella who then explained it to me so I understood.

"Jasper is our newest vegetarian; it's a little difficult for him." Carlisle told us.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said like he was trying not to open his mouth.

"It's ok Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice told him. I felt good because I knew that it was only Bella affecting him.

"Im gonna take Bella on a tour of the house." Edward said while looking into her eyes and dragging her off. _Just leave me here why don't you? _Jasper visibly relaxed.

"So what's with the outfit?" Rosalie said as she walked up to me and circled me like prey. She wasn't frightening me one bit.

"So what's with the attitude?" I asked; that stopped her in her tracks and appeared in front of me with her eyes narrowed; I mirrored her expression. Her eyes softened so I did the same. Soon a smile broke out on her face.

"Not bad." She said as she walked away. Emmett followed her like a lost puppy but the rest of the family were gob smacked.

"What?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's just Rosalie. She doesn't usually take too kindly to strangers." Jasper told me with a slanted smirk on his face. _Wow, that is the longest sentence I have ever heard him say. _It wasn't until then that I got a proper look at his face. There were light outlines of scars, all moon shaped. I walked straight to him without hesitation and placed my hand on his cold cheek and traced over the scars.

"What happened to you?" I asked sadly. He looked surprised and judging by the total silence in the room, the others were too.

"Battle scars maam." He replied in a southern drawl. I pulled my hand away from his face and let it fall limply to my side_. Poor poor Jasper_.

"You are strong." I said quietly knowing that everyone could hear me. Although I could see his scars, I didn't pity him; I admired him. _To endure that much pain and_ _that many fights and still be here today is remarkable in my book._

I looked around the room blushing; Esme looked like if she could cry then she would. In a flash, she was right in front of me, clutching me close.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered with dry sobs.

"Please don't cry Esme." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and backed up, wiping her face unnecessarily.

"Can you see his scars completely Olivia?" Carlisle asked as he approached me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"You are the first human that we know of that can actually see Jasper's scars. Tell me Olivia, what do they look like to you?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Well, they are very faint. I can only _just_ see them when I'm quite close like I was before." I told him truthfully. He looked like he was calculating something for a while until he spoke.

"Interesting, I would say that your eyesight is about 10% better than the average human. You are truly very special Olivia." He told me with an understated fervour. I nodded happily.

"Would you like a tour of the house Olivia?" Jasper asked me seriously and I nodded. He took me around their beautiful home and I couldn't believe how lovely it was and so clean. Suddenly, Jasper stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned on the banister, I mirrored him movements.

"No one has ever reacted to me like that before." He told me and he looked up from his shoes.

"Oh, im sorry if I offended you Jasper. I was just… I don't know." I babbled frustrated.

"No don't apologise. I didn't mind, surprised is all. Many people tend to stay clear of me or they're afraid but you… how could you feel so much admiration for someone that you hardly know?" He asked me as we approached any empty room with just a piano. _Beautiful._ My breath was taken away by this amazing instrument.

"Do you mind if I…?" I asked Jasper while I pointed to the piano.

"Go ahead." He smiled as I pranced into the large room. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers across the keys softly. _Oh how I miss my piano back home_. I had taken lessons since I was five up to the age of fifteen when I surpassed the teacher. Instruments had been the only thing that differentiated Bella from me, she preferred the dull strings on her guitar but for me it was keys all the way.

"You gonna play something darlin?" Jasper said startling me as he appeared next to me on the bench. I smiled and began playing and singing,

_You are my sweetest downfall__  
__I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first

I finished with a high note.

"That was amazing." Jasper told me with his eyes square on mine_. Thank-you. _

"So who is it?" He asked my nonchalantly.

"Who's who?" I asked him in the same tone.

"The boy you were singing about?" He said like a question. I felt the blush reach my cheeks. Suddenly I started feeling like I wanted to shout my love to the world.

"It's Jacob Black." I practically spat out. I turned to Jasper who was smirking and scowled. _Must be his powers. _

"No cheating." I said playfully as I nudged him.

**Thoughts? **

**I know this chapter was a bit dull but it had to be done. **

**Looks like Olivia has it bad for Jacob **

**Reviews please. **

**The song that Olivia played was 'Samson' by Regina Spektor, beautiful song. Check it out. **


	13. clusterfuck of misunderstandings

**By the way, in my story Bella's truck has 5 seats not 2. yay **

**Olivia's POV **

It had been a couple months since Edward and Bella started dating. During that time, Bella and I had spent a lot of time with the Cullens; we even have our own room there. Sometimes I'd go without Bella; they had quickly become my favourite people, along with Bella, Jacob and Angela of course.

It was like I had something in common with every member of the family. Alice and I would go shopping; Emmett and I would watch football and play Xbox, Rosalie and I would mostly sit and complain about guys, Carlisle and I would do tests on me and he'd let me look at cool things through his microscope, Esme would teach me how to cook. _One thing that I'm totally helpless with. _

Last but not least, Jasper my favourite Cullen of all. Mostly we just speak and he helps me sort out anything I have problems with; he was slowly becoming like a father to me. I pity Bella because she will probably never get to experience what I have with him.

I hung out with Jacob, Quil and Embry a lot too. I still fawn over Jacob, Quil is still the funny one, Embry would still make loving gestures towards me but I didn't mind, he'd asked me out a couple of times too but I declined politely each time telling him that I didn't want a relationship_. Its not that I didn't like Embry, I just needed to get over Jake long enough for me to see someone else._

"You gonna go to Jacob's today Olli?" Bella asked me as she picked her brown coat off the hanger on the back of our bedroom door.

"Yeah, should be cool. Have fun on your date today, where are you guys going again?" I asked her as she handed me my leather jacket.

"We're playing baseball with the family remember, you were invited." She half explained as she applied some Vaseline to her lips.

"I know but that was after I promised Jake and the guys I'd come over." I told her. _The truth is that I could have moved the time or date with Jake but I didn't want to. _

"Yeah, I know. Well I'll be back later. See ya Olli. Bye dad!" Bella screamed as she left the house. I continued to get ready before someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said lightly as I flopped on my bed. Charlie poked his head in the door and gave me a small smile.

"I got you something Olivia." He said in his monotone voice as he dragged in a big box_. A keyboard_. I gasped at the nice present my dad had bought me.

"Oh my god dad, you got me a keyboard. This is amazing." I practically screamed while I examined my gift.

"Well Bella's got her guitar and I thought you might want a piece of home with you too. I couldn't afford a piano so this is the next best thi…" I cut Charlie off with a giant hug.

"I love you dad. You know that right?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah of course Olli. I love you too." He whispered back. _Oh god Jacob_. I pulled back from him and kissed his cheek.

"Dad this is great but I've got to go meet Jake so I'll see you later." I told him as I hurdled down the stairs.

"Don't you need me to drive you?" Charlie called to me. _Oh right. _

"Yeah dad, come on." I called to him up the stairs.

We pulled up at Jake's garage; I kissed Charlie on the cheek and watched him take off.

"Jake?" I called towards the garage. He ran out and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Olli, how've you been?" He said in a strange voice. He seamed uneasy which was weird for Jake.

"Cool, are you ok Jake?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes playfully. He didn't chuckle like he usually does, his eyes just stayed trained on mine.

"Can you take a walk with me?" Jake asked me emotionlessly. I nodded my head as we left the garage and strolled.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the beach, Quil and Embry are gonna join us there in a minute but I want to get there first because we need to talk." He said as we kept walking. _Oh my god, he doesn't want to hang out anymore does he? I was a fool to think that this would last. _

We arrived at the beach promptly, Jake stopped and turned to me; I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Your bike's finished by the way." He told me slightly happily and I nodded. _So that is it. He's done what I asked and now he wants me to leave. _

"Olli, I know we've been hanging out these past few months and everything. The thing is, I really like you." He told me as he grabbed both of my hands. _Oh my god, he likes me then why aren't I happy?_

"Im gonna kiss you now Olli, is that okay?" He told me. _Say what?_ I didn't have any energy to move or speak, his lips lowered to mine slowly until they touched. _This is_ _wrong_. I pulled back quickly, as painful as it was.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me lovingly. _What IS wrong? _

"This." I said quietly while gesturing between him and I.

"But you like me right?" Jacob asked me sadly and I nodded.

"So what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me closer and lowered his face to mine, I pulled back again and felt a stray tear leave my eye.

"Who are you kidding Jacob? It's not me you want, it's Bella and I'm not her." I told him sadly and weakly. Jacob looked sad as well but he knew what I was saying was true.

"No I like you." He told me adamantly but there was uncertainty in his voice.

"No Jake, I see the way you look at her. You love her for her. You may think you like me but you don't. Trust me I can see it, I saw it since the first time we saw you and your eyes lingered on her. We may look the same on the outside but we're not the same on the inside. It's not fair to use me because you can't have her." I told him as more tears left my eyes. Jake looked like he was going to cry as well.

"Im sorry Olli." He said sadly and I knew that he meant it. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and let out a small laugh.

"Its fine Jake but just don't kiss me again. It can give people the wrong idea." I told him playfully, we both chuckled together. Suprisingly, my heart wasn't as broken as I thought it would be. Jake and I just weren't meant to be.

It was silent for a while as we walked down the beach.

"So where are Quil and Embry?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know, they should have been here by now. Maybe we should go to Embry's they probably haven't left yet." Jake told me.

We talked as we walked to Embry's. When we arrived we went straight to the back yard, knowing that if they were going to be somewhere- they'd be there.

We saw them sitting on the old swing set. Embry's eyes were all big and puffy like he had been crying or something. His hair was messy and his mouth was turned downwards. _What the hell?_

"Are you okay Embry?" I said as I approached him at full speed.

"Like you care." He said harshly, I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head to one side_. What_ _has this got to do with me? _

"Embry? What have I done?" I asked him sadly. _How could I be the one to make him so sad?_ He looked up at me like I had grown two heads and left. _I don't know why but it hurts me to know that Embry is hurt._

"Quil, what did I do?" I asked him gravely, he just glared at Jacob who looked like he had no idea what was going on.

"Ask Jacob." He said shortly. I turned to Jacob but he just shrugged his shoulders. Quil's glare on Jacob softened.

"You really don't know do you Black?" Quil asked incredulously. Jacob shook his head.

"Embry is in LOVE with you Olli and we get down to the beach and catch you guys spit swapping." Quil almost shouted. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my cheeks turn scarlet red. _This is so embarrassing_.

"There was no spit swapping." I felt the need to say.

"Whatever, but Embry feels bad that you too are together." Quil said as he gestured between us.

"WE are not together Quil." I said as I gestured between Jake and I_. This is awkward_.

"You guys are friends with benefits?" Quil asked disgusted. _Oh god. _

"NO!" Jake and I screamed together, both of us blushing this time.

"What then? You guys keep telling me what it wasn't so tell me what it was." Quil asked and leaned back like he had just cracked the Da Vinci code. I looked to Jake and he let out a big breath.

"Long story short it was a misunderstanding. I don't like Olli." Jake explained.

"Ok so why did you kiss her?" Quil asked while he narrowed his eyes.

"It was my mistake not Olli's, she pushed me away. I may have kissed her but its Bella I love." Jacob explained while he gave me a thankful yet sympathetic smile.

"Okay… but _I'm_ not explaining this to Embry." Quil said warily.

"I will." I smiled dejectedly.

I left the guys and set on my quest to find Embry. He was sat on the beach looking lonely. I walked up to him and sat down silently; he didn't move. _Good start_.

"Im sorry Embry that you had to see that but it wasn't what you think." I told him quietly.

"What was it then Olli? Because it sure looked like my best friend macking on the girl I LOVE. The girl that told ME that she didn't want to be in a relationship." He told me quietly yet accusingly. My heart clenched and I let the tears flow down my cheeks heavily. _Did he say love? Holy shit. _

"Embry I…" Before I could finish he was already getting up.

"Save it Olli, I don't need this. I'll just turn my back and you and Jake can resume kissing behind it; I wont get in your way anymore." He said as he walked away. I ran up and took hold of his shoulders, spinning him around to face me. He tried to walk away again so I tripped him up; he landed on the floor with a thud. I got down and straddled him, pulling his hands over his face and held them to the floor.

"Now Embry, you're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good. There is nothing going on his Jake and I, it's all just a cluster-fuck of misunderstandings. Jake tried to kiss me but I wasn't having it because he likes Bella. You hear that Embry? Bella, not me! He was just confused. And as for me, the truth is that I've always had a crush on Jake, that's why when he kissed me; it took a while for me to stop him. I like you, I really do but not as much as Jake, well I did have a crush on him but it feels really dead now. That is also why I always said no to you when you asked me out, it wouldn't be fair. I just said I wasn't looking for a relationship to… cushion the blow." I admitted to him as I released his hands and rolled over next to him on the sand.

"Wow." Embry stated simply. I laughed and nudged his side.

"So, we still friends?" I asked him hopefully.

"If that's what you want to be." He said sadly. _Oh Embry, you still want me after all that?_

"Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell Quil, you tell Jake?" He said as he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"No Embry. I mean just you and me." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Really? I mean, you don't have to Olli." He said trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"No Embry I really want to. Any guy who still likes me after all that and likes me just the way I am deserves a chance. Pick me up at 8:00?" I asked him as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. _Two kisses in one day? This is extraordinary. I have sooo got to tell Bella about all of this. _

Embry smiled like a fool as I got up and left.

**Thoughts? **

**Looks like Embry's gonna get his happy ending. **

**Or is he? **

**Things are going well right? Well there's a storm coming.**

**Maybe even death. Yep definitely death. **

**What do you think? **

**Review please **


	14. running away

**Olivia's POV**

"Hey Dad." I called to Charlie on the couch as I headed straight for the stairs.

"Hey Olivia, what's the rush?" He asked as he peeled his eyes away from the baseball on TV.

"My new keyboard isn't gonna play itself you know. Oh and by the way… I've got a date tonight so don't wait up." I said as I trudged up the stairs. Charlie sprang out of his seat like a… well like a spring and rubbed his eyes.

"A date? With Jacob?" He asked me hopefully. _Charlie is always hoping for that and until about an hour ago, I was too. _

"No dad. I have a date with Embry Call. You know that Jake and I are just friends." I said like a real girly girl.

"Embry? Well what is he like?" Charlie said awkwardly. _What? Just because im a girl it means I like to talk about my feelings? Ok maybe I do but not to Charlie._

"Dad, I'd love to chat but I have to get ready." I said quickly as I ran upstairs and shut myself up in our room.

Running to my bed I unwrapped the keyboard. It had all sorts of sounds and stuff. I pressed the button that makes the piano sounds like a guitar and started to sing while I was playing:

_If you were falling, then I would catch you  
You need a light, I'd find a match_

Cuz I love the way you say good morning  
And you take me the way I am

If you are chilly, here take my sweater  
Your head is aching; I'll make it better

Cuz I love the way you call me baby  
And you take me the way I am

I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair  
Sew on patches to all you tear

Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise  
And you take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am  
You take me the way I am

I let out a happy sigh and went to take a shower. _Going on a date, going on a date with Embry._

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself as I searched through both my suitcases. I picked out a dress then tossed it back. _Be myself. What is me? A hoody, jeans and converse. I can't wear that. Grrr, this is so frustrating. _

In the end, I picked out a fitted pink checkered shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of black and white converses with a pink checkered fold. _Perfect. _

I pulled my hair back but left one chin length bang. After grabbing my small backpack, I walked downstairs to wait for Embry. The door burst open revealing a very flustered and sad looking Bella.

"Leave me alone Edward! Its over! Get out!" She shouted to him as she slammed the door. Charlie and I jumped out of the couch and ran to Bella. Bella took off upstairs and I followed promptly. _Steady on Bella._

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie shouted from behind me.

"I've just got to get out of here. Im leaving now." Bella replied_. Leaving? What the_ _hell?_ I picked out something from her voice_… uncertainty?_

Bella stopped in front of our bedroom door and turned to me, grabbing my hands.

"If anything happens to me. Look after dad. I'm leaving now, don't try to follow me. If you never see me again, remember that I love you." Bella said and then looked into my eyes.

"Ok." I replied as sincerely as I could. _Don't follow you? Over my dead body._

A small noise that came from our room, it reminded me of when Edward pops in, that's when I figured it out. _This is a plan, but why? _

"Stay safe Bella. I trust you." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. I turned and made my way past Charlie as Bella went into the room.

"Is that it? You're not gonna help me stop her?" Charlie shouted as he grabbed my arm. I yanked it out of his embrace.

"She's made her choice and I've made mine. I love you Charlie." I told him quietly. I left the house silently and tiptoed to Bella's truck, luckily she had left the windows open so I climbed in and lay on the floor of the back seats. _Omg, this is so_ _uncomfortable_. I could hear Charlie and Bella arguing inside until I heard her stumbling out of the front door. She got in the truck and flung her rucksack onto my head. _Ouch!_ She started to drive and curse under her breath.

_Embry! Where the fuck is my phone?_ I searched my pockets silently and pulled my phone out. I began to type a short message to Embry:

_Soz can't make it 2nite. _

_Look aftr urself _

_Luv ya_

_Olli xxx_

It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. Someone landed on the roof. _Edward. _

"Why don't you let me drive?" Edward asked Bella. She moved over and he climbed in.

"Your father will forgive you." Edward said gravely._ Not exactly the way to lift somebody's spirits now is it? _

"No he won't. You should have seen the look on his face. I told him the same thing that mom did when she left." Bella cried. _Ooh Bella how could you? That is a low blow. _

Someone else landed on the roof and Bella jumped. It almost made me gasp but I held it in.

"It's just Emmett. The tracker is following us." Edward told her. _Tracker_?_ Im_ guessing _that's the bad guy_. We drove for about three more minutes before the car stopped. Bella and Edward got out so I decided it was time to make myself known.

"Guys wait!" I screamed as I sat up and tried to get out_. I can't believe my plan worked. _

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bella asked me.

"Shut up you, you're in trouble and you tried to hide it from your twin." I retorted furiously, she stood there with her mouth opening and closing because she had nothing to say. _Yeah, that's what I thought. _

"I don't know how you did it Olivia but we don't have time for this, come on. Emmett?" Edward said quickly, Emmett nodded and picked me up bridal style. We were in the Cullen's home inside of three seconds.

Edward hissed as Emmett put me down. There was another vampire, one with red eyes.

**Thoughts? **

**What do you think?**

**How do you think she did it? **

**Review please. **


	15. running away some more

**Olivia's POV**

I tucked my head into Emmett's chest as he carried me past the vampire and into the garage. He sat me down on the work top and stepped back.

"What's going on Emmett?" I asked him sadly. _Why have they kept it from me?_

"Well long story short, we were playing baseball and another coven found us. One of them smelt Bella and now he's after her but don't worry he wont get her." Emmett explained. _What do I say to that? _Hereached for me but I swatted his hand away.

"I love you… all of you and you were gonna leave me behind." I accused Emmett as I balled my fists. He was about to answer but Rosalie walked in and beat him to it. She came over to me, sat on the worktop and put one loving arm around me.

"We love you too Olivia. You are actually the only human who doesn't thoroughly annoy me." She said nonchalantly. Emmett cleared his throat and I chuckled.

"What? Everybody knows that I don't like her sister. No offence." She said into my hair. I chuckled again.

"Besides, it was Bella's idea to leave you behind. She just wanted you to be safe. You know Bella." Emmett added. I nodded again and sunk into Rosalie's side.

'_I wake up early in the morning, _

_Round the crack of dawn and wake to my neighbours like what's up?' _

_Who the hell would be calling at a time like this?_ I looked at the screen. _Embry._

"Hi Embry, I can't speak right now." I told him

"_What's happening Olli, why can't you make our date? Are you having second thoughts?" _

"Im sorry Embry, I really can't speak. I'll talk to you when this all blows over. I love you; tell Quil and Jake that I love them too. Speak soon… or not." I replied quickly.

"_What do you mean? Where are y…?"_ I cut the phone off before he could say anything else.

"I've had to fight her kind before not easy to kill but not impossible." Jasper said as he entered the garage with the others. He came over to me and gave me a once over with his eyes, once he saw I was safe he stalked off.

"We'll tare them apart and burn the pieces." Edward said awkwardly as he rushed Bella into one of the cars. I got in the other side of the car and poked my head out of the window while clutching onto Bella's hand.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked. _Uh oh, whenever Rosalie uses that tone she is gonna start something. _

"Im gonna run Bella and Olivia south, you can lead the tracker away from here." Edward said avoiding Rosalie's question.

"No Edward, James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you." Carlisle interjected.

"Jasper and I will drive them safe. We'll keep them safe Edward." Alice said truthfully to Edward.

"Rosalie, Esme, can you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?" Edward said while tossing each of them an item of Bella's clothing.

"Why, what is she to me?" Rosalie sneered and I gasped. She turned to me, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"She's my sister." I whispered to her while sitting back in my seat. _Normally I would pound someone for saying something like that but this is my family too. Im so_ _confused!_ I pulled Bella closer so that her head was on my chest. Rosalie looked like she wanted to speak but I hook my head and turned to Bella. I smiled when I heard the sound of her putting on Bella's jacket while cursing underneath her breath. Jasper and Alice got in and started driving in silence.

"Why did you leave me behind Bella?" I whispered into her hair.

"I was thinking of you, I wanted you to live." She told me.

"No Bella, you were doing it for yourself, for your own piece of mind. You know me more than anyone else in the world; you know that I wouldn't want to be left behind. You know that I can't live without you. It's unnatural; we're two halves of the same whole. So if we go, we go together." I said while squeezing her hand. She nodded apologetically and moved closer. I flung my arm over her shoulder and kept it there for the rest of the ride.

'_I wake up early in the mornin_

_Round the crack of dawn and..'_

I hit the stop button before it could ring any further. _Sorry Embry _

"We should call mom." Bella said as she pulled out her cell and pressed 1. _Are you kidding me? Mom is speed dial 1? Oh brother. _

It went straight to answer phone so we Bella had to leave a message:

"Hi mom it's me, you must have let your phone die or something, im not in Forks but everything is okay. I'll explain it later." She said then put the phone down.

…

I sat on the coach of our hotel room in silence. Bella was twiddling her thumbs on my right side and Jasper, who was on my left, had one arm over Alice's shoulder and the other over mine.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked her as she got that vacant look on her face. He took her hand and placed a pen in it, putting it to paper. Bella and I sat there in wonder as Alice began to sketch.

"Edward said the visions weren't always certain." Bella randomly said when she took a look at the scene in the picture_. Edward did not say that. _

"No she sees the course people are on when they're on it. If they change their minds the vision changes." Jasper explained. _THAT is what Edward said. _

"So the course that the trackers on is gonna lead him to our old ballet studio?" Bella asked while pointing to the picture. I took a closer look at the picture then stood back. _Oh, yeah it is our old ballet studio. A bit girly for a final showdown. _

"You've been here?" Alice asked as her eyes toggled between Bella and I.

"Bella used to take lessons as a kid. Yeah, the school she went to had an arch just like that." I answered.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked seriously. We both nodded then Bella's phone began to ring:

"Hello? Edward are you okay?" She asked whoever was on the phone. Edward spoke to her for a while but I didn't hear what he was saying to her. _Damn man, Edward can speak. _After various 'yeahs' and 'ahas', Bella finally put the phone down. Just when I was about to ask Bella what was going on, my stomach betrayed me by growling. _I was supposed to eat dinner with Embry. _

"Jasper and I will go get some food for you guys." Alice said as she pulled Jasper out of the room at vampire speed. Bella's phone rang again but I noticed that she was looking at the screen instead of picking it up. The screen read 'Home' She was about to click the answer button but I stopped her.

"Bella, mom isn't home remember." I said unsurely.

"What do you mean?" She asked me as she answered it and put it on loud speaker.

"Hey mom, im glad you got our message. What are you doing home?" She asked the caller.

"_Bella…Bella... Bella…. where are you? Bella?" _

"Forks High School doesn't protect its student's privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for you but then mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad and it all worked out pretty well." The male voice said calmly almost… drunkly.

"_Please please please." _We heard mom beg in the background.

"Don't you touch her, don't…" Bella tried angrily.

"You can still save her but you're gonna have to get away from your friends. You handle that; actually you can bring your clone." He said menacingly. The bile in my stomach rose uncomfortably. I wanted to be sick.

"Where do we meet you?" I asked the mysterious man.

"How about your old ballet studio? And I'll know if you bring anyone else along. Poor mommy will have to pay the price for that mistake." He said before he put the phone down.

I wanted to help mom but something didn't feel right.

"Come on, we have to go." Bella said while she tried to leave the room. I pulled her back by the arm so she was facing me.

"Bella, something isn't right." I tried. _Why am I holding back? Shouldn't I be raring to save mom? _

"What do you mean?" She asked with getting her coat from the wardrobe.

"I don't know but I don't feel like mom is in trouble. I think he's lying." I said. _Why am I saying these things? Because I have a feeling? _

"What are you crazy? You heard her." She practically screamed at me.

"I did hear her but think about it Bella. Mom is on the road, how did she get back so quickly?" I asked quietly.

"And where is Phil? Why did she only call your name out? What about me?" I asked her again. As much as I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Olivia, listen to yourself. YOU HEARD HER. If you don't wanna come, its fine but im gonna save our mom." She sneered as she left the room. I ran after her even though my body was telling me not to.

We left the hotel quickly and got into a taxi. Bella clutched onto my hand and squeezed it.

"You feel it too don't you?" I asked her quietly. She nodded her head gravely.

"Yes but what if we're wrong? I can't let mom die because of me." She told me as she looked out of the window at the passing scenery. _Yeah, we could be wrong. _

When we pulled up at the studio, Bella paid the driver as we got out of the taxi. The doors and lights were all on in the studio; as we walked in the feeling grew and grew until it was making me nauseous. Bella and I held hands as we walked through the hall that was covered in mirrors.

"Bella… Bella." Before mom could finish, Bella and I were prying open a cupboard. It opened to reveal a video of mom talking to Bella when she was young. The anger rose up inside of me.

"You see Bella. I fucking told you. Now you've fucking killed us both." I shouted at her as I flung my arms around. Her face paled as she looked over my shoulder, I turned around too to see about a million reflections of some guy. _I'm guessing that's the_ _tracker._ The man laughed as he approached us.

"That's my favourite part. You were a stubborn child weren't you Bella." He said as she walked in a semi-circle around us. I pulled Bella behind me instinctively. He walked up to us slowly and used each of his hands to hold us up to the wall by the neck. Half my air supply was cut off and we were both gasping and scratching at his hand.

"You two really made things way too easy. So I thing I'll make things more interesting." He whispered between the two of us. He dropped me on the ground roughly; I let out a small whimper. I tried to stand up but he stomped his foot down on my ankle, breaking it instantly. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Shit! Fuck! You mother fucker! Bastard! Shit! My fucking ankle. Aarrgghh!" I screamed as I tried to push his foot away but he kept it in place. The tracker laughed as he started to record me with a camcorder.

"Aarrgghh! You sick fuck! Aaarrgghh!" I screamed in his face while hawking a lugie on the lens. He looked disgusted while he wiped it off with his old leather jacket. _Didn't butt crack Santa have one just like that? Oh god, he killed him then stole his jacket. This guy really is a sick fuck. _

"AAARRGGHH!" I kept screaming, my ankle was pulsing with pain now and the rest of my body was screaming for release. I could hear Bella softly crying above me. I thrashed and thrashed and punched and kicked his leg. Suddenly I got an idea and bit into his leg, he flinched a bit which was more than I thought would happen.

"I almost forgot, you're only the spare." He said as he lowered his face to mine. _Oh god, this is the end_. He smiled as he bit into my right arm and sucked slowly. My screams started getting quieter. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella lifting her arm to the tracker's face. _No Bella._

**Thoughts?**

**Will Olivia survive?**

**Tell me what you think**

**Review please. **

**This time I wont update until I have enough reviews. Cruel aren't I? Yes I am Mwa ha ha ha. **


	16. showdown at the ballet studio

**+Olivia's POV**

"No Bella." I managed to choke out but I was too late. Her hand was already raised to his face with a useless can of pepper spray. She sprayed it hard into his eyes making him hiss and drop my arm. _Bella no_. I lay limp on the floor as he threw Bella across the room like a rag doll.

My arm started to burn. _Typical, Bella and her crappy aim. She must have hit my arm. _

The heat in my arm started to rise and rise.

"SSShhhhiiitt, fuuucckkk." I cursed drowsily under my breath. My arm was burning and I couldn't do anything about it, my body was still too weak to move significantly.

I screamed again as the tracker snapped Bella's leg in half like a candy cane. Both of our screams pierced the air now.

The heat from my arm became hotter again. _This isn't the pepper spray is it… it's the transformation. _

The tracker was standing over Bella, talking to her but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I couldn't hear anything over my own screams. I screamed again as Edward appeared from behind me and shoved the tracker off her. They began to fight, almost too fast for my eyes to see. Suddenly, James had Edward up on the wall by his neck; I couldn't concentrate anymore as I felt the fire spread, not far but noticeably.

I looked up at Bella who was about a metre away from me. I started to crawl to her, ignoring the unbearable fire in my arm. When I reached her I caught hold of her hand with an iron grip that nothing could break. Then we both screamed together, I clutched onto my ankle, pretending for Bella; she didn't need to know that I was changing yet.

I gasped as Edward kicked the tracker to the other side of the room into a huge mirror. He then ran to Bella and I and pulled us both onto his back and took off.

"Im sorry." He whispered to both of us. _Finally, we're safe_.

He jumped with us but stopped mid air and fell again. _The tracker._ Bella and I plummeted to the ground like Icurus. We were still joined by the hands; I refused to sever that connection.

Bella screamed again and I followed her eyes, there was a piece of glass sticking out. I reached forward and yanked it out like a band-aid. She screamed again but it had to be done. I screamed again as I felt the fire burning my flesh hotter and spread faster; now it reached from my shoulder to my finger tips_. Oh well, at least I know I'll be beautiful after all this. _

My screaming was raised to what seemed like an impossible volume; even though she was screaming too, I could tell that Bella was shocked. The tracker threw Edward into a window at the top of the hall and came to Bella and I. He grabbed my left hand which was holding Bella and bit into both of us swiftly_. Oh come on!_

Bella's screams became louder and I took this opportunity to show how I really felt. I never once let go of her hand, even when she tried to brake free; I didn't let her. Edward and the tracker fought again but all I could see was red. I gasped as Alice appeared in front of me and held my ankle. I waved her off and pointed her towards Bella's bleeding glass wound in her thigh.

"Carlisle! The blood!" She screamed_. So the whole family is here_. Carlisle crouched next to us with a pained expression on his face, Alice disappeared. I turned my head just in time to see her twist the tracker's head off while Jasper and Emmett threw him in the fire. _That's right you motherfucker… burn! _For a minute I kept my mouth shut so that Carlisle would concentrate on Bella. The pain was even worse now if that was even possible, it had spread to most of my upper torso and continued to throb meanwhile the new bite was starting to burn now. _Somebody KILL ME NOW!_ I just wanted to die, it was getting too much and the worst part was that I knew it was going to get worse.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Edward said to Carlisle. Edward stalked over us with a pained expression. _Why did she have to fall in love with him? I could be on a date with Embry right now but noooooo…_

"No my arm is burning." Bella screamed through sobs. The tears were gushing down my face now but my mouth remained shut.

"It's the venom." Edward said slowly.

"Suck… it… out." I managed to say while holding in me death pleas_. KILL ME KLL ME._

"Can you get Jasper for me?" I asked Carlisle as he let Alice take over squeezing Bella's leg.

"He can't be near blood. Yours would be ok but Bella is too close. I have to put your ankle back in place." He told me. Without warning he did it, the pain was like a sweet kiss compared to the invisible fire that was eating its way through my body.

"You have to make a choice Edward, are you going to let the change happen?" Carlisle asked Edward who just sat there with an angry look_. Didn't they hear me when I said SUCK IT OUT? What the hell? _

"No." he replied simply. _What are you waiting for then? Suck it out_. I had to stop listening and turn my head the other way as the fire spread down my torso.

"Jasper and Emmett, take Olivia back to Forks." Carlisle shouted behind him. Alice was about to leave when I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Its too late for me isn't it?" I whispered quietly. I knew she would have seen it. She nodded solemnly,

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please. **


	17. at home with emmett and jasper

**Olivia's POV**

"Everything will be fine, I've seen it." She said with a small smile as she left but she was quickly replaced by Emmett.

"Come on Olli." He said as he tried to pick me up, he stopped when he realised my hand was still connected to Bella's.

"Come on Olli. Please." He pleaded with me. I mumbled and let go, leaving Edward as he sucked Bella's arm. _Isn't it taking too long?_ I was too limp to say anything about it. Emmett ran as I cried into his back.

"When we get home, I'll dress that ankle." He said deeply as he started to run; the wind slapped my face. Jasper appeared next to me and smiled then his eyes turned to the road ahead. By the time we reached the mansion, I had been screaming again for at least an hour. Something else was happening, my head was changing. I could feel it getting clearer like my brain was growing. _Come on, I can be quiet again; I'll do it for Jasper. _

"Come on Emmett and dress the dang ankle." I heard Jasper shout. He was holding my hand but I couldn't feel it due to the fire. I could tell that he was feeling some of my pain, he started sending me calmness and it felt like the pain was subsiding a little.

"I'm coming; I didn't even know you could have so much pain from one ankle." Emmett screamed from wherever he was.

"It's not the ankle." I said between the now silent sobs.

Emmett returned with the dressing and they both stared at me. I pulled my sleeves up revealing both the bite marks, at the site of them both of the boys went even paler if that were possible and their eyes were black.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emmett asked as I struggled to muster enough strength to keep my mouth closed. I shrugged my shoulders and Jasper looked like if he could cry- he would.

"I'm so sorry Olli." He sobbed into my chest while breathing in; he still couldn't smell anything.

"It's not your fault. Can you call Bella for me? I need to know if she's ok." I asked him sadly, the fire was all over my body now.

"She's fine Olli, you need to relax. You're the one in pain." He said as he squeezed my hand.

"Jasper please." I begged. He nodded and handed me his cell after dialling a number.

"Olivia?" Carlisle asked. _Alice must have told him I was gonna call._

"Yeah Carlisle. Is Bella ok?" I asked him, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"_She is fine, Edward has taken her to the hospital."_

"WHAT? Why aren't you with her? You're the doctor." I screamed until I felt a calm wave over me. _Thank-you Jasper. _

"_Don't worry Rosalie is with them. Alice and I are needed at home with you. I am very sorry Olivia_." Carlisle replied before ending the call. As soon as I handed the phone to Jasper, Alice and Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"What do I do Carlisle?" Jasper asked him painfully, not moving his eyes from me.

"The only thing you can do… wait." Carlisle said gravely.

**Thoughts?**

**All is not what it seems. **

**What do you think?**

**Reviews Please.**

**I will update when I have secret certain amount of reviews. Mwa ha ha ha**


	18. olli's big surprise

**Olivia's POV**

Still keeping my mouth shut; I closed my eyes. _Maybe if I think of something else, the pain will jump to the back of my mind. _

"It'll be fine Olli." Jasper whispered way too low for human ears to hear. _Great, super senses. _

…

I lay in my self-induced coma and burned to a crisp. I could hear my family talking around me and that is what I concentrated on now. My thoughts were interrupted by soft foot steps entering the room, they were clumsy, influent and had a limp on the left side… _must be Bella_. Her breathing was heavy as always but there was a slight whistle, she must have been biting her lip.

She stumbled towards my bed and sat at my side. _Oh Bella._

"Hey Olli. How are you doing today? I'm fine if you're wondering. I'm spending my days consoling Charlie at the moment, he's really sad that you're hurt. Well not exactly, he thinks you have some kind of rare disease so he's not allowed to visit…. Prom's tonight, I'm sorry you're gonna miss it. Edward's taking me, should be fun I guess. Although, I'm sure I'll look so lame with this cast on.

The dress I'm wearing is from Alice, it was kind of last minute so I didn't get a chance to get one." She babbled on about things that didn't matter. All I could think about was Embry. _How is he? What is he doing right now?_ I wanted to ask Bella but I knew that I f I opened my mouth, the screaming would start again.

"Jake, Quil and Embry keep calling around Charlie's to see if you're home yet. We told them you were her because you were ill and Carlisle was looking after you, Embry didn't take that news well. I mean, he kept muttering things underneath his breath. I don't know what that was about but I know he misses you. I also know that you gave up your date with him to follow me that day. Thank-you, you are very brave." Bella finished as she gave me left cheek a soft stroke.

Bella left about half an hour after she came. I was thankful for her visit. I was thankful for the information.

…

The pain was fading. _Finally! This transformation thing is getting old_. I marvelled at the feeling of the fire reseeding, only apparent in my heart now. I fidgeted around in my soft bed. Suddenly, my heart began to speed up, so fast that the beats weren't even separate; it was just a constant hum. Six pairs of feet entered my room, all vampires. _Family._

Then, the burning was gone and my heart stopped. The room was all kinds of silent.

"Open your eyes Olivia," Alice chimed. _Can this be it? The pain is over?_

I did as she said. The room looked amazing, I could see everything and nothing was hidden. A smile crept itself onto my face as I looked at my family. _Holy shit, they're_ _beautiful_. I realised that I had never seen them before now; they were all divine. Even Jasper, even though I could see all of his moon-shaped scars surrounding his face and neck; it didn't make him any less perfect.

I spun out of my bed to a stance. As I tried to walk, I felt light headed; like I was flying. I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing a fitted black dress with a small pocket that held my phone. _Alice must have dressed me. _I looked back up to my family and grinned confidently,

"What's everybody staring at? Show me the love then." I said confidently and smiles broke out all over the family. My voice was different, it was louder and had a slight bell tone to it. Esme was the first to approach me, it was weird; her skin was room temperature. _Oh yeah, im cold now. Duh!_ I mentally face-palmed myself. Each family member hugged me in turn then stood back; only one person was missing… Bella. _Oh yeah and Lameward. _

"Where's Bella?" I asked whimsically. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily and stood forward.

"You can't see Bella right now Olivia. You see, you are a newborn, so your thirst for blood is insatiable. Plus, Bella has particularly… appetising blood." He told me carefully as if he was waiting for me to kick-off. Mouths dropped when I nodded my head happily.

"That's it?" Emmett said as his eyes narrowed playfully. _What did he expect? Did he_ _think I was gonna dance a jig on the roof?_ I nodded my head again. Then, a faint tickling feeling scratched at the back of my throat.

"This is it… really?" I said as I pointed to my throat.

"This is the pain you people are always talking about? Really?" I said incredulously. Most of their mouths were wide open; Carlisle approached me again and marvelled.

"Does it not cause you pain Olivia?" Carlisle mused.

"Nope, it's more like an annoying tickle." I said happily as I thought about my new life.

"This is quite strange." Carlisle muttered while he looked to the floor. The room was silent for about three seconds but it seemed like forever so I broke it.  
"Sooo… who's taking me hunting? Jasper?" I said, hoping he'd say yes.

He stepped forward grinning like a fool but still keeping his cool and intense demeanour.

"I would be honoured." He said as he nodded and hold his hand out, I took it swiftly. _Oh course you would_. It was like there was no movement; my hand was at my side then in Jasper's in about 0.00001seconds.

"You coming with, Emmett?" I asked him over my right shoulder.

"Hell yeah!" He said as he kissed Rosalie's cheek and was at my side in a flash. We walked downstairs into the living room area and I stopped to observe my surroundings carefully, brushing my fingers carefully on the rim of the upholstery; the fabric feeling so different than it once did.

'_I wake up early in the morning,_

_Round the crack of dawn an... .' _

I pressed the end button before the ring tone could go any further.

"You have to talk to him sometime." Jasper warned as we walked outside; the ground under the soles of my converse felt softer… almost bouncy. I shook my head, too scared to do anything.

"What? The great Olivia Swan… is scared?" Emmett teased as he turned and walked backwards, facing me. I narrowed my eyes at him and Jasper growled. This was not the time for stupid jokes; Emmett turned on his heels and took his cue to leave.

"Jasper, how did you know when you were in love with Alice?" I asked him, feeling very awkward. Jasper turned to me with a loving expression on his face; he always got like that when he thought of Alice.

"I knew the minute I saw her. You see Olivia, love for humans is gradually but vampires have mates. The first time you see them, there is special bond between the two of you that next to nothing can break." Jasper explained to me, I didn't reply; instead I thought on it. _What if Embry is my mate? But what if he isn't? What if I hurt him? Would I change him so we could live forever? His choice. But what happens when he… goes? I would die, that's what. Can my kind die? How would one go about that? Hmm. _

"What do I tell him Jasper?" I asked him sadly as fiddled with my cell phone between my fingers.

"Whatever you feel is right. Do you like him so much that you would keep him in your life even now?" Jasper asked wisely. I do.

"Yes." I said surely._ I love him._

"But I don't want him involved in… this. I know that it's dangerous, heck I've seen it first hand. I- I think I might be in love with him Jasper, even now. Is that even possible?" I asked him sadly. The reality of my situation had just hit me. Sure I was young forever, beautiful and had an amazing family but I would never be with the one I love. _I guess every rose really does have its thorns. _

"I know you love him Olivia. I can feel it. It is possible that Embry is your mate. It is natural for your feelings to be amplified now but I have never seen a new born like you before in my entire life. You are so controlled and you have hardly any blood lust. Your change as well was unnatural, you should not have been able to speak or remain sane the way you did. It's well… weird." Jasper babbled on finishing his speech like the twenty year old that he is; my mouth hung open through the whole thing. To be honest I wasn't bothered about that right now.

"Okay, that's all well and good Jasper but I need to know what to do with Embry." I said as I grabbed he shoulders and shook him. He stopped me and stepped back clutching on to one of the shoulders and mouthing 'ow' at me.

"It's not up to me Olivia. It is your choice. Do you want him to be part of this life or not? Share our secret or not?" He asked me as he returned to the formal and intense Jasper I'm used to.

"No. It's too dangerous. What if I can't control myself around him? What if I slip for just one second? That would end the both of us." I said sadly, I knew that if I could I would be crying. The world seemed to blur around me as I dialled Embry's number at vampire speed; all I could see was his name as it started to ring.

"_Hello? Olivia? What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"_ He asked me frantically and I felt my heart squeeze at the sound of his voice then break because it knew what I was about to do. I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep myself sane.

"Hello Embry." I said as coldly as I could.

"_Who is that?"_ Embry asked cutely. _Grr, could he make this any harder? _

"It's me, Embry… Olivia." I said coldly again.

"… _Oh, you sound different. Not bad different or anything, just different."_ He babbled nervously. Embry sounded different too, his voice was lower… manlier.

"I can't see you." I blurted out but quickly composed myself; I saw Jasper's face sadden in the corner of my eye as he shook his head. He knew this was a bad idea. _No, its not a bad idea, he cant be in danger._

"_What do you mean?"_ Embry all but whispered. _I mean I love you. _

"I mean I don't want you and I never did. I was just using you because I couldn't get Jake. It was wrong of me and now I see that." I said coldly, struggling to hide my emotions.

"_What? Olivia please don't do this. You said you'd give me a chance. You kissed me. I love you Olli… please!"_ He pleaded with me. I crumbled to my knees; thoroughly dirtying the dress that Alice had given me.

"Goodbye Embry." I said managing to keep the hurt and sadness out of my voice as I ended the call. _Please forgive me_. Jasper came up behind me but I shrinked away, turned abruptly and crouched down. I stopped myself before I could growl and shook my head.

"Im sorry Jasper. I don't know what came over me." I pleaded almost too emotionally. I felt like my insides were ripped out and then, there was nothing. Like what I just did to Embry hadn't happened, I was calm and quite giggly. _Jasper!_ I was too giddy to be angry.

"It is only natural Olivia. Come on, we need to hunt." Jasper told me shortly as he ran off, faster than I had ever seen. I followed him and flanked; my long hair blowing behind me in the wind. He started to slow as we reached a clearing that I could see about one hundred metres in the distance; we stopped. I could hear the light thrumming of seven large heart beats; probably moose.

"What do I do?" I asked Jasper as I felt the tickle in the back of my neck return.

"Do what your instincts tell you." He drawled. I nodded and turned towards the clearing again, my movements silent. I crouched low and flared my nostrils as I sat in a tree over the moose. I could see the veins pulsing in the biggest male's neck. As I was about to pounce, my chest started to burn as it did during the transformation. I let out a spine-chilling screech as I plummeted to the ground like Icurus, in turn scaring the moose away. Jasper was at my side in an instant. I clutched my heart tighter and tighter but nothing was working, it burned on and on.

"What's happening to me Jasper?" I asked him through my screams.

"I don't know what's happening." Jasper gave me a full answer as he ran his hand through his hair and reached out for me, his arm felt freezing cold and he recoiled it quickly.

"Olivia, you're hot." Jasper gasped. I was in too much pain to make a smart remark about his choice of words.

And then just like that, the pain ended. It was like it was never there; instead it was replaced with a light thrumming sound. I stood up easily and brushed my dress off.

"Jasper… why do I have a heartbeat?" I said curiously.

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think?**

**Silly Olli, how could she do that to Embry?**

**The old, I'm leaving because I want to keep you safe ploy. **

**She should have known better. **

**The next chapter will be in Embry's POV.**

**Review please**.


	19. embry's big surprise

**Hey guys, I just wanted to make it clear that Olli isn't interested in Jasper romantically AT ALL. She sees him as a friend ****/ father figure but mostly friend. Hope that clears some things up. **

**Ok, we're jumping to the past a bit with this chapter. **

**Embry's POV**

"Embry will you calm down?" Quil said as he tried to get me to sit still.

"How can I be calm Quil? She asked me out on a date. ME! She chose me! That beautiful amazing creature chose ME." I squealed like a girl.

"She's not that amazing…" Quil mumbled and I almost slapped him.

"How could you say that? She's perfect." I mused, much too happy to feel upset.

It was now seven and I was supposed to be picking Olli up at eight. I chose a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue shirt that I tucked in to it.

"How do I look?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. You look fine." Quil said, waving me off.

'_Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.'_

I stuffed my phone in my pocket knowing what was going to happen. Quil's laughter filled the room and I could feel my skin become warmer.

"Really Embry? You saved Olli, our Olli as that cheesy 1750s song?" He spoke through his laughter. _Ok, 50s? Don't exaggerate. _

"Yeah, she has brown eyes in case you haven't noticed… and beautiful brown eyes at that." I said dreamily as I brought the phone out of my pocket again. It was a text message:

_Soz can't make it 2nite. _

_Look aftr urself _

_Luv ya_

_Olli xxx_

_What? _I sunk into Quil's couch further and further like I could disappear. My eyes watched the movie but my mind was on Olli. _Is she okay? Is she having second thoughts? Why is she having second thoughts? Was she serious when she said she would give me a chance? _

After about ten minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to call her.

"Back in a minute." I told Quil before getting up and leaving the house. Once I was outside, I whipped out my cell and dialed her number.

"_Hey Embry, I can't speak right now."_ I heard Olli tell me; her voice was sad, like she had been crying. She must have been stationary because there wasn't much sound in the background.

"What's happening Olli? Why can't you make our date? Are you having second thoughts?" I asked; desperately trying not to bombard her with questions.

"_Im sorry Embry, I really __can't speak. I'll talk to you when this all blows over. I love you; tell Quil and Jacob I love them too. Speak soon… or not_." She rushed. _What? No wait. _

"What do you mean? Where are you?" I tried to say but I was cut off by a constant beep. She cut me off. _Olli's in danger; I feel it. _I rushed back towards Quil's house and reached for the door knob; I flinched back. _Why the hell is the knob so cold? Was it like that before? Whatever_. I shook my head and carried on inside. Quil was still in the position that I left him in; I pulled a cushion from the far couch and lobbed it at his head. He squealed like a girl as it hit him; making him keel over onto the ground. _Damn, didn't know I threw it that hard._

"What the hell was that for?" He said groggily as he rubbed his head and picked himself up off the floor.

"We need to go to Olli's place." I said; already gathering my keys and wallet.

"Why?" He said as he went to get his coat.

"Because she's in trouble." I said simply as we left the house. Quil and I got in his truck and we were on our way.

We arrived at their home about fifteen minutes later and knocked on the door.

Charlie almost pulled the door off the hinges while opening it but his face dropped when he realized it was us. _Well hello to you too Charlie._

"Hey chief Swan, is Olivia here?" I asked him while looking over his shoulder; searching for my love.

"Isn't she with you?" He asked me urgently. I shook my head slowly. He cursed under his breath and trudged back inside_. She told him about our date. _Quil and I went in after him and closed the door behind us. Charlie came back from the living room with three large beers. _Sweet. _Quil and I took one each and we sat with Charlie in the living room in front of the baseball.

"So…. How have you boys been?" Charlie asked way too nonchalantly than usual.

"We want the bad news first." I answered quickly and seriously. Quil looked at me incredulously but I just shrugged my shoulders. Charlie placed his beer on the small coffee table in front of him slowly and let out a heavy breath. _Oh God, please no._ I didn't know what I was expecting yet but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Bella and Olli have gone back to Phoenix." Charlie said simply and I felt my insides die as I ran from the house; Quil shouting my name from behind but I didn't listen. I stopped in the woods and pulled off my shirt. _Why the hell is it so hot? _I crumbled to my knees in the dirt and screamed_. How could she do this to me? How could she leave just like that? _

I don't know how long I kneeled in the dirt until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around assuming that it was Quil. It wasn't. A large figure, stood before me; I rose to my full height of five feet ten but I still only reached this guy's shoulder. I looked at his face for the first time and immediately recognized him.

"Sam Uley?" I said baffled. _How the hell did he get this big?_ I knew Sam because he used to go to my school, when he moved onto college everyone was so proud. A reservation boy leaving for the greater good. He had everything, the education and the girl. He was dating Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister; they were La Push's power couple.

Then one day, he started missing college and I haven't seen him since. The others have, Quil and Jacob had told me that now he was hanging out with Paul and Jared AND he's dating Leah's cousin Emily. That's messed up man. _How could I not have seen him all this time? Maybe it's because all I see now is Olli. Olli_.

"Yes…" He trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Embry. Embry Call." I answered him while I offered my hand. He took it then gasped and pulled away. _Okay?_ He looked shocked and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Embry, isn't your mother from the Makah Rez?" Sam asked urgently and I nodded my head.

"What about your father?" He asked just as urgently, I felt my heart sink just a little and scratched my head before replying.

"I don't know who my father is. Hey, what's with the twenty questions anyway?" I practically growled. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Sam just smiled like he knew something that I didn't.

"Stay out of the woods okay? It isn't safe." He said seriously and he walked away. _That was weird. _

Before I left the woods, I checked my cell one more time; she hadn't called. I resisted the urge to throw my cell at a tree. _What if she wants to contact me?_

…

…

Day two without Olli

…

…

"You okay Embry?" Mom asked as she put my dinner on the table. I had just realized that I had been staring at the living room wall for the last half an hour; I couldn't help it- I needed to know how she was.

"Yeah mom. Just thinking about stuff." I lied, well not technically. _Olli isn't stuff; she is a woman… an independent woman. _

"You mean just thinking about Olivia Swan." She said tediously. _Huh? Mom knows. Are you kidding me?_

"What do you mean?" I said, calling her bluff. She smiled and raised one eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips. She always does that when she knows im hiding something. Mom and I had a great relationship although she never told me who my dad was. I didn't even know where he was from.

I think it hurt her way too much to talk about him; the only thing she did say was that she loved him but he was with another woman. Mom and I never had much; I wouldn't say we were poor per say but definitely not well off. I always promised her that one day, I would make her very proud and she'd always reply that I already had.

"Oh, don't try and call my bluff Embry. It never works. Anyone can see how much you like that girl. I heard she moved back to her mother's house, you're taking it pretty bad aren't you?" She tried while softening both her facial expression and tone. I decided that the jig was up.

"Yeah mom. I think I love her and now she's gone. What do I do? What if she never comes back? Every time I close my eyes I see her; she's in my dreams… night and day. I don't know, I just really miss her is all." I told her straight from my heart. She wiped a tear from her face and dragged me by my shirt from the table to the couch totally ignoring our freshly cooked dinner. Once we sat down she faced me.

"Who would have thought it? My son in love with a pale face. I guess if that's what you want then that's great. If you're sure that she is what you want then call her. You are sure, right?" She asked as she smiled at me and wiped more tears from her eyes. _Why are moms so emotional?_

"Yes mom im sure. I know she's a pale face but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Have you seen her eyes mom? They're so big and brown and beautiful and she's got that whole cute little nose going on. And her lips are so pink, the top one is too big for the little one and on anyone else it would look weird but not her; she makes everything look beautiful. And her hair is like the color of her eyes but a bit lighter, so chocolaty and long. Oh mom not to mention she's funny and smart. She's not afraid of anyone and she's just… wow." I babbled to my mother who was now full on crying.

"Oh mom, come on don't do that. Please" I tried to reassure her as I wiped the tears from the right side of her face. Mom smiled at me and brought her hand to mine, then her face turned to worry.

"Are you feeling okay Embry? You're burning up." She asked looking very concerned. _Huh?_

"Yeah mom im fine, don't worry." I said reassuringly and she looked at me skeptically.

"Ok… but you should get to bed a bit earlier tonight, okay?... Oh god, I almost forgot about dinner." She spluttered as she ran out of her seat to check the food on the table. I got up after her and sat in front of my plate of mom's homemade fish fry. Once I smelled the aroma it was like I couldn't help myself. I immediately started to inhale the food like a beast. I looked up from my empty plate at my mom whose mouth was hanging open.

…

…

Later that day

…

…

"Hey Charlie. Have you heard any news yet?" I said to Charlie during my daily call to the Swan residents.

"Yes actually, I do have some news. Bella's back." He said apprehensively. _Okay that's great but what about Olli? _

"Oh that's great Charlie. Is Olli back too?" I asked as coolly as I could. _Please say yes, please say yes. _The other end was quietly for a little while; the dormant worry in my body had reared its ugly head again.

"What is it Charlie? Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"First of all Embry, stop worrying she'll be fine." Charlie said like he was trying to convince himself more than me. _Be? That means she isn't already._

"…She's over at the 's home. She fell seriously ill on her way back to Forks and stumbled into their home. What she has is contagious so I can't visit. The doctor's wife told me that he is the only one in contact with her right now. He did say that she'll be fine though in a few weeks." He finished lightly. _MY Olli is over there with THEM? Wait a sec, when did she become MY Olli?_

"Thanks Charlie." I said coolly as I ended the call. I felt myself getting angrier and my fists started to shake. _What if she doesn't get better? What if she… goes?_ As the bad thoughts filled my head, the anger traveled over my body; my hands began to shake. _What the hell?_ As I stopped thinking about Olli and started wondering about my hands, the shaking seized. _Okay? _

…

It had been three days since the talk with Charlie, during this time I had continued to call him for updates and I even try Olli's phone about ten times a day. I don't know, I just really miss her and its not like im the only one. Jake and Quil miss her too; they visited Charlie with me to see if we could get anymore info in her- we were unsuccessful.

I sat in my bed fiddling with my phone until I finally had the courage to dial her number once again. _Damn!_ Answer phone again. _Why don't I expect it now? _

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. _Yep, should have expected that. _

'_Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.'_

_Shit!_ I rolled over again frantically; successfully slamming my head on my bed side table and reached picked up my hand; with a shaky finger I pressed the blessed green button.

"Hello? Olivia? What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"I bombarded her with questions as I always do.

"_Hello Embry."_ A woman replied. Her voice was musical and feminine but it wasn't Olli's.

"Who is that?" I asked politely. _Translation; who the hell are you are why aren't you Olli?_

"It's me, Embry… Olivia." The unfamiliar voice told me; she spoke like ice. _Olli?_

"… Oh, you sound different. Not bad different or anything, just different." I babbled, just happy to speak to her. _Great, keep babbling._ _She probably thinks im a total douche now. _

"I can't see you." Olli blurted out. If I was standing, I would have crumbled to my knees at this point.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to her. Deep down, I knew exactly what she meant but I didn't want to admit it. _She wouldn't do this would she?_

"_I mean I don't want you and I never did. I was just using you because I couldn't get_ _Jake. It was wrong of me and now I see that."_ She said just as icy as before. All emotions drained my body and my life felt like it was completely over.

"What? Olivia please don't do this. Oh god no. You said you'd give me a chance. You kissed me. I love you Olli… please!" I pleaded like a bitch and I didn't care.

"_Goodbye Embry." _The cold woman replied as she hung up. _Please, no. _

My whole body slumped in the pain that just kept rising in my chest; heavy tears spilling from my eyes and I didn't care. Suddenly the hurt doubled and I cried out, running downstairs and out of my home into the forest. There I proceeded to punching holes into a thick tree; grunting with every strike. My body was vibrating so much that I couldn't see straight; the world around me was fuzzy_. So fuzzy_. I could feel my skin stretching and convulsing; it felt like I was being split into two and that was it. Goodbye to the old Embry Call.

_Hey newbie. _An unfamiliar voice ran in my head.

**Thoughts?**

**So that's how he turned into a wolf?**

**Who would have known? Lol **

**Reviews please. **


	20. half vampires and smelly campers

**Ok, so we're back to the future now with Olli and her random heartbeat.**

**Olivia's POV**

"Jasper, why do I have a heartbeat?" I grunted as I got up from the cold forest floor.

"I have no idea but we better get you back to Carlisle. Come on." He said as he bolted away. I followed quickly and was just as fast as before, when we arrived at the mansion I stopped and an unfamiliar feeling graced my lungs. I knew what I had to do.

I took in a long breath and was relieved. _Ok, so now I'm a vampire that breathes? Perfect._ I walked in still panting and found my family scattered around the living room, each looking at me with shocked expressions; I guessed they could hear my heartbeat.

"This is truly remarkable. I must do some tests." Carlisle mused as he dashed into his office. Rosalie got up smiling and ran over to me, holding me close.

"You know what this means don't you? Maybe you can live a more normal life. You could have children." She said happily with a sad undertone. I knew that Rosalie would do anything to be at least a bit human again. Carlisle returned to the room with a scalpel, a syringe and some other instruments that I didn't recognise.

"Im going to take some blood Olivia." He said as he sat me down in one of the couches.

"But I thought we didn't have blood." I said as my eye brows furrowed.

"When we are newborns, our blood still lingers in our tissues." He said as he poked the needle onto my skin but it just crushed on contact.

"Just as I thought. Your skin is still as hard as normal vampires; there is no way for me to take blood." He said quizzically.

"I thought that because of your appearance, your skin would be softer but I was wrong." He said as he stood up and walked to Esme_. What does he mean my appearance? _

I got up swiftly and ran to Rosalie's room; I knew she had a seven foot vanity mirror in there. I stood in wonder at my appearance. I was… beautiful; even more so than Rosalie_. How is that even possible?_ My skin colour was warmer than that of my family and had only a slight sparkle; my eyes were not the flaming red that I had expected but were the same mesmerising brown as before.

"You're beautiful." Rosalie stated as she sauntered in and flopped on her bed with a girlie magazine in her hand.

"Thank-you Rosalie." I said with admiration. I had never heard Rosalie give anyone a complement before. I left her room and made my way downstairs towards the rest of my family. I bounced into the living room with a giant smile.

"Carlisle, do you know why I'm different? And why is my skin hot?" I asked him with my fists at my hips.

"I have a few theories but most are far from rational." Carlisle said as he paced the living room.

"Look at us Carlisle, we're not exactly rational- esque are we? Just give me your best one." I told him as I sat down in one of the couches behind him.

"I think that something may have gone wrong during the transformation. Almost like the venom didn't change your body fully in all respects. I assume you still have our speed and strength but your appearance is definitely much more beautiful than that of our own. Your eyes haven't changed either which is strange and your body temperature is very high. You also breathe. I think you're a half vampire if that is even possible." Carlisle said as though he was telling me where he found the lost city of Atlantis.

"Ok, sounds rational but that doesn't explain why it only started while Jasper and I were hunting." I said feeling stumped.

"Hmm, yes. I don't have an explanation for that at this point. It could just have taken a while for the process to complete." Carlisle said. I nodded and thought on what he had said for a while. _Half vampire. _Another thought graced my mind and I voiced it to my family.

"So guys, I've been thinking. I know that a newborn has like really strong hunger and all that but I was wondering if I could test myself around a human. I mean, I know I can control myself, I just know it. After all, im only half vampire." I pleaded, giving a sickly sweet smile at the end.

"Olivia, I don't know if…" Carlisle tried but was interrupted by Jasper.

"I think you should let her try Carlisle, I sense her bloodlust and it is nothing compared to even the most controlled of us. I think she can do it." He said kissing Alice's forehead as he finished his speech. I nodded in his direction as thanks. Jasper and Carlisle had always been like fathers to me.

"Alright, but Emmett and Jasper will accompany you and you will have to wait until tonight." Carlisle said neatly. I ran to him and hugged him tightly, my skin freezing as I did.

"Thanks dad." I whispered in his ear before realising what I had said.

"Im sorry." I said as I pulled away swiftly, feeling very embarrassed.

"Don't apologise Olivia, I am honoured." Carlisle said as a large smile broke out on his face.

'_I wake up early in the morning, _

_Round the crack of dawn an…' _

I pressed the button off again and began to sob. _Embry._ A single tear left my eye and I was astounded. _Tears_. I turned and left the Cullen house, stopping before I got too far away and approached a small tree. It was bright green to my new eyes; it also had lots of red apples. With one jump I was laying down between two branches, my legs hanging off the edge.

I laid there for about an hour before I looked up; I was surprised at how easy it was to stay in one place, unmoving like a statue for long periods of time. There was a large red apple hanging above my head; before I could think I brought it down and took a large bite of it. _What the hell? It tasted… good? Isn't this just a day of surprises? _I pushed the surprised thoughts to the back of my head as I thought about my new life. One thought in particular both excited and irked me. _The good thing is that I can be around Embry; the bad thing is that I just told him that I used him. Why am I so shit at life?_

_It's not that bad' life sucks and then you die. No, wait; I don't die. So life's gonna keep sucking and sucking forever and ever._

…

"Are you ready Olivia?" Jasper said from under me, I had acknowledged him quite some time ago. I looked down at him and chuckled as he was standing in my pile of half-eaten apples.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said as I stepped down in one swift movement. Jasper didn't start running; I think he knew that I wanted to talk.

"What if I don't attack anyone Jasper? Does that mean that I ended things with Embry for no reason?" I asked him sadly, another tear escaping. _Jesus! What's with all the emotions?_

"You did what you thought was right at the time. You can always ask for his forgiveness. If he loves you as much as he claims, then he will never give up on you. If all goes well, you should go straight to him and apologise." He said as we approached the house, I just nodded my head slowly knowing I could never do that; I messed things up bad this time.

"So where are we going?" I asked Jasper; changing the subject.

"Out into the forest, there is a man camping out alone." Jasper half explained.

"Why the forest?" I asked him as Emmett came out, smiling a wide smile as he did so.

"Its safer, if anything happens there will be no witnesses." He said coolly. _Holy shit, I could actually kill someone. _

…

"Do you feel anything?" Emmett asked me as we stood eighty feet away from the man's tent. _Eww, he smells like fish, sweat and funians_. I shook my head as if I could shake the stench off but it didn't work. I realised then that I still hadn't answered Emmett but he didn't seem to mind; Jasper would alert him if I felt the lust.

_Sixty… forty… twenty feet away_.

"The tickles back." I alerted Emmett and he stepped an inch closer to me. As we walked closer in-sync and perfect silence my instincts rose. I could feel the want but it wasn't as strong as with the moose. We finally approached the tent and I tapped on the top. We heard the human stirring on the inside until he unzipped the entrance; finally revealing his sleepy face. He was quite young, maybe twenty-four; he rubbed his eyes slowly and did a double take of my face. Suddenly he started scrambling to his feet recklessly, giving me a nice whiff of his... odour. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Hi." He said with an im-trying-to-be-sexy voice; giving me a nice sniff of his semi- morning breath. _Omg! Me? Want to drink from this guy? Uum no, more like I want to hand him a packet of tic tacs. _I felt Emmett nudge my side and I shook my head to indicate that I was fine.

"Hello. My brothers and I are camping nearby and we were wondering if you had any spare… tent pegs." I said in my musical voice. He stood there almost dribbling, staring at me. Emmett cracked his knuckles absentmindedly and the stranger snapped out of it.

"Uum, no I don't but is there anything else I can get you?" He said as if he was a waiter. _Yeah actually, you could stop assaulting my nose with your stench. _

"No. Sorry to bother you." I said as we turned and walked away. I struggled to keep to human speed as we left the site.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked as we approached the mansion again.

"I am fine, just happy to get away from that guy and his body orange." I snorted, Emmett chuckled but Jasper looked puzzled.

"You know? Body orange like B.O, body odour." I tried to explain; he just furrowed his eyebrows then let out a chaste laugh. _Yep, he doesn't get it. _

**Thoughts?**

**This chapter was just a filler really but it had to be done. The good stuff starts in next chapter.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Reviews please. **


	21. back to family

**I thought I'd release this quickly as there isn't many important things in it anyway. **

**Olivia's POV**

I never realized how good sleep could be. I flipped out of my bed in vampire speed and walked on the balls of my feet daintily to my ensuite bathroom; stretching while I did so. This bathroom was by far the best in the Cullen household in my opinion; it was color coded black and white with tiles everywhere. I had a hot shower which im sure would have scolded me if I were still human and walked back into my new bedroom or so we thought. Let's face it; things had not exactly gone to plan over the last few days. Due to… recent developments, I may be allowed to move back home.

I sighed as I looked around the giant sleeping space. It felt odd, sleeping in this bedroom without Bella. I turned to my right to where her bed is and sighed again; it was freshly made and untouched.

Then, I walked over to our built in closet which was already stocked thanks to Alice and picked out an outfit. I ended up choosing a dark red strapless tassel dress which ended at my knees and my pair of black and white converses. As a finishing touch I added a black beaded necklace and matching bracelet. I noted then that the dress exposed my tattoos. _Oh well, I can't hide them forever. _I couldn't be bothered to do my hair so I brushed it a couple times and let it fall down my back.

Seven days since I was human now yet I still feel like me… _the old me_. These seven days had been spent with Jasper and Emmett trying to assess my ability to resist blood; much to their surprise I only had blood lust when I initiated it. During the last two days I had been able to take unsupervised strolls but today was the day that I could finally see my family. I craved to see Charlie, Bella, Jake, Quil… and _Embry._

_Embry_. What I had done was unforgivable and I know it. All of the family, excluding Rosalie of course, had encouraged me to talk to him. I picked up my cell phone from my bedside table and finally mustered up the courage to call him again. _Speed dial 2_. Speed dial 1 had always been Bella.

_Hey this is Embry, leave a message._

I sighed as I pushed my cell into my small clutch bag. That had happened every time I called Embry. _He's avoiding me or he doesn't turn his phone on_. It didn't seem like him though, which is why I was taking myself down to LA Push today for the first time since my change. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I strolled in even though I knew he was there. I had learned that I had to alert my family vocally as I approached them because they couldn't smell me. On one encounter Esme claimed that she didn't hear me either which was very strange. That was when I decided to consult with Carlisle, together we concluded that I had the ability to hide myself if I didn't wan to be detected; for now it turned on and off by itself. I hadn't bothered to try my power yet; all I could think of was Embry.

"Yes Olivia?" Carlisle answered me as he spun to face me in his revolving chair.

"I was wondering if I could take a walk… alone." I answered while giving my second father a sweet smile.

"Ok, where do you intend on going?" He asked as a small smile played across his lips; he already knew.

"I thought I could maybe visit Charlie and Bella then to La Push?" I said more like a question than an answer.

"You may go home but you may not go to La Push Olivia." He told me seriously.

_Why not? _

"Why not?" I whined and his expression softened.

"We have a meeting with the Quilieute tribal council tonight; we are introducing you as a new family member." He explained.

"Why do we have to introduce me to them? Do they know about us?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, they know. We have an… agreement. It will all become clear tonight; don't worry. Then hopefully, you will be allowed on their land whenever you please." He told me ending on a lighter note. I nodded happily and turned to leave but Carlisle called me back.

"Olivia? Have you eaten your breakfast?" he asked me slyly. Since the found out that I still ate, Carlisle and Esme had made sure that I had three square and healthy meals a day; much to my dismay_. I would totally live of pizza and fries but noooooo._

"No, not today Carlisle. I'm not really hungry for human food. I think I'll hunt tonight." I said, adding to end bit to make him happy, it worked. After that, I strolled downstairs into the living room to where Edward sat on the far couch; his eyes trained on a program that he wasn't actually watching. Rosalie sat on the one opposite him with a magazine in his hand.

"Im gonna go see Charlie." I called as I reached for the doorknob. Rosalie gave an 'uh huh' but Lameward shot out of his seat.

"Bella will be there." He said incredulously. _Oh my god, he is so annoying._

"Yeah! So?" I spat at him. I knew what he was getting at; he was the only one that still doubted my self control.

"Don't worry im not gonna drain your precious girlfriend Edward. Isn't she? Oh what's her name? That's right Bella Swan. MY TWIN SISTER. You can go back to sitting on the couch uselessly now." I said like I was speaking to a five year old. Rosalie sniggered at him as I closed the door behind me. It felt good to be outside again.

As I approached the woods, I spotted a small brown squirrel precariously perched on a thin branch. I instinctively crouched then sprung for the kill; draining it quickly yet carefully to avoid a mess on my dress. Satisfied, I flung the disgusting carcass back into the tree and was on my way.

…

I felt the invisible knots form in my stomach as I turned my key in the lock, opening the door slowly. As always, Charlie was on his couch facing the television, watching the baseball. He didn't look as I vaguely remembered; he looked older and more worn.

"Hello dad." I called lightly. His face snapped to mine and he started scrambling off the couch like it had bitten him.

"Olivia, I've missed you so much." He whispered as he clutched me close to his cool body. He pulled back hastily.

"You're running a little high there Olli. You sure you should be home now? Because I can drop you back at Dr. Cullen's' if your not one hundred percent." Charlie babbled.

"Im fine dad although Dr. Cullen did say that I needed to go back later." I said, remembering the meeting tonight; I still didn't understand why we had to go. I hadn't noticed that Charlie was staring at me.

"Holy Christ Olli. You look different, radiant even." Charlie spluttered as he stared at me. There was a suspicious undertone to his voice. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. I was confused for a moment until I followed to where he was looking. _Shit, my tattoos_.

"Explain." Charlie said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled sheepishly. _At least he's over my change in appearance._

"I got them a long time ago dad." I groaned. His expression softened a bit; it seemed that he was pleased that I hadn't gotten them on his watch.

". Is Bella home?" I said as I backed up toward the stairs; changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." He answered softly; still staring at me. I smiled at him again and concentrated on walking up in human speed. I pushed open our bedroom door a little too hard making for a dramatic entrance. The Cullens were right, Bella's smell was especially sweet but the bloodlust I felt stayed at zilch. She was sitting cross legged on her bed facing away from me with her lame headphones on and a boring book in her hand. I could hear what she was listening to 'Kashmir' by zed lepplin. _Ok, I guess. _

I decided to showcase my abilities and was next to her in a flash; making her jump. Her mouth dropped when she looked at me and I could tell that she was admiring my appearance. She didn't mention anything which I appreciated.

"Hey Bella." I greeted as I flung my arms open. She laughed and hugged me tightly, my arms ghosted over her just to make sure that I didn't crush her. She pulled back and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're hot?" She said as her small eye brows furrowed. _Hot. Embry's hot_. Without Jasper here to curve my emotions I flew off the handle' sobbing uncontrollably into Bella's purple patterned sheets.

"Tears?" Bella asked as I moved my head slightly revealing a large wet patch. I nodded my head and spent the next half an hour explaining and discussing my predicament with Bella.

"So you're still you?" she asked pointedly. I nodded with a smile.

"And you're still you." I responded.

Bella and I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon together until I had to leave. I promised I'd move back home tomorrow morning.

…

I returned to the mansion at five and walked in glaring at Edward until he looked at me. When I was sure that I had freshly established my hatred for him, I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Esme." I laughed lightly.

"Hello Olivia, you hungry sweetie?" She said as she removed her stereotypically yellow washing gloves. I nodded my head with what im sure looked like a very cheesy grin on my face.

"Why so happy?" She asked me as she pulled out a container of cooked chicken from the fridge.

"If tonight goes well, I get to see Embry." I sang. _What? No point in lying to Esme._

"That's great hunny. Tonight should be fine." She said as she was about to put the chicken into the microwave.

"No wait. Can I eat it cold?" I asked giving her the puppy dog pout.

"That isn't very healthy but I guess you could. Just this once." She smiled widely as she handed me the cold chicken.

When I finished the chicken, I danced my way up the stairs and back to my bedroom to change my clothes. _Ok, so what do you wear to make a good impression? _I mused as I spun around in the giant closet. _Red? No too sensual. Blue? Hmm, maybe a bit bright. White?_ _Maybe too on the nose. Cream? Perfect_. I skipped over to the cream shelf and picked a strapless dress. It had light brown stitch at the waist and the top.

There was also some at the bottom; stitched into a tree and garden. It was pretty and modest; like something Bella would wear. After putting the dress on, I picked out a pair of cream heeled sandals, some pearls and a cream clutch bag.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs and played video games with Emmett.

**Thoughts?**

**So Olivia's going to a council meeting. **

**I wonder who she'll see there. *hint hint***

**Pics of both of Olivia's dresses**** on my profile!**

**What do you think?**

**Review please. **


	22. bonfire

**Olivia's POV**

We were only about one hundred meters away from the treaty line and I was beginning to sweat. Carlisle had assured me that it would be fine but I couldn't help but feel anxious. Before leaving the mansion, Emmett had explained that there is an actual wolf pack in La Push. _Like real werewolves, who would have known?_ The mere thought of all of my supernatural encounters made me question reality.

Apparently about a hundred years ago, the Cullens and wolves came to an agreement. We aren't allowed on their land or to ever bite a human or they kill us. _Sounds ore like a threat than a treaty to me though._

As we got closer; a group of different smells graced my nose. There were four humans, that I knew for sure. The second smell was terrible; like wet dogs huddled together in a sauna. My nose wrinkled in disgust. But the last smell was almost appetizing; it was sweet yet savory and all kinds of delicious. Unfortunately, it was partially hidden by the other two scents.

I hid behind Emmett's huge form as we approached the bonfire then stopped. My face peaked out of the right side of Emmett's body revealing some of the council members. The first was Jake's dad Billy. _Who'd have known?_ Old Quil sat on Billy's left. I had seen him over at Quil's a few times. He didn't like me, that much I knew; always calling me a pale face in a derogatory manner. Next to him were a couple that I had seen a few times around the rez but I never spoke to them. Jake once told me that they were Seth Clearwater's parents.

Emmett stopped walking so I buried my nose into his back; the stench of dog was thick now and almost burning my nose.

"Welcome." Billy Black's deep voice rang; I didn't move from where I was.

"Thank-you for inviting us today Billy." Carlisle's voice sang.

"You're welcome. What have you come to say Carlisle?" Billy asked; getting straight to the point.

"My family and I have a new member and we have come to introduce her to you." Carlisle explained and someone growled. I moved my head out slightly in the direction of the sound, just enough to reveal two men. They looked alike with their cropped hair and half-naked forms. They also had a weird tattoo on the top of their arms. Hot stuff was what came to mind when I saw them. They must be the wolves. One of them shifted slightly causing a waft of his smell to hit my nose. _Eww, yep he's_ _a wolf._ I tried my best to concentrate on the sweet smell underneath. _Whoever smells like that smells good_.

"You do realize that if you changed this 'new family member' then you basically started the war." One of the wolves I was looking at said. _Of course we know that_ _stupid! We are not bloody goldfish; im sure we'd remember that oh so important_ _detail. Sheesh._ The stupid one was huge like Emmett but still the smaller one of the guys I could see. His face was hard and he had frown lines on his forehead. I could tell that he is always angry.

"Of course. We didn't transform her; it was a nomad passing by. But Billy, the real reason that we have come is to ask you to allow her on your land." Carlisle explained thoughtfully. By this point, the large wolf and the stupid one her staring at him like he just announced that he's in love with Brad Pitt.

"Why the hell would we allow that?" The large wolf barked at my family. _Lol, barked. Get it? Coz he's a dog? He he, I think it's funny_. Carlisle smiled intently. _Doesn't he ever lose his temper?_

"Well, she is not like us. She is more human. She has no scent. Her skin is hot like that of the wolves. She has a heartbeat Billy; she breathes, eats and has tears. She is requesting access because LA Push is very special to her. She has… close relations on the rez." Carlisle answered for me. I let out a small breath and the large wolf kept trying to peek at me so I buried my head in Emmett again.

"Well can we see her? Or is she going to be hiding throughout this whole meeting?" The large one asked, still trying to look at me. Resisting the need to growl at him I stepped around Emmett gingerly and slowly looked up at the bonfire my eyes trained on Billy Black. His face changed to sadness when he saw me and I knew he recognized me.

"Hi Billy." I said with a smile.

"Olivia Swan. I am so sorry." He said sadly while shaking his head. I felt some of my family shift uncomfortably behind me. Most of the people around the fire gasped when they heard my name. Billy wept a single tear and I stepped at vampire speed toward him and cleaned his cheek. He pulled me into a fatherly bear hug and sighed. When he pulled back, his eyes were sadder.

"You really are hot." He said as his eye brows furrowed. I took the opportunity to defuse the awkwardness in the situation.

"You're not looking too bad yourself Billy." I said as I winked then rejoined my family. I noticed that Seth's parents were staring at something across the fire. I turned my head and it was like it was only him and I. His deep brown eyes were even more mesmerizing than my own; they were wide and alert. My eyes traveled around his face. His jaw was manly… and slacked.

His hair was cropped and raven's wing black with a blue sheen; he had a tattoo like the others. That was when I realized that the sweet tantalizing smell was him all along. My body moving towards him by a step automatically and my eyes stopped homing in on specific aspects of him… that was when I looked at him as a whole for the first time. _Holy shit, I know you_. My soul was happy for the first time and I could die now for all I care.

"Embry." I whispered as he peered into my eyes again and I felt complete. Like everything that has happened in my entire life was leading up to this one peak point in time. I also had the odd urge to jump his bones.

"Olli?" He asked even though Billy had already mentioned my whole name. _Typical Embry_. The bonfire was dangerously quiet now, only the sound of crickets, breathing, heartbeats and the crackling fire apparent now. He stood to his full height which was now longer five feet ten but now towering over six feet. He walked to me slowly; his hard stomach muscles rippling and his dangerously low cut-offs moving dangerously lower as we speak.

When he reached me he pulled me up into a tight hug and squeezed tight. The feeling on our flesh touching was electric, like little sparks on each of my hair follicles on my arms and face. He put me down but kept my small hand in his large one. I smiled up at his floorless form again and giggled lightly.

"You look beautiful." He said as he brushed his thumb over my stone cheek.

"You had a growth spurt." I joked lightly. He smiled a wide smile and shook is head at my lameness.

"Something like that." He laughed and hugged me close again. Someone cleared their throat totally ruining our moment and reminding us that we weren't the only ones here at the moment. _Ok, whoever did that better sleep with one eye open_. My eyes turned to where the sound came from and to my non-surprise it was the stupid one.

"Shut up Paul." Embry growled. _He is soo hot._ The huge one looked at Embry with soft eyes.

"Back to the matter of hand. Billy? Do we let her on our land or not?" The stupid one asked stupidly.

"Under the circumstances and this new development, she should be allowed on our lands." Billy said as he smiled at me; I nodded back politely and squeezed Embry's hand once. The other elders and the huge one nodded to his decision_. I knew this dress could pull it off_. _Wait a sec, what did Billy mean by a 'new development'?_ I looked up at Embry for the answer but he just smiled lazily. Old Quil stood up from his log and gave a small stretch.

"If that's all, I'd like to go home." He said as he looked around the fire making sure he scowled at me before turning back to Billy. My eyes moved back to Embry's when Paul and the huge one approached us. Paul had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hello Olivia. My name is Sam and I'm the alpha of the pack. This is Paul." He said as he nodded to Paul who was flickering his eyes between Embry and me like he was contemplating whether or not to say something. _What is his deal?_

"What?" Embry snapped at him and I was a little taken back. Paul's eyes flickered once again before his mouth spread into a smile.

"She's hot." That was it. Embry let go of me and stepped forward.

"The woods now." He spoke through clenched teeth. Paul nodded and they both took off. Sam slapped his face with his palm and started after them. I used my speed to gain but a cold arm pulled me back.

"No, Olivia. It's not safe." Jasper spoke gravely.

"He won't hurt me." I said lightly while worming my way out of his grasp and into the forest behind them. The commotion got louder and louder as I reached the boys. Sam was standing against a tree watching so I joined him. Embry and Paul were giant wolves and I mean giant. I don't know why but I could instantly tell which wolf was Embry. He was grey with a white underbelly and black around the ears. _Beautiful!_ That was the only word that did him the least bit of justice. I watched as they had it out with each other, biting and clawing but nothing too serious. It made me giggle.

"Why are they fighting?" I fake whispered to Sam who just stood there with an amused expression.

"They're fighting over you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Fighting over me?_

"What do you mean?" I said then trailed off when I smelled Edward coming up behind me._ Is there no privacy in the world these days? _

"Embry is just showing Paul who you belong to." Sam said nonchalantly_. I belong to_ _Embry?_ The very thought made me shiver. I shook my head to get rid of the thought but it kept coming back.

"You an stop your feeble attempt at spying on me now Eddie." I called behind me causing Sam to turn around curiously. Lameward emerged from the trees, looking as _lame_ as ever.

"The family wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said as he gave Paul and Embry a disgusted look. A growl escaped my lips before I could stop it. Edward looked taken back but ignored it anyway.

"They were worried and they sent you? What if I was in trouble? What were you gonna do? Bore them to death?" I asked with a smile playing on the corners of my mouth. Edward's eyes narrowed as he came to stand next to me. Sam gave us a weird look then turned his attention back to the boys who were separating and walking behind separate trees. _What are they doing now? _

Paul emerged first with a cocky look on his face and Embry followed close behind. I couldn't resist the need to smile when I saw him. He returned it lightly and pulled me into a hug; thoroughly sniffing my hair and muttering 'mine'. I cuddled him closer and yawned a little. He pulled back suddenly and looked at me with raised eye brows.

"What? I still sleep remember?" I said jokily but I was actually tired... _and thirsty but I think I'll leave that bit out_. He smiled and brushed his thumb over my cheek again.

"I always knew you were special." He said as he brought his nose to my hair again.

"Im sorry Embry." I said as a single tear escaped my eye. He looked almost pained to see me cry and wiped it away.

"Hey babe. You did nothing wrong okay?" He said thoughtfully while pulling me closer again. I was about to say something when a wolf howled.

"I have to go babe. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he sprinted off with the other guys. I turned away when they started to remove their cut-offs. I had no desire to see Paul and Sam's naked butts… Embry on the other hand.

"Can we go now?" Edward groaned, reminding me that he was still there. I was too happy at this moment to say something mean so I just smiled.

**Thoughts?**

**Its not exactly smooth sailing from here. **

**Wait till you find out what Embry has been up to. **

**Pic of Embry wolf on my profile. **

**What do you think? **

**Review please. **


	23. bonfire from embry's POV

**Ok, so as always with Embry, we're jumping to the past to when he has just phased. Enjoy!**

**Embry's POV**

_Hey newbie_. An unfamiliar voice rang in my head_. What the hell? Voices in my head? Ok this shit is messed up_. I looked down to see two furry paws_. Shit!_ I said, dancing around like I could shake them off. _Why do I have paws? Am I a dog? _While dancing, I managed to step on and crush my cell phone_. Great! _

_No stupid. You're a wolf_. Another voice said.

_Shut up Paul_. A third voice told him. I had heard this voice before somewhere.

_Sam Uley? Why are you in my head? And why do I have paws? This is no__t good. This is so not good._ I thought as I paced the forest.

_Calm down and stay where you are Embry. We will be with you in a second_. Sam replied. About one minute later, three wolves emerged from the forest. _Is that what I look like?_

_No._ Paul thought as images of a fourth wolf popped into my head.

_Is that me?_ All of them nodded their wolfy heads.

_Ok not that this isn't the second coolest thing that has ever happened to me but how do I change back? _

_Second? What could be better than this? Im Jared by the way._ The memory of the time when _she _asked me out.

_Isn't that the leech lover_? Paul asked earning a warning growl from Sam. Paul projected images of Bella with Edward.

_No, that's her twin_. I thought in a 'duh' tone.

_Ok, how do I change back?_ I whined.

_Just think happy thoughts of you human_. Sam replied. I did as he said but it didn't work until I thought of _her_. I sat on the cold forest floor naked and hid behind a tree. The others had done the same but came back clothed, Sam tossed me some cut-offs. After I dressed, I followed them back to Sam's home.

…

I woke up and flung the now tiny thin blanket off me. _Grr, nothing fits._ I started to think of the new cards that life had dealt me. _Olli, I would take her over this wolf thing any day. But no, I had to go and be born Embry Call instead of Jacob Black. He stole my girl from me_.

I got up groggily and had a short shower then made my way down stairs for breakfast in my vest top and sweatpants. Mom was washing the dishes while humming.

"Morning mom." I said as I leaned on the door frame behind her.

"Morning Em…" She stopped when she turned around and saw me. She sighed and her lips pursed.

"You too then." She said quietly. I shifted uncomfortably and nodded my head; looking everywhere but her. The council said that the wolf thing was on a need to know basis and me mother didn't need to know so like everyone else on the rez, she thought we were a gang on steroids.

"Who did the tattoo?" She asked curiously.

"Jared Tinsel." I murmured, staring at the floor.

"Did he… sterilize the needle?" Mom asked me, looking straight into my eyes. _Huh?_

"Yes?" I answered like a question than an answer.

"Oh Embry… The hair looks good." She laughed as she walked past me and flopped on the sofa. _What just happened?_

I walked upstairs and showered, putting a pair of cut-offs on and turned to the bathroom mirror. I had to admit that I looked good. I was at least six feet six now with the muscle to match. My pecs and abs were chiseled perfectly. My face was more angular and mature. I couldn't believe that this had happened in the space of one night.

I made my way back downstairs and sat on the couch with mom. She cuddled close to me like she could protect me from anything.

"Baby? Could you go to the store? We need milk." She said as she sat up again.

"Sure mom." I said while getting up.

"Embry? They aren't bad boys are they?" She called from the couch. Her little face staring up at me. I shook my head 'no' and she let out a long breath.

"I knew they couldn't be bad if you joined them." She said as she turned to the television. I stood there dumbfounded; I don't think she realized what impact what she said had on me.

"Mom, do you need the milk right now?" I asked her; hoping she'd say no.

"No, why?" She called as she turned again.

"Im thinking of going round to Sam's so I may be home a bit late." I answered her quietly.

"That's fine. There's five bucks on the table." She said as she turned again. I grabbed the money and was on my way. It didn't take me long to get to the store. I was patrolling the isles searching for milk when I turned a corner to see a girl on the floor and a guy towering over her.

"Watch it pale face." The boy spat before walking away. _What kind of guy would_ treat _a girl like that_? I ran over to her and offered a hand.

She took it and let out a whimper as she got up. She was little; around five feet three or so.

"Thank-you." She said as she pulled her brown hair out of my eyes to look at me; then she gasped and her cheeks turned red. _Okay? _She was a bit pale but anyone with half a brain could tell that she belonged to our tribe. Her features were very distinct and she was very pretty. _Not as pretty as Olli though_.

"Did he push you?" I asked the small girl angrily.

"No, I just wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into him. My fault." She said as she looked up at me dreamily. _What's that about?_

"Still, he had no right to call you that." I said as I looked out over all the isles but the douche had left.

"It's okay. Im Melanie." She said as she stretched out a small hand. I took it politely and didn't fail to miss her little gasp when she found how hot my hand was.

"Embry. Embry Call." I said normally. Her eyes widened with realization. _What?_ She smiled widely then embraced me into an unexpected hug. _What the hell?_ She pulled back when she realized that I wasn't doing anything.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked incredulously. _Should I?_ I shook my head slowly, feeling slightly awkward. She narrowed her eyes and her fists flew to her hips.

"I didn't know I was that forgettable. Embry and Melanie? Melanie and Embry? Like best friends until her mother had to move her away and the friendship was totally ruined?" She asked as she moved her hands in a circular motion.

That was when all the memories came back. Melanie and I had been friends when we were about five to the age of about thirteen when she moved away. That was when I started hanging out with Jacob and Quil.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." I said as I embraced her into another hug. I swear I even heard her sigh. I pulled back a little earlier than she did and she looked disappointed.

"So what's with the exposure of the goods?" She said as she moved her hands around, gesturing to my naked top half.

"Nothing just… yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my head. The main reason I was wearing no clothes was that none of my clothes actually fit me right now. She shook her head while laughing then her mouth fell open and she started scrambling in her pocket for something. She brought out her phone and looked at the time then stuffed it back in.

"Im sorry Embry. Cant talk now but call me later okay." She said as she pulled a marker of one of the store shelves and wrote her number on my arm. After that she sped off around me and out of the store.

"Bye." I muttered as I went to look for the milk again.

…

I knocked on Sam's door frame as I walked in. Emily was putting some muffins on a cool rack. I came up behind her and kissed her cheek, earning a growl from Sam who was coming down the stairs; Emily giggled.

"Hands off Call." Sam said threateningly while pushing me out of the way and peppering kisses all over Emily's face; paying close attention to her scars. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the table; waiting to be fed._ Imprinting made him soft._

"Yo." Paul called as he, Jared and Kim sauntered in. Jared kept her close to his side and she giggled. I felt sad at that point. _Olli_. _Would I ever get to hold her like that? Of_ _course not when she's in love with my friend_. My fists clenched on top of the table.

"What's that Call?" Paul teased while pointing to the number on my arm. _Douche bag_.

"Nothing." I said gingerly as I took my arm off the table.

"Embry's got a girlfriend, Embry's got a girlfriend." Paul sang stupidly.

"Shut-up Paul." I spat through clenched teeth. Paul laughed and his arms shot into the air in the surrender position. Emily placed two muffins on the table in front of me.

"So whose number is it then?" He said flippantly while staring at my muffins before Emily gave him his.

"An old friend." I shrugged as I took a bite of my muffin; effectively eating half of it. Tasted so good.

"Is this old friend a girl?" Paul said as he swallowed one of his muffins whole. _Is that even possible?_

"Yes." I answered like it was nothing; it _was_ nothing.

"Embry?" Sam called to me. I turned my head to where he was curiously.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked me more like a command. By the look of things I was in trouble so I groaned as I left the kitchen table and trudged outside behind him.

"S'up Sam?" I asked as I sat down on his patio steps.

"The number on your arm; are you planning on having a relationship with her?" He asked me bluntly. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"No." I spat_. How could I even think of that? _Sam knew about Olli and my feelings for her. _Why would he even ask something like that?_

"Does she know that?" Sam asked softly.

"We're just friends Sam. Okay?" I said while getting up.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." He said as he shook his head like he was trying to get rid of a painful memory. I knew all about Sam's past and how he broke Leah's heart; sad really.

"Trust me Sam, it's not like that. We're really just friends." I reassured him as I walked back inside; Sam hot on my heels.

…

I sat on my bed with my new phone in hand ready to call her. I dialled her number and waited, it only rang twice before she picked it up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, is this Melanie? It's Embry."

"_Oh hey Embry. What's up?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over today."

"_Do you still live where you did before?" _

"Yeah. So you coming?"

_Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour. Is that ok?" _

"Yeah, that's cool."

"_Kay. Later." _

"Later."

True to her word, Melanie arrived at mine in exactly an hour. I opened the door and my mouth dropped. Melanie… looked _hot_. She was wearing a long black and grey top with a pair of skin tight skinny jeans and flat grey shoes. Her hair was down with a side parting making her bangs sweep across her forehead nicely. She wore pink lip gloss.

"Melanie! You look _hot_." I stated incredulously.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised." She said as she ducked under my arm and sauntered in; straight upstairs to my room. _How does she even know where it is? Oh right, she's been here before_.

I followed after her quickly to find her already sitting on my bed. Melanie and I sat for about an hour, talking about why she left and what has been going on lately. It was fun hanging out with someone other than the pack. It had been hard to find out that I couldn't hang with Quil and Jacob until _they_ phased.

"What's that?" Melanie asked as she pointed to a book poking out from under my bed.

"Oh just calculus." I shrugged her off.

"Calculus? Are you kidding me? I love it." She said as she bent down to pick it up.

"You love calculus? I don't get any of it." I said incredulously.

"You want me to teach you?" She said looking into my eyes._ I could use some help; im gonna be behind when I finally get back to school_. I noticed then that her eyes were brown but not the same as Olli's; Melanie's eyes were less beautiful_. _

"If you don't mind." I said with a cheeky grin at the end; she blushed deeply and looked away. I knew that I was giving Melanie the wrong idea but right now I needed closeness.

"I don't mind." She muttered as she opened the book. She began to talk but I really wasn't listening, all I could think was Olivia. _Is she okay? What the hell Embry, she_ _didn't want you! Get over it!_ I knew that it was what I needed to do. I needed to get over her and to me there was only one way to do that. I cut off Melanie's sentence with my lips on hers, she blinked twice and then closed her eyes; her lips moulding over mine. They felt wrong but I didn't know why. It was like we didn't belong but I don't think Melanie could feel that.

Her kiss became hungrier and her small hands tangled in my hair. We disconnected when she was out of breath.

"That was amazing." She said through pants. _It was? It was okay I guess._

"Yeah it was." I replied. _What? Why did I say that?_

She turned her head back to mine and we started to make out again.

…

It had been seven days since I met Melanie again and that had been our routine each time she came over. She would come; she'd talk about calculus for about five minutes and then we'd start making out and then she'd leave. I knew it was wrong to toy with her heart but I needed something, _anything._ When I was with Melanie, she dulled the memories of Olli a bit. Not much but I was still grateful. Each time I kissed her I thought of Olli. _What kind of guy am I? That's it, right after the council meeting tonight, I'm ending it with Melanie._

I nodded to myself in the mirror and left the house; phasing as soon as I entered the woods. I arrived at the clearing a little late so I was last there. Billy, Old Quil, Sue, Harry Clearwater, Sam, Paul and Jared were already there. I made my way over to my pack and sat on the end of the log. I nodded as a greeting to the elders and they did the same; turning back to their important conversation. Paul poked his head out past Jared to talk to me.

"Hey Embry. Where you been? With your girlfriend?" He sang, spitting out the word 'girlfriend'. Sam poked his head out to stare at me angrily. He _had_ warned me about this.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I spat back.

"Could've fooled me." Paul retorted. I growled and began to stand; Paul did the same.

"Easy guys." Sam barked at us. We both whimpered and sat back down. A sickeningly sweet smell hit my nose and I knew that they were approaching. _Filthy leaches, I can't believe that Charlie let Olivia stay with them and now they have a new member. It could have been her. _

It was weird though; there was another smell underneath theirs. It was sweet also but like honey and maple and strawberries, it was almost appetising. The Cullen's approached at human speed and soon the bonfire became so silent that a human could hear a pin drop. I on the other hand could hear one more heart beat than there should be. I brushed the feeling off.

They finally reached us but I could only see the Cullens. _So where is this new member?_ I tried to look around them. Finally I found it, its legs were poking out behind the biggest leech but I couldn't see its top half. I then concluded that it was the one that smelled like that. They were without doubt, the greatest legs I had ever seen. _So silky smooth but quite pale._

"Welcome." Billy Black's deep voice rang; I didn't take my attention away from the legs. Something was making me watch them; like a supernatural force.

"Thank-you for inviting us today Billy." The head leech, spoke.

"You're welcome. What have you come to say Carlisle?" Billy asked; getting straight to the point.

"My family and I have a new member and we have come to introduce her to you." Carlisle explained and Paul growled. _He can be so extra- curricular sometimes_. All of us shot him glares and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You do realize that if you changed this 'new family member' then you basically started the war." Paul said cockily. _Why can they not know that? I know they're leeches but they aren't stupid_.

"Of course. We didn't transform her; it was a nomad passing by. But Billy, the real reason that we have come is to ask you to allow her on your land." The doctor explained thoughtfully. As soon as he said it, we all stared at him. _You can't be serious. Why would we let your kind on our land? Maybe they are stupid. _

Why the hell would we allow that?" Sam barked at him. The doctor smiled like he knew what Sam was going to say.

"Well, she is not like us. She is more human. She has no scent. Her skin is hot like that of the wolves. She has a heartbeat Billy; she breathes, eats and has tears. She is requesting access because LA Push is very special to her. She has… close relations on the rez." The doctor spoke like she wasn't there. Sam and Paul were trying to look at her but she kept burying her head into the large one's back. _So it was her heartbeat._

"Well can we see her? Or is she going to be hiding throughout this whole meeting?" Sam asked, still trying to look at her. She stepped around the giant leech gingerly and slowly looked up at the bonfire her eyes trained on Billy Black. That was when I finally got a look at her. I knew her. _Please no no no._ _It could be Bella, it could be_ _Bella_. I knew it wasn't but I couldn't bare the thought. She was even more beautiful than the other vamps. _I didn't even know it was possible_.

"Hi Billy." She said to him with a voice that I immediately recognized as the 'cold woman' from the phone call.

"Olivia Swan. I am so sorry." He said sadly while shaking his head. Most of the people around the fire gasped when they heard her name; I stayed silent because I already knew who she was. Suddenly she was right in front of Billy; she moved while I was blinking. _How the hell is she so fast? Vampire. Duh!_ He pulled her into a fatherly bear hug and sighed. I had to stop a growl that was building in my throat. _Why is Billy touching her like that?_ When he pulled back, his eyes were sadder.

"You really are hot." He said as his eye brows furrowed. _What? Now he's telling her she's hot? This shit has gotta stop_. I wanted to get up and steal her away but I knew it would be a dumb thing to do. That was when I realized that she must have called me after her change to keep me safe. _That's just like her._

"You're not looking too bad yourself Billy." She said as she winked then rejoined the family. Seth's parents were staring at me across the fire but I didn't give a damn. Finally, she turned her head to me and that was it. My life was changed forever. As I peered into her eyes, my world was complete and nothing mattered but her. She was _IT_. If I died right now, it would be totally fine. _I had imprinted!_

"Embry." She whispered as I peered into her eyes some more and I felt complete. Like everything that has happened in my entire life was leading up to this one peak point in time; I had the urge to claim her then and there for everyone to see. My wolf was howling.

"Olli?" I asked even though Billy had already mentioned her whole name. The bonfire was dangerously quiet now, only the sound of crickets and the crackling fire apparent. I stood to my full height, towering over her small five feet six frame. I walked to her slowly; her chest rising and falling as her breathing increased.

When I reached her I pulled her up into a tight hug and squeezed tight. The feeling of our flesh touching was electric, like little sparks on each of my hair follicles on my arms and face. I put her down reluctantly but kept my large hand in her small one. She smiled up at me again and giggled lightly. _Beautiful._

"You look beautiful." I voiced my thoughts as I rubbed my thumb over her soft yet hard cheek.

"You had a growth spurt." She joked lightly. I smiled a wide smile and shook my head.

"Something like that." I laughed and hugged her close again. Someone cleared their throat totally ruining our moment and reminding us that we weren't the only ones here at the moment. _I bet it was Paul_. My eyes turned to where the sound came from and to my non-surprise it was him.

"Shut up Paul." I growled even though he hadn't even said anything.

"Back to the matter of hand. Billy? Do we let her on our land or not?" Paul asked stupidly. _Of course she's gonna be on her land; she's gonna stay with me forever. _

"Under the circumstances and this new development, she should be allowed on our lands." Billy said as he smiled at her. _Why is he smiling at her? She's mine!_ Olli squeezed my hand once. The other elders and Sam nodded Billy; showing their approval_. I_ knew that the new development was me imprinting.

She looked up at me for the answer but I just smiled lazily. _I'll tell you later_. Old Quil stood up from his log and gave a small stretch

"If that's all, I'd like to go home." He said as he looked around the fire making sure he scowled at Olli before turning back to Billy. I resisted the urge to growl at him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ My anger melted when she looked back up at me. Suddenly Paul and Sam started approaching us. _Why the hell are they getting this close to_ _her?_ I finally understood why Sam was so uptight whenever one of the guys kissed or hugged Emily. I felt like Paul was trying to steal her away and I wouldn't allow it.

"Hello Olivia. My name is Sam and I'm the alpha of the pack. This is Paul." Sam said as he nodded to Paul who was flickering his eyes between Olli and me like he was contemplating whether or not to say something.

"What?" I snapped at him. Paul's eyes flickered once again before his mouth spread into a smile.

"She's hot." That was it. I let go of Olli and stepped forward; ghosting over her protectively. _Why is he talking about her like that?_

"The woods now." I spoke through clenched teeth. Paul nodded and we both took off towards the woods. Once we reached deep into the woods, I phased immediately; Paul close behind.

_What did you think you were doing Meraz?_ I lunged at him and the fight started. I snapped at his face and body.

_What's the big deal?_ He thought as he tried to flip us over but he was too slow so I flung him into a tree; causing a large crack. _That has gotta hurt._

_She is MINE_. I head butted him while he was down and he whimpered.

_Whatever Call_. He thought as he stood up and went behind a tree. I knew he went to phase so I did the same behind a separate tree. I emerged from the trees and she was smiling when I saw her. I can't believe this beautiful creature is mine. _No, not mine_ _she's not a possession_. I pulled her into a hug again; making sure to get my scent all over her. She yawned and it scared me. _Vampires don't yawn_.

"What? I still sleep remember?" She said jokily but her eyes were heavy. I smiled and brushed my thumb over her cheek again.

"I always knew you were special." I said as I brought my nose to her hair again. My scent and hers were intertwined the way it should be.

"Im sorry Embry." She said as a single tear escaped my eye. _No! Please don't cry. _

"Hey babe. You did nothing wrong okay?" I said thoughtfully while pulling her closer again. I was about to say something when I heard Jared's howl. _For fucks sake!_

"I have to go babe. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I sprinted off with the other guys. I removed my cut-offs and phased.

**Thoughts?**

**I have a character pic of Melanie on my page if you wanna see it. **

**Anyway, this is Embry's account of events. **

**It's up to you; do you want smooth sailing from here on? Or do you want me to rock the boat a little? **

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please. **

**Happy reading **


	24. so who's your girlfriend?

**Olivia's POV**

I twisted and turned in my bed… _sweaty._ _Why the hell is it so hot?_ I growled as I pulled my vest top over my head; leaving my upper half in just a black bra_. Better._ After grinning at myself for coming up with such a quick and easy solution, I started to lie down. Suddenly Emmett burst into the room.

"Olivia are you…Arrggh!" He screamed as he moved his hand to his eyes. I pulled my duvet up higher on my body. _Is privacy a privilege now?_

"Emmett don't you knock?" I screamed at him angrily. He smiled then started faking trying to feel around the room with his eyes closed.

"I'm blind; I'm actually blind right now!" He laughed as he felt his way to the door.

"Get out!" I screamed as I threw one of my much needed pillows onto his head. Emmett whimpered before running out and slamming my door. I could hear him laughing all the way back down the stairs. _Stupid meat head Emmett._

Murmuring incoherently, I tried to lie back down again but stopped when I realised that I was still quite naked. _Grr_. I grunted as I stretched over to the bedside table and pulled open a draw and pulled out a random piece of clothing. I pulled the over sized jersey over my head and finally tried to get back to sleep.

I moved my left hand over the right side of my back; tracing the letters and the giant numbers. _BLACK O8_. I could remember the day when Jake had given it to me; back when I still thought I was in love with him. I wasn't sure if I should be wearing it now; with all that was going on. I want a Call jersey.

My life was perfect now; something that I wasn't used to. I had all I ever wanted; both my families and Embry. _Embry loves me_. The mere thought made me all tingly inside. All I wanted to do was go to sleep so that I could wake up and see him but no; sleep was not my friend tonight.

…

I woke up overtired and feeling like I only just slept, stretched myself out like a cat and made my way to the bathroom; following my normal daily routine. That was when the events of last night came back to me. I was seeing Embry today. I ran back into the room with vampire speed with a smile that just wouldn't peel itself off my face. I knew Embry wouldn't care what I wore so I picked out a plain blue polo shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and some blue converse. _That'll do._

I rushed downstairs and scarfed down the breakfast that I knew Esme had made me and left the house. The family were out hunting so I didn't need to say goodbye to anyone. I laughed as I ran to La Push; tuning several back flips and no handed cartwheels on the way. As I passed the boundary line, a wolf jumped out of the trees nearby; snarling and baring its teeth at me.

By the smell of him I knew who it was.

"Cool it Paul its just me." I said bouncing; I really wanted to see Embry. The wolf barked and wagged his tail at me mischievously. _What is he up to?_ Paul trotted up to me and started wiping himself all over me like a cat. _What the hell?_ He soon stopped and pranced away again letting out a weird sound that sounded like a laugh. _Okay? _

As I approached Embry's I dug my feet into the ground trying to stop before I crashed into his home. This created a small ditch in the earth. _Damn it_. I looked around guiltily while I tried to move the dirt around a bit; trying and failing to disguise the pot hole.

Once satisfied, I strolled up to his door and gave one knock. He opened it; by the look of him, he had been sleeping. His face drained of all sleepy symptoms when he saw me; his eyes filling with joy and love.

"Hey Olivia." He said as he pulled me to him and sniffed my hair. _What is with that?_ He pulled back with his mouth in a straight line and furrowed eye brows.

'Why do you smell like Paul?" He growled at me. _So that's what he was up to. _

"I bumped into him in the forest." I smiled; Embry's face softened and he hugged me again. His scent was mixed with sleep.

"Hey Embry. Why are you only waking up now?" I asked into his chest.

"Why are you here so early?" He countered coyly while he moved us into the house and closed the door behind me. I laughed at his warped perception of time.

"It's like one in the afternoon Embry." I laughed again as I pulled away from him.

"It is?" He said incredulously. I nodded; still smiling.

"I gotta go shower. Give me a few minutes?" He said as he pecked my cheek then bolted up the stairs. _Oh. My. God_. I pulled my hand to my cheek gingerly like a girly girl from a lame chick flick. Feeling like a bird, I skipped my way to his couch and flopped on it lightly… waiting. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard a chuckle behind me that made me jump.

"You're so still." I looked up to see Embry's smiling face over me.

"Sorry if it freaks you out." I replied as I spun off my feet and walked to the back of his sofa to where he was. Embry laughed and pulled me close. His laughter stopped as his mouth lowered to mine and his eyes began to close._ Omg, he's gonna kiss me_. It's not like I'd never kissed anyone before but this way different. I closed my eyes and tiptoed…

* Knock knock.*

We both let out breaths and our foreheads touched lightly. _Are you kidding me?_

"You should get that." I prompted as he still hadn't let go of me. _No, actually don't get it. Stay rriigghhtt here_.

"Embry, come on." I said as the unwanted visitor knocked again. He growled at me and let go. I instantly regretted telling him to get it. Embry walked away from me like there were heavy chains binding us together and he couldn't break free. He pulled the door open to reveal a small human girl. She was obviously Quilieute and she wore a pair of skin tight jeans with a hoody. It was something I would wear; she smelled like cleaning powder and oranges.

Embry was staring at her like she was an alien and she hadn't even acknowledged me yet. Jealousy started to boil up inside of me. _Who the hell is she?_ All of a sudden she reached up on her tip toes and placed a chaste yet loving kiss on his lips. _What the fuck?_ Anger was raging in me now_. What the hell is going on?_ As she sauntered in, her eyes rested on me and she smiled. I let the anger and pain drain from my face quickly and smiled back. _It's not her fault; it's not her fault_. She walked to me and held her arm out; I took it and smiled falsely.

"Wow, does everyone in La Push have warm skin. Im Melanie; Embry's girlfriend. You are?" My throat ran dry and my heart ached when she said girlfriend_. Girlfriend. I was away; did I expect him to wait for me? Did I expect him to remain lonely and hopeful? Even after I told him I used him. No, I didn't, so why is there pain in my chest?_

"Im Olivia. Embry's… friend." I replied, my voice cracking dryly.

"You're really pretty Olivia. I think I might have to watch Embry more closely." She laughed. I laughed too; a little too hard. _I really wanna punch her right now_.

Embry looked up at me with pleading eyes but I kept my eyes on his _girlfriend_. _How could he hurt me like this?_

"Melanie, could you come back later?" Embry pleaded; his voice cracking too.

"Yeah sure baby. Is everything ok?" Melanie asked him thoughtfully as she placed her small hand on his broad chest; he flinched away and his eyes clenched shut.

"Uum no. No, its not. I'll call you later." He answered, still looking at me. She nodded her head and left promptly; still as joyful as when she came. I could feel the tears pooling behind my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, not this time.

I moved back and rested my body against the wall; waiting for an explanation.

When he said nothing; I decided to speak first.

"She seems nice." I laughed but I had no idea why. His face was pained as he tried to approach me, when he got to close I shook my head violently and ducked around him in vampire speed.

"Olivia let me explain." He said as he spun around; trying to find me.

"Explain then Embry. We've been standing here and you haven't said anything." I said coyly and he winced.

"I don't know where to start." He said sincerely as he ran his fingers through his short hair and grimaced.

"How about the beginning."

**Thoughts?  
What do you think?**

**I decided that I would rock the boat a little' you'll see. ;)**

**I know it's short but I've written the next four chapters so I'll update real soon. **

**Remember, pics of Melanie on my page.**

**Review please. **


	25. you only love me coz you have to

**Olivia's POV**

"How about the beginning." I said in a softer tone. It was like he was melting me every time I saw him. I just couldn't stay angry. He was silent again and I was growing angrier again by the second.

"You know what! Don't explain. I'll just turn my back so you can resume kissing behind it." I said turning for the door until something grabbed my arm and growled. I turned around to see him; his eyes were darker and his mouth was a straight line. I had the odd urge to whimper.

"Stay." He said more like a command than a question. Huffing, I walked myself back into his living room and stood randomly in the middle with my arms crossed over my chest. He leaned against his front door protectively as if I was about to run away.

"It started six days ago. Melanie is an old friend. I bumped into her in the store and things just escalated." He explained while he looked at his toes. _Six days? Jesus Christ they're fast_.

"So… do you love her?" I asked him gravely while playing with my fingernails. _Please say no._

"No." He said surely and clearly.

"Do you like her?" I asked in the same tone. I knew he knew what kind of like I meant.

"No." He said surely again. Suddenly the anger boiled up in me again. In the short time I had been gone, had embry turned into some kind of Casanova? The kind that was 'only after one thing'?

"Then why were you kissing her?" I screamed as I stormed up to him; getting all up in his face.

"Because you weren't here!" He screamed back at me and I stepped back, instinctively making myself smaller; his words were like a colossal slap in the face.

"You weren't… she was… Do you know how it was? Being without someone you _love_? There was nothing left for me! I told you I loved you and you returned with a knife for my back! You told me you used me. Do you know how much that hurt? Well do you?" He continued. I cringed; couldn't take the guilt anymore; all I could do was channel it into anger.

"It wasn't easy for me either you know. How was I supposed to know that you were all… supernatural too? I thought I was going to hurt you! I could kill you Embry. All I have to do is slip just once and it's over; even now. I'm still not safe now; but I cant stay away. Do you know how much weight that put on my shoulders?" I screamed back in his face. It just seemed to anger him more.

"Don't you dare talk about weight on your shoulders, okay? All you had to do was love me too. That's it. I waited for you when you were 'sick' at the Cullens. I called you all day long and went to your house everyday… and then I got that call. What if we never met again? We would both be without our im- soul mates." I didn't fail to notice his weird lapse in words.

"If I'm that bad then why am I here?" I asked as I tried to get around him to the door; he just moved with me and blocked it more. Suddenly he took my shoulders and crushed his lips to mine fiercely. I didn't push away, I kissed him back. It was amazing; like fireworks. We broke apart about three minutes later because Embry was out of breath; I on the other hand was unfazed.

"Because I love you! You're my imprint!" He said breathlessly_. Imprint, what's that?_

"What's that?" I voiced my question happily; too giddy from the kiss to say anything angrily. He smiled and dragged me over to the sofa; sitting me on his lap.

"Imprinting is when a wolf sees a girl from the first time and everything just seems right. It's like the wolf inside selects someone who's perfect for you and you have to be with her. If you try and stay away, it hurts you both. All you want to do is protect her… love her" By the time Embry finished, there were tears in my eyes.

"Come on, I don't remember you being this emotional." He laughed as he wiped my fallen tears. Suddenly a thought hit me; he didn't love me for real. He loved me because the wolf magic was making him. I stood up from his lap promptly and rubbed at my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking dumbfounded.

"You don't love me Embry. You only think you do because of the magic. That's why you were with _Melanie_…" I spat her name. Embry was staring at me like I had two heads.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. It came out wrong." Embry tried as he stood up with me but I was too sad to hear what he was saying.

"You didn't love me until you saw me at the bonfire." I accused him as I started towards the door. I pieced the situation together and it all made sense. I felt sick to my stomach when he grabbed my hand again.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled at me. Every bone in my body was telling me to listen to him but I wouldn't give in.

I yanked my arm away and escaped into the forest. Tears cascading down my cheeks as I ran to the Cullen mansion. I heard a pained wolf cry in the distance but I refused to turn back; not this time. I slowed as I reached the house and tried to dust off my clothing. I opened the large door gingerly and ran straight upstairs; ignoring my family.

"Olivia?" Jasper called to me but I ignored him burying my head under my sheets.

"Olivia?" Jasper called from the doorway.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I turned over. I knew I was being childish but right now it didn't matter; I was hurting. Jasper sighed and closed my room door behind him as he left silently. I instantly wished that I hadn't sent him away then; he could have curved my emotions. _Why am I so stupid?_

'_I wake up early in the morning,_

_Round the crack of dawn an…'_

I pulled my phone out of my pants and stared at the screen. It was him. I aborted the call and continued to cry. I stood up and walked over to my window facing the forest. I opened it and climbed out; the cool winds blowing through my hair. I jumped swiftly onto a conifer tree about nine meters away; I sniffed as I dug my nails into the tree and climbed up until I reached the very top. I sat there for god knows how long, still as the wind blew the branches beneath me. _What do I do? Do I leave? Will it make it any easier on my heart?_ After an hour of debating with myself I jumped off, sailing in the air as I fell. At the least moment I turned to land silently on my feet like a cat. I jumped back into my window and cried some more.

When there were no more tears I undressed and pulled Jake's jersey over my head and went to sleep. I knew it was the middle of the day but I couldn't care less. I was woken up by a light tapping on my shoulder; my nose told me it was Alice.

"Hey Alice." I groaned as I stretched again. For some reason, there was a weird tight feeling pulling on my chest; like someone had shot me. I wasn't used to any kind of pain in this new life. I sat up in my bed and sat crossed legged facing her. Her face was sympathetic and I could tell she was forcing herself to smile.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she walked over to my closet to pick out some clothes for me to wear today.

"Crappy. How are you?" I asked her faking happiness. She sighed and continued to poke around in the closet.

"It's your birthday today." She stated as she returned with a dress and high heels. I shook my head and she dashed back in returning with some high tops with a scowl on her face. _Jesus Christ, I slept through the day and night?_ I tried to laugh but failed miserably as the pain in my chest was growing yet staying the same_. Strange_.

"Yep." I had remembered last night but I didn't feel like celebrating anything right now. I missed Embry. This need for Embry was different and like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"I'm throwing you and Bella a party for after school." She said as she left the room giggling before I could object. _Great!_ The knot in my chest was still apparent as I had a shower and dressed in the clothes Alice had picked for me and left my room.

I trudged downstairs and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. Esme had made me a lovely breakfast but I just felt sick looking at it. _What, so I cant eat now? This imprinting shit is totally messed up_. _Maybe school would keep my mind of him. _

"Alright now for your present." Alice said as she pranced down the stairs with a box that looked bigger than her. _What the hell?_

"Alice, I thought I said no presents." I groaned as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked elsewhere. I felt like I'd taken too much from the Cullens already. Alice's smile never faltered as she dumped it in my hand.

"It's the only one and it's from all of us." She explained. I looked around the room and my family nodded at her story. I smiled thankfully and lifted the top off. My mouth was nearly hanging on the floor when I saw the beautiful pitch black bike helmet and leather all in one. _Oh my god_. This gear must have cost at least a grand. My second family started laughing lightly at the expression on my face; I must have been dribbling but I didn't care.

"Thank you all so much. When I finally get a bike. This will be perfect." I said as I hugged each and every one of them.

"Why don't you try on the helmet?" Jasper drawled from the couch. As if it was possible; my smile grew bigger as I lifted the helmet but something was making noise inside. My brows furrowed as I flared my nostrils to survey the object; the rustic smell of metal wafted into my nose. I pulled them out and just about died_. Keys! No! Way!_ I started screaming and bouncing around before running outside where a black Harley Davidson was waiting for me. _Oh. My. God. _

**Thoughts?  
What do you think?**

**So Embry and Olli aren't together. Sad isn't it. **

**They always get the wrong idea about imprinting don't they? **

**Remember pics on page and check out the new version of my other story 'The girls are alright.'**

**Reviews please. **


	26. new moon: happy birthday to us

**Olivia's POV**

"Happy Birthday." I told Bella as she walked into our room and jumped when she saw me. I rubbed my nose lightly; the whole room smelled like Edward.

"Oh god Olli, you almost gave me a heart attack. Happy birthday. What are you doing here so early? And I thought you were moving back yesterday." Bella said as she threw me the clothes we were wearing today. _Bland as usual._

I breathed in quickly like I could expel the ache in my chest. When I woke up this morning, the pain was worse; like a severe stitch. I decided to come home early to see if I could get my mind off it; yeah it didn't work. All I could think about was him. _Is he safe? Is he eating well? Is he happy?_ Although I had so many questions, I somehow already knew the answers to them. He was fine; just sad.

I sighed as I pulled off the sweatpants I wore to run here and pulled on the plain faded jeans and striped black and blue top. I looked down at the plain Jane clothes and grimaced. I could hear Charlie's footsteps coming towards our room; he knocked on our door before entering.

"Happy birthday, oh hey Olli. I didn't know you were home. When did you get in?" He asked me sceptically as he stood like a lemon with two cameras and two empty photo albums in his hands. _Oh crap, what do I say?_

"Uum earlier this morning. I came to get Bella. Carlisle dropped me off before you woke up on his way to work." I lied convincingly. _That should get her done._

"Oh ok, well happy birthday guys. I thought you could you know, record all of your senior year. The cameras are from your mom." He said as he handed each of us our presents. We both thanked him and he left the room.

I shifted uncomfortable on my bed and Bella came to sit next to me with a sigh.

"What's wrong Olli?" She breathed; I instantly started to sob and Bella pulled my head down onto her lap. I lay there for a couple of minutes while she worked her way through my hair.

"I broke up with Embry." I told her as I let a single tear drain from my eye; hoping that it would take a piece of my sadness with it. _It didn't._

"I wasn't even aware that you two were dating." She answered. _Were we dating? Or was I wrong to assume that after the bonfire?_

"We weren't really. I mean it wasn't official but I feel like it was but he only loved me because he had to…" I trailed off when I realised that I was saying way too much.

"What do you mean 'because he had to'?" She asked calmly still stroking my hair.

"Nothing. I just mean that he felt obliged." I lied. _Technically, it's just one way of thinking of imprinting_.

"Oh, right. But… are you sure that you didn't overreact? I mean, it seems like Embry really likes you." Bella breathed. I stayed quiet for a while.

"So what did they get you?" Bella asked and my head snapped up.

"You won't believe it. They got me a bike, I mean an actual bike. A Harley. D no less. Plus a helmet and leather suit." I practically screamed while Bella just shook her head. She stood up and peered out of her window searching for something.

"Where is it?" She asked me.

"I couldn't bring her to school with me. She could get hurt." I justified. Bella chuckled.

"She?" Bella asked me with one eye brow raised dramatically.

"Yes. Sonny is a she." I nodded determinedly.

"Sonny?" She questioned dryly and then her face brightened in a mischievous smile.

"So does this mean that you're riding with me today?" She said as she grabbed the keys to the beat down truck. _On second thought, maybe I'll go home and get the bike. _I had left my precious baby at home even though most of my family had pleaded with me to bring her. No way was I risking anything happening to Sonny. _Yep, that's right, I named her. _

"Sure, why not?" I groaned and she giggled as we left for school.

As soon as we reached the parking lot, heads were turning in my direction. I could hear their various whispers.

_Check out Swan. Whichever one she is… she looks hot. _

_What the hell happened? She was totally plain before.  
_

_Did that one get a make-over? _

I sighed as I looked around the car lot; the Cullens hadn't arrived yet. Bella and I waited against her truck until they did. Of course she practically ran into Edward's arm like a damsel in distress so everyone was paired off except me which made the knot in my chest tighten. I could automatically feel my body inching in the direction of La Push; like an invisible cord was pulling me in.

Suddenly, Edward stopped walking when he reached me and nodded. I returned the gesture. _Even though Edward and I don't exactly see eye to eye; we were civil at least around Bella_.

"Someone wants to talk to you two." He said as he kissed Bella's cheek and walked to a car like five spaces down the lot. Bella looked practically pained when he started moving away. _Would I ever be like that with Embry? Would I ever kiss him again?_ Jacob came out of the trees and started walking towards us with a giant smile on his face. Now looking at him; he didn't seem all that. Not when you've seen the pieces of man candy in the La Push pack anyway; not when I'd seen Embry. My chest ached at the thought of him.

You could tell that Jake was going to phase though; the newly installed muscle was a dead give away.

"Hey." Bella and I called at the same time. Jake's eyes rested on Bella's and all I could see was love and adoration like the way Embry looked at me at the bonfire and when I arrived at his house. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Happy birthday." He said as he brought out two small pink boxes. Bella and I took one each… dream catchers. They were beautiful. I've always loved cultural stuff.

"That's actually perfect." Bella thanked him. _Yeah it is. _

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Only when I said that did he actual look at me and when he did he took a double take. I stopped him before he could comment.

"I know Jake, I look different." I said as though I didn't want to continue the conversation. Jake nodded and turned back to Bella.

"You know anabolic steroids are bad for you." Bella laughed. _Oh, if only you knew, Bella_.

"Just filling out Bella." He replied. _If only you knew, Jacob._

"You know it wouldn't be so drastic if we hung out more. And you Olivia, I haven't seen you for so long." He accused with a smile on his face and nudged my side; his hand only felt slightly cold_. He's already heating up. _

"Yeah sorry Jake, I was ill you know." I laughed as I punched his shoulder lightly; obviously a little too hard because he had to rub it.

"Sure, sure. I went to your house, Charlie told us. Glad to see you out and about." He replied with his Jake charm but this time it didn't affect me at all. The bell rang and I knew we needed to get in.

"Gosh guys. I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late." Jake said as he ran away from us.

First period was English and I decided my one good deed of the day would be to swap seats with Edward so that he and Bella could sit together. The whole class were watching Romeo and Juliet on a broken down 1960s television; with my new eyes it was so pixellated that I couldn't see the characters.

What made it worse was that Bella and her boyfriend behind me wouldn't shut up already. Suddenly Mr. Birdie paused the film.

"Now, who would like to recite the remaining lines of Shakespeare's iambic pentameter? Mr. Cullen?" He said, calling Edward _out._ I turned around and gave him my seniority smirk; his eyes narrowed when he saw my face. By this point, everyone in the class was staring at him.

"Uum yes Mr. Birdie. O, here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last, arms, take your last embrace, and, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." Edward said in an im-effortlessly-sexy voice. All the girls in class were swooning helplessly and an array of sickening smells hit my nose. _Oh dear god._

"Yes, well pay attention." Mr. Birdie said feeling uncomfortable. _Ha! He wasn't expecting that_.

… Much later

…

"Are you two ready?" Alice said as she poked her head through our bedroom door.

"Just about." I said as I looked at Bella and me in matching green dresses. As we walked downstairs, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face as I saw how much effort that Alice had put in. There were candles everywhere and the room was lit an eary orange. The Cullens were standing in their coupled positions and once again my heart ached. _Just go to him now. They won't mind if you miss the party_. I shook my head to expel the thought.

Rosalie practically flung her present at Bella like it was a bomb. I narrowed my eyes at her and she straightened up; actually bothering to add a fake smile which Bella totally bought. _Better._

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." I mentally face palmed myself. _Grr, she was doing so well, why did she have to ruin it by telling us what it was? _

"Thanks." Bella muttered almost incoherently. I moved closer to her for support and she sighed happily. Then, Alice dragged her away to take a picture with Eddie who had his face buried in her hair. I _mean come on; im only a half vampire and I can smell her strawberry shampoo from here_.

The next present was from Emmett; Bella shook it to find it was empty.

"I already installed it." Emmett said proudly. I already knew what his present was.

"Finally a decent sound system from the piece of…" Bella cut me off before I could finish.

"Hey Olli, don't hate the truck." She said in her tough voice which wasn't very tough at all. We both laughed lightly until Carlisle and Esme stepped forward with their present.

"It's just a little something to brighten your day. You've been looking a little pale lately." Carlisle joked with a soft smile; the present was tickets for her and I to visit mom in Florida. Bella smiled as she took the small envelope and started opening it clumsily. There was a small tearing sound and the smell assaulted my nose.

My eyes grew dark as I took a giant step back from her but it was too late. My animalistic side was taking over. _No, please please not Bella_. She raised her finger; letting the smell circulate_._ Time moved in slow motion as a drop of blood left her finger and dropped on the cream carpet. _Oh dear god_. That did it; I wasn't me anymore; I was a monster.

**Thought? **

**Holy cliff hanger Batman**

**What do you think? **

**What do you think would happen?**

**Reviews please. **


	27. running from your mistakes

**I hope you lot liked how I started the beginning of new moon in the last chapter. **

**I added the last piece of the last chapter to the beginning of this one. Happy reading. **

**Olivia's POV**

My eyes grew dark as I took a giant step back from her but it was too late. My animalistic side was taking over; I could practically see my eyes turning black. _No, please please not Bella_. She raised her finger; letting the smell circulate. _Mmm._ Time moved in slow motion as a drop of blood left her finger and dropped on the cream carpet. Just the sound it made when it crashed made my mouth pool wit venom. _Oh dear god_. That did it; I wasn't me anymore; I was a monster.

Edward's face rose to Jasper's but I didn't care. All I could see was Bella. I sprang catching her off guard but Edward was too fast batting each of us into walls across the room from each other. I sprang up quickly and started again, at this point she was underneath a table… bleeding more. I was trying to stop myself within but the need was too strong. This time I was held back by Rosalie, she hissed at me as she carried me out of the room with the help off Alice. I struggled against them and was almost free until the smell of Bella's blood left my nose and I was instantly in control again. Alice and Rosalie locked me in the kitchen; I crumbled to the ground helplessly. _How could I hurt Bella?_

I felt Alice place a small hand upon my shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt her. It isn't your fault; you're only a few days old. You did nothing wrong." She tried but I couldn't accept it; I shook my head like I could get rid of the memory. I could hear a commotion coming from the scene of my crime and stood up instinctively.

"What is happening?" I asked as I tried to get past Rosalie to the door but she stayed there firmly.

"Jasper is doing the same thing you just did." Rosalie said bluntly and Alice hissed at her; it was the first time that I'd ever seen her do something hostile. _Oh my god_.

"Get me out of here. Someone let me out of here." I said as I paced the kitchen like a caged animal.

"We can't let you out until the blood is gone. Edward, Emmett and Esme are cleaning the room up as we speak." Alice told me even though I could already hear them as well as smell the bleach emanating from the cracks around the door.

"You can apologise to Bella later." Alice soothed. I started shaking my head frantically and stepping away from them.

"N-No." I spluttered as I backed into a kitchen surface.

"W-what if I h-hurt her again? I-I can't risk Bella's life." I continued as I turned to the large window. I reached towards it at human speed; my mind in conflict with itself. Rosalie approached me and slapped my hand away.

"What are you doing? You can't go anywhere in this state." Rosalie scolded. I shook my head again, dislodging the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"I need to go away for a while. At least till I know that I can be safe around Bella." My voice was shaky yet firm. For support, I turned to Alice who was staring into space. I waited until she came back to us to hear what her vision was about.

"Let her go." Alice told Rosalie; I smiled at her gratefully. Rosalie opened her mouth to object but Alice intervened.

"She'll be fine. I've seen it." Alice reassured her; Rosalie still didn't look convinced.

"Ok but what about _school_? And what about _Charlie_?" Rosalie asked as if she already knew the answers but nothing could change my mind now; I wouldn't put my family in danger. _Not now. Not ever_.

"Charlie will be fine; tell him I ran away. It's something he'd expect from me by now. I'll write… I'll try to write. I promise. And as for school… im _immortal._ I can do it plenty of times over. It's no big deal. Just let me go." I said to Rosalie who had her hand still planted firmly on the window. It's not that I couldn't remove it; I just didn't want to.

"At least take some of your stuff with you." Rosalie pleaded; I nodded and her hand fell. I sniffed once and held my arms out to her; she hugged me tightly. I then turned to Alice and did the same. With a final nod, I moved out of the large window and climbed up the outside wall; digging my nails into the bricks as I went.

When I reached my room, I found a giant rucksack in my closet and filled it. I packed a few pieces of clothing, my toothbrush, the keys to my bike and Bella's vo5 strawberries and cream shampoo to remind me of her. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew that I wouldn't return until I was certain that the fragile people I love were safe. Bella. Charlie. Jake_. Embry._ Although, I couldn't shake the strange feeling in my chest, it told me to stay. It told me that someone needed me.

I choked on another sob as I thought of him. _Pull yourself together; leaving will be better for both of you_. An unfamiliar inner voice told me._ He was being forced; if you get far enough maybe you can break the 'imprint' or whatever it's called_. I went to my bed side table and removed a pen, two pieces of paper and two envelopes. Once I finished writing two letters, I sealed them and placed them back on the table. With one final sob, I slung the bag over my shoulder and made for the window again

I stumbled recklessly into the garage and approached my new bike; throwing my rucksack over one of the handles. I felt a presence behind me and sighed,

"Please don't go." He pleaded with me.

"I have to Jasper. Im sorry; I know you only attacked her because of me." I answered. Dealing with the blood lust of seven vampires and a new born all at one time couldn't be easy. He looked away from me then turned back. I started to feel like I should stay.

"No Jasper. Stop." I said firmly; the feeling seized immediately. I chuckled as I ran my hand over Sonny, feeling the shiny surface under my hand.

"I know she was your idea. No one else in that house knew about my Harley. D obsession." I laughed as I turned around and smiled at him weakly. He returned it but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Guilty as charged." He replied but is face became firm again.

"When will you be back?" He continued seriously.

"Im not sure." I answered honestly as I stared down at my shoes.

"Will you ever come back?" He asked me in the same tone but this time; a little sadder. _Of course I would; La Push is where I belong. La Push? Where did that come from? Why didn't I think Forks?_

I took Sonny's keys from the rucksack and tossed them at Jasper who of course caught them easily and replied,

"I'll be back for her. _Nobody_ touches her while im gone. Can you make sure of that?" I challenged him. A smile crept across his beautiful scarred face.

"Yes ma'am."

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think?**

**Can you guess where Olli is going? *Hint*, its not somewhere that you'd really expect.**

**Details of the letters Olli wrote are in the next chapter btw.**

**Next chapter is Embry's POV**

**Reviews please. **

.


	28. you're gone

**GUYS! We reached 100 reviews, thank you. This is great, let's see if we can hit 150 shall we. **

**Embry's POV**

"You okay Embry?" My mom asked as she rubbed my back. _Do I look okay?_

"No." I answered dryly as I clutched onto my tear stained pillow like the big baby that I am.

"She'll come back; she really likes you… or maybe you should go visit her." My mom tried as she sighed and left._ I _hadn't left my room except for patrols since the day that she walked out on me; it hurt too much. Like there was a constant strain on my chest. I could feel that she was sad but I could also feel that she needed space. It was her birthday today and I had bought her a present that was too busy honouring her wishes to give to her. I got up and picked the medium sized blue box from the surface on top of my chest of draws.

I opened it with shaking hands and stared at the necklace; a solid diamond encrusted E. I knew it wouldn't be much compared to what her new family would have bought her but it was enough to make her mine. If I wasn't such a dick then she would be wearing it proudly by now. _Why do I always fuck things up?_ I closed the box, stuffed it in my pocket and headed out. _I've got to talk to her. _

She wouldn't be home from school yet so I had a much needed shower and made my way to Sam's.

"Hey Em." I said as I walked in and leaned on the door frame.

"Hey Emb… you look terrible." She gasped as she turned around. I smiled weakly and took a seat at the dining table.

"Thanks." I laughed humourlessly. Emily looked sad as she came over to me and hugged me close; my face on her stomach but it was nothing more than motherly.

She pulled back and smoothed her fingers over my face.

"What do I do Emily?" I asked her helplessly; tears pooling in my eyes.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, countering my question.

"I wanna talk to her but I feel like she needs some space, you know?" I told her, she nodded glumly.

"It's the imprinting bond. Sam and I always know what each other need. Like instinct." She said to me; I nodded.

I spent the rest of the day with Emily helping her cook while Sam was at work but I couldn't take my mind off _her_ and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I was about to leave when a sharp pain pierced my heart. I clung to my chest as I fell to the floor.

"What's wrong Embry?" Emily asked as she bent down to help me. I knew what was wrong. Olli was very upset or hurt. Whichever one it was, I needed to find her. I stood up.

"I've gotta go Em." I mumbled as I turned, she didn't object so I took it as a 'bye.' I met Sam outside on his way in.

"Embry, what's wrong?" He asked me. I pushed past him but he grabbed my arm; I stopped with a grunt then yanked it away.

"I have to go." I said simply.

"Where are you going?" Sam turned and walked after me.

"I need to see her, something's wrong." I said simply as I removed my cut-offs and phased; Sam wasn't far behind.

_Do you know where she is?_ Sam thought coyly

_She's at the Cullens. _

_How do you know?_ Sam asked like he knew the answer.

_I just know, ok! _

The rest of the run was silent and something shifted in my body about half way though; like I was being pulled apart. _She left._ Once we reached the mansion I phased back. The place was beautiful but I wasn't interested in it right now. Before I could break the door down, the small leach opened it; her mate behind her protectively, both of them looking very morose.

"Where is she?" I asked as I pushed past them, I could smell Olli but it wasn't concentrated; I growled. _I knew she wasn't here._ The place was a mess, there was shattered glass, a broken piano and I could smell blood. Worse case scenarios popped into my head.

"Where is she?" I growled at none of the stinking dead leeches in particular.

"She left." The blonde woman sneered at me. My heart squeezed.

"Left?" I whispered. They all nodded sadly. I noticed that the leech that was dating Bella was missing.

"Why did she leave? Where did she go?" I asked two questions at once.

"We don't know where she went; I don't think she even knows. She left because she attacked Bella." The blonde woman replied. The other blonde hissed at her.

_My Olli had attacked Bella? Her own twin?_ That sounded like the biggest lie ever.

"There was too much blood, she couldn't control herself." The pixie leach told me as she moved over to me; placing a cold hand on my arm; I flinched but she didn't seem fazed. _That explains it_. I instantly felt worse about the argument we had, she told me she was dangerous but I brushed it off my shoulders like it was nothing. _I should have listened. I could have helped her_.

I nodded my head to leave but the doctor leach appeared at the door before me; blocking it.

"It's best if you let her come back to you. She is upset and I doubt that she'll listen to you right now." He told me. The anger built up and I started to shake,

"Get out of the way before I move you." I told him; Sam placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"He's on edge right now. She is his imprint so they can't be apart for too long. It isn't healthy for either of them." Sam explained to them. Both of the blonde bloodsuckers hissed when he said 'imprint'. I looked around apologetically to the leaches and noticed that the pixie was staring into space. She snapped back to reality and her gaze settled on me.

"She left something for you in her bed…" Before she could finish her sentence, I was leaping up the staircase; following her scent to her room. I practically shattered the door and looked around, the room had two beds but I immediately knew that the messy one was Olli's. I sprinted over and looked around. There was a crumpled jersey on top of her pillow which I picked up and sniffed; it smelled like her.

I growled when I saw the writing BLACK 08. I looked around guiltily before I ripped the jersey up. _No way is she wearing that ever again_. I smirked triumphantly as I stuffed the tatters of material under her bed. Something caught my eye; there were two envelopes on her bedside table. One labelled Bella and the other labelled Embry. I snatched the thing up so fast I swear there was smoke forming in mid air. I ripped the envelope off and opened the piece of paper.

_Dear Embry, _

_I know what you're thinking Embry. Don't come looking for me, I need to be alone. I don't know where im going and I don't care right now. I can't be around you while I'm unsafe. I nearly killed the other half of my being. My sister. _

Bella isn't her other half, I am. I growled before reading on.

_I'll be gone for as long as it takes to make my loved ones safe again… and that includes you. _

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Like she could hurt me.

_And don't roll your eyes either. _

_This could be good for us, to get a little separation. Maybe it will break the imprinting thing and you could be free to date whoever you want instead of being stuck with a screw-up like me. I love you… and I hope that once I return I'll have the courage to tell you in person. Take care of yourself… for me… because if I don't say it you'll probably just stay in your room all day and night. _

_Hopefully see you soon, _

_Olli xx_

_P.S. This isn't goodbye._

I growled as I folded the paper with shaking hands and stuffed it into my back pocket and bounded back down the stairs; barged past Sam and left the home without another word. _How could she be so selfish? _I punched a tree which created a large crack and sent apples tumbling down. _Olli loves apples._

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as he came from behind me.

"There's nothing to do. She wants to be left alone." I grunted as I punched the tree again; successfully breaking my hand. _Shit._ Sam nodded; he understood. We couldn't disobey our imprints even if we wanted to. I looked out to the horizon.

_Where could she be? Where would she go? Florida? NO, she wouldn't endanger her mother. She probably went somewhere alone… but where_. Then something caught my eye; thin silver string that stretched from me and into the air; further than the furthest tree that I could see. I furrowed my eye brows as I reached out to touch it but I couldn't… like it wasn't even there.

"You see it don't you?" Sam asked me knowingly; I nodded my head like a dodo.

"What is it?" I asked as the sting started to fade until it was gone.

"It's a bond. The imprinting magic is showing you the way. In my experience, it only appears when you _really_ want to find her." He answered. _Why hadn't he said this before? _

"She'll be fine. She's tough. Bella on the other hand…" Sam said trailing off. I turned to him and furrowed my eye brows.

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling baffled. _How could he be thinking about Bella at a time like this?_

"Didn't you notice the packed up boxes?" He said gruffly as he gestured in the direction of the house.

"No, all I noticed was the blood and I flipped." I answered as we walked through the forest towards La Push.

"Figures." He replied knowingly.

"They're gonna leave." He continued. My eyes widened. _They can't leave, it would crush Bella._

"They can't do that!" I growled. Sam shrugged.

"If she's anything like Olli then Bella will be fine." Sam reassured. _But she isn't anything like Olli._

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think?**

**Where do you think Olli went?  
How will Embry cope?**

**Next chapter is Olli's POV.**

**Reviews please. **


	29. stranger

**Olivia's POV**

I had been running south for god knows how long; it had to have been at least a couple of days; only stopping to drain small animals for strength. Sticking to the shadows and only resting when I couldn't go on; avoiding the unsuspecting humans at all cost. I was sure that I was a mess but I didn't mind.

I wasn't actually sure where I was travelling at this moment… all I knew was that I wasn't in America anymore; at least not North America anyway. I had been staying on land, not because I was scared of swimming but wet clothes would make this unnecessarily uncomfortable. I stopped running when I reached a large forest, more dense than I had ever seen_. Could I have reached Brazil? How had I not noticed the various towns that I must have passed through at night?_ _Maybe because all you've been thinking about is him_. My inner voice accused. My legs shook under me, overworked. I trudged into the forest, tired and searched for something, _anything_ to drain.

I crouched low when I heard a strong heartbeat about seventy feet south from me. I ran in stealth mode as me instincts took over; the scene around me was blank as I charge silently for the jaguar who was peacefully drinking for a still lake. I smiled menacingly as I pounced for the kill but something was wrong. The only thing stronger than the instinct to feed was the instinct to protect myself.

I turned in the air and landed in a crouch; affectively scaring the jaguar away and growled at the stranger who had threatened to steal my meal. He looked amused at my reaction to him but widened his eyes at me. _What?_ He smiled a pleasant smile and stepped forward; I moved back keeping my position. I was still in instinct mode. I took the time to evaluate the reason why I was still thirsty. He was obviously not human, yet his skin only held a slight sparkle. _Like mine_. He was attractive, too handsome to be human and too handsome to be a vampire. _As am I_.

He had light brown skin with eyes the colour of teak; his long hair fell over his shoulder in a long shiny black braid. His clothes were clean. He smelled musky and sorta like spice. My eyes skimmed back to his again… _teak? Human drinker_. I growled again and waited for him to respond in any kind of way. His nostrils flared then flared again; then his eye brows furrowed. _Ha! Can't smell me_. A smug grin snuck across my face and the stranger tilted his head to one side; I copied his movement.

"Hola." He said fluently.

"Puedo enfoque que o vas a atacar?" He asked me. _You what?_

"Habla usted español?" He continued. I shook my head. _I dont understand you!_

"Hello?" He asked; his voice musical like mine. _That's better._

"Hello." I answered him dryly.

"Can I approach you? Or are you going to attack?" He asked coyly as he stared at my crouch.

"I won't hurt you." He continued as he walked towards me in human speed. For some reason I trusted his words and straightened out of my crouch; walking towards him too. We stopped when we were about a meter away from each other.

"What is your name?" He asked me clearly.

"Olivia Swan. What is your name?" I answered him then returned the question.

"My name is Nahuel." He answered as he held his hand out to me.

**Thoughts?**

**Ooo, she met Nahuel. For anyone who doesn't know him, he's the half vampire that Jasper and Alice go and get to help them with the Volturi. **

**I know that it's really short but I couldn't help it. **

**Please check out my other story, Read it and Realise if you haven't already. Thank-you**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please.**


	30. life stories

**Olli's POV**

"So do you live here?" I asked as we walked through the forest at vampire speed. I was sure that a human wouldn't be able to comprehend what we were saying as we were speaking just too fast. I looked up at Nahuel but quickly turned away from his eyes. _Teak._ A cold shiver ran down my spine but I wouldn't judge him. After all, his eyes weren't completely red… like James'.

"No. I live in Chile where I am originally from. I am just here for a visit, my aunt suggested it." His English was clouded by his strong Spanish accent. One part of my mind was focused on what he was saying but another part was calculating attacks and escape routes; just in case this guy wasn't as harmless as he made out

"Do you mean your real aunt or like your adopted aunt?" I questioned him. I thought about how the Cullens had adopted me, fed me, took me into their home and protected me from harm. For the first time; I felt guilty for leaving. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

"No, my real aunt. She is my mother's sister." He asked while looking straight into my eyes. I looked away and blushed; earning a short chuckle from him.

"So did you and your aunt get turned at the same time or…?" I trailed off waiting for him to answer. I tried to slow down my legs because apparently I was walking way too fast for him; I was cruising but he looked like he was going all out.

"I was born and I turned my aunt." He said like he was wondering if it was the answer that I was looking for. _BORN?_

"What do you mean born? I thought you were like me." I practically accused him as we stopped walking abruptly.

"I thought that too. We are the same…_kind_ of vampire but I was born this way. How can you have been turned and still be the way you are?" He asked me as he started to climb a thick tree at vampire speed. _I_ didn't have the energy to climb so I bent my knees and launched myself into the air; effectively landing on the same branch as him. Nahuel's mouth was wide open.

"Well, you are definitely stronger than me." He whined with a small pout.

"Not to mention faster." I reminded him and a wide smile broke out on his face.

"So tell me about you being born a vampire." I suggested. He stared at me lovingly for about two seconds that seemed like a lifetime to me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked everywhere but him. _I know I'm pretty now but come on! Didn't anybody teach this guy not to stare? _

"I was turned about three weeks ago." I answered my own question to snap him out of his weird gaze. I was flattered but he wasn't _him. Embry_ was the only guy that I wanted to look at me like _that_. The ache in my chest flared at the thought of him. Shock took residence on Nahuel's face.

"Three weeks? My aunt told me that vampires are insane with thirst for the first year. How are you so contained?" He asked frantically. I rolled my eyes having heard this way too many times before.

"As you can see… im just different. One of my fathers thinks that the venom didn't change me completely which is why I am like this but im boring! Tell me about you." I urged. I really wanted to hear about how a vampire could be born.

He took a deep breath before beginning.

"My mother used to tell my aunt that an angel would visit her every night. My aunt, _Hulien_, warned my mother, _Pire_, that he was a vampire but Pire was in love. She soon fell pregnant with me. While she was pregnant she craved blood so Hulien would hunt animals for it. Pire died during childbirth but not before making Hulien swear that she would care for the baby. When Hulien reached me; I bit her and she turned. We have lived together ever since." He told me; his voice was stone like he wanted to emotionally detach himself completely from it_. I almost fell of the branch; it was one hell of a back story_.

"But why didn't your aunt take your mother to a hospital?" I screamed like this was a story being told at a campfire rather than someone's life.

"There were no hospitals back then." Nahuel laughed humourlessly then a thought occurred to me.

"How old are you Nahuel?" I asked him clearly and slowly.

"I was born around eighteen fifty and I haven't really been keeping count." This time I really did fall of my branch in shock but managed to land gracefully and almost silently on the balls of my feet. Nahuel did the same but his landing has a little heavier. Suddenly I started laughing uncontrollably; he joined in. Eighteen fifty, he's like one hundred and fifty years old.

"You're an old man." I choked out.

"Hey! I'm still seven at heart." He said as he put him hands on his hips and stood straight up tall. I stopped laughing immediately when I realised what he had said.

"What do you mean seven?" I asked him; my eyebrows furrowed. _Should I be backing away slowly or…? _

"As a half vampire, I had accelerated growth. I've looked like this since I was seven human years old." He answered, now was my mouth's turn to hang open. We started to walk again; I wasn't sure how far from the beginning of the forest we were.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Here." He answered as he stopped and we turned to the left. It was a small house. An actual house in the middle of the forest. _Are you kidding me?_

"You built a house? In the middle of the Amazon rainforest?" I screamed. He nodded, looking a bit scared.

"_YOU_… are a legend." I breathed. I mean this is genius. _So secluded… so much privacy_.

"A legend? I wouldn't say that." He answered me but I wasn't listening. I was already exploring his small home. It smelled like him. It was scarcely decorated but that could be because it was temporary. There was one bed and a gas stone with a few canisters next to it.

"Do you like it?" His voice was gruff and low as he stood right behind me; I could feel his breath on my neck.

I stepped away awkwardly and he looked hurt but recovered quickly.

"It's nice." I breathed. He nodded and walked over to the stove; heating it up and placing some meat into it. _Where did he even get that?_ The aroma coming from the meat while it was cooking was amazing.

"So, how did you end up here?" When he asked that; I remembered for the first time that he was a complete stranger. He knew nothing of my life beforehand yet I knew so much about him.

"I almost killed my twin sister. She started bleeding and I couldn't control myself." I explained grimly.

"Is she not turned?" He asked; I shook my head.

"You almost drained her." He nodded while he said it; finally understanding.

"I left to find some self control. Look, I'm really sorry for imposing." I said as I got up and wanted to leave.

"You can't leave now. I was just getting to know you." He told me; normally it would have sounded creepy but it didn't when he said it.

….

"So why are your eyes that colour?" Nahuel asked me as he finished draining his kill.

"My eyes have always been like this." I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Doesn't the blood change the colour?" He asked me.

"No. Maybe it's because you drink from humans." I spat, trying to keep the venom from my voice. We began to travel back to the house.

"Maybe." He shrugged like it was nothing. A thought occurred to me.

"Wait a sec, then why were you going for my kill when you found me last week?" I asked curiously. He smiled lightly.

"I drink animal blood as well." He answered while shrugging. It was silent for a while until I decided to speak again finally.

"Oh, I _only_ drink animal blood." I offered for no reason. I felt like I needed to share that information.

"Really? I've never thought that was possible. I've never met a vampire who does that." He answered as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I come from a whole coven that only drinks animal blood and apparently there is another living somewhere else." I told him.

"Why don't you just give in and drink human blood?" He asked me

"Because I was one. Because I cherish life. And because I refuse to be a murderer." I told him bluntly; he sniggered and then laughed. He stopped laughing and faced me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"Teach me." He answered simply.

"Teach you what?" I replied stupidly.

"Teach me how to feed like you." He answered. _Me? Teach someone? I'm only a few days old myself… but I do have great composure_. _But does that make me qualified to teach someone else?_

"I don't know…" I muttered.

"That's it. You can stay of course. I can teach you control and you can teach me to feed only on animals. Of and I'll teach you Spanish of course. I am tired of speaking in this primitive tongue." He told me_. He wanted me to stay? He was willing to help me keep Bella and Embry safe; the sooner I change, the sooner I can go home. Home._ Most of me missed home already but a small portion wanted to stay here.

I then realised that Nahuel was still awaiting my answer.

"Yes, as long you return home with me afterwards." I countered. He looked deep in thought for a while before answering.

"Ok."

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think? **

**What do you think of Nahuel? Seems to me like he wants to do more than teach her Spanish and control.**

**Guys, if I had a review for every alert, I would have 24 reviews per chapter. That would make me happy, happy, happy. *Hint hint***

**Reviews please. **


	31. coping

**IMPORTANT! **

**Grr, I am sooo angry with this website right now. It wont let anyone upload anything. Taoist elf showed me how to put his up. If any other authors want the top secret method. (Lol not really, anyone can have it) Send me a message or ask in a review **

**Ok guys, some of this chapter is written in Spanish but I put the English translations in brackets. Enjoy!**

**Embry's POV**

"Are you even listening Embry?" Sam's voice rang in my ears; startling me_. No._

"Yeah, yeah sorry Sam." I answered apologetically.

"He's too busy thinking about his leech…" Before Paul could even finish the sentence, my hands were tight around his neck. _Does he live to piss me off?_

"Don't. Ever. Speak. About her like that again." I growled, tightening my hand at each full stop. Paul tried to look unfazed but I knew he was scared; hell, even I was scared of myself right now.

"Embry!" Sam warned so I dropped Paul from my grasp.

"Sorry." I muttered before returning to my log and landing on it with a thud.

"Look, we all know that Embry is in a sad place right now. I don't know what I would do if Emily was born this long. Maybe when you imprint, you'll understand." Sam spoke directly to Paul who snorted.

"I will never be whipped like him." Paul said, jabbing with thumb in my direction; I growled but he let it go. Somehow I knew it was his way of apologizing.

"Anyway, back to the meeting. Jacob is very close to phasing and we need to watch him. Especially around Quil… and _Bella_." We had been watching over Jake since _she_ left which was about three months ago and my neither me nor my wolf was handling it well. I wasn't eating or sleeping well. I can't concentrate on school and im only half way there at patrols.

On top of everything, the Cullens left so Bella was thrown into some kind of heartache induced comatose funk. Can you believe that the leech left her in the middle of the forest; Sam and I found her. Now she won't let anyone near her and she looks like a fucking zombie. She never talks and hardly eats. So in some respect, we're kind of alike. I had been looking out for her; though never speaking to her in person. I just couldn't do it. She was just too far from the Bella we all knew and loved. This Bella behaved like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her eyes that once dazzled were now glazed over and hard with black circles around them, those made her look _sick._

"Embry?" Sam snapped again and I jumped. Sam breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Its okay Embry, go home. The meeting's over." He told me sadly. I nodded and walked away and into the forest towards Forks.

…..

I pulled my body through the large window and placed myself in the rocking chair as I did every night. This was the only place that I felt the least bit close to her, the place that dulled the heartache just a little bit; the only place that I could sleep. My eyes shot to Bella as she stirred in her sleep and let out a quiet sigh. I smiled slightly; at least she wasn't waking up screaming like before.

She had trusted Jake and he put her back together. _Why couldn't Olli trust me to do that for her?_ I could have helped her with her control problems. My eyes drifted to Bella again. Her brown hair was tinged with subtle red tints… but not in the same way as _hers_. Olli's red hair was unevenly distributed around her bangs, _spontaneous_, like her whereas Bella's was in thick clumps, _safe_. Bella shifted again but this time, her heartbeat sped up; she was waking up. _Shit!_ I acted fast, bounding out of the window again phasing; settling underneath the familiar bush where I would remain until morning.

**Olli's POV**

I fought the instinct to attack the struggling panther that was sprawled out in front of me; gasping through its last breaths. _Drain it_. My eyes zoomed in on the pulsing vein in its neck. _Give in. _

"Luchar contra el!" [Fight it] Nahuel screamed but I barely heard him through the deafening sound of my thirst.

"No puedo!" [I can't] I told him through clenched teeth. _Just drain it_.

"Si, puede. Esta es su prueba final. Usted puede ir a casa. Ver a su familia. Bella… Embry." [Yes, you can. You can go home. See your family. Bella… Embry.] As soon as Nahuel said _his_ name the hunger seized completely.

"Bien hecho... Es mas." [Well done… It's over.] He said glumly, I couldn't help but hear the double meaning. I jumped up, turning a neat front somersault over the recently deceased animal. I flung my arms over Nahuel's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Gracias… tanto." [Thank-you… so much] I whispered; he placed both of his hands on my waist tenderly; something that I was used to by now.

"Desea salir ahora?" [Do you wanna leave now?] He whispered painfully. I sighed and pulled back; running my thumb over his stone cheek.

"Por que la cara triste? Te vienes conmigo recorder. Quiero presentarles a mi familia." [Why the sad face? You're coming with me remember. I want to introduce you to my family.]

I replied as I backed away from him and entered what had been my home for the past three months. Nahuel had been so kind to me and I would always be in debted to him… but there was one thing that I wouldn't, _couldn't_ give him and it happened to be the one thing that he wanted… _my heart_. It isn't even mine to give, it belongs to _Embry_. The thought of him flared the constant pull on my chest and I smiled. The pain was worth it, knowing I could keep him safe.

"Esta usted listo?" [Are you ready?] I asked as I heard him enter.

"Si, pero lo que si ellos no me lik?" [Yes, but what if they don't like me?] Nahuel asked as he walked up to stand behind me; he was so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. _Awkward._

"Como podria no?" [How could they not?] I asked as I weaved around him and grabbed another shirt. I nodded at him and he instantaneously turned around; I changed the top quickly into a baggy t-shirt which I tied a knot in to make it fit. Nahuel turned back round and stared lustfully at the piece of exposed skin between the bottom of the tee and the top of my jeans. _Awkward… again._

"Before we leave, I want to say thank-you." Nahuel told me once he snapped out of it. I was surprised that he spoke in English. _Thank me?_ He's the one that taught me how to be safe around my family. Not to mention how to speak Spanish.

"Me? For what? You're the one who helped _me._" I said as we left.

"You taught me how to live off animals. You taught me how not to be a killer. I feel ashamed of my past." He replied. I looked up into his once teak eyes that now held a vibrant brown with green flicks. I felt oddly proud.

"Come on Nahuel. Let's go meet the family." I giggled. With that, we ran off into the forest; hand in hand.

**Thoughts?**

**What do you think? **

**So Olli's on her way home. So what do you want? Do you want her and Embry to make up quickly? Or do you want me to rock the boat again?**

**Check out my other stories. **

**Reviews please. **


	32. so, he's your boyfriend?

**So, still got the technical difficulties going on. Once again, if you want the method, review and ask or PM me. **

**Anyway, here's the next chappy. **

**Embry's POV**

A howl ripped through the forest and I ran out of the house mechanically as I did whenever I was needed.

_What is it?_ I asked as I phased. There were five others phased.

_There's a leech approaching the treaty line_. Paul thought angrily. A view of the empty forest floor in front of him appeared in my brain; it meant that the rest of us had time to get there. My paws ached as I ran flat out towards him. I whimpered at the pain.

_Is it her?_ Sam growled. We had been chasing a red headed leech away from here for a little while now, she keeps coming back but we had no idea why. The annoying thing was that she's slippery, never quite getting caught, always managing to get away by the last hair on her stone cold head. As I approached Paul, my mind wandered to _her_.

_Embry, get your head in the frigging game. This is serious_. Jared scolded.

_Yeah, you're right. Sorry_. I apologized. Jared's mind started to wander to Kim.

_Hypocrite_. When I got to the treaty line, Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob were already there. Jacob phased about a week ago and he had been bringing the whole pack down. Weeping and whining about how it isn't fair that Bella can't know our secret. He hadn't spoken to her since he phased, scared that he wont imprint on her.

_ENOUGH. Concentrate_. Sam warned. I could see the leach approaching and started to bare my teeth but something was off. It wasn't nearly as fast as a normal leech and it smelled… _off._ There was a smell tucked underneath his; one that I knew very well.

_Guys, __it smells like Olli_. I growled to the others. Their noses rose to the sky. All sorts of plans and conclusions clouded my head. _How did he know her? Did he know her? Did he harm her? _I knew that that wouldn't be the case as I would feel it. But I did feel something… _warmth_. The constant pain in my chest was quickly receding.

_All I smell is leech__… Actually, this one smells weird_. Paul thought stupidly.

_I'm the only one who can smell her, dummy_. I retorted; we had established that a while ago. The leech slowed to a stop about one hundred meters away when it saw us, he looked disgusted.

_Attack_. Sam ordered. We took off towards him before it happened. She jumped out of a nearby tree and landed effortlessly in front of him; worry tattooed across her face. She looked exactly the same as when she had left, beautiful. The only thing different was her hair, it was wild like and humid with pieces sticking up in odd places but it was… _sexy_.

"STOP!" She screamed and we all did as we were told in shock. She smiled as ran her eyes over us; they stopped on me.

"Embry?" She smiled a large smile. I was whole again. The constant pull in my chest had seized fully. I was free. I ran towards the trees and emerged with my cut-offs on. I couldn't see anything but her as I ran as fast as my body would take me towards my soul mate.

She took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on her arm; yanking her back and behind him, he kept a secure hand around her waist. Anger and jealousy emerged in me as I charged towards them; phasing in the air.

She turned to him and pulled her arm out of his grasp roughly, saying something in another language… Spanish I think. _Since when does he speak Spanish?_ I caught my name at the end and smiled a wolfy grin.

The male leech snarled at me and I retorted with a growl; my eyes trained on his large hand on her waist. _Mine_. I blinked and Olli was in front of me; hugging my muzzle, it felt extraordinary just to be touching her. I melted into her embrace and she hugged me tighter.

"I missed you so much Embry." She whispered into my fur; her warm breath against my ear.

"Can you phase back?" She continued.

I nodded my giant wolfy head in glee and trotted back into the trees.

**Olli's POV**

"I missed you so much." I whispered in human Embry's ear for the millionth time as I clutched him tightly. His heat merged with mine. _Bliss._ I noted that he was smaller, still much larger than the average male; but smaller than before I left. His eyes were hollow now, and sad; like he hadn't slept at all.

"You don't know how much I missed you Olli. Don't ever leave me again." He whispered back and I shivered from the authority in his voice; I felt like I needed to submit to him. At that moment, no one else mattered' just me… and him.

"Never again; I promise." I reassured him. I could see the others approaching us from behind; Paul, Sam, Jared_… Jacob?_ I pulled back from Embry abruptly; his eyes were sad so I flashed him a reassuring smile. I turned and ran back to Nahuel who had a permanent scowl on his face, grabbed his hand, which caused Embry to growl and pulled him over to the pack. They were all half smiling, but I knew they were wary of Nahuel.

"This is Nahuel." I told them; while smiling. Most of them nodded but their faces remained hard.

"Its okay guys, he's cool; he doesn't feed on humans." I decided that it was best to leave out the 'anymore' that belonged in that sentence. Jacob and Jared seemed to relax but Sam and Paul's eyes began to flicker between our linked hands and a shaking Embry.

"So, he's your _boyfriend_?" Paul asked me with a smirk, earning various glares from the rest of the pack. I quickly unlocked my hand from Nahuel's and rushed to Embry who was now blurring.

"No, Embry. It isn't like that. He helped me; he helped me learn to control myself. I'm better now… because of him. It's you; it's only ever going to be you." I said seriously before things got out of hand; Embry's form was still again and he slung his arm over my shoulder, keeping me close.

"Mine." I heard him mutter softly. _Yours_. It felt right to be with him; I felt like I was finally home.

"Thank-you." He apologized begrudgingly. Nahuel didn't reply, instead he nodded curtly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Awkward. _

"Jacob! So, you're a werewolf now." I stated stupidly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Sure, sure." Jake replied sadly; I wasn't sure if that reply was even grammatically correct or an appropriate answer to my question but it served its purpose.

"So, how's Bella?" I asked no-one in particular. I needed to know if she was okay. Everyone began to look anywhere but me. _What?_

**Thoughts? **

**How do you think Olli will react when she finds out what Bella has been through?**

**Any ideas as to where the story should go next?  
What do you think?**

**Reviews please. **


	33. homecoming

**A.N. Thanks to a review by Purradox, I decided to add ****a bit more guilt on Olli's part. **

**Olli's POV**

"Are you serious? They just up and left?" I screamed; not believing the bull shit I was hearing as I continued to destroy the forest around me with my fists. The pack had left Embry here to explain what had happened to my twin. About how they deserted her without more than a simple goodbye. About how that _sick fuck_ left her on the forest floor; curled into a fragile ball. _I should have been there._ Nahuel kept quiet this whole time; I could tell that he was uncomfortable with Embry here. He just sat in a tree and watched me from above; in a way I was thankful.

"I don't really know the whole story but you should go see her." Embry replied shakily, staying at least five feet away from me at all times.

"Not now!" I screamed as I launched my bloody fist into another tree. I couldn't go home now, I was too angry; I would end up doing something stupid._ How could they do this to her? _Hit. _Don't they even care?_ Hit. _I'm gonna murder Edward_. I grunted as I hit the tree again, but this time it was different; something cracked in my hand… _a bone?_ Embry was at my side in an instant, cradling my hand. Nahuel was also there trying to get a look in; Embry scowled at him.

"You broke it; is that even possible?" He asked me. I grimaced as I looked down to my unrecognizable hand and a tingling feeling started. Embry and I watched in awe as it healed in seconds before our eyes; Nahuel looked unphased as if it was a daily occurrence. I had never had an injury with my new body; anything that attacked me never got through the first layer of skin.

"Well... That's efficient." I commented; Embry just nodded his head. Nahuel breathed deeply.

"Tener cuidado." He cautioned lovingly, I nodded my head. Embry looked between us curiously, narrow eyed; his features laced with jealousy.

"He said 'be careful'." I clarified; Embry nodded.

"Since when do you speak Spanish anyway?" Embry mumbled angrily; throwing another glare at Nahuel.

"Since now…." I answered, my voice trailing off as I knelt down on the ground. Embry was about to talk, I could tell, so I held my hand up to keep him quiet. Right now, I needed to suffer. I needed to feel at least a fraction of the pain that Bella had; I needed to feel the guilt. If I had been here, Bella would still be okay. Maybe they wouldn't have left. My body was heavy.

Like a brick. Inch by inch, I let the outside world pull itself from my unworthy sight… until darkness. _What kind of sister was I?_ I had been selfish _again_. _Was that trait so engrained into my personality that I wasn't aware anymore? Had I not attacked her like a savage animal, maybe they would still be around._ Maybe they would be here for her. The family she'd loved so much, the boy she'd literally die for.

I began to feel something tight in the middle of my stomach; something that wouldn't let up. I twisted and turned and all of a sudden I sat up and spewed the remains of my earlier hunt all over the forest floor. Feeling ashamed, I looked up at the guys, Nahuel's face held no emotion. I was glad as long as he was hiding the pity I knew he had for me. I then turned to Embry and almost threw up again; his face was contorted into a mask of pain and disgust.

Had he finally seen me for the monster I was. He looked away from me and I felt like crying. _Why am I so crap at life?_ I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and curled up again, non breathing. Then I began to see my new life in a new light, a dimmer one. Although I was happy now, this wasn't what I wanted initially, this was what Bella wanted.

She wanted the life that _I_ had; I immediately felt guilty for stealing it away from her. On top of that, I had chased away her chances with an ungraceful lunge at her jugular. I cringed at the memory. _What world is this, where a life as damned as mine may go on forever, while __she__ is gone in the blink of an eye? What would happen when she was gone? What would I do? What I survive? Probably not; not without my twin_. We were one in the same and I had betrayed her… _over and over again_. It was cruel and unfair that our lives intertwine so closely; I couldn't even imagine a world without Bella. She was so kind and loving and trusting.

I didn't deserve to have her as a sister. My mind began to wonder back to the day I left; what I thought as I ran away. Away from Embry, away from Bella. _Away. _

_...Flashback_

_I kept running as the wind pulled my hair back and off my face. I began to wonder if this was the right way to go about things; if running was the only way. I slowly tried to convince myself._

_Leaving her may seem stupid now; however, it must be done for her soul and her security, so I will manage it. Even the thought of it is strange to say the least as we hadn't been separated since birth, but I __**will not**__ be the reason she dies. That would be far worse, a pain I cannot even begin to comprehend._

_Yes, she will miss me and yes, she will be upset but her happiness in the end is second priority, coming only after her security…._

…_End of flashback_

"Olivia?" Nahuel soothed, interrupting my thoughts, I still wouldn't breathe. I heard a soft growl, then Nahuel said something but I was too numb to hear; the growling promptly stopped.

"Olivia, respirar." (Olivia, breathe.) Nahuel pleaded with me from the outside world. I curled tighter, wishing to disappear. But no… of course I had no control over my power… and fate wasn't gonna throw me a bone anytime soon. There was more talking that I didn't listen to.

"Pense que eras mas fuerte que esto. Yo estaba equivocado." (I thought you were stronger than this. I was wrong.) His voice was mocking yet sad. I knew it was bait and I would gladly take it. With a huff, I stood up, swaying as I did so and turned to the two most important males in my life right now.

"Yo soy fuerte." (I am strong). I told them, my voice was low; scary even. Nahuel gave me an admiring nod while Embry's eyes began to dart between us again. I walked up to Nahuel and pulled him into a hug, breathing his scent in completely. Silently thanking him. He pulled away from me and sprinted towards the tree he had been resting in. From there, he retrieved our small traveling bag and pulled out a bottle of water that we had picked up from a small town on our way here.

I thanked him again and took a large mouthful, swirled it in my mouth and then spat it out. I did it twice more.

"Ok, I wanna go see Bella."

**Thoughts? **

**Im not really good at the whole 'woe is me' thing that I had Olli do in this chapter. So sorry for ****that: S**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please.**

**No flames please. **


	34. amigos

**A.N. If you ask a question through a review, please make sure that your messaging service is enabled otherwise I ****can't get back to you:-/**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything or anyone except Olivia. **

**Olli's POV**

"We'll be here." Embry told me as I bounded through my bedroom window. I couldn't help the giant smile that graced my face as I smelled my sister; she still smelled the same, like strawberries and wild flowers; underneath her scent, I could smell Charlie in his room down the hall. As if I needed to, his snoring was like a sword in my brain.

I approached her sleeping form and lay down next to her; careful not the wake her. Bella was so different, she was definitely skinnier and her skin was criminally pale. The feeling in my stomach was back so I clenched my fists tightly. _You did that to her_. A voice in my head mocked me; I ground my teeth.

"Bella." I whispered as I shook her awake. She mumbled incoherently before her eyes fluttered open; Embry was right, they weren't nearly as vibrant as before; they were dull and seemed more muddy than chocolaty.

"Olli? Oh my god. You're back." She gasped as she pulled me into a tight yet weak hug; her hands moved urgently on my back, trying to pull me even closer.

"I sorry Bella. I promise you, I'll never leave again. Im so so sorry hermana." I whispered back painfully; Bella squeezed tighter.

"It means sister." I said for her benefit; she breathed into my shoulder contently.

"You should sleep; I'll be here when you wake up." I told her as I unlinked her arms from around my shoulders. Her heart sped up and tears pooled in her hollow eyes. That was when I got a proper look at her face, it was drawn and sad, and years older than she was.

"_He_ used to say that." She said as she laid her head in my lap and her breathing calmed again; I worked my fingers through her long hair. That settled it; I wouldn't just kill him; I would make him suffer. Rip his limbs off one week at a time, burn them and mail his ashes to his family. Or maybe tie him up in the basement, cut him with a chainsaw everyday and stick his limb back on…. _Backwards_.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile. The thing that baffled me was the rest of them, the rest of the Cullens. _How could _they_ leave her alone? Completely alone, they couldn't even wait for me to come back. _

"Don't worry Bella, I'll find him…. And when I do, he'll wish he was never _re_born." I whispered into my sister's hair. She began to shake her head drowsily.

"No… no… don't find him… stay here." She mumbled into the piece her duvet that was tucked soundly under her chin.

I waited for Bella to drift back to sleep before removing her head from my lap and walked silently to the window.

"Guys, I have to stay with Bella." I told them, Embry nodded but looked sad and torn.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and looked over to Nahuel.

"Come on." I prompted Nahuel as I backed away from the window. I heard a growl and approached the window again, just in time to see Embry place a firm hand on Nahuel's shoulder; Nahuel shrugged it off and hissed at him. They stared each other down for a while and Embry's form was shaking violently.

"Embry, what the hell?" I whisper-shouted as I landed softly on the ground in front of them. I placed a calming hand on Nahuel, who looked like he was going to attack if I didn't.

"He's not staying with you." Embry growled; yanking me softly to his side. _Possessive_. Nahuel growled and pulled my other arm; causing me to head to hit his hard chest. _Ouch._

"Guys! Seriously!" I stopped them and backed away.

"Im not a toy." I growled. They both looked ashamed but still angry.

"He isn't staying with you. Not alone." Embry repeated, a little calmer this time. I finally understood what all the agro was about.

"Embry, come on. He has nowhere to sleep. Besides, I won't be alone. Bella will be there." I told him softly as I walked up to him, pressing my body against his; his shaking stopped and he clamped both of his hands on my small waist. He purred lightly causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"This…. Is exactly why he _isn't _staying with you." He told me as he ran his hands down my back. Embry and I had never been this intimate but it didn't matter at this moment. The previous separation was still affecting us. I felt like my body was being pulled to his with an invisible string.

"Don't you trust me?" I pouted playfully. Embry looked away from me and I knew he was cracking; he looked back, his face torn.

"I can sleep in the forest, its fine." Nahuel dejected as he moved away from us; Embry smirked and I frowned. I was in front of him before he could blink.

"No way… you're staying with me…. And if you have something to say about it Embry…. You can say it tomorrow; I'm tired." I said determinedly as I dragged Nahuel back towards the window and gestured for him to jump; he did, leaving me with a very unstable Embry. I turned to him; his eyes narrowed and his face was angry.

"I don't like this." He growled at me.

"You don't have to." I reassured him cockily. No way was I backing down now. "Why are you pushing this? He said he'd stay in the forest, why won't you let him?" Embry accused me unfairly. I knew this irrational behavior was just jealously so I didn't take his accusing tone to heart.

"Because he's my friend. You wouldn't let Quil or Jacob sleep in the forest when you had a fully functional spare bed, would you?" I questioned him softly. He was cracking, and fast. He physically relaxed.

"Quil and Jacob aren't women." He responded quickly. The remaining drabs of blood I still had started to boil at the thought of Embry and another woman. As if he had sensed by uneasiness, Embry pulled me close to him; my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" He asked, defeated. _Yes_. I had won this battle.

"I do, just not when you're being irrational." I replied as his arms clamped around me tighter.

"I love you Embry." I whispered; tears escaping my eyes. He pulled back and lowered his face to mine; I smiled and tip toed. Our lips touched lightly first and then hungrily; they moved in perfect synchronization with pure need. His hands roamed my body and he moved us backwards, pushing my back into the side of the house heavily. This was our first kiss but that didn't seem to bother us.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his hips; pulling him into my body. Embry groaned in my mouth and ground into me. I moaned into our kiss and deepened it. Embry's hands made their way under my shirt and tugged lightly.

"Olli?" I jumped and separated myself from Embry when I heard my name.

"Olli, estas bien?" (Olli, are you okay?) Embry growled at the voice and stepped back and away from me.

"He did that on purpose." Embry muttered angrily.

"Si, estoy bien Nahuel." (Yes, im fine Nahuel) I answered breathlessly. I kissed Embry on the cheek and turned towards the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow. First thing." I told him over my shoulder as I bounced through the window and lay down next to Bella. I smiled as I heard Embry phase and run off into the forest. Nahuel was across the room in my bed; he wasn't asleep but he didn't say anything. I had a feeling that he was upset with me.

"Nahuel?" I asked him, I wasn't entirely sure what I had done but I knew that I wanted to fix it. He shuffled in the bed but didn't reply.

"Nahuel please." I pleaded; he sat up in the bed and faced me. His eyes were cold.

"Yes?" His voice was dark; I swallowed hard like it was instinct.

"What's wrong?" I breathed; my voice was quiet so I wouldn't wake Bella. His eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He lied and lay back down, pulling the quilt high on his body.

"Nahuel please talk to me." He looked away for a moment and I just about felt my heart break. He was my best friend; I knew where this was heading.

"Don't you feel anything for me Olivia?" Nahuel whisper-shouted as he moved from under the quilt silently. I slowly moved out of my bed too and went to meet him in the middle of the room. I pulled his arm out of the window again and lead him into the forest again.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend." I answered him once we were far enough and I was sure that we wouldn't wake Bella. Nahuel's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to be your best friend!" He shouted as he launched his fist into a tree. Oh, that's what he meant. Well then. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"Well, that's all you get Nahuel so you can take it or leave it. I'm with Embry." I said coldly as I looked away from him. I had to be harsh; he may never get it into his head otherwise. He stalked towards me until he was so close that my nose was touching his chest; my fists balled in frustration. My heart beat sped up.

"See, I know you feel something for me." He pulled me even closer and I immediately pushed him off, moving seven paces backwards. His face was sad.

"Nahuel, if you were not my friend, I would have slapped you by now." My voice was low. He looked shocked for a minute, then his face turned calculative.

"I'm sorry; it's just hard to be around you. I can't control myself." I scoffed at his words.

"Well try." I mumbled at him. He nodded his head and turned away again.

"I shouldn't have come. It just makes everything worse." That's when it hit me, I was the one who forced him here. This was why he was so apprehensive, I had always been aware of his feeling but I didn't think they were this strong.

"Im sorry." He breathed; I hadn't noticed him walk up to me.

"Its okay, it's fine… Friends?" I reassured as he grabbed my hand. I started to pull it out but he held it tightly.

"Amigos." He replied lightly but his broken voice gave him away.

**Thoughts?**

**Hmm, something tell me he doesn't mean that. **

**I was gonna let him kiss her but I think I'll leave it for another time. **

**I think Olli has to make some serious choices. Its either Embry or Nahuel. You cant have a best friend who loves you and a boyfriend. You have to let one of them go. As we know from our experience with Bella. **

**So, are you team Embry or Nahuel? **

**Reviews please. **


	35. pancakes and kisses

**A.N ok, so thank you to the guys who voted team Embry or team Nahuel through a review. I thought it was funny that only one person was undeniably team Nahuel. Lol **

**I actually decided t****hat I would re-format it, but later on I think. I don't think I can be bothered right now, I just want to concentrate on new chapters for you guys **

**Here's another ****one, hope you enjoy it. **

**p.s. it's in the third person. **

Olli awoke to find herself being shaken by a very worried Bella; she sucked in a short breath.

"Olli, wake up. I need your help." Bella cried; Olivia's eyes shot open.

"Olli please, there's s-someone in your b-bed." She giggled lightly and tried to remove Bella's hands from her shoulders carefully.

"He's a friend Bella." Olli told her as she flipped herself into standing position. Bella nodded silently, and then made her way out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. Olli smiled and flopped back into bed softly, it felt good to be home.

….

"Nahuel! Tras Nahuel arriba!" (Nahuel, wake up) Olli groaned as she shook him violently by the shoulders.

"Estoy despierto." (I'm awake) He mumbled as he tried to turn away from her and bury his head into her favorite black pillow. She groaned as she saw the trail of saliva that he had left behind and shook him harder. If he was human, she would have torn him apart but she was annoyed; she had been trying to wake him for the last two minutes.

"Que?" (What?) Nahuel mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and scanned the bedroom with furrowed eye brows as if he couldn't remember where he was.

"At my house remember." Olli clarified, the confused look on his face faded. Nahuel looked up at her, she looked so beautiful even in the morning, heck she looked beautiful all the time. It took all he had to not jump up her. He resisted the urge, knowing that she probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Right." Nahuel answered as he moved out of the bed; Olli was surprised to see that he still had on yesterday's clothes.

"At last… Bella made us breakfast, come on." She breathed as she grabbed his warm hand and started towards the door. Nahuel stopped suddenly, he used the hand she was holding to spin her into his chest. The movement was fluid like they were participating in some kind of Spanish dance; he pressed his lips to her forehead, she didn't flinch away. Why didn't she flinch away?

"Olli, about last night, I…" Nahuel started but he was interrupted by Olli who placed a finger on his soft lips.

"_Please_, can we just forget about that?" She asked him quickly; he smiled brightly but it didn't reach his deep brown eyes.

"Breakfast." She remembered and began to pull towards the door; he stopped again.

"Can we not hunt?" His voice was so deep and musky that it sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled away awkwardly and tried to focus her attention on something else. She spotted a piece of blue material poking out from under her bed and pulled it out. _Huh?_ She thought as she held the tattered pieces of Jacob Black's jersey in her hand. _Who could have done this?… Embry_. A short burst of laughter left her lips as she dragged out the remaining pieces and shoved them into the small bin beside her dresser.

"I promise I'll take you hunting later." She replied to Nahuel who was now sitting on Bella's bed with his arm crossed over his clothed chest; his eyes were watching her every movement as if she was his favorite program.

"Now come on, breakfast." Olli continued as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room but once again he stopped. She groaned, what was his problem now? She was hungry; Olli turned to him expectantly.

"Can I have a shower first?" His full lips forming a round pout.

"Sure, it's just down the hall… and you can wear that." Olli told him as she walked back over to her dresser again and pulled out a fresh new towel, then she directed him towards the pair of cut-offs that she had made him this morning.

"No shirt?" He asked skeptically while holding up the garment that had been a pair of Charlie's jeans an hour ago. Olli shook her head slowly; she felt slightly stupid that she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Sorry, I'll just…" Before she could finish, Nahuel interrupted her.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, you know that temperature doesn't matter to _our_ bodies." He replied like the two of them belonged to an exclusive club; Olli ignored this and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she found Bella making pancakes.

"Where is he?" She asked slowly as Olli stole a pancake from the pile next to her.

"He wanted to take a shower." She shrugged, only interested in her pancake.

"So, are you and him like… together or something?" Olli actually choked.

"Me?... and him?...Were just… we're not… no." Was her brilliant response; Bella just nodded indifferently. She _was_ different; very different. Like someone that Olli hardly knew; more reserved if it were even possible.

A selfish part of her was glad that she hadn't seen Bella during her darkest hour; she didn't think that she would have been able to cope with that. The main thing of Olli's to-do list for today was to thank Jacob. He had been there when she wasn't; he was there to put her back together after Edward had scattered her heart. He was good for her, safe and dependant. That was something that Edward couldn't promise. Olli watched Bella's back as she continued to cook; she was skinnier, much skinnier, unhealthy looking.

Her thought's were interrupted when she heard heavy footsteps bounding down the stairs; she assuming that he was moving this slow for Bella's benefit, trying not to scare her. Her pancake hit the plate heavily when she caught sight of a shirtless and very muscular Nahuel.

How had she not noticed this before? Her eyes raked over his naked torso; if she didn't know any better, she may have mistaken him for one of the pack. Minus the tattoo and cropped hair of course. Bella gasped quietly when she saw him, she hoped that no one had heard but they did. Nahuel threw a smug smirk in her direction; she blushed darkly.

"Looking good." Olli told him, trying to sound nonchalant while she took another bite of her pancake; she wanted him to think that she didn't care when in reality; she couldn't tear her eyes away. She swallowed thickly; disgusted at the way she was acting. She was sure that if there was an award for the world's worst imprint, she would have won it.

"Gracious." He replied as he sat down at the table next to her. Bella placed a mountain of pancakes in front of him.

"Hermana… I can't get that word out of my head. That's what you called me last night isn't it? What does it mean?" Bella mused as she sat down with a plate holding a measly half a pancake; no wonder she was so thin. The girl was practically starving herself. Olli shook her head and retrieved two more, slapping them neatly on Bella's plate before she could even blink.

"It means sister in Spanish." She replied as she leaned back in the wooden chair and sucked in a deep breath; it felt good to be home at last. All she had to do now was explain to Charlie where she had been and apologize for the rest of her life.

"You speak Spanish now?" Bella joked but stopped when she noticed the newly deposited food on her plate. She looked around curiously then her eye brows furrowed like she was contemplating on whether or not she was sane. Surely they had not been there a moment ago.

"Yeah, I do. Nahuel taught me." Olli offered, trying to distract Bella; she nodded and proceeded to ask Nahuel and her sister questions about their journey.

"Enough about us please Bella." Olli pleaded; she was really bored of this Spanish inquisition. Nahuel and Bella both laughed at Olli's tone of voice. She smiled, she was happy that Bella was happy.

"So what are you doing today Bella?" Nahuel asked her as he picked up all of the empty plates and proceeded to the kitchen. Bella's eyes glistened with worry.

"I was thinking about going onto the reservation actually. Jake has mono." Olli choked on her own saliva.

"Mono?" She clarified incredulously; Bella was doubtful too but who was she to question anything that Billy had said to her? He had always told her the truth in the past. Olli giggled internally, she couldn't believe that out of everything they could have used as a cover story. The best they could come up with was mono.

"Yeah, he's been ill for a little while." Bella replied, twiddling her thumbs.

"Bella, I don't know if going to see Jake is a very good idea." Olli tried, she knew that the werewolf secret was on a 'need to know' basis and they obviously thought that Bella didn't need to know. Her going to La Push would only aggravate the situation; she would park her old truck and then start demanding to know what was up_. _Olli could see it now.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her.

"Well, Jake's sick. He probably needs to rest." Olli answered, trying not to make it sound like the biggest lie ever.

"I guess you're right but maybe I can help. You know, take him some chicken soup or something."  
"Yeah I guess." She gave up knowing that there was no ay that she would be able to convince Bella not to go without revealing something.

"What are you guys doing today?" Bella asked them both. Olli coughed, she had promised Embry that she would see him today, at the time she hadn't been thinking about Nahuel. She decided that she was a terrible imprint… and host.

"I want to go into Forks, just to look around for the day. Is that ok Olivia? I know you want to go to Embry." Nahuel spat his name; Olli nodded and slid down in her seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bella spoke.

"What are you gonna tell Charlie?" She asked. In truth, Olli hadn't even thought of a cover story, she had been too wrapped up in Embry and Bella to think about him.

"How has he been?" She asked, it was her turn to twiddle her thumbs. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably and began to chew on her bottom lip as if she would be punished for what she was about to say.

"He's been Charlie. A little stressed but he's still him… you know, I don't know how he's going to react when he sees you again." Bella said truthfully. Olli nodded, this was what she had been expecting. She knew that Charlie wouldn't just welcome her with open arms. She wouldn't mind if he was angry, he had every right to be. She had left again, without a second thought, left him with a near dead Bella on top of everything. Nahuel swung his muscled arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his body while placing a sweet kiss on her small cheek. Olli didn't flinch or move away.

**Thoughts? **

**I did this chapter in third person because I wanted to get the feeling of everyone in there without having to do three different POVs. ****  
So, Nahuel and Olli huh? I know most of you don't want this, but it's just the way it is. **

**So what do you think? Is it time for him to go home? **

**Who is best for her? **

**And how will she react when a rejected Bella returns from the rez?**

**Once again, if anyone is curious about how Nahuel looks, there's a pic on my page. **

**Reviews please. **


	36. conversing with embry

**A.N. So there is no Nahuel in this chapter. I thought that maybe I should give Olli and Embry some alone time **

**This chapter is just a filler so I decided to let it out early. **

Olli was literally aching to see Embry; she knew that there was absolutely no way that she could go this long without seeing him again; no matter what. Yes, it was only one night but hey, she loves the guy. She could hear light footsteps making their way to the door so she knew that it wasn't him. Anger began to engulf her when she realised that there was a miniscule chance that it might be Melanie.

The door creaked open slowly to reveal Embry's mom in her work clothes; she was probably just leaving for the day. Her eyes narrowed then widened when she saw her visitor.

"Olivia Swan, how nice of you to visit after _so_ long." She said sarcastically; Olli knew that she deserved it; _she_ didn't even like herself right now. Anyone could see that Embry looked sick, Olivia had been gone for a while; it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to put two and two together.

"Hey, …. is Embry in?" As if by magic, Embry appeared in the doorway. His breathing hitched when he saw Olli and a bright smile appeared on his face. She was the only thing that made him happy; she was his everything. Without a word, Embry moved his own mother aside and pulled his love into his the house, down the hallway and into his bedroom; he closed the door tightly behind him. Both Olli and Embry heard his mother mumble a tired 'kids' before leaving.

"Sorry about my mom." Embry said as he scratched the back of his head; not knowing how to apologise for his mom's rudeness, Olli shrugged him off lightly.

"It's fine; I know I deserved it." She replied truthfully; her eyes suddenly finding the forest outside of the window very interesting. Embry came up behind her and kissed her sweetly on the back of her neck, she noted that it was the same spot as yesterday.

She also noted how good it felt to be kissed by Embry, she never felt more wanted than she did when his lips were on her.

"It wasn't your fault. You told me that you weren't safe and I shrugged you off. I just couldn't believe that someone so small and beautiful could be dangerous." He told her regretfully as he buried his face into her hair; she turned in his arms and snuggled into him, laying a smell hand on one of his pecks.

"It wasn't your fault either…. I just wanna forget about it and move on…" Olli breathed as she started to draw circles on his body with her fingers. He had to move away slightly, she was making him way too excited.

"You're thinner." It wasn't a question. Embry looked away awkwardly then pulled her closer, if that were even possible.

"I didn't eat much." He told her truthfully as he nuzzled his face into her neck then whined quietly. There was a tingling sensation underneath her skin; his teeth grazed her neck and she shivered and took a quick step back.

"What was that?" She asked quickly, the after-shock of the shivers still in her system; Embry blushed.

"What was what?" He countered, stuffing his hands into his cut-off pockets.

"The nuzzling of my neck, you keep doing that. Why?" She asked, turning a neat back flip into his bed just to show off; he smirked at her antics and joined her.

They both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling, one hand joined with their mate's. Embry turned towards her with his head propped up on his elbow; her eyes were expectant, waiting for his response.

"It isn't me… well it is me… but it's not… it's the wolf." Embry stuttered, his cheeks a little pinker than usual. Olli couldn't make head or tail of what he was saying.

"That doesn't explain much." She laughed, using humour as an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work because he breathed in deeply before speaking again.

"Promise you won't freak out." Embry answered quickly; effectively reminding Olli that he was just sixteen years old.

"Embry, I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf. I doubt anything could freak me out." She calmed him again.

"Well, my wolf wants to bite you…there." He said as he ran his fingers along _that_ part of her neck again; she shivered again.

"Why?" Olli asked, her breathing hitched.

"He wants to mark you. To make you mine."

"What does that mean? How would it make our relationship different?" She asked

"You'll change; your whole body will change. Your smell will be mixed with mine, no other male will be allowed in close range to you without my permission… and some other things…" He trailed off with crimson cheeks. Olli wanted him to continue, his world, they're world was deeper than she thought.

"Like what? Come on Embry, I wanna know." She moved closer to him and buried her head in his chest; she thought that if he couldn't see her face, he would find whatever it was, easier to say. It was obviously embarrassing him.

"Well…you won't be able to have… babies-without-me." He rushed but Olli heard every word.

She had never been very fond of children but the thought of a child that was half Embry and half her sent excited chills through her body. Both of them could hear Olli's weak heart beat speed up just a little. She knew what was happening; he stared at her with such love and devotion that the familiar chill overtook her body. Just like that, she was gone.

Embry jumped off the bed and looked around for her frantically; he feared the worst. Maybe she had run away at the thought of being marked by him, maybe she would reject him. He began to shake as his thoughts took another turn for the worst.

"It's ok Embry, I'm here… give me a sec." She told him, she was really getting tired of this now. Anytime she got excited or scared, this is what would happen. Embry was looking at where her voice was coming from but he still couldn't see her.

She calmed herself down and focused her mind on becoming visibly, soon enough she was. Embry let out a breath and ran over to her; engulfing her in an intimate hug. Olli smiled as she tried to pull away.

"Relax Embry." Olli said as she tried to push away again but he growled so she stay put, enjoying the moment instead.

"I thought you were gone again. It was like you were never here. Even your scent was gone." He said, his voice was pained.

"Embry, I said I would never leave you again and I meant it. It's me and you… forever." Olli whispered back; he pulled them down onto the bed so she was lying on his broad chest.

"So, what have I missed?" She asked casually, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was on top of him.

"Nothing much." He said.

"Nothing with the pack?" She was trying to make conversation; he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, there's a red headed lee- vampire that we can't seem to catch… but she keeps coming back and we don't know what she wants." Embry sounded like he was at loss. 'Red headed', something about that phrase caught Olli's attention but she couldn't remember what it was. It was funny that she could remember every detail of every second in this life; but her human life memories were cloudy. The only clear things that she could remember were her family and Embry of course. Olli shook her head in frustration.

"I could help you catch her if you want." She told him optimistically but it was returned by a threatening growl.

"No way." He answered simply; his voice was full of authority.

"But Embry…" She was interrupted by another growl.

"I'm not putting you in danger." He told her seriously; she swallowed a giant lump in her throat.

"Have I missed anything else? You know, in the outside world?" Olli was trying to change the subject; Embry immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously; nothing she had said in that sentence was funny, maybe he was remembering something?

He began to point over to his laptop that was charging on the bedside table. Olli crawled over him, fully aware of his eyes on her ass and pulled the laptop onto the bed. Her eye brows furrowed when she opened the lid, she was met with a youtube video called 'Rebecca Black – Friday'. Embry pulled himself up and sat behind her, his legs either side and his head looking over her shoulder; she instinctively leaned into him.

Olivia pressed the play button and the video started, she immediately wondered why she was watching it. By the time the girl in the video sat up in her bed; Embry was laughing again. Olli's head cocked to one side, the girl's voice was high and winy but there was something catchy about the song. Olli groaned knowing that she would probably never get it out of her vampire memory. _Great._

She let out a short burst of laughter when 'Rebecca's' friends pulled up in a convertible; all of which looks between the age of eleven and thirteen. She half expected a baby to show up on a motorcycle next. She then began to notice that the lyrics were all wrong.

Since when did 'bowl' rhyme with 'cereal'… and since when was there a plethora of 'I's in 'Friday' that made her prolong the word for five seconds? Olli's eyes actually widened when the girl reminded that public that 'yesterday was Thursday' and 'today it is Friday, Friday.' And yes, everybody liked weekends but not to the point at which 'we we we so excited, we so excited.'

She placed the laptop back on the table when the video was finished and looked back at Embry who was smirking expectantly in her direction.

"Why did I have to watch that?" Olli asked through laughter; totally baffled.

"You asked what's been going on. That's it. A stupid viral vid of a girl who has official just ruined Fridays for me… Didn't you think it was bad?"

"It wasn't terrible… I thought it was catchy." Olli shrugged; Embry's mouth fell open.

"Okay?" He answered her like it was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard; slowly his smile began to fade.

"What is it Embry? You've been acting strange since I got here." She tried; she wanted him to open up to her.

"Ok, im gonna be straight with you babe… the pack asked me to find out some things about you and your friend." Embry shuffled uncomfortably; she gulped, knowing that this wouldn't be good.

"Go on." Olli prompted when he hadn't said anything.

"Well, they want to know just how good your control is." She smiled; at least she had this one in the bag.

"It's really good, now. So you don't have to worry about me attacking anyone on the rez." She told him surely; he visibly relaxed.

"Okay, second question; are you venomous?" He asked Olivia, his face looked pained. He wouldn't know how the pack would react if she was.

"No, I am not venomous so relax. Carlisle and I did some tests before I left… but Nahuel is." Embry flinched and looked her straight in the eye, then growled.

"But it can't hurt you right?... If he bit you?" Olli looked away; she knew where this was going. Embry stood up and began shaking, blurring even. He couldn't see how Olli could let this guy anywhere near her or the people of La Push; she was risking her life every second for his friendship. She quickly stood and placed a firm hand on his arm; she knew that when they came out, he'd been angry.

"Embry, im fine ok. Calm down." She pleaded but it was no use; he stepped away from her.

"Answer the _question Olivia_." His voice was low and dominant; she flinched, Embry never called her that.

"It wouldn't hurt me as such." Olli didn't know how to explain this to him. It was hard enough discussing it with Carlisle, let alone her _boyfriend_. Embry calmed a bit and moved forward towards her. It was like he could sense that she was uneasy, he placed a hand on her small waist and pulled her into him. She inhaled his woodsy scent to give her just a little strength.

"Come on babe, you know you can tell me anything." He said into her hair. She exhaled loudly before speaking; it was like the words were hanging onto her throat like life depended on it.

"Well, Carlisle told me that if I was bitten… I might be turned into a full vampire, which means that I wouldn't be able to have children." She told him quietly, her voice cracking a bit. Embry reached up and wiped a stray tear that she hadn't realised had fallen.

"At least you don't die." Embry joked, but Olli could tell that he was saddened. It was only fair, the main reason that the wolves imprinted was children… and if she could give him even that, what use was she to him? Her mind back-tracked.

"You die if you're bitten?" She exclaimed angrily, why hadn't he mentioned this before?

"Olivia, why are you shouting?" Olli glared at him.

"Embry!" He smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me?" She screeched. She would have never brought Nahuel here, no matter how much of a friend he was, if she knew that there was a chance that he could hurt her Embry.

"Olli, its no big deal, I wont get hurt okay? I promise." He tried to reassure her.

After a few minutes of silence, they both lay down together; it felt good just to hold and be held. She moved her body upwards and began to place small kisses on his delicate jaw. He started purring so she continued. He lifted her to rest of the way up then rolled over her; holding his own weight on his elbows.

"I missed you so much." Embry told her as he placed small kisses all over my face.

"I know Embry. I miss you too." He chuckled and kissed her lips chastely; she pulled him back for more. They began to make out but it was nothing like the night she had returned; that night was about primal lust, today was about showing each other how much they cared.

His hands raked from under her waist and made their way down her body. They reached Olli's jeans and tugged lightly, asking for entrance. She nodded into his mouth and felt her top button come undone only to be interrupted when a pained howl ripped through the bedroom. Embry growled in response.

"Something's wrong. Go." She told him; even though she didn't want him to leave, she knew that he had duty to the pack. He growled lightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips before bolting out of his room uncomfortably. Olli laughed and stood up so that she could see him from the window.

"Be careful." She shouted as he phased and disappeared into the woods. She heard another howl and immediately knew that it was him saying goodbye.

…

Olli froze as she opened the door, the smell of mild strawberries, car air fresheners, beer and mints entered her nose. That only meant one thing, Charlie was home. "Don't worry about cooking Bells, I brought….." Charlie walked through to the lounge from the kitchen and trailed off when he saw her; he placed the opened beer in his hand on the table next to him.

"Olivia? Dear god you're back." He rushed towards her with open arms; she met him halfway.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Im sorry I wasn't here. God im sorry." She spluttered, clutching him close.

"Just don't do it again ok. And you're grounded again… this time I mean it."

"Ok dad." She laughed

**Thoughts?**

**Intimate moments between Olli and Embry, **

**What do you think?**

**SO, if Nahuel bites her, she can't have kids. Huh? Hmm, I wonder what I could do with that. Mwahahaha. Ok, this sentence was a serious spoiler.**

**  
Have any of you actually watched the Rebecca Black vid? If you haven't, you seriously should. **

**I actually like it, lol. **

**What do you think?**

**Btw, im really open to any suggestions regarding future chapters. Any plotline ideas, etc. **

**This chapter was long so…. Reviews please. **

_***Spoiler alert***_

Olli lay perfectly still as Nahuel's lips roamed her body savagely.

**Yep that's it. Unfortunately I can't give you anymore or it'll give the WHOLE plot away. Ok, maybe not the whole plot but you know **


	37. tarnished

**A.N. Yep, this is the next chapter. Hope the spoiler from the last chapter wasn't too mean. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I do my best to reply to most of them **

"_We are, if anything, creatures of habit. Drawn to the safety and the comfort of the familiar. But what happens when the familiar becomes unsafe? When the fear that we've been desperately trying to avoid, finds us where we live?"_

_Mohinder Suresh, Heroes _

"Dad?" Olli thought using _this_ name would help smooth what she was about to say over.

"Yeah Olive?" Charlie answered, barely ripping his eyes away from the baseball game. The mariners were winning and every moment in this game was crucial.

"My friend's coming over later. Is it ok if I go out tonight?" Olli pleaded, she knew the answer would probably be no but she needed to hunt. Then again, she could always jump out of the window later.

"Which friend?" Charlie asked; if it was someone he liked, he might have let her go.

"His name is Nahuel." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Charlie jumped and turned fully in his seat.

"_His_ name? Olive, you're grounded, you're not going on a date." He rubbed his forehead tiredly; what made her think that she could go on a date with someone he didn't know anyway? She was immediately on the defensive side. How could _he_ be implying that she was going on a date with _Nahuel_ when she had someone like Embry?

"It's not a date dad. I already _have_ a boyfriend." Charlie turned to her again, shocked.

"Who?" His brows furrowed. After all, she had only been back a few hours, how could she have a boyfriend already?  
"Embry! Embry Call, come on dad. Keep up." She scolded; Charlie nodded his head knowingly.

"Right, the Call kid. Nice boy." Charlie face turned joyful then sour; couldn't Bella pick a nice kid from the rez? What was wrong with Jake? Oh no, she had to go for that Cullen kid instead, look where that got her. That girl could never see a good thing right in front of her.

"Yeah he is." Olli agreed, throwing in her two cents.

"…Dad, what are you doing home so early anyway?" she continued, as she looked up at the clock. It was only two thirty in the afternoon; Charlie usually wasn't back until dinner.

"I didn't have any paperwork to do so I thought I'd just come home, you know. Catch the game." Olli nodded. Olli really didn't see the appeal in watching the baseball, it was a boring sport. She'd much rather watch soccer or football.

She stood as she heard Bella's truck pull into the driveway; Charlie looked up at her questionably. Olli just smiled and made her way to the door, opening it quickly. She almost screamed at the sight of Bella. She was standing dripping wet and hollow looking. Olli stepped aside to let her sister in. Bella gave Charlie a mumbled 'hello' and proceeded up the stairs. Olli followed quickly and closed their bedroom door behind them silently.

"Im guessing things with Jake didn't go too well." Bella looked up sadly and shook her head; Olli ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"He broke _up_ with me. Well, we weren't going out, but he promised. He promised he would always be there." Bella cried into Olli's shirt; she held her sister tighter. She was officially upset; she didn't understand why the wolves couldn't just tell Bella. After all, she already knew about vampires, plus she was the sister of an imprint. What more did they want? And what did they think she would do? Find out their secrets and report back to the Cullens?_ Not_ telling Bella was creating a whole bunch of problems.

"It's ok Bella, everything will turn out fine. That boy loves you, you know that." Olli tried to keep the pending anger out of her voice. Bella wiggled out of her sister's embrace and searched her eyes.

"No Olli, you didn't see him, he's _changed_. I have no idea who I was talking to… Do you know what's going on with them? I mean, I know Embry's in Sam's little 'crew', right?" Olli gasped so low that Bella couldn't hear it, even though she knew this was coming.

"Bella you know what, I do know what's going on…" Bella's face lit up. _Finally_. She thought, some _straight_ answers instead of the cryptic mess that Jake was spinning her.

"…But I can't say, it's not my secret. But I can tell you this, it's nothing bad. Sam isn't a bad guy." Bella shook her head at her sister pityingly. After all, they must have done some serious brainwashing to make her believe that Sam was the 'good guy'.

"Seriously Bella, give Jake some time. He may still open up to you." Olli told her as she stood up; she tried to back away before Bella started to ask some more questions.

…

"Hey, where's Nahuel?" Bella asked, she couldn't remember seeing him in the living room as she walked in.

"I dunno, he isn't back yet. When he gets here I'm taking him hunting so I won't be home until later." Olli offered, she wondered what Nahuel was doing in town. After all, he had only a few dollars.

"Is Charlie gonna let Nahuel stay?" Bella asked, Olli let out a short burst of laughter.  
"Obviously not Bella. I haven't even told him that Nahuel stayed last night… and im not going to. I think I'll take Nahuel to the…" She trailed of, not knowing how her sister would react if she even said the family's name. Would she cry? Breakdown maybe?

"To the where?" Bella questioned. Olli decided to just say it, she didn't want to pity how bad her sister felt when they left, she wanted to admire how far she'd come from her unnatural comatose state.  
"To the Cullen mansion, I thought that maybe he could stay there, you know." Bella smiled slightly, nobody had said their name to her since they had left.

She guessed people thought she would break down or something; she was glad that her sister didn't pity her though.

"Yeah, yeah. No one's there anyway." Bella replied. Olli smiled as she heard Nahuel's footsteps make their way towards the house.  
"He's back, I gotta go. I'll see you later Bella." Instead of taking the shady route and bouncing out of the window, she decided to make her way downstairs and tell Charlie. He nodded with a 'humph', probably not hearing a word that she had said.

Olli opened the front door and stepped out, closing it behind her gently. She looked up to her friend's face,

"Wow Nahuel, you look good." He did, he had gotten a haircut. The sleek black braid was now replaced with a smooth shave and shape up with a chiselled hair line.

"Thanks, I wanted to see what it would be like. I miss my hair already." Nahuel pouted as he rubbed his head. They began to run into the forest towards Forks.  
"You totally shouldn't, it looks great." They both laughed.  
"Thanks, I think." Nahuel was puzzled; Olli laughed again.

"So, how did your dad take to you being back?" Olli smiled slightly, she had expected Charlie to shout and scream than hug her, telling her that he was glad she was back. Surprisingly, she only received the latter.  
"He was ok." She answered.

"So no screaming?" Nahuel asked as he dodged a tree; Olli laughed.

"No screaming."

"Where are we going anyway?" He realised that he had been following her with absolutely no idea where they were headed.

"It's a secret." She whispered childishly.

"So, am I just supposed to follow you blindly?" Nahuel answered; he knew he would though, he'd follow her anywhere.

"Duh Nahuel, that's what sidekicks do." She said as if it was obvious.

"Sidekick, huh? What are our superhero names then?" Ha he thought he had her now.

"Let's see, I can be Vampire girl and you can be…. Erm…. The Hairless Wonder!" She exclaimed victoriously. Nahuel's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

Once her hysterical laughter was over, she decided to tell him where they wee going.  
"I thought that maybe you could stay at the Cullen house for now. I could show you first, and then we can go hunting." Olli tried to sound cheerful when in reality; she was terrified of even seeing the place again.

The Cullen's departure had hit her harder than she had let on, to be honest; it had damn near broken her heart. But she wouldn't allow herself to be damaged, no she needed to be strong, not only for Bella but for her own sanity as well.  
"Of course, Charlie won't let me stay in a room with his two beautiful teenage girls." Nahuel conceded with a crooked grin on his face; Olli rolled her eyes.  
"Hmm, I wonder why." They both laughed again.

She stopped abruptly when they reached the house; it was still as she remembered. So much so that she half expected Emmett to appear out of the blue and pull her into a giant bear hug while Jasper screamed for him to put her down before he did some real damage.

She laughs, and then sobs quietly; she knew that she would probably never experience those things again. Esme's motherly smile, Carlisle's scientific mind, Rosalie's vanity, Emmett's childishness, Alice's fashion insanity, Jasper's loving seriousness and Edward's hair that annoyed her to no end were all memories now. Nothing more. Just memories.

"You can just go right on in." She murmurs to Nahuel who is staring at her expectantly.

"You're not coming?" He is somewhat shocked; she trusted him to enter the home of her beloved 'family' unsupervised.  
"No, I don't think I can... Just, follow my scent to my room. I'll be in the garage." She breathes and she stumbles away, this is the first time she has felt any kind of unbalance. She really did need to hunt, and soon.

She half smiled as she noticed that the key to the garage was still on the roof. Without effort, she propelled herself into the air, snatched the key and landed perfectly where she stood before.

…

Olli froze as the garage door flew up, she couldn't believe they had left it. Was it meant for her? She moved further into the room, one foot in front of the other until she reached the white sheet that covered something. With one smooth swipe, she pulled it off revealing her black motorcycle they had given her for her eighteenth birthday. Olli began to cry into the expensive leather.

Did this mean that they still cared? After all, it _was _the only thing left in this garage. How did they know that she would return? Olli dried her tears, trying to contain herself, she was the strong one and she'd continue to be until the end. With shaking hands she lifted her black helmet that had been balanced on the handle and turned it. She stopped when she heard something move ever so slightly inside. 

She emptied the contents into her hands; a letter and in beautiful writing that could only be described as calligraphy, her name was written. She ripped the envelope off in one quick swipe and unfolded the letter, desperate to read it. 

_My dearest Olivia, _

_I hope you are well. If you are reading this, it means that you have returned and we have left. I want you to know that it was not your fault, as im sure that this is what you believe. Our departure was indeed Edward's doing, in his futile plan of granting Bella with a 'normal' life. Many of us tried to convince him that it was a naïve concept but he of course he wouldn't listen. _

_I hope you're happy despite the obvious, I also hope that everything worked out with Embry. I am sorry this letter is so brief, as you can imagine, we are in a hurry. But I want you to know that the whole family will never be the same without the Swan sisters. You truly completed us. _

_Your favourite Cullen, _

_Jasper _

_P.S. I took care of her just like you requested. She has a full tank of gas and no, I didn't let anyone ride her. Hopefully, this isn't goodbye. _

Olli folded the paper neatly and stuffed it into her back pocket as she mounted Sonny.

…Meanwhile …..

Nahuel made his way into the Cullen's mansion. It was beautiful and definitely looked lived in; these vampires were obviously masters of disguise. Nahuel followed Olli's scent all the way up the stairs to a large room. He strolled in lightly and approached what he knew was her bed; he assumed the other was for Bella.

He ran his long fingers over the sheets, barely touching them and purred. Oh how he wished that she would give into him, just admit the feelings that he knew she had. It would be easy for them, too half vampires, warm-skinned; it was meant to be. But no, she had convinced herself that she wanted the dog, that monstrous creature. Nahuel wasn't even sure that he was safe. Never the mind, it was only a matter of time until he did something wrong or she grew tired of him, and dear old Nahuel would be there to pick up the pieces; that wouldn't be the only thing he would be picking up.

It hurt him, to see her so happy with someone else. So much so, that he found it hard to even look at her sometimes. He just wanted to grab her and take her. The urges had been getting worse lately; he needed to hunt before he completely lost control. He was thankful that she didn't have a scent, for that would have made it exceedingly difficult.

Nahuel walked over to the far window and peered out, there she was, staring at the garage; the most perfect creature that he had ever seen. She had always taken his advances with a pinch of salt, which was another reason he loved her. In fact, he was sure that she was his mate; she had to be. After all, in all his one hundred and fifty years, she was the only one he had met who was even remotely like him. Plus, he had never felt this amount of lust for anyone before, not ever. How could it _not_ be her?

Nahuel shook his head before making his way out to the garage as Olli started Sonny's engine; she purred just like before.

"Nice bike." Nahuel told her as he strode into the garage. Olli smiled as a reply, she wasn't sure if she could speak properly right now.

"Get on." Were her only words. Nahuel smiled and jumped on heavily behind her causing Olli to growl.

"Carefully." She warned, she didn't want to have her broken on the day she got her back; Nahuel chuckled behind her as they sped away, taking the road route instead of the forest for once.

They made it back to the house before parking the bike and running back into the forest to hunt. As they walked through the green, instincts began to take over their bodies. Olli noticed that Nahuel's eyes were not only darker, but wilder than usual too.

"Are you okay man?" She asked as she looked into them; they were pitch black. His eyes raked over her body once before he emitted an approving growl. She stepped back warily. She knew what was happening; he had fought off the thirst for too long. The pure primal instincts were taking over, Carlisle had explained this to her once.

Vampires had little control of their bodies while hunting if they left it too long.

"Nahuel, you need to hunt." She grabbed his hand and they took off. She growled happily when she caught the scent of a nearby herd of deer; they both ran in that direction.

The infamous tickle began to resurface the closer she got to the herd. They were finally in her line of sight when she selected her kill, the largest male; she could see the delicious veins pumping away in his broad neck and smiled. Her knees crouched silently and she propelled herself into the air only to be pulled back down and smashed into the forest floor. _What the hell?_

A growl was caught in her throat when she turned over under her captor. _Nahuel._ His eyes were savage and wide; no this wasn't Nahuel, he had left the building long ago.

"Nahuel, Nahuel please let me…" She was cut off by his lips on hers. His slimy, _slimy_ lips moving feverishly against hers like he was trying eating her mouth. She stayed absolutely still as his hands began to roam her body; ripping and clawing at her clothes until her shirt was completely gone and she was left in her black bra. His mouth moved off hers and she gasped for air silently; now his lips slobbered and nibbled lightly over her torso.

She wanted to move, she wanted to kick him off then burn him to pieces for what he was doing to her; it wasn't like she wasn't strong enough but instead, broken tears left her eyes as she laid there- limp.

After all, she couldn't move, not one muscle. For even a slight twitch could cause his sharp teeth to graze her body and that would be it. There would be no other vampires to suck out the venom for her; she would change. She would be a full vampire; a _baron_ vampire. She didn't want that. She wanted to be able to give Embry children, without that, she would be a failure. A useless imprint. So what if Nahuel would take her for the first time? It wouldn't matter once it was over, it wouldn't matter when Embry found her. Or would it? Would he want her once she was tarnished and dirty?

Tears began to pour rapidly as he began to unbutton her jeans….

**Thoughts?**

**AAAAGGGGHHHH!**

**So, Nahuel finally snapped huh?  
What did you think of the chapter?**

**You know what to do….**

**But if you don't, it's REVIEW! **

**Come on guys, this is like a super pivotal moment **


	38. broken

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews. But if you want me to answer a question, please enable your personal messages. **

**Anyway, im doing lots of updating because I'm on school holidays. Yay! **

**Remember guys, Olli has no scent, the only person who can smell her is Embry XD**

She wanted to move, she wanted to kick him off then burn him to pieces for what he was doing to her; it wasn't like she couldn't, but instead, broken tears left her eyes as she laid there- limp.

After all, she couldn't move, not one muscle. For even a slight twitch could cause his sharp teeth to graze her body and that would be it. There would be no other vampires to suck out the venom for her; she would change. She would be a vampire; a baron vampire. She didn't want that.

She wanted to be able to give Embry children, without that, she would be a failure. A useless imprint. So what if Nahuel would take her for the first time? It wouldn't matter once it was over, it wouldn't matter when Embry found her. Or would it? Would he want her once she was tarnished and dirty?

Tears began to pour rapidly as he began to unbutton her jeans….

…..

Paul grumbled as he carried out his extra patrols, this was definitely the last time that he placed a bucket of entrails over Sam's front door. It _was_ funny as fuck though. Paul's nostrils flared as he caught the smell of something sweet, mixed with an underlay of death. That meant one of two things, a human and a leech or just a half leech. Paul was betting on the latter.

He trotted towards the area to find Nahuel macking savagely on some girl's body. _Oh yeah_. Paul thought before he took a closer look, it wasn't just a girl, it was Olivia Swan. Paul laughed internally thinking of all the ways he could show this to Embry. _Imprinting solves all love problems my ass_. He thought. He knew there was _something_ going on with these two.

His eyes homed in on her face; tears cascaded down her cheeks and her lips quivered. She didn't want this. Paul immediately growled and began to run towards them; an instinct to protect his pack sister had emerged. Something was wrong though, the male leech didn't even notice him; that wasn't natural was it? He _should_ have heard Paul coming a mile off. He jumped and rammed into Nahuel's torso, cracking a few ribs and throwing him into a nearby tree with impressive force.

Paul turned back to Olli who had curled herself into a delicate ball and whined. He didn't know how to deal with this sensitive stuff. Should he kill the leech now? Or let Embry do the honours? Decisions, decisions. Against his better judgement, he let out a loud howl and waited.

Nahuel began to move and sat up straight while rubbing his head with one hand and grasping at his throbbing chest with the other. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was walking into the forest with Olli and getting ready to hunt.

"Olli?" He called out to her, his voice was pained as if he'd just realised what he had done. Paul growled at him and stood over his body, snapping at his face.

_Paul? What man?_ – Jared entered the mind link.

The rest of the pack phased with him, one by one. Paul projected the memory of what he had seen and his current position.

_That mother fucker!_ – Embry.

He began to charge towards the scene; his vision was clouded with rage and he ran faster then he had ever run before. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew it; he _knew _there was something about that leech that his wolf hated. Anytime Nahuel was around, his wolf would howl and growl at Embry to get him away for their mate. Why hadn't he listened to it? When he arrived, he would rip him apart like the savage beast that he is.

_Embry, calm down_ – Sam.

He struggled to keep his voice level and firm. The truth was he didn't really want Embry to be calm; he wanted him to tear that leech apart and burn him to ashes. But unfortunately, Nahuel was half human and on Quilieute lands so they had to protect him. Although, Olli was their pack sister and they protect the pack. Sam whined lightly, he was so _confused_.

_When we arrive, No one touch Olivia. Understand?_ – Sam.

They all agreed as they charged towards Paul; Embry were in front of course. Sam knew that when he arrived, he would be very territorial and possessive. It was the way of the wolf; _he_ was like that when Emily was in hospital.

Embry yelped and whined sadly when he saw Olli, curled up in a fragile ball on the floor like an injured puppy. He ran to her and gave her a once over with his eyes, making sure she was physically fine. _She was_. Now that was done, he could finally turn on the bastard who had tried to take her. Embry turned to Nahuel who was limp on the floor staring at her; who said he could even look at her after what he had done?

Embry stopped in his tracks and phased, he wanted to do this human.

"Sam, Paul. Protect Olli." Wolf Sam and Paul did as he said, careful not to get too close to her though. Embry's hands embedded one by one, again and again into Nahuel's face. Holy shit, he was seriously going to kill him. He had to stop sometime, right? Embry moved on from his face to the rest of his body, the sound of cracking ribs bounced off the trees and awakened Olli from her trauma.

She sat up a bit and pulled her knees up to her chest in a desperate attempt to shield her nakedness. The scene before her, shocked her body to the core. Embry was killing something, the thing was large and unrecognisable; there was just too much blood. Olivia's mind was cast back to the last few minutes. That thing Embry was beating was Nahuel! Part of her wanted him to go on, but the other knew it was wrong.

"Embry?" His fist stopped mid-way in the air at the voice. She was speaking to him.

"Embry please come to me." Olli pleaded. Embry whined, his head told him to keep pounding this bitch but the rest of him was being pulled towards her.

She stood up with her hands over her chest and waddled towards him; she was weak as she still hadn't hunted. Embry picked her up bridal style in silence and stalked towards his house. Nobody followed them.

**Thoughts? **

**Queries?**

**Ideas?  
So, I guess that's the end of Nahuel….. for now **

**Once again, loads of pics on my page XD  
And a confirmed sequel. Yay! **

**You know what to do….**

**But if you don't, it's REVIEW! **

**I'll do my best to reply to them so ask questions if you want.**


	39. undeserved kisses

**A.N. Ok, so this is the next chapter. This is the end of the last chapter:**

**I updated because this chapter is a bit dry. XD**

She sat up a bit and pulled her knees up to her chest in a desperate attempt to shield her nakedness. The scene before her, shocked her body to the core. Embry was killing Nahuel, there was blood everywhere.

"Embry?" His hand stopped mid-way at the voice.

"Embry please come to me." Olli pleaded. Embry whined, his head told him to keep pounding this bitch but the rest of him was being pulled towards her.

She stood up with her hands over her chest and waddled towards him; she was weak as she still hadn't hunted. Embry picked her up bridal style and moved towards his house. Nobody followed them.

…..

Embry carried an unconscious Olli into his house using his foot to close the heavy front door behind him; all the while, his eyes were hooded. His mind was clouded with thoughts initiated by his wolf, _claim her, mark her, claim her_. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the thoughts for he couldn't do what his wolf was requesting, he wouldn't claim her without her permission, especially not _now._

He laid her down on his bed and turned to close the door. Olli was shaking violently from the lack of contact; she needed to be near him now. He climbed onto the bed with her and held her body close; she stopped shaking immediately and pulled him even closer.

Embry wandered if he had killed Nahuel, which would be great but improbable.

If he had learned anything about half vampires, it would be that they healed fast. Maybe even faster than werewolves.

"Im sorry Embry, I'm so sorry." She whispered; it was all her fault. She should have listened to him; he warned her about Nahuel but no, she was stubborn and wanted to keep his 'friendship', well that backfired royally. She sobbed quietly. She would never take Embry for granted again; she would be the perfect imprint and love and care for him like she should have been doing before.

"Please baby, don't cry. It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have been there; I should have stopped him sooner. Im sorry." He cried.

"Its ok, it's not your fault." She sat up and took his lips onto hers but he pulled away. Her heart broke ever so slightly at the rejection.

"It was my fault… I knew." Embry muttered.

"What do you mean?" She breathed into his chest.

"I felt it, before Paul howled. I felt it, but I didn't know what it was so I brushed it aside. Im so stupid." Her eyes widened at his confession and she tried to kiss him again, he moved again.

"I don't deserve your kisses." Embry said as he lowered his head. She used her small hands to cup his face.

"Embry, _Nahuel_ didn't deserve my kisses but he stole them anyway. _You_, you own my kisses. We're both new to this whole imprinting thing, im not sure I'd have known what the feeling was either. It doesn't matter, all that matters is you got to me in time and you kicked his ass." He laughed at her terrible attempt at making him feel better.

"I love you." He told her; a single tear left her eye.

"I love you too." She answered as she breathed in his woodsy scent.

…..

"What did you do to him?" She whispered into his chest, it was almost five yet they hadn't moved from their spaces on the bed.

"I don't know." She sat up and realised that she still wasn't wearing a shirt so she reached over the bed and pulled out a t-shirt from Embry's bedside drawer. It was so huge that the collar hung off of her shoulders. Embry's eyes glistened with pride; she looked so good wearing his clothes.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" She said, with a terrible impression of Embrys voice. Embry was a bit taken back, what had he done now?  
"You didn't kill him right?... Oh god Embry, please tell me you didn't kill him." She pleaded, she didn't want to be the reason he became a killer; Embry moved off the bed and began to shake violently.

"I said I don't know. Does it even matter? If I killed him, then he deserved it." She gasped at his words; where was this coming from? Her Embry was never this cruel.

"Embry." She scolded.

"_What_? Did you even know what he was going to do to you Olli? He was going to _rape _you." His words made her flinch. She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to relive it. She just wanted to forget and move the fuck on!

"Embry, please." She begged; but he couldn't comprehend anything right now. His mind replayed the moment when he first phased and Paul showed him what had happened. She wasn't moving; she was letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Why weren't you moving?" Olli's eyes flew open as she stared down the man she loved. How was she going to explain that?

"Huh?" She answered stupidly. Embry calmed himself and sat up beside her; hoisting her body onto his lap as if she weighed nothing.

"I saw what happened Olli. You weren't even moving. You didn't fight him." Embry soothed. He didn't want to frighten her, or make her re-live it but he needed to know. He needed to know why his mate wouldn't protect herself.

"Embry, im tired." She told him, she just wanted to forget.

"Please Olli, I need to know." He begged; he didn't want to believe that she wanted Nahuel but that was the only conclusion that his mind was coming to. Olli had totally given up, she didn't want to fight or scream anymore. She just wanted to _be_ with him.

"I did it for you ok." Embry looked confused.

"It's not like I couldn't have fought him off; I could. God knows I could have easily killed him, but his mouth was on me Embry, all over me. His slimy slimy tongue." She grimaced at her own words and began to scratch at her skin. Embry's teeth grinded together as he tried to comfort her. He instantly regretted making her get into this, all he wanted was the truth but even_ he_ had to admit that there were better way of going about it than this.

He buried his nose into her hair; she curled into him.

"I didn't want him to bite me Embry, I don't wanna be baron." She cried, Embry immediately felt guilty for questioning her motives. His heart swelled knowing that she wanted to have his babies.

"Im sorry baby." That was all he needed to say, they were ok again. They were always ok. There was silence until Embry spoke again,

"Embry, can I have a shower?" She asked him while she moved her head up to look at him. He nodded.

…..

Olli entered Embry's bedroom with just a towel over her naked body. He had to look away before he did something really stupid.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked him, smiling at his ajar mouth.

"U-uh yeah, sure. Clothes would be good." Embry left the bed and frantically searched for something to cover her nakedness. After a while, Olli ended up with a pair of sweats and another giant tee.

"Thanks Embry, for everything. I should really be going though, Charlie will be wondering where I am." They left the room and opened the front door. Olli furrowed her eye brows at Embry when he stepped outside with her.

"Where are you going?" Olli asked him expectantly.

"Wherever you're going."  
"Why?" She asked, she didn't want to be treated like an invalid just because of what Nahuel had done.

"You're not going by yourself Olli, it's almost dark out." Olli's mouth fell open, he was actually being serious.

"Embry, im fine. I can take care of myself." She argued; he snorted. Her eyes flew to his with a glare that could have turned him into stone.

"Sorry." He muttered but still followed her through the forest.

"You can't follow me everywhere you know." She added, trying to pick holes in his 'brilliant' plan. He _could_ follow her everywhere and he would. There was no way he would let her out of his sight again.

"Yes I can." He grabbed her hand sweetly; she squeezed it lightly.

"Ok, well what about school on Monday?" Oh, he hadn't thought about that.

"Well, I guess I'll be there too." He answered surely. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"You can't watch over me in school, Embry. I'm not a kid remember. Plus, you have school too."

"So?" He countered.

"_So_, you need to go. I'll be fine. I'll be extra careful I promise." She tried to make him happy. He smiled slightly and agreed with her. They walked in silence after that until they emerged from the trees in front of her house.

"So, when will I see you next?" He asked as he grabbed both of her hands.

"Whenever you want to… how about after school on Monday?" she asked him. It seemed like a good idea, if she could get Charlie to un-ground her.

"That's too long. Why not tomorrow?" Embry countered as he pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

"Tomorrow then." She nodded.

**Thoughts?**

**So, Olli and Embry are stronger than ever.**

**I thought you'd like to know that the sequel I've been contemplating on is going to happen. Yyaayy! I already have some spoiler pics on my profile if you want to check those out. Not to worry though, this story is nowhere near over yet. **

**This was a filler chapter. **

**Next chapter Bella finds out about the wolves, yay!**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews please. **


	40. wolf's out of the bag

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got a question from ****angel2u**** but I can't answer because your messaging service isn't enabled:-/ **

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter:**

"Olli? Can I talk to you?" Olli stopped her key in the front door and turned to Bella.

"Sure, it's not as if I was about to leave or anything." She joked, Bella's face remained serious. _Okay?_ Olli strolled back over to her and sat down at the table.

She had informed her sister of the reason for Nahuel's sudden 'departure'. Bella was upset of course but Olli had kindly asked her to never mention it again. And as for Charlie, he was none the wiser.

"What is it Bella?" Olli asked as she crossed her arms over her leather all in one bike suit. She was on her way to Embry's but she didn't really have the energy to run due to her 'interrupted' hunt yesterday so she thought she'd take Sonny for a ride instead.

"Olli, there's something you need to know about Embry." Bella warned, Olli sat back in her seat. _Urrgh_, she didn't have time to deal with more of Bella's absurd theories.

"…Jake came over last night and he told me some _things_. Not much but I think he's involved with something bad. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I think it has something to do with those disappearing hikers." Olli stood quickly; she couldn't get into this with Bella. She just couldn't.

"Bella, I think we both know that vampires are more likely to be responsible for the missing hikers, not five teenage boys. Two of which we know very well and would never do anything to harm anyone." She wanted to add the 'human' at the end of the sentence but she knew it would give a hell of a lot away.

"But Olli they…" She cut Bella off.

"Bella please, Embry isn't involved in anything bad. I told you that I know what's going on and I assure you that they're not murderers if that's what you're implying… Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet my boyfriend." She swiped her keys off the table and turned towards the door. Bella shook her head, thinking that her sister was in way too deep to see what was right in front of her eyes.

…

Olli arrived in La Push in no time and parked Sonny outside of Embry's house. He bounded out, shirtless of course and wolf-whistled at her. She laughed and removed her helmet before walking towards him with her arms spread wide; awaiting a hug.

"Hey babe. _Nice bike_." He literally bi-passed her and began to admire Sonny. Olli furrowed her eye brows and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"What am I then? A plate of grits?" She asked dryly. Embry turned and took her appearance in at last. The leather cat suit hugged her small curves just right. He rushed up to her and pulled her up to his height while crushing his lips to hers; she loved it when he did that.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked breathlessly as he put her down and lead her into his house.

"I was thinking maybe go down to Sam and Emily's. The whole pack's invited… plus imprints." He told her as he closed the bedroom door behind him. She noted that they were in his bedroom _a lot._

"I got you something last night." He told her as he opened his bedroom door again. Olli's nose rose to the sky and she caught the scent; a smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god Embry, I can't believe you hunted for me!" She ended with a squeal as she engulfed him in another hug which he wasn't expecting. He didn't think she'd be _this_ happy; after all, he only did it so she wouldn't have to hunt by herself. It wasn't a pleasant experience and he didn't think he'd ever wanted to do it again… but he would, for her.

"You can smell that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, cant you?" She thought his smell was just as strong as hers.

"Nope. You must have some super _super_ senses." He answered with a chuckle.

"You want the blood now or…" He trailed off, not really knowing how things worked. She nodded her head and left the room, Embry tried to follow but she stopped him.

"No Embry, when we hunt or drink, instinct takes over. You can't be near me. It isn't safe." He nodded his head; he wasn't going to argue with that; instead he just sat on his bed and waited for her to return.

She walked across the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge where she found a silver flask; she could literally feel her pupils dilate at the sight of it. She threw the lid off carelessly and drank all of the blood in one long gulp. She could literally feel it regenerating her body, making it stronger, faster, better. It was nowhere near enough but it would fuel her for the day.

When she returned to Embry's room, he noticed an immediate difference; her face held more colour and her movements were smoother- if that was even possible.

"Squirrel, right?" She asked him as she pulled his arm and led him outside.

"Yeah, was it enough?" He asked her; he'd get her some more if she wanted him to.

"No, not really but it'll do for now." She laughed.

"….About Sam's. Do you wanna walk or take the …" Before she could finish, Embry had already mounted Sonny.

"I should have known." She laughed as she began to remove the leather suit. She thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to show up at Sam's like that. They sped off towards the house.

When they arrived, Olli was pleasantly surprised. She couldn't believe that 'big scary alpha' lived here; a small traditional cottage with flowers streaming down the sides and a cute porch. It just didn't compute.

As they got off the bike, a beautiful Quilieute woman exited the house. She was a little taller than Olli so she must have been about five seven; this had to be Emily.

"Hi, you must be Olivia. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée; _oh,_ you're even more beautiful than Embry said." She gushed, Olli gave Embry a look; he looked away blushing.

Olli offered a hand to Emily who just batted it away and went in for a full-blown hug. When she pulled away, Olli got a nice view of her scars. She was already aware of them as Embry had explained the circumstances and warned her not to scare. Somehow, they seemed to make her even more beautiful as she wore them with pride.

"Hi, thank-you for inviting me to your home' it's lovely." She said as Emily moved back to stand under Sam's arm.

"Hello Olivia." Sam greeted; his voice was just as deep as usual.

"Hey Sam." She asked as Embry slung a hand over her shoulder as they followed the couple into their home. As soon as one foot was in the door, Olli was bombarded with hugs from Paul and Jared. Somehow, the 'incident' with Nahuel had brought the pack closer to her.

"Hey guys." She laughed. They backed away with cheesy smiles on their faces; Paul retreated to the kitchen but Jared sat down next to a small girl who Olli had never seen before. She was pretty from the part of her that Olli could see, the rest of her face was covered with her long dark brown hair. She was obviously young and couldn't be more than fifteen years of age.

"Olli, this is Kim Conweller, Kim, this is Olivia Swan." Sam introduced; Olli gave the girl a cool nod and smirk while Kim mumbled a quiet 'hi' and buried herself in Jared's clothing. Olli's head cocked to one side; Jared was so bubbly and out there, how did he end up imprinting on someone like Kim?

She considered that it made sense that the wolves would imprint on the opposite of them; it would balance them out well. She supposed it was like that with her and Embry, she was more of an angry character while he was always calm; well not _always_.

Olli and Embry took seats next to each other at the large oak table and Emily offered them some muffins; _some_ meaning a mountain, where did she find the time to cook these? There must have been about three dozen. They smelled great but Olli knew that she wouldn't need any human food for a few days now.

"Muffin?" Emily asked with a wide smile on her face; Olli couldn't help but smile back. Embry took three in one hand and took a large bite while mumbling a 'thank-you' effectively spitting pieces of it on to the table.

"Embry, where are your manners?" Emily scolded causing Olli to laugh. Embry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and began taking human sized bites instead.

"That's better… now, how about you Olli, would you like some?" Emily asked sweetly.

"No, no thank-you Emily." Olli answered.

"Are you sure? We have plenty." She tried again; never let it be said that Emily was a bad host.

"No it's okay. I don't tend to eat much human food." She decided to be straight with them all. They all knew about vampires, so they must know about her. Whilst before, Carlisle and Esme would force her to eat three course meals, now she would enjoy being her own person. Human food just didn't hit the spot like blood.

"Ok, well they're here if you change your mind." Emily answered as she smacked Paul's hand away from the large pile. The pack began to make conversation and soon enough, everyone was laughing together as if they were old friends. That was until Paul asked a question,

"Hey where's Jacob?" Paul asked as he noticed that he still hadn't arrived yet.

"I dunno, he was supposed to be here. He _did_ have patrol last night so he could be sleeping." Sam explained.

"I could go get him if you want." Embry offered, he _was_ one of Jake's closest friends before he joined the pack; right now, he was trying to get back to that.

"Im coming with you right?" Olli asked with the pout that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Of course, I told you I wasn't letting you out of my sight after yesterday." He said seriously; Olli shrank in her seat as the atmosphere became tense and the table, deadly silent.

"That reminds me, I wanted to thank you guys for yesterday; especially you Paul. For being there for me. So yeah, thank-you." Her voice was rusty. Sam, Paul and Jared nodded their heads knowingly.

"It's fine Olivia. You're pack now and we protect every single member of our pack." Sam answered. She and Embry stood to leave.

"See you guys in a minute." Olli said cheerfully as they left; they each replied with a 'bye' or 'later'.

"Do you wanna walk this time babe?" Embry said as he looked from her to Sonny.

"Yeah." She replied as they began their journey. Jake's house wasn't as far from Sam's as Olli thought.

She stepped out of the forest at Jake's only to be pulled back by Embry.

"What was that for?" She asked into his chest; her question was answered when heard someone walking towards the Black's home; their movements were sloppy, almost stumbling, she knew exactly who it was. What was Bella doing here?  
Embry pulled Olli down quickly until she lay on his chest whilst they were both on the floor.

"Embry, its only Bella." She laughed at his super exaggerated antics.

"I know." He replied as he leaned up and pecked her lips sweetly; she blushed.

"What do we do?" Olli asked.

"I guess we could call Sam." Olli nodded at the suggestion. Embry pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the number.

"_Embry?"_ Sam asked as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah Sam it's me. We need you, Bella's here. What do I do?" Embry asked quickly.

"_Don't do anything until I get there."_ The line went dead.

Olli laughed and stood up; pulling Embry with her.

"Why'd he have to be so dramatic? Why won't he let Jake just tell Bella the truth? Honestly, it's not like she's gonna do anything. The truth is way better than the

theories that she's coming up with. I mean, she thinks you guys lurk around in the mountains and murder people for a living." Olli told him; Embry looked pained; he didn't like the rumours that the appearance of the pack evoked, he didn't appreciate the shameful or hateful stares he got in the supermarket.

"She can't know Olli, she isn't an imprint. It's just the rules." Embry shrugged. Sam and the rest of the pack appeared from the woods. Embry engulfed Olli from behind and moved forward just as Bella stomped out of the house. She was livid, she didn't know what Sam had done to Jacob to make him a monster, but she would find out.

As she got closer, she realised that her sister was there too. Why? Was she part of it? Was she helping them? Bella felt sick at the thought.

"What did you do?" She screamed. Olli mentally face-palmed. Here comes Bella, making a complete fool of herself _again_. She tried to step forward but Embry kept her tightly where she was.

"What did you do?" Bella screamed again, this time using her whole body to collide with Sam who barely felt it.

"Watch it." Paul scolded; he was annoyed at all this drama too. She thought she knew what was happening but she had _no_ clue. Why couldn't Jake just cut the leech lover loose and they could all go home?

He couldn't understand why Jacob was _so_ in love with her. She was just using him; anyone with eyes could see it. The only reason _he _hadn't taken action was that she was Olli's twin and he was becoming fond of the little half leech.

"Easy." Sam barked to him; he had worked hard to keep the secret, he wasn't going to allow Paul to blow it now.

"He didn't want this!" Bella screamed; what was she even talking about?

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" Paul asked as he began to shake. Olli became worried; what if he phased and hurt her like Sam had done to Emily?

"Embry let me go." She whispered as she struggled against him. She could get him off easily, but not without injuring him; she wanted him to let go by choice instead.

"No babe, it's dangerous." He hung onto her tighter.

"Yeah it is…. for Bella." Olli answered.

"She'll be fine, I promise." He told her, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his teeth grazed his favourite spot; that shut her up. She let out an involuntary moan then blushed. How embarrassing; Embry chuckled.

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" Bella shouted; Embry gave Olli a look that said 'what is she talking about'; she shrugged in response. Paul and Jared began to laugh at this absurd outburst. How could Jacob Black, future alpha be scared of his own pack? All of a sudden, Bella's hand came up and slapped him hard across the face.

Embry and Olli's mouths fell open simultaneously; Bella, Bella _Swan_ had actually slapped someone.

"Badass." It escaped Olli's lips before she could stop herself. Bella's eyes flew to her sister's then narrowed.

"It's too late now." Jared's words caught their attention; Paul was shaking and breathing heavily; Olli knew what was about to happen.

"Bella get back!" Olli screamed as she really tried to get away from Embry.

Bella stumbled backwards a few feet.

"Embry get off me now!" Her voice was so low and frightening that he released her without a second thought. Just as he did so, Paul burst out of his skin; the large wolf stood proudly in front of Bella. A scream was caught in her throat, she knew something was going on but nothing like this; they truly were monsters. She backed away even more; her legs like living gelatine.

Olli was in front of Bella in one second flat with a hand out; she knew that she could have just grabbed her sister but she wanted her to have a choice. She wanted to see if Bella could trust her. She did, but she began to run in the other direction; towing Olli.

"Jake run!" She screamed as he took in the scene before running and phasing in the air over Bella and Olli. He and Paul then proceeded to fight.

"They're wolves Olli, like real wolves." Bella muttered before passing out in her sister's arms. Olli chuckled as she slung her Bella's limp body easily over right shoulder and stood up to face the group. Paul and Jake were still fighting while Embry scurried quickly to his imprint's side.

"Well…" She trailed off.

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry finished for her.

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

**Thoughts?  
Well the secret is out!**

**Yay, now Bella can stop acting so crazy!**

**Ok, so I know that I didn't write about the wolves killing Laurent, that's because in my story he's not dead yet so…. I need him for the future. **

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Reviews please. **


	41. that went well

**A.N. I was listening to Ellie Goulding's version of 'your song' today while writing this. If you haven't heard it, you should check it out, it's really sweet. XD**

Olli sat at Bella's bedside, still as a statue, just waiting.

Bella began to stir in her sleep until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Bella." Olli welcomed her. Bella looked around the room with furrowed eye brows.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up. She didn't recognize the room.

"You're at Emily's. Sam's im- girlfriend." Olli let out a breath when Bella didn't notice her lapse in words.

"Oh, why am I here?" Bella asked, she couldn't really remember much.

"You saw Jake remember Bella. He's a werewolf." Olli tried to jog her sister's memory. They didn't go through all that drama just to have her forget it all.

Bella nodded her head, that's right, Jake was a monster. A murderous and probably blood thirsty monster; her heart rate sped up just a little. What if they decided to get rid of her because she knew too much? Or worse, they could all pack up and leave, just like_ they_ had.

"He wants to talk to you." Olli said as she left her seat next to her sister. Bella nodded her head, which was the only thing she could do at the moment since her sister was out of the room before she could object.

"How is she?" Embry swept Olli off of her feet as soon as she had one foot out of the door.

"She's okay I guess. I don't think she's really got her head around it yet…. Jake, you can go in now." Jake nodded and rushed past her. Embry took Olli's hand and moved into the kitchen; everyone else was in the living room watching some cheesy movie.

"What a day huh?" Olli said as she buried her head into Embry's chest; he chuckled. This wasn't anything compared to a usual day in the life of a werewolf.

"Did you have fun today? I know it's not what we planned but….." He trailed off as he began to sway them from side to side softly.

"I had the best day, and it's all because I was with you." Olli answered as she matched his strides.

"…Embry? Why are we dancing?" She asked; still moving. Embry moved both hands onto her waist and pulled her closer.

"I dunno." He replied; looking right into her eyes.

"There's no music." She said as she laughed at his strange antics. Who randomly starts slow dancing in their friend's fiancée's kitchen anyway? Embry reached over to the small radio in the corner and turned it on, the song playing was Ellie Goulding's cover of 'Your song'.

Olli laughed as they began to sway side to side, occasionally taking a step to the left. This was one of the reasons she loved Embry, the random acts of romance were perfect. Much better than that cheesy 'walk barefoot on the beach' and 'candle lit dinner' stuff; the kitchen door flew open to reveal Paul who was smirking and staring shamelessly at Olli's backside. Embry growled; Paul snapped out of his stare.

"What are you doing here Meraz?" Embry growled menacingly

"Well I was looking for the kitchen but I seemed to have stumbled upon the ballroom." He joked as he leaned back on the kitchen surface.

"Get out Paul!" Embry growled; Paul's smirk grew wider.

"Relax Call, I just came to get some chips, you can get back to your Fred Astaire impression as soon as I leave." He laughed as he grabbed the snacks and ran before he got into his second fight of the day.

"Hey!" Olli shouted; Paul stuck his head back through the door, only to be met with a fist; he stumbled back from the impact.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed; for the first time since he phased, he was actually in agony.

"…Oh don't be a baby; I let you off _real _easy. You're not even bleeding!" Olli told him through laughter. She knew it was painful but she had deliberately missed his nose to avoid a bloody mess in Emily's kitchen.

Paul stumbled up to full height, his head was spinning; all he could hear was the peeling laughter coming form Embry.

"What the hell was it for?" He wasn't angry just really confused.

"That, my dear Paul was for phasing so close to Bella. You could have hurt her." Olli told him seriously. She wasn't gonna hurt him anymore than that though, after all he was the one who saved her from Nahuel.

Paul wrinkled his nose as he felt the bones begin to deconstruct in his face.

"That was a pretty good hit…" He told her as he inched towards the door; Olli nodded smugly.

"…For a girl!" He finished as he pranced into the other room.

Olli laughed and grabbed Embry's hand, leading him into the dark living room where they sat to watch the movie with the others; it was 'He's Just Not That Into You.' Emily and Kim looked fully engrossed in it while Jared and Sam each took the time to stare lovingly at their imprints and Paul ate all the snacks.

Olli kept taking side glances at Sam, he looked so comfortable with Emily and she didn't want to disturb him but she needed to know. She tried to get up, only to be stopped by Embry.

"Where are you going babe?" His voice wasn't angry, just curious.

"I wanna talk to Sam." Embry nodded and she got up

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" His took his arm away from Emily's shoulder and stood up. Embry looked up at them curiously as they left; he knew that she wanted to speak to Sam alone so he didn't try to follow. But it hurt being away from her; it really did.

….

Sam closed the front door behind him and sat down on the front porch, looking up at Olli expectantly. She didn't know where to start.

"Sam, im really sorry for disturbing you and everything but I have to know…" She started; he nodded expectantly. He didn't really know what she was going to say.

"Did Embry kill him?" She swallowed hard as she awaited the answer.

"No, Embry did not kill me. _It_ is still very much alive." Sam answered; his face hard. Olli let out a breath and a smile stretched across her face. Her Embry wasn't a murderer.

"So what, he just left?" Olli asked; he couldn't have gotten far with the beating he got. Sam shuffled.

"We may have helped it leave." He answered. One of Olli's eye brows rose.

"What do you mean 'helped'?" She asked. Sam shuffled again.

"Olli I..." She cut him off; she just wanted the truth.

"No bullshit Sam. Please, just be straight with me." She begged him quietly.

"Straight? Ok, well he was almost dead when Embry finished with him but he heals quickly. So… the boys did a bit more damage. Broke a few more bones. Then we nudged him out of La Push. As in we pushed him out with our muzzles and forced him to walk on his broken legs. Every time he slowed down, we snapped at him." Sam finished; Olli sat there not speaking with wide eyes. _Damn it_! Sam thought, he had said too much; either that or he was much too graphic.

Olli blinked twice and that was it. Sam thought that maybe he had broken her. Then suddenly, her face broke into another wide smile.

"Hardcore." She admired; she didn't even know that Sam had it in him. Sam looked at her as if she'd grown a foot on her head.

"Relax Sam. What did you expect me to do? Cry? You saw what he almost did. That bitch had to go! Thank-you." She said as she pulled him into a bear hug; when she pulled back she noticed that his eyes were glazed and his mouth was ajar. It really did look like she had broken him. When they got inside, she had to physically place him next to Emily before sitting down.

"You ok?" Embry asked while pulling her into his lap; he had missed her dearly.

"Yeah im ok." They stayed like that for around two minutes before Jake rushed into the room with Bella in hand.

"Guys, we know what the red head wants." Jacob alerted. The whole pack turned to him in shock. There went that phrase again 'red headed'; it began to eat at Olli's brain as she struggled to remember. She looked up at Bella and her eyes widened, she remembered Bella telling her about the red head from the baseball match. Oh, how could she not have remembered that before? Urrgh, it was so obvious _now._

"What does she want then?" Paul asked as he threw some popcorn up and caught it in his mouth; the whole 'dramatic pause' was getting on his nerves now.

"She wants her." Olli answered while pointing to her sister; all eyes fell to Bella who nodded her head

"Why does she want you?" Bella stood straight as a statue, unable to answer; she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Victoria was back and after her. Would she ever just get a break?

"She wants revenge. A mate for a mate. Edward killed James, Victoria's mate so now she wants to kill Bella." Olli concluded; it didn't take long for her brain to work it out. Bella let out a breath; she was relieved that someone else had said it for her.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get her. It's easier now we know what she wants. We'll double up on patrols and cover a wider area." Sam tried to calm Bella who was now hyperventilating. Olli got the perfect idea, if this Victoria girl was looking for her sister, she would take care of the problem; Olli mentally cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Hey Sam, do you think I could get in on patrols?" Olli asked, already forming ways to kill Victoria in her mind. All eyes in the room homed in on Embry who was shaking his head.

"No way, it's too dangerous." There was no room for compromise.

"Embry, im sorry but you're not stopping me. Bella's my sister." She told him, she wasn't bending on this one.

"And you're my imprint." He countered quickly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Sam, deal me into patrols. Don't listen to Embry." She said dryly, Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Olli, I cant interfere with the imprint laws. Im not really his alpha when it comes to you." Sam answered; he knew better than to get into the middle of this. Olli was taken back; was every move she made dictated by Embry? She looked back at her imprint with tears in her eyes.

"No Olli." He told her seriously. She faced him fully.

"Look Embry, I know you're scared because of what happened yesterday and I get that you wanna protect me but…" Embry cut her off.

"No Olli, you're not doing it. I wont let you." He almost growled becoming inpatient' Olli should her head in disbelief.

"Embry, you can't control me…and if that's what our relationships about then I want no part of it." She said as she got up and left the house. She meant every word that she had said, though she knew that she could never leave him. Embry got up to follow her but the rest of them just sat there slack- jawed until Paul decided to break the silence,

"Well, that went well…"

**Thoughts?  
So, now they know what the red head wants. **

**I hope you like Olli and Embry's little dance in the kitchen. **

**I thought It would be nice to show them having some alone time without their usual arguing. Then I turned it sour, sorry. **

**But they wouldn't be Embry and Olli without their little lover's tiffs. **

**What do you think?  
**

**You know what to do,**

**If you don't, its… REVIEW! XD**


	42. rebound guy

**A.N. ****This chapter is dedicated to ****HisDiamondAngel ****who said I should make Jake and Bella closer. **

"Sam, deal me into patrols. Don't listen to Embry." She said dryly, Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Olli, its Embry's decision." Sam answered; he knew better than to get into the middle of this. Olli was taken back; was every move she made dictated by Embry? She looked back at her imprint with tears in her eyes.

"No Olli." He told her seriously. She faced him fully.

"Look Embry, I know you're scared because of what happened yesterday and you wanna protect me. That's fine but you can't _control_ me… if that's what our relationships about then I want no part of it." She said as she got up and left the house. She meant every word that she had said, though she knew that she could never leave him. Embry got up to follow her but the rest of them just sat there slack- jawed until Paul decided to break the silence,

"Well, that went well…"

Embry caught up to his imprint and grabbed her arm; she stopped with a grunt.

"Embry, let go of me." She said quietly and she struggled weakly; she didn't really want to leave, she wanted Embry to tell Sam to let her patrol with them.

"No, babe. Did you mean what you said in there? Are we over?" His voice was pained; she looked away from him.

"Im trying to protect you and you're making it difficult." He whined; why couldn't she see that he just wanted to protect her? It was his job.

"Embry, don't you get it? I don't need protecting! Especially not from _Victoria_. She's out to get my sister, Embry; my _twin_ sister. I can't let her succeed… but by the miniscule chance that she did, I wanna know that I did everything in my power to stop her." Olli cried; Embry's face softened slightly.

"I know Olli, but I can't lose you." His breathed as he pulled her closer and breathed in her scent.

"I know, I know Embry and I get that but you have to know that if Bella goes, I go too. We're two halves of the same person." Olli confessed; Embry growled threateningly.

"Don't you ever say that again." His voice was dominant; she felt the need to submit to him but she stood her ground instead.

"Fine, I won't say it… but that doesn't mean that it isn't true." She told him; her voice was a mire whisper. It was true, how could see exist without Bella? It was unthinkable. Embry wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he would never let go. Not now, not ever.

"Embry im doing this, okay? Im not asking you for your permission, im asking you for your support…. Do I have it, babe?" She asked sweetly, using his nickname for her as she interlocked their fingers and pressed their bodies together.

"You know what? Fine, patrol." He told her, there was no way that he could stop her anyway; she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist placing kisses all over his face.

"Thank-you, thank-you Embry. I love you so much." She told him. He laughed and backed her into a tree.

"I love you too babe. Which is why you will not be patrolling alone and you'll always be patrolling with me." Embry told her as he crushed his lips to hers; she moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer with her legs. His hands left her waist and travelled up her shirt.

"Embry! We were having a meeting, you know!" Jared screamed from the house. They both laughed as Olli jumped down onto the floor and grabbed Embry's hand; they both ran back to the house together.

"Sorry about that, Sam, Embry said I can patrol with him." Olli said optimistically, Bella's face fell. She was expecting Embry to say no to her sister's request. But he didn't, so it meant that once again, everyone was putting their lives in danger for her.

She really was useless; why was she cursed with a delicate _human_ body that could be broken so easily? Why couldn't she have been born a werewolf? Or a vampire? Or a _mermaid_? _Anything_ would be better than this; at least then she could do some protecting instead of landing the role of the damsel in distress all the time.

"Ok so, tonight's patrol goes to Olli and Embry, Monday morning and afternoon, it's Jared and Jacob patrolling, Paul and I will do Monday nights and we'll alternate like that. Jared, Jacob, Paul and I will alternate partners subject to availability but Embry and Olli will not. Is everyone alright with that?" Sam asked, they all nodded he turned to Olli and Embry.

"You two, can I trust you to patrol, nothing else?" Sam said like it was the hardest thing ever as he massaged his forehead with two fingers; he hoped that they got was he was saying.

"We promise Sam." They both blushed. .

"Ok guys, enough with the heavy." Emily slapped Sam's thigh as she stood and stretched briefly.

"I think tomorrow we should all have a nice day at the cliffs to welcome our new arrivals to the pack. After school hours of course." She was always full of good ideas. Everyone nodded.

…..

Olli jumped through her window and flopped tiredly on her bed in front of Bella.

"Ok, patrol. Not as fun as it sounds, _at all_!" She groaned, she was exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"What was it like?" Bella asked as she moved closer to her sister.

"It was boring. We ran the perimeter about fifteen times Bella… and nothing. Victoria didn't show, although, I did catch her scent so I'll recognise it if I smell it again." She mumbled into the bedding.

"You coming to school today?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject; she didn't really want to speak about Victoria. Olli looked at her sister like she was the village fool.

"Uum no, of course not. Im staying here and sleeping, _all_ day long… well all day until we gotta go to Sam's." Olli told Bella as she tucked herself under the sheets.

"Okay but don't you think you've missed enough school? I mean, there's so much work. How are you going to graduate?" Bella spluttered. Olli sat up in bed and leant her head back on the wall.

"Bella, you seriously need to relax, ok? First of all, im immortal, school is not a big deal, I could always do it again in a couple hundred years and second, I have a vampire mind, I could study everything a day before exams and still ace it. No worries." Bella nodded her head slowly and left. Olli listened as her sister took irregular steps down the stairs before turning around completely and making her way back to the bedroom.

"Actually Olli, there was something I wanted to ask you about." Bella said as she took a seat back on the bed.

"What is it?" Olli asked before yawning suggestively; Bella swallowed loudly.

"Well it's about Jake; I'm pretty sure I love him." Bella told her sadly; Olli's mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Oh my god Bella, that's great! What's with the sad face?" She asked; surely being in _love_ was nothing to frown about.

"It's not right Olli, that's what's wrong. I still love _him…._ even after he left me. I don't know why but I can't let him go. Is there something wrong with me?" Bella cried; Olli moved to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bella, don't ever think that, okay? You're perfectly normal." Bella cringed at the word; normal was one thing that she never wanted to be yet her sister said it like it was a good thing.

"…Bella, I think you should give Jake a chance. I mean, you know he worships the ground you walk on… But I also think you should wait. If you're not over Edward, don't rush things with Jake. Give yourself some time." Bella cried harder.

"I know Olli, what you said is right but I said _yes_, Jake asked me to if I loved him and I said yes. It's just that I couldn't say no, I couldn't lie.

He asked and he was so hopeful, you should have seen the look in his eyes. I said yes because I feared he'd never ask again and for some reason the concept scared me… I love Jake, I really do but I'm not sure if I would stay." She said through her sobs; Olli was officially confused.

"What do you mean you're not sure if you would stay?" She asked. Bella's yes widened; she couldn't believe that she said that out loud.

"It doesn't even matter." She said as she desperately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Bella, you can't just speak half way. Say what you want to say." Olli was getting annoyed now.

"Im not sure, if just by the odd chance that he returned, I wouldn't go back to him." Olli bit back a growl.

"Bella…." Olli trailed off; was there a nice way of calling someone mad? Bella sprang out of her seat.

"Olli, I know what you're gonna say, okay? But you can't just stop loving someone. How would you feel if it was Embry who left you in the woods?" Olli bit back another growl and tried to calm herself down, she was fuming. How could Bella compare Embry to_ Edward_ of all people?

"Embry would_ never _do that." Olli said.

"How do you know that?"

"He loves me!" Bella crumbled into her sister's arms.

"That's what he said but he changed his tune so quickly. Suddenly he didn't want me and I wasn't good enough for his perfect family. How can I be good enough for Jake?" Bella whispered; Olli grimaced, this stuff was way too deep for her; she wasn't the comforting type.

"Bella, do you remember when we were in third grade and I really thought I liked Taylor Green, the cutest guy in the class? Then I asked him If he would come to our birthday party and he totally blew me off, I was cut up, dude. Then Chad Wills asked if he could come and I practically fell into his arms. We held hands for like a week until I got bored. Then I totally broke his heart and he wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the semester." Olli furrowed her eye brows; how could she remember that and _not_ Bella's explanation of Victoria.

"Yeah, I remember." Bella answered, failing to see what this had to do with anything.

"Well, I realised that I didn't like him. I only liked him because he wanted to come. I guess what im trying to say is… don't let Jake be your Chad." Bella nodded her head knowingly, she didn't want Jake to be her rebound guy, he didn't deserve that. He deserved her whole heart but she couldn't give it to him right now. She laughed and stood,

"Thank-you Olivia. I've really got to school though so we'll talk more later." Bella said as she straightened her clothes and grabbed her keys as if the emotional conversation hadn't happened; she left for school leaving her sister alone.

**Thoughts?  
So, I wanted to slow the drama down before I speed it up in the next chapter. **

**What do you think?**

**You know what to do, **

**If you don't it's…. REVIEW!**


	43. cliff diving

**A.N. Ok guys, as some of you have noticed, I've changed the story's rating to M. I feel like it's getting a little heated with Embry and Olli ;-)**

"_If it hadn't been for cotton eye Joe, I'd have been married a long time ago…."_

Olli pressed the alarm's stop button before it got any louder. She growled; it couldn't have been three thirty already, could it? She lifted her phone to check the time, _oh_, it _was_ three thirty so she got out of bed and walked down the hall to the shower, she wanted to be ready before Bella returned from school.

Olli hummed an unfamiliar tune as she had a shower and got into a navy blue bikini with some short black shorts and a baby blue halter neck top. She then slid on her blue low top converses. Once she was satisfied, she put the exact same outfit out for Bella and waited.

Bella came stumbling in around fifteen minutes later expecting to find Olli still asleep; she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Bella, got your clothes ready." Olli smiled; Bella returned it but stopped in her tracks when she saw the small pieces of material. She picked the shorts up with two fingers like they were filthy.

"Olli, I am not wearing this. You do know this is Washington, not Florida. Plus, I could never pull anything like that off." Bella laughed; she couldn't wear these, she didn't have the body for it. Olli stood up and gave her sister a light twirl.

"How do I look?" She asked; Bella's eye brows furrowed; she didn't see where this was going, of course Olli looked gorgeous, she always did.

"You look amazing as always." She answered; Olli smiled widely and pulled Bella to the mirror.

"And… our bodies are the same; therefore, you will look amazing too." Olli concluded; Bella blushed lightly and changed.

"You ready?" Olli asked Bella. She looked beautiful, and much better than the dowdy clothing that she usually subjected her body to. Bella nodded and they both left the house. As soon as she stepped outside, Olli caught Embry's scent. It wasn't concentrated but not faint either, he must have checked up on her during the day. She smiled as she got on the bike and waited for Bella.

"Uh uh, no way. I am not going on a bike again." Bella shivered at the memory of the last time she rode a bike; it also happened to be the first time that she said something remotely romantic to Jake, she called him 'sort of beautiful'. Olli turned to her sister with a mock serious face.

"Bella, if you don't get on this bike now. I will put you on it… and you know I can." Olli told her; Bella huffed and got on anyway.

Olli sped off towards La Push with Bella's hands almost choking her with the death grip on her stomach.

When they arrived at Sam's, Jacob was the first one to meet them. He lifted Bella off the bike and spun her around making her squeal in the process.

"Jake, put me down." She screeched playfully; the couple looked so natural together, it was hard to believe that they weren't imprinted. Olli got off of the bike and awkwardly stepped around them when Embry came bounding out; he pulled Olli into a tight hug and pecked her lips.

"Hey babe, you look great." He told her. She smiled and looked him over, cut-offs with no shirt.

"Thanks, you look perfect." She answered; he laughed at her and tucked her under his arm as they turned towards the house. Paul, Jared and Kim walked out before Emily; then Sam who was carrying about five picnic baskets.

"Jeez Emily, do you think we have enough food?" Olli joked; everyone chuckled lightly. Emily scowled playfully.

"You know how these guys eat." She answered; Olli nodded her head.

"I can't believe you got Bella to come here on the bike." Jake called to her. She turned to him and smiled.

Jacob and Bella were holding hands, Olli watched as he looked down at her sister with such love and devotion in his eyes. She smiled, she knew that Bella would be well looked after now.

The couple seemed to have developed overnight, yesterday Bella was shy and never initiated any physical contact and now she was letting go, just _being_.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." She laughed as they all began walking towards the cliff. It was a rare sunny day in La Push, around sixty eight degrees (Fahrenheit).

"So how was school?" Embry asked her as he grabbed hold of her small hand. She coughed unnecessarily and looked away.

"School? I didn't go." She shrugged. He stopped walking and a large grin spread across his face.

"Why not? Patrols too tiring?" He teased; she hit his chest playfully then pouted.

"Noooooo, I just wanted to sleep. I could patrol all day and all night long if I wanted to." She lied; he didn't believe a single word.

"Right." He said sarcastically. Olli could hear Bella and Jacob having a quiet conversation a few feet behind them; if she wasn't mistaken, it sounded like they were flirting.

"Bella!" Paul boomed from the front of the line. She turned her attention away from Jake.

"You diving?" He hoped she'd say yes, at least he'd get some entertainment out of the leech lover; everyone's eyes turned to her. She gulped loudly then looked thoughtfully for a moment. The mere thought of cliff diving frightened her immensely; plunging to her potential death.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll go with you." Jacob added; Bella smiled at her new boyfriend. Her heart sped up at the idea of jumping, hand in hand, with him.

"You know what Paul, I think I will." She exclaimed while grabbing Jacob's hand, he looked shocked for a moment but recovered with a blushing smile. The boys wolf whistled at her; who knew Bella Swan had a daring thrill-seeking in her body?

Bella's eyes fell on Embry and Olivia; they were walking together, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. She could literally see the love radiating off the couple but there was something about their love that baffled her. It wasn't like anything she had seen before; their love seemed deeper than usual.

Bella's eyes then landed on Sam and Emily, then to Kim and Jared and back to Olli and Embry. Though they were all very different people yet there was something very familiar about the way they interacted with their other halves. Every move they made together was just more intimate than usual. Bella had the odd urge to look away, feeling like an intruder.

When they arrived at the cliffs, they laid out some blankets a safe distance away from the edge.

"You jumping babe?" Embry asked.

"Heck yeah, I've wanted to do this since the day I got here." She answered.

"You need me to jump with you?" He asked her as he swung his arm over her shoulder in a protective manner.

"No, im not afraid. I can jump myself." She pouted; he chuckled.

"Whatever you want babe." Olli looked around and realised for the first time that the whole pack was there.

"Hey Sam, why isn't anyone patrolling today?" She called to him. Sam smiled knowingly.

"Well since _Victoria_ hasn't shown her face for a few days, I thought it would be okay to have the afternoon off. Besides, I had Jared run the perimeter this morning and nothing. I think we're pretty safe for now." Olli nodded and sank herself into Embry's side; it was the first time in the last few days that she'd felt relaxed and nothing could spoil this moment.

"Im jumping!" Paul announced as he stood up and stretched. Olli's eyes sprang open and she jumped up too.

"Me too!" She exclaimed. Of course Embry stood up with her; he would go wherever she went.

Olli walked to the end of the cliff and peered over into the crashing waves below. She stepped back and began to remove her blouse, only to be stopped by a growling Embry.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he desperately tried to shield her body from the other males in the group.

"What am _I_ doing? Embry, what are _you_ doing? These are your brothers!" She exclaimed earning a snigger or two from the rest of the group. She couldn't believe he was being jealous at a time like this.

"They're not supposed to see you like that." Embry said while he tried to stop her from removing her shorts as well.

"Embry, if you don't let me take off these clothes, I'll have to dive with them on and then to go home soaking wet and I'll probably get sick! So stop being such a baby." Olli knew that she could never get ill again but the statement served its purpose. Embry's arms fell to his sides like weights.

"Fine." He grumbled dejectedly. Olli proceeded to remove her clothes until she was left with a navy blue bikini; Embry's eyes grew wide at the sight of his mate's body. She smiled smugly and tip-toed to kiss his lips, Embry deepened the kiss further. On of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other ventured lower until it found her scantily clad ass and squeezed it lightly; Olli squealed in shock but didn't separate herself from his mouth.

"Ok, ok you guys lets try and keep it PG13." Sam laughed causing the two to jump apart in embarrassment. Olli giggled nervously and buried herself in Embry's chest again; it was so easy to get wrapped up in him, she had totally forgotten that they weren't the only ones there.

"Sorry Sam." Embry mumbled; it wasn't his fault, had Sam seen what his mate was wearing?

"Look? We jumping or not?" Paul asked as he looked Olli up and down then smiled suggestively; Embry growled deeply, Olli remained indifferent.

"Yeah, im jumping." She said as she readied herself on the edge. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms engulfed her and dropped her behind him.

"Oh no little one, professionals first." Paul sniggered.

"Little one? Really?" She replied incredulously; it was hardly a suitable nickname.

"Whatever, just step back." He conceded as he took at step back then launched himself off the cliff and canon balled into the waves below causing a gigantic splash.

Bella tiptoed to the edge then grimaced and retreated back to her place next to Jacob who placed an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Her eyes widened as if she had just realised something; she pulled her head off of his shoulder and turned to face him fully, he looked surprised for a moment. Bella tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she leaned forward slowly, her eyes trained on Jacob's lips.

At first he didn't understand what was happening, was she finally giving in? He had been waiting for this moment for his whole life. She leaned forward gingerly and placed the softest kiss on his lips. Bella and Jacob's mouth's spread into wide smiles that wouldn't be wiped off for anything.

Olli's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bella, her sister Bella actually kissed Jacob Black! She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She was glad that her sister was finally moving on, and with someone that was good for her like Jacob…. but she couldn't help the chagrin that washed through her body. She had a feeling that Bella was moving on too fast. Her words from earlier rang in Olli's head, 'im not sure if I would stay'._ If_ they did return and Bella left Jacob; it would probably break him.

"God, the water's cold!" Paul exclaimed as he rejoined the group; everyone stared at him like he was the village fool.

"What'd I miss?" He asked; clueless. Jared looked from Paul to Bella and Jacob and back before answering,

"Nothing." Everyone burst into hysteric laughter.

"Anyway…." Paul tried to distract them; he felt like he was missing something crucial.

"What did you think of my dive Olli? Think you can handle it?" He bated her. She stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was amateur at best Paul. This is what a real dive looks like." And with that, Paul watched as she launched herself off the cliff, turning a piked, tucked then straight somersault before hit the water at a perfect ninety degree angle with no splash at all.

Embry and him stood there gob smacked, how the hell did she do that?

"Did you see that?" Embry asked, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yeah and it was awesome." Paul answered before turning to Embry who was staring worriedly at the crashing waves.

"What's up man?" Paul asked as he nudged his friend.

"Did you see her come up?" Embry asked as he began to search frantically at the water. Paul didn't answer, he just searching for her also.

"What you guys looking for?" The boys jumped at the voice, both of them almost falling off the cliff; Olli burst out in hysteric laughter again.

"Oh, you guys are too easy." She laughed as she bent down to get her towel. Embry and Paul looked at each other, then her and then the water with their mouths ajar.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked; it had to be some sort of illusion. Olli laughed again.

"Hello, vampire. Invisibility." She answered then like it was obvious. Embry nodded his head knowingly while Paul looked like he hadn't heard a word that she had said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa backtrack. Did you say invisibility?" Jared asked incredulously. Olli nodded her head.

"You can become invisible?" Sam asked as he leaned forward to hear her answer.

"Didn't you guys know?" They all shook their heads.

"But you all share a pack mind with Embry, right?" She asked' Embry settled down next to her.

"Yeah, but Embry's good at keeping secrets. Especially when it comes to you." Jared told her. Olli turned to her mate and leaned into him; it was nice to know that he was doing his best to keep their private time, well private.

"Bella, you still jumping?" Olli changed the subject; today was about coming out with the pack not talking about herself. No reply.

"Bella, stop eating your boyfriend and speak to me. Are you still jumping?" Olli said slowly, trying not to burst out in laughter. Bella's face detached itself from Jacob's for the first time since their first kiss.

"Yeah sure." She said as she stood up, attempting to pull Jake with her but it was like trying to lift a truck; it just wasn't possible.

"Do you still want me to jump with you?" He asked keeping her hand firmly in his. Bella peered over the edge again and swallowed.

"I kind of wanna do it by myself but im kind of scared of drowning." She admitted then mentally slapped herself. Great, now they probably thought she was an even bigger loser.

"Ok, how about I jump first. Then you jump and I'll get to you at the bottom so we can swim to shore together." Jake compromised. Bella nodded her head and watched as Jacob hit the water below. She then took a deep breath and gracefully stepped off the cliff earning whistles and chants from the rest of the group. Especially Olli, she honestly didn't believe that Bella would do it; she was obviously braver than she thought.

"Oh no, I forgot the stupid pecan pie… and I spent all morning making it too." Emily cried randomly as she sought through the last basket, it wasn't there; she got so annoyed when this type of thing happened. It must still be cooling on the kitchen counter.

"I'll get it." Olli offered; Emily set this whole day up, the least she could do was retrieve a pie from the house.

"Oh, it's no bother Olli. I can leave it." Emily said.

"No, no Emily I insist." She said as she stood up. Emily was relieved.

"Thank-you Olivia." She smiled in response; Embry tried to stand up too but Olli stopped him.

"Embry Call, don't you dare follow me. I can do this one thing on my own." She warned him then walked away before he could object; she grabbed her clothes and slipped them on as she went.

She walked at vampire speed about one hundred metres into the forest before she stopped. The sweet stench clouded her nostrils. Victoria was here. Olli turned back to the direction she came from; should she alert the pack? She shook her head, there was no time and took off into a run. No, she could handle this one on her own…

**Thoughts?**

**So Olli's going after Victoria by herself. **

**Does anyone else think that might not be a good move? Maybe she'll come to her senses. **

**What do you think?  
**

**You know what to do, **

**If you don't it's…. REVIEW!**


	44. mourning

Olli shook her head and mentally scolded herself as she did a complete u-turn and sprinted towards the cliff again. She realised that she was foolish to try and take Victoria by herself; it's not that she couldn't but this wasn't about her own self gratification, it was about Bella and her safety. She would alert the pack and they would help her catch the bitch. She stopped dead in the ground effectively flicking some mud into Paul's face.

"Guys, lets go. Victoria's here." The pack's eyes went wide and Kim's face looked fearful as they began to scramble off the blankets clumsily.

"Ok, Embry, Jared and Paul, lets go. Olli, you take the other imprints and Bella back to Emily's, take the _road_ not the woods. Tell Jake to join us when they get out of the water." Olli growled loudly at Sam's words.

"Are you serious? You want _me_ to stay behind. Im faster than you guys, not to mention stronger. I can help!" She exclaimed; he treated her like she was a frail human child… with a limp.

"I know you can help but right now, I need you to protect the imprints." Sam told her. She nodded grimly and turned to Embry before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Be careful." She told him; he nodded. Olli stepped back as she watched the pack disappear into the forest. She turned to the girls who were still watching their men leave.

"Don't worry girls, they'll be fine." She tried to comfort them even though she was also frightened for her Embry. Bella and Jake walked towards them with big smiles that began to fade when they saw their faces.

"Jake, you've gotta go, Victoria's back. Bella, you've gotta stay with me." Jake nodded as he sprinted into the woods without another word.

"Come on girls, back to Emily's." Olli breathed as she grabbed Bella's hand and one side and Emily's on the other whom in turn grabbed Kim's and for a minute they were all connected- wolf girls.

….

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Olli asked as she paced the living room with her arms behind her back. He should have been back by now.

"Relax Olli; they've only been gone for half an hour." Emily tried to calm her even though she was feeling it too; they weren't usually gone this long, at least one of them should have returned by now. Bella shrunk down into the sofa; they were out risking their lives for her again. When will she stop getting into trouble?

Kim remained quiet but anyone could see that she was anxious as well. The phone rings causing everyone to jump and Emily gets it. Olli could hear everything that the other party is saying,

"_Sam?" _The voice cried sadly.

"Sue? No, its Emily, Sam isn't in. Are you okay, why are you crying?" Emily asked frantically.

"Oh Emily, its Harry. He's dead." Sue cried; Emily grimaced. They all knew it was coming, it was only this morning that they visited the hospital he was staying in and it wasn't looking too good then; even Harry knew it was nearly over.

"Im so sorry Sue. When the pack gets back, we'll be right over, okay?" Emily said, she didn't really know what to say to a grieving person; she was never good at this sentimental things.

"Ok." Sue answered simply before hanging up. Emily put the phone down slowly and turned to the group with tears in her eyes.

"Harry Clearwater's dead." She told them simply; she wasn't going to beat around the bush. Kim gasped lightly.

"Im sorry Emily." Olli said as she hugged the older girl; she had only seen the old man once but she could tell he was a nice person so his death saddened her. She could remember his face clearly, his reassuring smiles when he realised that Embry had imprinted on her; the way his body slumped into his wife's, it was obvious that she was his imprint.

"It's ok. It's just, the pack was really close to him." Emily sobbed into her shoulder. Olli got her some water and comforted her until the guys returned.

….

"Honey, im home!" Paul boomed as he strolled in, totally overlooking the morose atmosphere in the house.

Olli left her seat and threw herself onto Embry as soon as he arrived; the other imprints did the same. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of each of their shoulders.

"I missed you." She said as she pulled him closer; he breathed in her scent and smiled.

"I missed you too babe, you okay?" She nodded into his chest; she just wanted to hold him close.

"Did you get her?" She asked into his chest; Embry shook his head sadly; there was just something about her, it was like her power was staying alive, escaping by the last hair on her head.

"It's okay baby." She told him; they would get her soon, there was no doubt about that.

Embry moved them to the sofa and placed Olli on his lap; she snuggled into him while Jake walked to Bella's side, sat on the edge of the love seat and kissed her cheek sweetly.

Emily pulled a distraught looking Sam to the sofa and stood behind him with a supporting hand placed on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before speaking,

"Harry Clearwater passed away today, he had a heart attack. As tradition calls, the pack must attend a bonfire tonight."

Olli felt Embry stiffen beneath her. She sat up a little and began to twizzle his short hair between her fingers in an attempt to calm him; it worked. He stared into her eyes and smiled weekly.

"Olli, Bella. Come on, I'll take you home." Jake offered after a while of sitting in silence. The girls nodded; Olli gave Embry another kiss before leaving. As they reached Sonny, Jake stopped Olli from getting on; she looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"What are you doing?"

"This bike doesn't have three seats." He said as-a-matter-of-factly as he lifted it and tried to stuff Sonny into the back of the rabbit. Olli was shocked by his stupid behaviour; he could have bent her with his strength.

"Are you crazy?" She asked as she pulled it from his hands. Sonny was a genuine classic and he was treating her like a piece of crap.

"…I'll ride, you two take the rabbit." She said as she got on. Jacob nodded once, wondering why he hadn't thought of that and turned to a shivering Bella. Yep, being human had its disadvantages.

"You're cold? Sorry Bells." Jake stuttered as he leaned into the car window and grabbed a blanket; draping it around her shoulders before helping her into the rabbit.

….

Olli breathed in and let the wind pick through her hair as she rode along side them; they were approaching the house when she picked up a scent, her eyes widened. _Alice?_

**Thoughts?  
So, Alice is back. Yay!**

**How do you think Jake will react if Bella left?**

**You know what to do…**

**If you don't, its… REVIE!**


	45. Oh Alice

**A.N. Hey my faithful readers XD**

**Here's my new chapter **

She steadied her breath and looked through the rabbit window, good; they were speaking to each other quietly; that made things a little easier for now. Ok so Alice was back. _Why?_ Was the question that came to Olli's mind. Why _now_? One part of her was excited to have her sister back but another was still angry that she had left in the first place.

Bella leaned into Jake as they rode towards her house and for the first time since the Cullens; left, she was happy. She had a wonderful boyfriend and a whole new family.

"This is better now that you know about me." Jake told her; his eyes darting between the top ofher head and the road ahead; Bella sat up to face him and smiled; he was officially _her_ Jacob.

She was about to answer when she realised that Olli was no longer driving next to the car; she was now miles in front, her eye brows furrowed as she thought about why this was.

As Olli arrived at the house, she noticed Carlisle's car so she ran to the front door and opened it, effectively walking straight into Alice who stared back with a solemn expression. Olli backed away from her as her slow heart beat sped up, and leaned against the wall with her hands tucked into her shorts pockets.

"What are you doing here Alice?" She asked tiredly; Alice looked taken back; she stepped forward and pulled Olli into a hug, she returned it stiffly. She thought that Alice's body was so cold, so different from the warmth she felt while she was in La Push.

"Im so sorry." She said as she pulled back.

"You know what Alice, you're forgiven for whatever you're apologising for; but I ask again. What are you doing here?" She said coldly; Alice was shocked at her behaviour.

"Im sorry about Bella." Olli lifted one eye brow; was she sorry that they had deserted Bella?

"Alice, stop speaking in code and just say what you have to say." She answered; she was tiredly of the riddle speak.

"Olli, Bella's dead." She answered; Alice thought that maybe her sister was in denial.

Olli through her head back and laughed loudly before seizing completely and staring at the vampire with no emotion.

"Bella is not dead Alice, what are you even talking about?" she asked. Alice panicked.

"No, I saw her kill herself, I saw her jump off a cliff then she disappeared from my visions." She told her; Olli smiled.

"She was cliff-diving Alice. You know, for recreational purposes." Alice looked happy then thoughtful; Olli cooled her temper and ran a hand through her long hair. This was gonna be a long night.

"Do you wanna sit down? Bella should be here soon." She asked Alice who nodded in response. They both walked through to the living room and sat on the same couch in silence.

"Olli, what is that horrible dog smell?" Alice asked after some time.

"Oh it's probably Embry my boyfriend. He's a werewolf." Olli answered like it was completely normal; Alice hissed quietly.

"Werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice told her. How could she have a werewolf as a boyfriend? They were vampire enemies.

"Alice, Embry is my mate." Alice gasped lightly; that's gross.

"Oh, well that's…. great." Olli laughed at her.

"You don't have to pretend Alice…" She was about to continue when she heard the rabbit approaching the house.

"Bella's back." She sang as she left her seat; Alice sat perfectly still, she couldn't hear anything yet. How could Olli? After a few seconds, she heard the car pull up and stood with her.

Olli exhaled loudly and opened the door; she was going to attempt to stop their argument.

"You're about to cross the line." Jacob warned.

"Then don't draw one." Bella pleaded as she continued up to the door and by-passed Olli, screaming in happiness when she saw Alice.

Jacob leaned against the rabbit in defeat. How had lost her and he knew it. Olli walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay Jake?" She asked; he nodded weakly.

"Ive lost her, haven't I?" He answered; his face showed the pain he was feeling; it was distorted in sorrow. Olli stood next to him and leaned her head lightly on his shoulder.

"I think we all have Jake." She answered as she moved her body completely to face him and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it with full force.

"Im sorry." He whispered into her hair; Olli looked up at him in confusion.

"Im sorry I didn't notice. Im sorry that when_ you _loved me, I couldn't return the feelings." He told her truthfully; a single tear left Olli's eye.

"It's okay Jake." She said as she ran a hand through his short dishevelled hair.

"Embry's a lucky guy." He said as he ran a warm finger down her cheek; she smiled.

"And Bella's a lucky girl, she just doesn't know it yet." Olli replied as she placed a friendly kiss on his cheek then pulled him up towards the house.

She took him past Bella who failed to even acknowledge them. So was this how it was gonna be now? Out with the old and in with the new. Now the Cullens were back, she would forget about the wolf pack and _Jacob_. How could she do that to him?

"Like I told your sister, Bella; werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice warned; Jake growled and pushed past Olli to get back in the room.

"Speak for yourself." He said evenly; Alice hissed and stood.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella asked him, only just now realising that he was here; Jake lifted his head with pride.

"I guess I don't care." He answered; Olli smiled to herself, Bella really did have so many good men in her life.

"Well, im not gonna hurt her." Alice said smugly as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Alice, where are you going?" Bella said quickly, her voice was way past needy; Olli gagged just a little.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving, I'll be back... as soon as you put the dog out." She said as she left. Bella got up and angrily pushed past Jacob to get to the kitchen. What was her problem with him now? Olli shook her head; her sister was treating him like shit… _again. _

"How many Cullens are back and how long are they staying?" Jacob asked her; Olli thought they were perfectly reasonable questions.

"It's just Alice and she can stay as long as she wants… If that's all then you better go run back to Sam." She said coldly; Olli's eyes widened.

"Bella that's enough." She stepped forward only to be pulled back by Jacob; he didn't need her to fight his battles. Olli nodded her head and turned to leave the room to give them so privacy even though her blood was just about boiling. She couldn't believe how Bella was talking to him. _Best friend my ass._

She thought as she sat down on the couch. The phone began to ring in the kitchen but she figured that Bella would get it so she buried her head in he seat cushions and tried to forget about the last few minutes…

"Where's Bella?" Alice all but screamed as she dashed back in; Olli lifted her head and followed the older girl into the kitchen; Bella was leaning against the table tops and Jake was shaking ever so slightly.

"Bella, its Edward! He thinks you're dead, Rosalie told him about my vision. He's going to the Volturi, he wants to die too." Alice rushed; Olli groaned, Edward was always so melodramatic; creating trouble for everybody else. Bella's eyes widened as she turned to Jake.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" She screamed.

"He didn't ask for you!" Jake answered.

"I don care!" She exclaimed.

"Bella, we have to stop him." She nodded her head as she took Alice's hand, only to find herself across the room before she could blink; she turned to find that it was Olli who had moved her.

"Ok, this is where I draw the line; you want Bella to go all the way to Italy, on the other side of the world where the ruthless and evil leaders of the vampire world live to save _Edward_?" Olli said like it was the most ridiculous thing that she'd ever heard; she said _his_ name like he was _just_ a packet of chips.

"She has to go. If she doesn't then he'll die. Ive seen it." Alice cried; time was wasting, they really needed to leave now.

"Im sorry Alice but you better un see it. Bella isn't going." Olli replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I am!" Bella screamed as she went to stand next to Alice.

"Bella, this isn't the time to be brave. You'll be killed!" Olli tried to talk some sense into her. She knew of the Volturi through the Cullens, they were not nice people at all.

"_He _could be killed because of us!" Bella replied.

"Us?... Would you stop blaming yourself for everything, please? And don't include the rest of _us_ either. This is all on Edward, don't you get it? It has always been about him. Whatever trouble he's in, im sure Alice can save him." Olli answered.

"No, im going! Come on Alice." Bella answered as she walked towards the front door; she was tired of people treating her like an invalid because she was human. She wasn't completely useless.

"Bella please don't go! You know what they will do to you. You're human!" Olli tried to make her sister see the light; Bella turned and stiffened.

"You think I don't know that?" She screamed back.

"I guess not because if you did, you wouldn't be planning to ride off to your death!" Olli retorted; Bella breathed in through her nose and held both of her sister's hands.

"Olli, I need to do this." She said as she looked straight into her eyes; Olli felt like the wind was knocked out of her body. Decisions, decisions.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, I need to do this by myself… I promise I won't die. I'll just help Edward, then I'll be home; safe and sound I promise." Olli exhaled tiredly; she couldn't control Bella.

"Alice, what chance is there that she'll survive?"

"Most of the vsions are positive Olli, she'll be fine."

"Alice, take care of her." Alice nodded in response. Jake's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." He said to Olli who just watched as her sister got into the car with the small vamp.

"It's her choice." Olli muttered as she sat down on the steps.  
"Like hell it is." Jake muttered before running down to the car and staring through the window. She watched as he asked Bella to stay, only to be dismissed as the car drove away.

"I can't believe you just let her go!" Jacob shook from the anger; Olli didn't react. She could tell that he was just sad that Bella left him.

"You heard her Jake, she needed to go." She whispered back; what did he expect her to do? Take Bella upstairs and lock her in their room until she promised to never leave the house again?

Jake phased and let out a pained howl before running into the forest.

"Im sorry Jake." Olli whispered as a single tear left her eye.

**Thoughts?**

**So, Bella's gone. Noooooo!**

…**And poor Jake, he just lost his gf to a dead guy. Noooooo!**

**You know what to do,**

**If you don't it's… REVIEW!**


	46. home alone

"Bells? Olive?" Charlie shouted as he walked in; Olli brushed her clothes down and made her way downstairs slowly, she knew that this wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey dad, how was work?" She schmoozed as she gave him a small hug.

"It was ok, I guess. There were more disappearances in Seattle over the last week.

That takes the death toll up to four and the missing people up to nineteen." Charlie babbled, totally going off topic.

"That's great dad." Olli told him as she rubbed her forehead and dismissed everything he had just said.

"So where's Bella? She out with Jake again?" Charlie asked with a smile; he was glad that she was dating Jacob; he always knew it would happen sometime.

"Uum, she's gone out… but not with Jake." Olli answered; Charlie turned to her expectantly.

"I don't know where she's gone but she should be back in a couple days." She told her dad hopefully.

"What do you mean 'should'?" Charlie asked her; he was getting more worried by the second.

"She said she needed some time alone for a little while so she left… and turned off her phone." Charlie's heart beat sped up; Olli walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't worry dad, she'll be fine." She said into his ear before kissing his cheek and retreating to her room to sit on her bed. Time passed but she hadn't moved, not even one centimetre.

"Olive, are you okay?" Charlie asked as he shook her shoulder. Why hadn't she heard him come in?

"Huh?" She asked him; he looked worried.

"I said, are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You wanna stay home from school today?" Charlie asked; her eyes widened. School today meant that it was Tuesday; _she had been sitting there all night! Jesus Christ. _

"Yeah, I feel really ill. I think I'll stay at home." She lied as she moved under the duvet but her eyes just wouldn't shut.

"Alright then, I'll be back for dinner and im ordering Chinese so you don't have to cook…." Charlie trailed off realising that he was talking to the wrong twin; it was Bella who usually cooked dinner; Olli on the other hand couldn't even make _ice_.

"I miss her too dad but she'll be fine." Olli reassured him. He nodded solemnly.

"I know, it's just that it's not like her to do this sort of thing." Charlie muttered before leaving the house for work. Olli sat up and grabbed her cell phone, quickly dialling Bella's number. Straight to voicemail.

She tried it with Alice's phone; it began to ring,

"_Olli?"_ She sprang out of bed at the sound of the little vampire's voice.

"Yeah Alice, it's me. Is Bella okay? Is she with you? Can I talk to her?" She asked all at once.

"_Bella's not here. She's on her way to the clock tower_." Alice rushed; what was she talking about?

"What clock tower? Alice, why aren't you with her?" She didn't reply, Olli guessed she was having a vision. So in the meantime, she listened to the noise in the background in an attempt to figure out where they were. All she could hear was shouting in a language that sounded like Spanish. _Must be Italian_, she thought.

"_I've got to go Olli."_ Alice rushed before she cut the line.

_She'll be fine; she'll be fine_. Olli chanted in her brain as she took her seat on the bed again; a warm pair of arms engulfed her from behind.

"I heard about Bella." Embry whispered as pulled her into her lap; Olli sank her body into his side.

"I can feel her Embry, right now. She's scared_; she's so scared_." She muttered sadly.

"But she's alive. I doubt the pixie leech would let anything happen to her." He told her; he had seen everything through Jacob's eyes when he phased this morning.

"How's Jake?" She asked; she knew that Bella had broken his heart yesterday. Embry cleared his throat nervously.

"Jake's fine." He answered solemnly.

"Don't bullshit me Embry. How's Jake?" She asked again; there was no way he was 'fine'.

"He tried to get away last night, you know; after it happened… Sam got him back… but now he won't leave his bedroom." He answered truthfully; Olli choked on a sob.

"Hey, hey baby. It's ok." Embry tried to reassure her as he hugged her tightly.

Olli sat up in his lap and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you Embry." She said, pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too. Forever and ever babe." He replied; how did she get so lucky? She placed her lips back on his as they began to make-out again; this time it was more heated. Embry growled in pleasure as he placed her down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbow on top; he still hadn't broken the kiss.

His hands found their way all the way up her shirt while she began to undo his fly; Embry stiffened.

"Olli, stop." He murmured into her mouth.

"Why?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer; he groaned but pulled away completely

"Because we can't." He grunted; Olli sat up and laid a small hand on his shoulder.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered sadly; he turned to face her completely, his eyes were conflicted.

"No, it wasn't you babe. It's me. I just….don't wanna lose control." He said as he wiped his face with both of his hands.

"What do you mean?" Olli sat beside him; he moved away slightly and she felt a large pang of rejection.

"I just… my wolf. It wants to mark you." Embry told her; Olli smiled brightly then tried to hide it.

"Then mark me." She told him. His head whipped around to hers.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Embry I love you. I wanna be yours so just do it." She told him gladly; he pushed his lips onto hers again then pulled away slowly.

"Not now babe. I want our first time to be special." He told her; she nodded submissively.

…..

"So, why aren't you at school?" Olli asked Embry as she played with his fingers while they both lay on her bed.

"I wanted to come see you. Besides, school doesn't even matter." He answered; nothing was more important than her.

"What do you wanna do with your life Embry?" She asked him; she had realised that she had never really asked him.

"Well before I turned wolf, Jake, Quil and I were planning on starting a garage." He told her; she thought about it. It could work; there was only one garage in La Push at the moment and even a simple tune up cost people an arm and a leg.

"You should still do it. You know there's only one garage in La Push and it's too expensive for the people who live here. You could make a fortune." She told him what she was thinking.

"You know what babe? That's not a bad idea, we could get it going when Quil finally phases… so what do _you_ wanna do with your life?" He asked her; she shrugged lightly.

"Ok, don't laugh….. but I wanted to be a model." She laughed; Embry's eye brows lifted.

"You can still do it... you know you're beautiful." He suggested; she thought about it for a moment. She _was_ prettier now, but she was still short…. Then again she could always wear some high heels.

"I'll tell you what; I'll model when you open your garage." She told him; he laughed at her compromise and then kissed her head. They laid in silence for a while.

"Were you planning on doing anything today?" Embry asked her as he hugged her tighter. He wanted her to say no.

"Not really but I do need to hunt." She said as she sat up and stretched unnecessarily.

"I could do it for you." He told her even though he really didn't want to.

"No baby, im okay. We've got patrol tonight so I gotta be strong." She told him with a pout.

"Actually, Sam said you should have the night off." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.  
"…He doesn't want you to patrol until Bella comes back." He replied solemnly.

"Oh." She replied; he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well tell Sam, thank-you. I could do with the night off actually." She replied; Embry was surprised, he was expecting her to freak out.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Yes really; I think Bella might be on her way home, she's calmer now…. At peace even." She said thoughtfully as she stood up.

Embry looked around as if he would find his imprint's sister in the room with them.

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel her Embry, you know that." He cocked an eye brow.

"So what? Do you guys have that whole twin telepathy thing going on or something?" He asked with a laugh.

"_No_, but I can feel when she's near or far….Or _how _she's feeling. You know, kind of like with you but different…. Oh and when we were little, we used to share dreams." She told him smugly with a nod; he looked intrigued.

"Seriously?" He had heard of this stuff but he didn't think it was actually real.

"_Yeah_, it's not _that _unbelievable." She told him as she shook her head at his disbelieving expression and pulled him off the bed.

"Come on, let's go." She laughed again as she stepped out of the window. Embry followed suit.

He held both her hands and smiled at her happy eyes; he loved it when she was like this.

"I'll see you later." She told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and disappeared.

…

Olli licked the last drip of blood from the large buck mercilessly and stood up; it felt good to be full.

The wind from Forks blew through her nose and her eyes widened.

"Great, the coven's back." She murmured as she walked towards the mansion. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to see them but she would try. They were still her family.

Olli ran towards the door and walked straight through it, of course it was open; vampires had no need for lock or alarm systems. She sniffed as soon as they entered; there was no one in so they must have been hunting. Olli smiled brightly as she walked upstairs to her room, lay down and made duvet angels.

It did feel good to be home but there was something different; something that didn't really feel right. Olli stood up and began to walk around. It was the same house and everything was in its place but it wasn't home anymore; at least it didn't feel like it. She froze and a chill ran up her spine as she heard the sound of speeding feet, probably around two hundred meters away; Olli looked around; she didn't know what to do.

Before she could panic, she forced herself to calm down and analyse the situation. They were coming in from the north, so she could escape from the south and basically run around them to get home. The plan was perfect; she ran to Edward's room and propelled herself out of his window and onto a nearby conifer, hopping from tree to tree, all the way to La Push. She had someone to see.

**Thoughts?**

**So this was a bit of a filler. **

**So Olli bottled it huh? She couldn't see them. I guess her whole tough **

**Any theories on who she's going to see?**

**Character pics on page, **

**If you like this story then check out my other three stories XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you don't, it's… REVIEW!**


	47. Jacob

Olli leaned against the doorway as Billy opened his front door, he looked worn and relieved at the same time as if he'd been through a great struggle but she was now answering his prayers.

"Olivia…" He nodded to her; she returned it respectfully; he wheeled himself out of the way so she could pass. Quickly, Olli made her way through the house and into Jake's room; what she saw when she arrived made her stomach flip.

He was lying face down in his bed; his left arm was flung carelessly off the edge, his feet uncovered. She sucked in a short breath and held it; from the smell of things, he hadn't left the room for a while. The stench of sweat and alcohol was just that strong; she didn't even know that Jacob drank. The truth was that he hadn't, not until _she_ left him.

Olli shook her head and walked out; this shit was way too deep for her, right now. She made her way around the house, when the hell did Billy leave? She swore under her breath when she saw Paul's truck speeding away outside of the kitchen window.

"Traitor." She muttered; what would he expect her to do? Heal him? She stuck her head through Jake's bedroom door again then pulled back…it didn't look like even God himself could heal him now.

Right now, for the first time in her life she wanted to slap her only sister. The girl who had brought a future alpha to his knee caps; it was just frustrating. Olli walked around in a circle, lost. What were his pack mates doing? Why weren't they here trying to cheer him up or something? She laughed at her own thoughts, Jake wouldn't listen to them. He rarely listened to anyone when it came to Bella so what made Olli so different? She shook her head and made her way to their small kitchen; it didn't look like it was used much, the only appliances that weren't caked with dust were the toaster and kettle.

With her vampire speed, she quickly gave the whole kitchen the once over with a sponge and cleaning spray; when she was done, the place was much better, smelled better too. She then filled a glass cup with cold water, picked up a large bin bag and made her way to Jake's side, stepping over empty cans and bottles of cheap beer.

Olli placed the cup on his bedside table softly before picking up all the bottles and cans and throwing them into the large bag and disposing of it safely; also known as throwing it out of the his window. Meh, he could clean it up later. Olli cocked her head to the side as she carelessly dangled the water over Jake's sleeping head; she contemplated on whether or not to just poor it over his head, shake him by the shoulders, slap his face then tell him to man up.

Against her better judgement, she put it back down and began to tap him lightly.

"Jake? Jacob, wake up." She said firmly; she sat down next to his head and tried again.

"Jake, come on please." His head lifted slowly and he tried to regain consciousness, his body was heavy and his head was thrumming.

"Jake, im not gonna say it again." His head lifted further as he met the eyes of the person whom was speaking, Olivia Swan.

Without a word, he pulled his body further up weakly and plopped his head down in her lap, facing away from her. She exhaled weakly and began to work her warm fingers through his short hair; it somewhat relaxed him.  
"Oh Jake…" She breathed.

"…Why do you do this to yourself?" Jake whimpered lightly at her question; he didn't know why he did it. He loved Bella too much, it seemed like things were working out well, like he was finally gonna get his 'happily ever after'. That was until the leech made its way back on the scene.

He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance when this happened.

"Jake, calm your temper." He hadn't even realised that he was shaking.

"Im not angry." He sighed heavily as his body stilled again; he wasn't angry, just depressed.

"You do know that depression is just anger without enthusiasm, right?" She asked him as if reading his thoughts.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Olli replied; Alice had phoned her and reassured that they were on their way home; unfortunately _with _Edward. Jacob exhaled loudly as if part of the weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"Jake, can you sit up? You should really drink some water." She told him softly, he did as he was told though he leaned heavily into her; he was still weak. She used her body to support him while bringing the cup to his lips; he turned his head away.

"Come on Jake, you need to wash that poison out of your system. What were you thinking anyway?" Her voice wasn't angry, just curious. Jake took a swig before taking it from her hand and downing the whole glass. Damn, he really _was_ thirsty.

"How are you feeling?" She scolded herself as soon as she asked; Jake laughed humourlessly.

"My life sucks… how do you think I feel?" Olli looked up into his eyes.

"You remember a few months ago when I was complaining that I had to ride to school with my sister in her lame-ass truck?" Jake nodded; wondering where this was going.

"I told you that the world sucked…. And what did you tell me?" Jake thought back then chuckled.

"I told you that if the world didn't suck… then we'd all fall off." He said with a genuine laugh; yep, his crap advice was coming back to haunt him.

"That's better. Now, im gonna run you a bath because frankly, you stink." Olli told him as she disappeared from the room. He smiled weakly and leant his body against the wall.

**Flashback**

_Jake, where the hell are you going_- Sam. He tried to catch up to the wayward wolf to no avail; he was leaving La Push… and fast.

_Just leave me the fuck alone!-_ Jake. When would he ever get a break? Was there no privacy now that he was a wolf?

Sam grunted as he sped up, he had ordered the rest of the pack to phase out once Jacob had showed up. He knew that he would need some time after what happened with Bella. Damn, she had really screwed him over but it wasn't unexpected. Sam, along with many other people had warned him not to date her. Not only because of her leech boyfriend, but because she wasn't his imprint.

_Stay out of my head, Sam… and stop thinking about Bella_! - Jake growled. He concentrated on the forest ahead; he needed to get out of this place and soon.

_I would if you'd stop running. Where are you going anyway? You know you can't leave Jacob_- Sam

_Fuck off! Didn't I say, 'stay the fuck out of my head'!_ - Jacob.

_**Jacob, turn around and go back home**_- Sam. Jake's feet stopped instantly with a whine and made a u-turn back towards his house.

_I hate you- _Jake grumbled; Sam let it go easily, he knew that the younger wolf didn't mean it.

Jacob phased out as soon as he reached his house and unlocked the door involuntarily, as soon as he stepped in, he felt the order fade from his body and smirked. Sam said he had to go home, he didn't say he couldn't leave again afterward. Instead of going in and getting a good night sleep like he knew that he should have; he took the rabbit to the nearest store and picked up three bags worth of cheap beer. Of course the worker didn't ask him anything, he did look around twenty-five after all.

"Jake?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself into his son's room; there were empty bottles everywhere.

"Go away." He replied, taking another swig of his ninth bottle, he was _finally_ close to being drunk.

"Jake, the pack want to see you; they're worried. You've been drinking all night. It's enough son." Billy said sadly; it hurt to see Jacob so low.

"Don't let them come here, dad or I swear to God im gone. I don't care what tradition says, I'll be the first wolf to leave. So don't push me." He told his dad as he finished this bottle and threw it on the floor causing his father to jump in his chair.

Billy shook his head lightly and wheeled out of the room without another word.

**End of flashback**

He ran his hand over his face heavily before trying to stand up; how could he have acted that way?

"Jake, I ran you a bath. Are you okay or do I have to help you get in?" Olli asked as she appeared again and made a face; Jake chuckled lightly and her eyes widened.

"Thanks… and no, I don't need help." He said as he used all his strength to stand up; luckily his werewolf healing was killing the hangover quickly.

Olli smiled; this was her Jake, the tall man standing before her not the weeping coward whom she had met earlier.

"That's great, now you go and I'll go make you some breakfast." She said as she turned; Jake's eyes widened as he bypassed her and tried to block her from the kitchen.

"No, its okay. I'll bathe then make breakfast. You've helped me enough already, you can just watch some TV until im done." He rushed; he remembered the last time she had tried to cook, it didn't go well at _all._

"Im not that bad." Olli crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted but went to the living room anyway and flopped on the couch until Jake returned.

"What do you wanna eat?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch next to her.

"What you got?" She retorted; he smiled. She was so low maintenance; just like her sister. Jake's mood fell slightly.

"The usual, cereal, toast, pancakes?" He asked; he couldn't really think about anything else. Olli sprang from her seat,

"Pancakes." She said simply as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I'll cook, you watch?" Jake asked.

"Just like old times?" She retorted.

"Just like old times." He reassured. They sang along to cheesy eighties music while Jacob fried the food, it really was like before; the times when she used to hang out at the garage then go back to his for dinner.

Olli looked over his shoulder at the pan as he easily flipped the batter.

"Jake, can I try?" He grinned sheepishly.

"U-um I don't think that's a very good idea." He stuttered; Olli pouted again.

"Oh come on Jake, please?" She asked in a child's voice as she hugged him from behind. He laughed and put the pancake he was making into a plate then nodded. At least if she messed up the rest he'd have this one as a consolation. Olli smiled as she poured the correct amount of batter into the frying pan and waited; she then tried to flip it with the spatula; success.

"See Jake, im not that bad." She laughed; he nodded in agreement, much to his surprise, it had been one minute and twenty three seconds and the food was still edible. But Olli got cocky and this time tried to flip it with no hands like she'd seen those professional chefs do on TV, she thought that maybe her vampire skills would help her. She was wrong; she stood there with her mouth ajar as the pancake began to unstick itself from the ceiling slowly before landing on the floor in front of her with a 'slap'.

She was about to apologise when the peeling laughter that belonged to Jacob Black filled the room; her head cocked to one side as he began to lose balance from the vibrations that shook through him. He clutched onto his stomach tightly.

"Ok Jake, take it easy…" She cautioned as she caught him when he nearly fell; he was still a bit weak from the hangover and lack of sleep.

"It wasn't even that funny." She said as she went back to the frying pan and added some more batter; she wanted to try again. Jake began to seize laughter slowly before stopping completely.

"Oh, I've missed you." He told her in passing; her face softened.

"I've missed you too Jake." She said sincerely as she leant down to pick the monstrosity off the floor.

"It's still edible right?" She asked as she examined it while holding it with two fingers; there was hair, dust and all sorts of gunk on one side. Jake laughed again. 

"_No_, it looks like it came from the trash." He laughed again; her eye brows furrowed.

"It does not." She said as she turned to the plastic garbage bin and attempted to throw it in. Unfortunately, the flip lid was broken and didn't open so it sat on top lazily.

Jake felt like the wind was being knocked out of him as he laughed again.

"Even the bin doesn't want it." He said through the laughter as he slapped his knee gleefully.

Olli pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not funny." She groaned; Jake tried to stop laughing as he walked up behind her, his body pressed into hers yet it wasn't sexual, just comfortable.

His hand went over hers on the frying pan handle and the other on the spatula she was holding; with a light flip of the wrist, he used it to flip the pancake cleanly.

"See? That's how it's done." She could feel his smile on the top of her head.

"I can do that one Jake; it's just the freehand one that I got wrong." She reminded him; he nodded into her hair and used her hand to hold the pan out in front of them, then with another flip, carefully tossed it into the air. The pancake flipped and landed back in the pan perfectly.

"And that's how you do that." He said into her hair; she frowned in jealousy. It wasn't _that _good. She thought. Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to see Embry, widened their eyes then separated like they were guilty of something.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jake asked; he knew how that might have looked. Embry's eyes darkened as he turned to his friend and growled quietly.

"Fine." He replied as Olli fell into his hands and breathed in his scent.

"Hey Embry." She said as she looked up, much to her disappointment, she could only see his chin; his eyes were still trained on Jake.

"Embry?" She asked him; why was he staring like that?

"Olli, I need to speak to you, outside." Embry said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out despite her objections.

"What the hell was th…?" Olli was cut off with Embry's lips on hers; moving feverishly as he pushed her up against the house and pushed and rubbed his body against hers repeatedly. Olli wondered what the hell was happening then separated from him.

"Embry, what are you doing?" She asked again; it wasn't that she didn't like it but it was kind of random. She looked up into his eyes and realised that the colour was darker than usual.

He shook his head and they were back to normal.

"Im sorry babe." He mumbled as he backed away some more; he didn't have enough control right now and he wouldn't put her in any danger.

"Embry, are you _okay_?" She asked as she stepped forward and ran a finger over his cheek.

"…It's the marking thing isn't it?" She asked him softly; she knew he was struggling with this. She didn't know why he wouldn't just mark her already. He nodded his head meekly.

"Im sorry, I just came to check if you were alright; its late out, you know? Then I saw you and Jake and my wolf just snapped. That's why I was rubbing myself on you; I was scenting your body." Embry told her nervously; he never kept any secrets away; she smiled then tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"Don't apologise. I already told you that I wanted you to mark me; I meant it." She whispered in his ear, her breath danced across his cheek; he stiffened momentarily then pulled her close again.

"Not yet." He ground out; she hissed lightly.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Embry… but I've gotta get back inside. I was making breakfast with Jake before you so rudely interrupted." She laughed.

"Breakfast? It's like four o'clock. It's getting dark soon." He told her as he pointed to the sky; she smiled, knowing what he really wanted to say was 'get your ass home now so I can protect you… and stop hanging out with guys!'

"Jake just woke up so we're making breakfast. See you later." She said before disappearing into the house and shutting the door behind her before he could reply.

"Dude, you _reek_ of Embry." Jacob called to her; Olli smiled.

"Oh thanks." She said sarcastically; he chuckled where he was.

"Am I in trouble?" Jake asked from the kitchen. She laughed as she joined him, stealing a fresh pancake from the 'made' pile and taking a small bite before smiling.

"Not if you keep making these."

**Thoughts?  
So Jake's up and about again. Yay! **

**We all love us some Jake!**

**Character pics on page, **

**If you like this story then check out my others XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you like then… REVIEW!**


	48. loyalty

**A.N. Ok faithful readers, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

Olli stood in her bedroom and listened as Charlie scolded Bella for taking off without his permission; after muttering her nineteen 'sorry', Bella trudged upstairs and jumped when she saw Olivia.

"Hey." Bella said gingerly as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Olli replied.

"…So you saved Edward." It was a statement not a question; Bella nodded shyly.

"That's good I suppose." Olli said as she forced a smile; Bella ran as fast as her human legs would take her without tripping and engulfed her in a hug; she returned it gladly and even let one tear fall.

"Don't do anything like that again, okay?... Whatever happens, we face it together or we don't face it at all." Bella nodded in response and they squeezed each other tighter. Olli pulled away first and led Bella over to the bed.

"So tell me about it Bells, were the Volturi as ruthless and evil as they say?" Olli asked with what seemed like a cheesy smile; Bella shivered at the thought.

"I think so, I mean the leader- Aro could seem nice but he had that whole creepy aura to him. Then he ordered this beefy guy to kill me but Edward stopped it. Then he tried to kill Edward but I stopped him…." Olli cut her off with a laugh.

"….Hold the bus… how exactly did you stop him?" She asked through the laughter; for some reason she was imaging Bella smirking in a room full of red eyed blood thirsty vampires, just as they sprung to attack her, she drew for the nunchucks.

"I told them to kill me instead." All laughter seized completely.

"…Just get back to the story, please." Olli said as she shook her head and rubbed her temples; she didn't want to ruin this moment with bickering.

"Then Aro thought I was all intriguing but still tried to eat me. Anyway then Alice stopped him so he told us that I had to be changed or I'd die." Bella finished; Olli nodded. Her story wasn't all that shocking; anything was believable at this stage.

"Well did they have any special powers?"

"Yeah, Aro could see everything you've ever thought or done with just one touch." Olli's eyes widened; she could do so many things with that but no, she got stuck with lame invisibility that she couldn't even control that well.

"And this other girl Jane, she could make you feel pain just by looking at you." Olli's smirk grew again; she could do so much with that too.

"But she couldn't hurt m…." Olli placed a finger on Bella's lips and growled as inhumanly fast footsteps made their way towards the house; she knew exactly who it was.

"Bella, there's an intruder. Wait here." She muttered as she jumped from the window and charged towards the window at full force with a low growl; Edward crouched instinctively and hissed. She propelled herself from the ground and flew towards him; he barely had time to dodge her attack.

She landed in front of him and flung her arm out towards his face; he moved out of the way and took the defensive role in the fight. Olli growled and grabbed his arm, faster than she had ever moved before and threw him into a tree. He let out a grunt as he hit it but returned to his stance.

"I can't believe you left her." She screamed as the combat continued.

"I thought I was doing what was best for her." He said as he tried to deflect her arms and legs that were coming at him at blinding speed.

"That's not excuse." She told him as she jumped in the air and scissor kicked him in the face; his head turned and crack appeared on the side of his neck. He almost gasped at the damage she was doing…. Yet she wasn't even _trying._ She didn't even notice.

"You left her too!" He replied; Olli's eyes widened. She screeched as she ducked down and kicked his feet from under him in a surprise attack; he turned in the air and fell. Before he could land, she grabbed his crisp white shirt and lobbed his body through the forest.

He landed face down and before he could get up, she planted her right foot on his back and pushed him deeper into the ground; he hissed loudly and tried to push her off to no avail; she was just that strong.

"I may have left her…" Olli whispered as she leant down and grabbed both his arms; standing straight up again.

"…But I didn't leave her _alone_." She spat as she ripped one of them off.

"That one was for me." She told him as she ripped the other clean off his body; a cry of pain spread through the forest.

"…And that one was for Bella." She dropped the arms down by his head before smoothing her clothes down and walking further into the forest; she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Re-attach yourself and go see her; she's probably worried." She said coldly as she took off into the forest; Olli felt better now. She didn't want to hurt him… but she had to. The anger that was bottled up was finally expelled… and she felt oddly at peace with herself.

Olivia stopped running when she caught an unfamiliar scent and followed it to its destination. Jacob sat on a log with his head in his large hands with his back to her.

"She's back then?" It was a statement; Olli sat down next to him. He nose wrinkled as he growled quietly.

"_With_ the leech." He bit out; she ignored the specie slur.

"…What did you do to him?" Jacob grunted; she smiled, he knew her so well.

"Nowhere near what he deserves…. I just detached his arms." Jake barked out a laugh.

"I heard his girly scream from here." Olli giggled; they both sat for a while.

"She's back with him isn't she?" His voice was broken; Olli struggled not to give a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know for sure but it looks that way." Jake smiled weakly; she was one of the people he knew wouldn't bullshit him. Olli exhaled then placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and patted his shoulder once before standing.

"Stay strong little brother." She told him before she ran away.

Olivia walked straight into the mansion without knocking; they all looked up at her in shock. The first to get up was Jasper of course; she ran and hugged the 'life' out of him. She pulled back slightly,

"Thanks for the letter." He smiled wryly for stepping back; the second to hug her was Rosalie.

"You stink like those dogs." She told her with a small frown; Olli nodded in response.

"One limb or two?" She asked straight away; Olli barked out a laugh.

"Two of course." Rosalie smiled proudly as she retreated; Emmett picked her up and swung her around like he always used to do.

"Im never leaving my little sisters again." He told her as he put her down. She smiled and made her way over to Esme and Carlisle, squeezing Alice's hand on the way; she promised she'd stay calm, cool and collected_. Calm cool collected._

"Mom. Dad." She said as she burst into uncontrollable tears and flung herself into their arms….. So much for that plan. Her 'parents' both shook as if they were crying too. She pulled away and wiped her tears. Esme's face was crumbling into an ugly nest of sorrow… Carlisle wasn't far behind.

"Sorry…oh, they're here already." She muttered to them as she backed away; Carlisle couldn't help but be intrigued. He couldn't hear anything; no one else looked like they could either.

Is it possible that her abilities had increased sometime in their absence?

"So when did you get back?" Rosalie called; Olli turned to her and smiled.

"A couple of weeks ago." She shrugged; Esme's face went paler if that were possible. They had left Bella alone for _three whole months_. The Volvo pulled up outside and in came a distressed looking Bella and a calm (as always) Edward. Olli smiled at the dirt stains on his blazer and pants.

"So you're back with him?" She called from her side of the room; Bella nodded weakly and hugged herself in Edward's side. Olli shook her head; she wasn't surprised….. Just disappointed.

"Whatever." She replied before starting towards the door.

"Don't leave yet; I have something to ask you… all of you." Olli nodded and walked towards the rest of the family, standing about a foot away from Jasper. Bella's breathing became jagged as she shuffled towards the stairs and stood on the first one looking over everyone.

"You all know what I want…" Olli rolled her eyes, not this again; doesn't she get tired of pushing this transformation thing?

"…And I know how much im asking..." _Do you Bella? Do you really? _Olli thought.

"…So the only way I can think of is to vote." She suggested; everyone in the room was still.

"Alice?" She asked hopefully; the pixie skipped her way to Bella and engulfed her in a hug.

"You know I already consider you my sister." She gushed as she pulled away and settled next to Jasper; Bella nodded in appreciation.

"Jasper?"

"I vote yes, it will be nice to not want to kill you all the time." He answered; Bella nodded then looked away awkwardly, Olli chuckled under her breath at their exchange. She knew that her sister would never be completely comfortable around him.

"Emmett?" Bella called; he ran up to her and spun her around before putting her down.

"I vote hell yeah, we can tag team. You and Olli versus me and Jas." Olli smiled at the thought; they would totally batter the guys any day. Bella stepped back and turned to Rosalie; her heart rate increased. Olli knew that her sister needn't bother, there was no way that she was gonna vote yes.

"Im sorry for the way I've treated you… and I wanted to thank you for being brave enough to go and save my brother….but I wish there would have been someone to vote no for me…. so no." Bella nodded grimly before turning to the older couple.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Olli turned to Edward with tired eyes along with the rest of the room. It was the same story every time; blah blah blah damned…. Blah blah blah hell. They were tired of his biblical mumbo jumbo.

"Im sorry Edward… but I won't lose my son; since you have chosen to not live without her. I vote yes." Esme nodded along with his decision; Olli exhaled happily. Bella had finally gotten the approval she needed.

"Olivia?" Her eyes snapped to her twin's; oh she needed to vote.

"Bella…" She said as she walked towards her sister and grabbed both her hands.

"I have absolutely no objection…" Bella sensed that there was a but.

"…_But_, I think you should really think things through first; think of all the things you'll be giving up… some of your friends…. A family." She said softly; Bella's eyes snapped open. Her sister was right, she hadn't thought about it; the pack were important to her.

"They let you on their land. Why not Bella too?" Edward asked from the stairs, most of the family mentally face palmed.

"That's different and you know it Edward." Jasper answered, his voice was irritated; Olli turned to him and smiled in thanks. _Her_ planned response wasn't as polite.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked; she was getting lost. What the hell were they talking about? It was probably another werewolf secret that she wasn't allowed to know about. _Typical._

"Don't worry about it." Olli told her; her chocolate eyes were glued to Edward's face, just daring him to say something.

"I've gotta go." Olli told Bella as she let go of her hands and turned towards the door; she didn't think she could stay in the room with Edward for much longer.

"Well I'll go with you." Bella rushed; Olli nodded and pulled Bella by one arm and hiked her up onto her back; she emitted a tiny squeal but settled.

"Wait!" Olli turned back in annoyance.

"I'll drive you." Edward blurted out; most of the room rolled their eyes internally. It was as if he thought that no one else was capable of keeping Bella safe except him.

"Why?" Olli asked; his eyes narrowed as he approached them.

"I think Bella will be more comfortable in the Volvo." He lied; Olli looked over her shoulder at Bella for a response; she nodded her head timidly so she put her down.

"Fine, if that's really necessary." She said as she walked towards the door.

"I'll make dinner for you tomorrow?" Esme asked desperately as she stepped forward; Bella's eyes lit up and she nodded surely. She was afraid that the family would distance themselves from her.

Esme turned to Olli who looked up with sad eyes, exhaled and then left.

**Thoughts?  
Looks to me like Olli's keeping her loyalty to the pack XD**

**Bella needs to choose and fast. **

**Got loads of character pics on my page if you wanna check those out. **

**Also, three other stories. **

**You know what to do, **

**If you like, then… REVIEW! **


	49. siblings

**A.N. Ok this chapter is a little weak. **

Olli drew her hands through her hair as she tried to drown out the sound of Bella and Edward's 'creative discussion'; that was what he called it when she told them to stop arguing. They couldn't agree on when to change Bella; _he _wanted to wait until she was twenty-three, _she _argued that she'd be six years older that both him _and_ her twin which would be really odd. She wanted to be changed anytime after tomorrow which was utterly ridiculous of course.

Olli was about to growl at them both when the car screeched to a stop; her head looked up to see Jacob._ Oh, what was he doing now? _

"He wants to talk to me." Edward drawled as he stepped out of the car; the Swan sisters turned to each other and nodded before leaving after him. Olli walked straight over to Jacob and stood by his side as if to show him that she was behind him one hundred percent of the time.

"Jake, please don't do anything stupid." She whispered, quiet enough that Bella couldn't hear. Jacob's face was hard and free of emotion. Bella looked like she wanted to pull up her white flag then crawl into a hole somewhere; she felt like the heart break was literally rolling off him, hitting her full on in the face.

She knew that she had fucked up royally this time; she hadn't even had the common courtesy to dump his ass before agreeing to date Edward again. But it wasn't her fault, when she was around him, he just dazzled the common sense from her head; she couldn't think properly. No one else mattered. Not even Jake.

"I know you have something to say to me, but I want to say something to you first." Edward said as he moved forward; Bella kept her feet planted where she was in fear of saying or doing something wrong… _again._

"…Thank-you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't." Olli smiled lightly; that was kind of sweet.

"No, you didn't… and it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Jacob said, throwing his two cents in.

"Im still grateful." He replied.

"…But im here now and im not gonna leave her side until she orders me away." Edward drawled; Olli thought it was quite sweet. Maybe Edward wasn't as bad as she thought; she began to feel guilty for ripping his limbs off. He turned to leave but Jacob stepped forward; Bella looked at him with worried eyes.

"Relax _Bella_. Im just here to remind _Cullen_ of a key point in the treaty." He spat their names like they were puce curses; Bella winced and looked to Olli for support; she shook her head in response.

"We haven't forgotten." Edward assured; his voice was as calm as ever. Why wouldn't it be? He had won.

"What key point?" Bella asked feeling like the only one in the dark; Jake smiled shortly.

"If one of _them_ bites a human, the treaty is broken." Bella's eyes widened.

"What if I choose it? It has nothing to do with you." She argued forcefully.

"No Bella, I wont let you; you're not gonna become one of them." He replied in the same tone as her.

"It's not up to you." She breathed; it wasn't easy for her either.

"You know what we'll do to you; I won't have a choice." Jacob pleaded; Olli looked over at Bella with eyes that said 'I told you so'. Edward tried to pull her away but she resisted.

"Wait, is he going to hurt me? Read his mind." Bella instructed; when Edward did nothing she stepped forward until she was mere centimetres from him. Olli stepped back, feeling like an intruder in this intimate moment.

"Jake… I love you… so please don't make me choose…. Because it will be him. It's always been him... and im sorry for leading you on; it was wrong. I guess I needed somebody… and you were there… but that doesn't mean that it was right." She whispered, struggling to keep track of her breathing as she laid one hand on his bare chest; Jacob could feel his heart breaking again… yet somehow it helped. Not a lot though.

"Bella." He pleaded as she began to back away; Edward stepped forward and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Goodbye Jacob." He told the young wolf as he began to pull her away; Jacob growled lowly and pulled her back forcibly.

"No you don't speak for her." Edward hissed and threw his arm out, batting Jacob into the air where he phased before landing and growling threateningly.

Olli became alert; this _was not_ going to end well.

"Bella get out of here." Edward warned as he stalked towards Jacob's angry form; Bella tried to move forward but a rush of wind hit her face then she found herself securely in the Volvo. Seatbelt and all. Olli saluted her before running back to the scene.

"Stop it!" She screamed at the boys; this was not the way to go about it. The two were snarling and growling; Olli jumped and landed in between them.

"I said stop it! If you hurt each other, you'll hurt Bella as well." She told them; both men relaxed considerably. Jake looked over the scene before turning and booking it into the forest.

"Jake" She whispered before wiping her face over with her hands; she turned to Edward.

"Olivia, I…" She cut him off.

"Don't apologise, you were right about what you said earlier. We both left her… for the same reasons. I had no right to judge you….. Or rip your arms off." She told him with an impulsive laugh at the end; he raised his eye brows and smiled wryly. Their relationship had never been anything less than rocky so her apology was very unexpected.

She thought for a moment… was this the part where she hugged him?... Nope, that would not go well; she could imagine it now. She would step forward awkwardly and wrap her arms around his cold body, then he would stiffen and lift his skinny hand to pat her back… then they'd jump apart as if they'd been bitten. Nope, not a good idea. Instead she just reached her fist out towards him, he looked at it with an eye brow raised then back at her face.

She exhaled; she had forgotten he was like a hundred or something.

"You're supposed to hit your fist with mine. Like this…" She told him as she grabbed his hand, made a fist and hit it on hers; Edward made a face. He had seen many of the teens in their school carrying out the action but had never done it himself. He didn't see the point of it. He smiled though and realised that this was her way of showing him just a little affection.

"We'll get better at that….." She told him; he smiled slightly and pulled his hand through his hair, not really knowing what to do next.

"You should probably get back to Bella, she's probably waiting." Olli smiled; Edward nodded then cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Yes, well, I'll see you soon." He told her as he backed away; she nodded gingerly.

"Im gonna go to La Push tonight so you can totally stay with her." She told him, tumbling over her own words. This was all so alien to her.

"Thank-you." he answered sincerely; she nodded again before turning and running.

Embry's eyes opened lazily to the sound of his name; he saw a beautiful blurred woman straddling him.

"Hey babe." He smiled as he turned them over so that she was under him then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he breathed in her scent properly and then stopped, his eyes grew dark. She smelled like leech.

"Edward's back with Bella so I…" Embry cut her off.

"She's back with him?" Olli nodded weakly.

"Oh." Embry stated simply; Olli leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Anyway, he's spending the night with her so I thought I'd come here." She shrugged; he smiled and rolled them again so that he was spooning her.

"Sleep now." He mumbled into her ear; she melted into his heat and complied.

**Thoughts?**

**I hope you like Olli and Ed's little sibling fist pound. I know it was awkward but it was supposed to be. They were acting like they kissed or something. Lol XD**

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	50. Eclipse: Charlie

**A.N. I can't believe we've reached the end of New Moon; tears are coming to my eyes. XD**

**I want to thank all of my readers of this story for sticking with me. **

Olli tried to pull herself away from Embry only to be held in a tighter grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smiled as he held her closer; she smiled weakly then remembered the task at hand.

"Your mom's awake; I think it's time for me to go." She told him; he breathed in her scent and got more comfortable.

"Relax, it's like six thirty, she's just getting ready for work…. And if she comes in here…whatever." He told her; Olli smiled tiredly. Abandoning her earlier plans of running away or hiding in his closet, she turned in his grasp and snuggled her face into his chest; she had to admit that last night had been the best night sleep that she'd ever had. She didn't sleep that much anymore so this would tie her over for another three days or so if she ate well.

"I love you Embry." She told him before drifting off again…

Ollie awoke to the smell of bacon and sat up straight; Embry was no longer at her side so she pouted and sluggishly (which was still fast for human pace) got out of bed and trudged downstairs. There she found Embry…_.cooking_…_shirtless_; she smiled.

"Hey." She told him as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"…Do you want me to help?" She asked; his body stiffened slightly and he let out a barked laugh. Olli groaned.

"Gah! Oh come on, does everyone know about that now?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her small chest; she should have known.

"Well yeah, we share a mind." He laughed; there was a sour note at the end of the sentence as he placed two eggs and a sausage on her plate. Olli cleared her throat before speaking,

"How's Jacob?" She asked him for the second time in the last two days; he placed her plate on the table while he sat down next to her.

"Jake's fine." He shrugged; he wasn't sure of the answer she was looking for. Olli thought about it for a moment… _oh _he hadn't phased yet.

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?" Embry asked; she shrugged sadly and her body slumped in the chair.

"I don't know; he kind of ran off last night… after Bella told him that they weren't gonna work… like ever. She was all, 'don't make me choose my love….coz it'll be him!'" She drawled in a terrible impression of Bella's voice; Embry exhaled.

"I really don't know how to deal with Jake… I don't think anyone does. Sometimes he can be secretive…. Even quieter than me." He told her; her eye brows furrowed.

"You're not quiet." She laughed; he smiled back.

"Not with you im not." He told her as he took a bite of one of his four sausages; Olli laughed at his goofiness.

She was about to say something when her phone began to vibrate; she pulled it out of her pocket and her eye brows furrowed. Since when does Charlie know how to text?

_Call me when you get this_ -Dad

Olli chuckled; the whole point of texting is to abbreviate words.

"One second, I gotta call Charlie." She told Embry as she left the room and walked outside.

'_Olive?' _

Yeah dad it's me…. You wanted me to call?

'_Yeah, where were you last night….and why aren't you at school?' _

_Oh school right_; she had totally forgotten about that. Olli shifted her weight; should she tell him?... Well, he did say that honesty was always the best policy; plus he wouldn't do anything to Embry…. She wouldn't let him.

'I- I…. I stayed in La Push.'

'_And _**where**_ in La Push did you stay?' _

Olli swallowed loudly and shifted again; in a flash, Embry was outside with his arms wrapped around her. He could always feel her discomfort; she inhaled his sleep ridden woodsy scent and pulled him closer before speaking.

'I stayed at Embry's.'

Her voice was so low.

'_You stayed where?'_

She flinched at his tone.

'I stayed at Embry's.'

She repeated even though she didn't need to; he had heard her _very _clearly.

'_Olivia Swan, you get your ass back home right now!' _

Charlie barked at her.

'Aye aye captain.'

She mumbled before terminating the call; she exhaled and took in Embry's scent before pulling away.

"I've gotta go…. _As you heard_." She mumbled as she pecked his lips with a pout.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked as he pulled her closer again; she shook her head into his chest.

"No, it's ok. It'll only make it worse… no offence." She grunted; he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you." He told her as he nuzzled her neck; she whined and held him closer. She didn't want to leave now… but she had to.

"I miss you too… but I'll see you later, kay?" She told him with a sad smile; his jaw clenched as she turned and ran.

Olli stopped running as she arrived at her house; she knew that she probably looked a mess… that wouldn't help. She tried to straighten her clothes and fix her hair before pulling her chin up and walking into the house with her head held high in confidence.

She closed the door behind her and walked in warily; Charlie was sitting at the table twiddling his thumbs before turning to her and standing.

"What made you think you could stay the night at _some guy's_ house on a school night without my permission..._and_ miss school?" Charlie asked her; his voice was low but it didn't scare her one bit.

"He's not just _some guy_, he's my boyfriend." She corrected him as if it was the only thing that she heard.

"You could have called… you could have said something... Anything. You didn't have to sneak out!... And how could you just skip school?" He screamed at her; she flinched. Charlie had never been this vocal with her; she had totally forgotten about school and her classes. They weren't something that came to her mind often.

"Oh do me a favour and stop shouting, will yah Charlie? Im eighteen; Im legally free to do whatever I want…. Im not your little girl anymore… so stop treating me like her." Olli told him tiredly as she crossed her arms over her chest; Charlie exhaled and tried to calm down, she was right.

They were silent for a while,

"You've got mid-terms in two weeks time you know?" Charlie asked; Olli's eyes widened but she tried to keep it cool. Whoops, she didn't know.

"I know dad, I've been studying…. I know I've missed a lot of school but I won't fail." She told him, lying through her teeth; he exhaled and rubbed his forehead.

"I know you won't… because from now on you're grounded." Her eyes widened; he _had_ to be kidding her.

"Are you serious?" She countered incredulously.

"Until mid-terms are over, you go straight to school and back home. On the weekends, you stay in and study." Charlie told her; Olli rubbed her hand over her face.

"But-.."  
"No buts." Olli huffed and walked back out to the porch where she sat on a step and pulled out her phone.

**Hey babe, you there? – O**

He replied almost instantly.

**Yeah, how'd things go with your dad x – E**

**Not so good….. – O**

**What do u mean? – E**

**I'm grounded… literally .Charlie's keeping an I on me :-/– O**

**Seriously? :-0 – E**

**Yh, cant c u 4 a few days - O**

**:'( – E **

She could literally hear him growling.

**Grounded lyk a 6 yr old till tests r ovr. Gotta study x – O**

**I can sneak u out if u wnt? x – E**

She laughed at his suggestion.

**No babe, I think he's kinda rite, I don't wanna fail – O **

She waited and waited for a reply until finally it came.

**K well, I'll miss u. Hit the books! Xxx – E**

She laughed again.

**K, I'll miss u 2 xoxo - O**

Olli exhaled sadly and made her way back inside; Charlie was now sitting on the couch watching something.

"Im gonna change!" She screamed to him and huffed as she trudged upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed her red towel before going to the bathroom and stripping of her clothes. Her shower was slightly calming.

Olli hummed an unfamiliar tune as she threw on some random clothes, left the house and got on her bike; she exhaled when she smelled someone behind her.

"And where do you think you're going on that thing?" Charlie asked seriously as he walked down the stairs to examine the bike. Olli cursed under her breath, it had been here for the past few days…. although maybe he thought it belonged to one of the neighbours. She didn't get what the big deal was, she had a licence; she had gotten it way before she moved to Forks.

His eyes widened as he ran his fingers over it; it wasn't one of those home made excuses for a vehicle… it was an actual bike. A Harley Davidson no less.

"Olivia, where did you get this?" He looked up into her eyes; she swallowed thickly.

"It was a birthday gift…" She told him; his eyes widened. She had had it for that long.

"That doesn't answer the question." He told her as he crossed his arms over his chest. This was just great; why couldn't he just leave her to go on her merry way?

"From _Nahuel_… the person I was staying with when I left." She whispered; she almost burst into tears right there. It hurt to say his name. Charlie exhaled and had a feeling that she was lying but she wouldn't back down. If Charlie found out that the Cullens were back let alone got the bike for her, he'd have a fit. Not to mention ban her _and _Bella from going there ever again.

"Look Olive, I've never pressured you to tell me about what happened while you were gone…. But if you wanna talk about anything, you can talk to me." Her dad told her when he noticed the morose expression on her face; she exhaled and got off the bike to hug him. Charlie accepted it gladly.

"I love you dad." Olli whispered into his ear; he squeezed her tighter and let go.

"I love you too Olive." He told her as he backed away and went back inside. She smiled at his back one more time before throwing on her helmet and speeding off to High School.

…..

She looked around the familiar corridors and sighed; she really didn't want to be here. Olli pushed the door of her English class open and strolled in; most of the students looked up in interest. They hadn't seen _the other swan_ in a while.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us; I trust you had a good holiday?" Mr. Birdie called mockingly earning some sniggers from the class; Olli flopped in the seat in front of Bella and leaned back.

"It was alright thanks but it's good to be back." She smiled; more giggles erupted. She even joined in. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes well we'll see how funny it is when you fail this class, shall we?" He told her; her smile faded and a round of 'oooo's erupted.

"Whatever." She told him; anymore and she would have been sent away. When he began to teach she moved her chair back a little.

"You okay?" She asked Bella; she noticed that her sister looked brighter now. Her skin was less pale and her face was not as drawn…. But she could still tell that she had some problems. Probably Jake problems. Bella nodded; Olli did the same to her then Edward and carried on listening to Mr. Birdie.

It was funny how she took in every single word that he said; every detail he gave sunk into her brain. She was sure that she would ace her finals if she took them now. Olli exhaled, leaned back and tried to get back into the routine of things.

**Thoughts?  
This was just a filler, I didn't want much action; I think they deserve a bit of a break for now. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	51. bored

**A.N. Hey guys, I hoe you enjoyed the last chapter, for some reason I found it really hard to write. Lol. ****Anyway, here's the next one for you. **

**Time Skip**

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice,

But from what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favor fire…..

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice,

Is also great

And would suffice."

Olli laughed silently as she finished reading the poem aloud. Fire…. And ice. It reminded her so much of her life, she was caught; caught between the vampires and the werewolves. Her skin _warm_ yet _hard_ as stone. She chewed on the back of her pen and continued to read the poems in her Anthology. She didn't need too, English finals were yesterday but she found it was a nice way to pass the time…. Enjoyably so. After a while she looked over at the clock on the wall; five p.m.

"Hey." Bella breathed as she walked over to her and set her bag down on the bed; Olli looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey." She replied; Bella laughed and poked the glass in front of her sister's eyes.

"Why are you wearing my old reading glasses?" She asked incredulously; she hadn't seen those since she was about thirteen.

"I dunno, I thought they made me look smarter." Olli told her as she closed her book and she pushed them up with her index finger; Bella laughed again.

"You look like a dork." She answered.

"That's impossible. I make everything look cool." She replied with a pout. Bella laughed and turned serious.

"You know, the Cullens are kinda bummed you haven't been to see them."

"As if you haven't noticed, I haven't been anywhere for the past week and a half." Olli corrected; these last few days were the longest she had ever seen. Straight to school then back home, like clock-work. Sure she was learning but enough was enough; since she had decided to actually hit the books she'd just about covered everything.

And with her brain, she wasn't forgetting it anytime soon.

"….I'll see them when I get out." She told her like she was in jail; Bella nodded in response. She was trying to get her family back to normal.

"So did you talk to Embry today?" She asked; Olli smiled at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, he's to be expected. Still no sign of Victoria though." She said through gritted teeth; she knew Charlie didn't realize the damage he was doing by keeping her here…. Ok, maybe not necessarily_ damage_…. More like _inconvenience. _

She had to skip out on patrol since he had resorted to waking up at random times of the night to see if she had left the house; the pack was running with one less member than usual.

Then there was the issue of being apart from her imprint; it was really starting to affect her. She couldn't focus most of the time; she had Embry on the brain twenty four seven. She missed his ass way too much… Also, the chest pain was back; the one that she had endured while in Brazil.

She felt like she had been too far for too long.

Not to mention she missed the pack; she wanted to be there. She kept imagining all the fun that they were having without her. It was getting frustrating.

Then there were the Cullens; whether she wanted to admit it or not she missed them… how could she not? They were her very first extended family.

On top of that she was thirsty…. Very thirsty. Her eyes were actually a darker brown than usual, that couldn't be good for anyone.

Olli was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the cruiser pull up outside; the girls went downstairs to greet Charlie.

"Hey dad." They said simultaneously as they each went to hug him; he returned it gladly but there was something off about him. Olli's eye brows furrowed as he walked through to the kitchen and pulled out a can of beer.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked as she got her left over casserole out of the fridge for him and put it in the microwave.

"No im okay, I'm just a bit tired. Been workin' all day on the Seattle murders case…." He trailed off; Olli's eyes widened.

"Oh right, you were telling me about that the other day?" She asked him; he nodded solemnly.

"They found three more bodies today." He answered; the girls shared a knowing look that he didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any suspects?" Olli asked as she sat down at the end of the table with him; Bella placed his hot plate in front of him and he began to eat.

"No." He answered tiredly like he'd heard the question too many times; Olli cleared her throat.

"….Girls please, enough with the heavy; tell me about your days." Charlie prompted; Bella shifted in her seat.

"Well, we sat our Math final today." She answered; he looked up with a small smile.

"How'd it go?"

"I think it went okay, I mean, math isn't my strongest subject but I don't think I failed…." Bella babbled, trailing off at the end with nothing else to say; he turned his eyes to Olli.

"I thought it was easy." She shrugged; Charlie's eyes brightened.

"Im proud of you….. both of you. I mean, Bella you've always been the studying type, you've kept your grades reasonably high and consistent since you got here…and you Olive, the last few days you showed me that you can work hard, im impressed." He complimented; they both smiled shyly.

"….When's the next exam?" He asked them.

"Dad we don't have anymore; math was the last one." Olli told him dreamily.

"_Oh_ well then I guess you're free to go." He told her gladly; she sat up in her chair.

"Really?...So I'm not grounded anymore?...Im free to go….outside?" She asked as she inched towards the door; Charlie nodded and before he could say anything else she was out of the door.

She sniffed instinctively as she literally prowled her way through the forest for something to drink; then after what seemed like forever, she finally brought down and drained four large foxes. Once she was satisfied, she made her way down to La Push. Olli slowed as she walked out of the woods by the roadside and almost bumped into someone.

"Quil?" She asked incredulously; he smiled back at her slightly. She noted that he had definitely grown and had some extra muscles that she had never seen before. Quil Ateara was going to phase; either that or he was hitting the gym…..hard. His scent was the same, although she could tell that his hormones were changing; he smelled more like a man, he also had the trademark pack musk to him.

"Hey Olli." He greeted as he scratched the back of his head.

"So how've you been?" She asked as they began to walk; he smiled.

"Ok I guess." He mumbled; she almost slapped herself. Why oh why would she ask that? He had lost his two best friends. Who wouldn't be depressed?

"So how's Embry? I've seen you two around….. You're together right?" He asked her; she smiled sadly.

"Yeah." She answered simply. She had no idea what to say; he nodded and just enjoyed her company in silence the rest of the way. When they reached his home he turned to her awkwardly.

"Well this is where I live." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yep." She answered; popping the p. Without hesitation she pushed herself onto him and engulfed him in a brotherly hug; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed his skinny ass until now.

"Golly Olli." He laughed; she pulled back and scowled playfully at him. That was something he used to say before to piss her off…. It still worked.

"You're_ still_ not allowed to say that." She warned him; he laughed at her face. She was trying to look threatening but to him she looked like an angry kitten.

"I'll see you later." He told her as he hugged her again and started towards his house; she chuckled and walked back into the forest before speeding off towards Emily's.

Before she could enter, her man came bounding out with a surprised yet happy expression on his face. She smiled so hard, she thought that her face would crack.

She jumped through the air and wrapped her legs around his body; of course he caught her easily. She pressed her lips to his desperately, he returned it of course….until his eyes widened and he pulled back slightly, burying his face into her neck as he set her down.

He growled slightly; she put her finger to his lips knowing what was coming.

"Relax Em, it's just Quil." She knew he could smell him on her; his eyes softened at the name.

"How is he?" He asked her as he pulled her close.

"He's okay. Didn't really get a chance to talk that much." He grunted in response. _Had time to hug though._ He thought bitterly.

She took his hand and led him towards the house; she couldn't wait to see the family. As soon as she walked in, she was lifted by strong arms and spun around; she squealed out a laugh.

"Paul, put me down." She told him playfully; he complied then ruffled her hair which caused her to scowl. He returned it with a sheepish smile.

One by one she hugged each and every member of the group; Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared….. Until there was one person left.

In the corner with a sad lob sided smile on his face was Jake; she smiled back at him and walked over. She noted that he looked better than the first time he was down… and he didn't smell like alcohol so she guessed that was a good thing. But his eyes were worn, his mouth was slightly turned downwards no matter how hard he tried to smile.

Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her in a tight hug; she returned it in silence then pulled back and smiled. She wasn't going to ask if he was okay this time….. She already knew the answer.

**Thoughts?  
So Olli is finally out of captivity Lol. **

**Do you think it's time for her to visit the Cullens?  
I do, I think she's being a bit of a coward, right now…. She just won't admit it. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	52. understandings and football

**A.N. Hey guys, here's the next chapter. **

**Wont be home tonight – O**

Olli waited anxiously for a reply, would he tell her to come home?

**Stay safe x – C**

_Wow._ She thought. Maybe that studying thing had a bigger impression on Charlie than she thought; she leaned into Embry and showed him the message. He raised his eye brows in surprise.

"….What time are we leaving for the bonfire tonight?" Emily asked them; the pack erupted in hoots and whistles….all except Jake of course, he just stood up and walked out in silence.

"It starts at seven thirty right…" Jared checked as he looked over at the clock unnecessarily; it was six fifteen now.

"We should go at like quarter to." He finished; the rest of them nodded. Kim leaned up and kissed his lips resulting in a large smile.

Olli stared at the door as if she could suck Jake back in. She felt like crying, she didn't want to see him hurting anymore; especially by someone so close to her. Everyone else seemed to blend back into conversation like it was a daily occurrence… maybe it was.

"He's gone to patrol." Embry whispered to her; she nodded in understanding and let out a breath.

"Why don't you see if Bella can come?" Emily asked; the whole pack was silent, waiting for a response; Paul snorts.

"Why?"

"Paul." Emily chastised; Olli swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What? I don't get why she gets to come is all. I mean, it's not like she's ever around anymore." Everyone looked to Olli with worried eyes; each and every one silently apologising for their brother.

"It's okay; you don't have to step on egg shells because of me. You're right Paul. I understand…. I understand why most of you guys don't want her around; she screwed you all over…. Big time. I mean you helped her, picked her up when she was down and accepted her into you family…and as soon as The Cullens poked their heads through the door she was gone. Its just plain ungrateful." Olli shrugged; ok, that was _exactly_ what they were all thinking.

"…But I want you to know that she didn't mean it… and I know how that sounds but it's true. She doesn't get that it's one or the other; she thinks she can have the best of both worlds… but she can't. It doesn't work that way, you have to stick with a decision and you follow through…" Olli ranted, the others in the room wandered if she was even talking about the pack anymore.

The rant went on for another three minutes before she finally took a breath, and by that time she was pacing with her arms behind her back.

"Wow." Sam commented as she sat down with a huff; she was kinda happy to get it off her chest.

"Im sorry." She whispered; Embry pulled her body into his lap and her face settled on his large chest.

-00-

"Stop it." Olli whined as Embry kept nuzzling her neck; she was trying to listen to the stories. She thought they were beautiful, she had never heard such coherent legends before; they were so pretty. Her favorite was the one about the Third Wife who sacrificed herself for the tribe; that one was truly moving. She wiped a wayward tear from her cheek and sighed when the stories were over.

Embry helped her up even though she didn't need it and brushed her clothes down for her. She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"So how'd you like em'?" He asked her; she smiled slightly.

"I thought they were amazing; your tribe is cool….." She told him; Sue Clearwater cleared her throat and everybody looked up to her.

Then she uttered two words that caused an almost stampede of men to hurdle towards her like animals.

"Food's ready." Olli laughed as she moved to sit down next to Kim.

"Is this what they always do?" She asked the younger girl; Kim smiled back wryly.

"Yep, this is what a pack bonfire looks like." She laughed; they sat together and talked quietly until the boys got back.

"Hey im back." Embry told her as he sat down next to her with a mountain of food; her mouth fell open. He couldn't actually be planning to eat all that, could he?... of course he is.

"Jesus Em, did you save some for anyone else?" She laughed; he chuckled and pointed his eyes over to Jared; Olli turned and her mouth fell open again. His plate was even fuller than Embry's; was that even possible?

"Jesus." She said again.

"Do you want some?" He asked her once he swallowed; she shook her head.

"Nah im okay, I hunted before I came over." She told him; he nodded and quickly finished his food. He was about to ask her to go for a walk on the beech with him before Paul stood,

"Who wants to play football?" He asked as he tossed he pig skin (football) up then caught it without looking.

"Ooo me me. Come on Em, we should totally go play." She told him as she hiked him up easily; he was surprised at how light she found him. They made their way over to the other guys; Paul raised his eye brow when he saw her.

"Look little one, maybe you should go sit down and cheer or something, this is for the men." He told her; she cocked an eye brow causing some 'ooo's from the rest of the guys.

"We'll see who the cheerleader is after I kick your ass." She told him smugly; he raised an eye brow.

"Is that so?" He asked as he stepped forward; she mirrored his step so that they were chest to chest. They stared each other down for a while until Embry growled and stepped in, he didn't like Paul being this close to his mate for this long.

"Whatever Paul, we'll see." She told him with a laugh as she grabbed the football from his hands and turned around with a smirk.

"I got Sam." Paul called; the alpha walked to his side. Olli looked around and then picked.

"Embry." She said simply….obviously; he was already beside her so he flung his arm over her shoulder.

"You know what? I'll be a gentleman and let you have Jared." He answered; her eyes narrowed.

"Fine." She answered; she took her team to the other side of their home made field and huddled. After they agreed on strategies they separated.

"You start….since I got Jared." She told Paul as she flung him the ball; he barely caught it at the speed it was going. He nodded; Emily and Kim called the beginning of the match. The game started and Sam broke away with the football in hand moving swiftly around Jared with laughter. Embry jumped on him and he landed with a oomph but not before throwing it to Paul who made a touch down and smirked at Olli.

"That's fine, you'll see." She told him as her team got back into formation and then the game was afoot. This time it was Paul who broke for the run; Olli smirked. He was hers; she ran towards him and pounced taking him right down into the sand; he managed to take in a whole mouthful of it. She laughed and retrieved the football running all the way to the other side around Sam and making a perfect touchdown.

She turned around to see Paul staring at her with his mouth open; what the hell just happened? She purposely flipped her hair before strutting up to him with a seductive smile on; Paul looked at her with an expression full of lust then apologetically to Embry and lust again. He couldn't help it, the vampire side of her was inviting him in. She reached him and tiptoed so she was close to his ear,

"How about them apples?" She whispered and ran to her team; Paul stood there dumbfounded until he got his head together.

Embry placed a scorching kiss on her lips and spun her around while Jared gave her a pat on the back.

"Ok ok break it up, it's not over yet." Paul laughed as he got into team formation again.

"Give it up Paul, you're gonna get poned... again" Jared laughed with the rest of his team; even Sam let a slight chuckle loose.

The game began again and naturally Olli's team was winning nine to one; it was crazy.

"Give it up." Jared repeated; Paul grunted then got an idea.

"You know what? One on one just me and you. _Then_ we'll see who's better." Paul announced.

"Seriously dude?" Sam asked incredulously; why was Paul so _gung ho_ about trying to beat a girl.

Olli looked up at Embry who nodded down at her and she stepped forward.

"Fine." She answered and threw him the football. He caught it and the game began again….yep, she won. Paul lay on his back panting as she did some sort of victory dance. Jared leaned over his body and laughed,

"Just like I thought… total ponage." Olli walked over and offered a hand to pull him up; he batted it away and stood up by himself.

"Aww Paul don't be like that." She teased; he turned and sent her a playful glare. He was about to reply when a scared howl ripped through the forest; the pack became alert and looked around. They were all there, which could only mean one thing… new wolf.

**Thoughts?  
Ha! Paul got poned. Serves him right. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	53. psychic wins lottery

**A.N. Ok guys so this is still the night of the bonfire but later on after everyone goes home.**

"Embry, are you sure about this?" Olli asked as she stood hesitantly while Embry opened the front door to his house.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked; she stared up at him with a worried expression.

"Well because your mom's home." She told him like it was obvious; he pulled her closer and exhaled.

"Mom knows we're together." He told her; her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked; he chuckled at her shocked tone.

"Yeah, why would I keep a perfect woman like you a secret?" Olli blushed darkly and tiptoed to kiss him; he accepted it gladly and deepened it. His tongue swiped across the bottom lip asking for access. Someone cleared their throat and the two jumped apart.

Olli blushed furiously again as she saw Embry's mom; he pulled her closer to him again.

"Hey ." She murmured as she looked to her feet.

"I hope you two weren't planning on standing outside for the rest of the night." She asked; the two of them looked to each other then back at her. Where was this going?

"You can come in Olivia." She told her as she stepped out of the way; Embry smiled thankfully before pulling her in.

"Thanks mom." Embry told her as he kissed her cheek; her eyes widened.

"It's fine…. As long as your father knows you're here." She asked as she looked pointedly at the young girl.

"Erm, yeah he knows." She said as she pulled herself closer to Embry; his mom watched with interest as her son pulled the girl to his room. The way they moved was special; they were like magnets. Flowing… she could tell that they really loved each other. She wouldn't keep them apart; she knew that they were responsible young people.

"That was odd." Embry murmured as he closed the door behind them; Olli nodded in response then yawned tiredly. It _was_ 01:00 in the morning.

"Yeah it was….. Hey Em are you sure about this?" She asked as she laid her back pack on the bed; after the meeting with the pack, Embry had convinced her to bring some of her clothes over to his house. It was like she was semi- moving in.

"Of course I am …. Here look I cleared four drawers for you…. And half my closet." He told her as he showed her the space; she smiled at him brightly and they put her various items away; clothes, toothbrush, toiletries and hair products.

"I love you." She told him as they collapsed on his bed; he smiled and rolled them over so that she was under him.

"I love you too." He told her as he peppered kisses all over her face; he pushed his tongue into her mouth. They began to make out desperately and she wrapped her legs around his middle instinctively. He stiffened in her mouth and pulled away slowly but not before landing another lingering kiss on her lips.

"We can't." He told her; she nodded into his chest and unwrapped her legs feeling frustrated and uncomfortable. When was he going to stop rejecting her?

"I know." She groaned as she got up and went through the chest of drawers to find something to wear for the night; she got some short purple silk shorts and a matching top before going to the bathroom to change without another word.

When she returned, Embry's mouth dropped open and he almost had to wipe the dribble from his mouth. He knew she was sexy but this was too much. She was obviously trying to kill him!

"Shit Olli!" He cursed but he couldn't tare his eyes away; she looked down at him innocently and swung her hips and she sashayed towards him and lay down. His breath hitched in his throat as her hand traced circles on his chest.

"Night." She told him as she turned over so her back was to him; she wiggled her hips into his crotch to get more comfortable and he groaned.

"Urgh babe." He pleaded with her before pulling the light blanket over them; she wiggled again and Embry groaned again into her neck and tried desperately to keep control of his body.

"Night Em." She smirked before steadying her breathing and trying to fall asleep. She thought about the day; it hadn't turned out how she expected but it was still perfect. Everyday with Embry was.

After the bonfire was cut short the guys tended to the new wolf while the girls went back to Emily's. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and gossiping as they always did. At around twelve the guys came back but _without_ Quil; they said they weren't taking any chances around their mates until his control was perfect. The girls just rolled their eyes at their over protectiveness.

Once everything settled down, the pack had to rejig the patrol schedule; Embry pouted the whole time when he realized that he wouldn't have patrol with Olli anymore. She only had one day and that was Wednesday mornings with Quil; Sam thought it would be good in order to balance out experience with power.

Olli smiled again as she drifted to sleep…

Embry stretched his arm out to an empty bed and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around his room disappointed; where was she?

"Babe?" He called groggily as he stood up and stretched.

"Down here." His mom called with a laugh; his eye brows furrowed as he bounded down the stairs in just his sweats to find Olli and his mom in the kitchen. Each of them were showered and dressed with a cup of coffee and bright smiles.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously as he walked to Olli's side and kissed her cheek; she blushed and took another sip.

"Oh nothing…. Just girly talk." His mom answered with a laugh as she took up with her empty mug and took it to the sink.

"Right." He answered unsurely as he backed away slowly before scurrying upstairs to have a shower. Olli laughed at his behavior.

"He really loves you." His mom mused; Olli looked down with a blush.

"Yeah I know…I love him too… so much." She replied sincerely; Embry's mom could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Wow….." That was all she could say; the two women sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Embry's mom had to leave. Olli said goodbye to her then settled in the living room with one of the many magazines on the small coffee table.

"Babe?" Embry called as he bounded down the stairs again, washed and dressed in his usual attire- cut offs.

"In the living room." She answered, not moving her eyes from the page she was looking at. He leant down to kiss her cheek before settling on the couch next to her.

"What are you doing?" She looked up and smiled.

"Reading my horoscope." Embry barked out a laugh; she blinked twice.

"You do know that the psychic thing is fake, right?"  
"It is not." She replied defensively; he chuckled at her attempt at an angry face.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"? Olli thought about it for a second.

"So I guess werewolves and vampires are fake as well?" He smiled at her, she was too smart.

"Touche." She laughed and snuggled closer to him; he smiled at her then pulled the hair back off her face. The pair spent the rest of the morning together just lounging around enjoying the company. Then suddenly he went quiet as if he had a lot to think about; she took the opportunity to just watch him. It was one of her favorite activities. After a while his brows furrowed and he seemed to snap out of it; he looked down to her and noticed her staring.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked him; he blushed lightly.

"Nothing." He replied cautiously; she knew he was lying but she figured he'd tell her when he was ready.

"Ok."

"I've got patrol." He whispered to her, she nodded sadly and removed herself from his lap.

"…..I'll see you later?" Olli nodded her head again and they both stood up to leave.

-000-

Olli breathed deeply as she cleared her throat and walked into the mansion only to be swept off her feet.

"Emmett put me down!" She squealed playfully. He dropped her and she smiled and cuddled him again; Esme turned to her with a wide grin and ran to give her a hug. She returned it gladly and pulled away slowly,

"Mom, im sorry I havent been around but I…." She was cut off.

"Oh don't worry, you're here now and that's all that matters." Olli let out a breath and walked further into the house.

There was only one family member in the living room,Rosalie. She guessed that Alice and Jasper had probably gone shopping or hunting; she could smell that Edward and Bella werent in either. Rosalie looked up to her and smiled as if she was there all the time then went back to what she was doing…. And for that she was grateful. She didn't want a big song and dance anyway.

"Hey Rose." She sighed as Rosalie took her feet off the couch; Olli walked over and sat down next to her older sister who folded her magasine and placed it down on her lap. She smiled slightly.

"Where's Carlisle?" Olli asked Esme who was already back in the room with a cup of water for her daughter. She placed it down on the coffee table and smiled.

"He's at work but he'll be back later." Olli nodded and cleared her throat nervously; Rosalie looked her and raised an eye brow; Emmett made his way back over to his previous spot in front of the large flat screen TV and continued to play Black Ops on the Xbox. Rosalie exhaled loudly and looked over at Olivia pointedly.

"You can relax, you know? We all know you were grounded and by the stink of it you, you were to visit your mutt yesterday…." Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"…And stayed the night." Olli smiled and the two girls began to talk about anything and everything they could come up with, laughing most of the time.

"Oh, I've missed you." Olli conceeded.

**Thoughts?**

**There wasn't much here so I'll update again real soon.  
Ok so she went to see them. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**Check out my other stories. **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	54. find me

**A.N. ****Im not a very happy bunny at the moment. Nobody, not one single person reviewed the last chapter yet there were 84 visitoras. Im really sad; was the chapter**_** that**_** bad? LOL. Ok not that sad but still, try to review this one please. **

**Ok guys so this is the next chapter. It is actually my favourite one to write yet. XD**

Olli trudged towards Embry's house and yawned; it had been a long day. After being at the mansion for a few hours, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella had returned and the family were back together again. She had a good day but it also outlined the difference between the Cullens and the Pack. One of them was intense yet close-knit and the other was loud, bubbly and free spirited. Today she had realised that she _needed_ both in her life.

There was one thing playing on her mind though. She had gone back home after the visit and before coming here and she noticed that Charlie was acting really weird.

_Flashback_

"_So what time you going back to La Push?" Charlie asked as he took a swig of his beer and peered over at the clock before grinding his teeth. Olli watched his behaviour with a raised eye brow. _

"_I dunno, maybe like six; are you okay dad?" His eyes went from hers to Bella then back to the clock. _

"_Yeah im fine; just wonderin__'." He replied with a grunt then turrned back to the game but the girls could see that he was looking straight through it. _

_Olli__, who was lying face up in Bella's lap looked up at her sister with questioninig eyes; she just shrugged in response. Charlie stopped in front of them and held one beer out towards Olivia; she sat up and frowned before shaking her head. _

_He held it closer to her and her head jerked back. _

"_No thanks dad." She laughed nervously. What the hell was going on? _

"_Go on, take it. It's fine." Charlie told her as he pushed it towards her again; she shook her head again. _

"_I sad no thanks." She reminded him; he smiled slightly and pulled back before sitting down in his favorite chair. That was odd. _

"_You see Olive, you didn't take it because you didn't want it..." Charlie nodded; the girls werent quite sure what to do with his odd behaviour. They supposed maybe he'd had one too many beers tonight. _

"_You should never feel abliged to __do anything…. no matter who's asking." He grunted; Olli nodded her head slowly. Yep, he's probably drunk or something. _

_End of flashback_

Olli stopped about twenty metres away from Embry's house; there was a note on the door.

'Find me.'

She raised an eye brow; what kind of game was this? She smiled slightly and raised her small nose to the sky, instantly she caught his scent. It was funny, she always could. Olli took off in a run towards the north.

-000-

The wind blew through her hair as she walked along the vast beech; she was sure that it was cold but she couldn't feel it of course. She wasn sure where she was going, she had never ventured this far, by the fresh untainted scent it didn't seem that many others had either. Olli smiled and shook her head when she saw the large cave ahead of her; it was about ten feet tall and made from solid black rock.

Her eyes widened when she realised she could smell fire. She flared her nostrils as she stalked forward toward the cave; her eye brows furrowed. Was that wax she could smell? Lavender scented burning wax. _Candles_. It was also mixed in with the scent of wine. Olli smiled brightly as she sped up again; her Embry emerged from the mouth of the cave dressed in a smart pair of jeans and a pale blue button shirt. She was frozen in place. She didn't even know that he owned any of those items.

Now she felt chronically underdressed; their _he_ was looking all dapper and here _she _was in a scruffy pair of jeans, loose t-shirt and a hoody.

"Madam." He greeted as he held his arm out towards her body; she giggled like the teenage girl that she was and took his hand. He lead her into the dark cave and she gasped. The place was dimly lit with about one hundred candles but they could both see perfectly. Right in front of her was a small dining table with a crisp white sheet draped over it with rose petals, a bottle of champagne and two glasses. It was beautiful.

So she told him.

"It's beautiful Embry." She mused as he pulled out the chair for her; she sat down and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Embry let out a huge breath, at first he wasn't sure how he wanted to do this but now he was relieved. He had thought long and hard about it; he considered doing this at a real restaurant but once he thought harder he decided against it. One, it just wasn't them.

Two, there would be loads of people in Forks. People that he didn't know. Plenty of human males just waiting to pounce on her tantilising unsuspecting half vampire body. His lip lifted to reveal his canines at the thought of it. Olli sighed and looked around the place.

Her lip quivered slightly before the tears began to pour; great, now she was ruining it. Embry's face looked pained as he got up to help her.

He kneeled down next to her and pulled her body into his; she sobbed harder.

"Im sorry babe, I didn't mean…" She cut him off with a soft kiss; her lips lingered on his. She ran her small fingers through his hair as she pressed their foreheads together and sniffed a final time.

"Im crying beecause im happy." She amended; he smiled brightly and stood. Embry pulled her from her chair and then sat on it, pulling her into his lap. She curled into him and sighed looking around. He handed her her drink and she gingerley sipped at it. They talked quietly for a while and it was perfect. Totally untoppable. Just the two of them for once. The rarely had time to themselves without the families or patrol. At this point in time they were just _being._

"Dance with me." He whispered to her as she finished her wine; her eyes widened.

"What?" He walked over to the corner and pulled out a small radio. He pressed a few buttons and a piano song began to play. She knew it well, it was 'River flows in You' by Yiruma.

"Oh Embry." She sighed as she approached him; he took her hand softly and pulled her outside. She gasped. There was a large full moon over the sea providing light, not to mention a romantic atmosphere. Embry smiled at her wonderous expression, he wanted this to be special for her and it seemed that it was working. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; he wrapped his around her small waist. They swayed slowly to the music.

"Te amo." She whispered to him as she pulled his body tighter; he stopped moving and pulled back slightly. He used his index finger to bring her eyes to him. They darted from on to the other as if he was unsure of something. Embry swallowed thickly before lowering himself onto one knee; his eyes never left hers. Olli's eyes were wide as saucers; the heat rushed to her face while he pulled out a small black velvet box. He swallowed before opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

It was a simple band with small diamonds encrusted around the middle. She blinked twice; she could tell that it was expensive.**(A.N. pic of ring on profile) **Embry took a deep shaky breath before starting,

"You and I  
we stood before a crevice, you and I.  
We jumped, we landed, we made it.  
The jump from the thin, icy surface of strangers,

to the glassy surface of acquaintances.

We stood before a chasm, you and I.  
We leapt, we landed, we made it.  
The leap from the fragile glass surface of acquaintances to the solid rock of friendship

We stood before a cliff, you and I.  
We fell, we continued falling, are still falling.  
The fall from the hard rock of friendship,

To the weightless freedom of lovers.

Now still we are falling, you and I.  
Take my hands, be my wings, help me fly,  
The flight from the weightless freedom of lovers,

To the eternal paradise of heaven.

Babe,  
I want to go with you, from being you and I, to us,  
To take our love to the endless heights I know it can reach.  
Will you take this flight with me?  
Olivia Swan,

Will you marry me?"

Olli was sure that her face looked crumpled and soaked with tears right now but she didn't care one bit. She stared at his face and continued to cry. Embry looked up with worried eyes and slowly rose to his feet, unsure of what else to do.

"Babe, please say something." He pleaded; she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeves and looked up at his unsure face.

"That was the single most beautiful thing I have ever heard on the most beautiful night I have ever seen…." She gushed.

"By the most beautiful man that I have ever known…." She told him as she wiped one of his wayward tears and cupped his jaw with her small hand. Her other one came up to his chest, right over his heart beat. It was strong and constant.

"…..Inside and out." She murmured, finally finishing her sentence. Then she looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yes Embry Call, I'll marry you." She answered surely; his eyes lit up.

"Seriously?" He couldn't believe it; this amazing creature in his arms actually wanted to marry him. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes Embry, I love you and I want to be your wife." Hearing her say it made his wolf howl in pressure; he placed the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. She sighed in content; he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, growling softly as he did so.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips trailed a line from her neck to her full lips. His lips moved slowly and sweetly against hers as she began to feel that familiar feeling building of pressure in the pit of her abdomen. This time she didn't ignore it; she pulled away from his mouth slowly and just breathed.

"Embry?"  
"Hmm?" He asked as he trailed his mouth over her face and neck leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Mark me... _please_." She whispered huskilly; he froze and pulled back to look at her. She searched his eyes for something, anything. Olli watched as they slowly turned darker until they were just pools of black. Without a word he swept her off her feet and started on a run towards his house.

**Thoughts?  
Aww he's marking her. They've waited a long while for this. XD **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**Also picture of her engagement ring too. **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **


	55. well you know, gravity

**A.N. Yep guys, this is the morning after since I don't write lemons. This**_** is**_** rated T. Anyway, here's the much awaited new chapter. I got soooooo many reviews for the last chapter and it made me a very happy bunny XD. Please, can we keep the ball rolling and get it up to 295? **

Olli woke up tangled in the bed sheets and smiled brightly; last night had been the best night of her night by far. She could smell Embry making breakfast downstairs and she smiled again. She sat straight up expecting to feel some kind of discomfort but none came; she felt fine. It must have had something to do with her vampire healing; she grabbed Embry's shirt from last night and put it on since all of her clothes were in a shredded pile on the floor.

She quickly stepped past it and walked through down the hallway to the bathroom; she then brushed her teeth then stared at herself at the mirror. Her skin tone was warmer, glowing even and her hair was all over the place; she looked like she had been thoroughly ravished.

Which she _had_ been.

She smiled as she lifted her hair and turned her head to the left slightly; she stared wide eyed at the mark on her neck. It looked like a large bite; much like the one Bella had on her arm except this one had a light purple bruise around it. Wow, she smiled realizing that it was permanent; she was permanently Embry's; she raised her finger tips to it and pulled back. It was sensitive and hot. Not just warm like the rest of her body.

Hot.

_And__…._ She brought her fingers to her nose._ Yes_. It smelled like him. Her _fiancé._

"Hmm." She mused as she let her hair down again and ran downstairs silently. She sauntered into the kitchen where she found Embry with his back to her, cooking. She smiled brightly as she walked towards him and engulfed him from behind; she ran her small hands over his bare chest and sighed. He chuckled and placed a large omelet in a plate next to him before lifting her and placing her down on the counter. He moved in between her legs and kissed her lips chastely; his hands massaged both of her thighs.

She laughed at him and pulled back slightly before taking the edge of the cooked egg and eating it.

"Mmm." She moaned; Embry's eyes widened and he moved back to stop himself from pouncing on her... again.

"How come whenever you make an omelet it comes out all light and fluffy, but when I do it, it comes out all cardboardy." She mused; he laughed lightly and moved closer to her again.

"Because you can't cook." He told her as he nuzzled her neck again; his wolf loved seeing his mark on her. She closed her eyes and exhaled. His tongue emerged and licked the mark lightly; her eyes widened as she wrapped her long legs around his body and pulled him into her. He growled in appreciation.

"Are you sore?" He murmured to her as his hands roamed her body. She could barely understand his words; the things he was doing to her should have been illegal.

"No." She rasped out quietly; he grabbed hold of her rear and pulled her closer to him; her head flew back. His fingers pulled the fabric of the tee shirt she was wearing up one centimeter before someone began to pound on the door. The pair froze.

"What's that smell?" Olli's eyes widened at the voice as she buried her head in embarrassment; Embry stiffened.

"Is that _sex_?...Do I smell _sex_?" Embry growled and stalked towards the living room.

"Oh my _god_. It is!" Olli's eyes narrowed; she could literally_ feel_ the smirk on his face.

Asshole.

"Go the fuck out of here!" Embry growled through the door; Paul laughed at his threat.

"Embry's not a virgin! Embry's not a virgin!" He teased before turning and booking it into the forest.

"Yeah, you better run." Embry grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen; his mate was still on the counter in the same position he had left her except now her face was almost pink. He'd never seen her blush this much before.

"Now…." He started as he stalked towards her; Olli watched as his muscles danced with each movement he made. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning at the sight of him.

"…..Where were we?"

-0000-

"Em, where's your mom?" Olli muttered, she was finally exhausted; who wouldn't be after _three days straight_ of what they'd been up to? He chuckled beneath her.

"She's visiting some family in Seattle for a couple of weeks." She nodded tiredly in response and snuggled herself onto his chest; he clamped his arms around her and turned them sideways on.

"We should probably sleep now…. It's Tuesday already." He muttered to her; she was already drifting in and out of sleep so she nodded absently. At least she wouldn't have school this week. They had a few days off after exams.

"I got patrol in three hours." He murmured to her; she squeezed her eyes shut and settled closer to him; she had patrol tomorrow morning. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before they both fell into a deep sleep…..

Olli gasped as she got that whole horrible sinking feeling then landed face down on the floor with a hollow thump; she growled as she sat up to see Quil holding the duvet with a shocked expression.

"You weren't supposed to fall off the bed!" He exclaimed as he rushed to try and help her; she brushed him off, stood then turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Well you know...gravity." She said sarcastically; he smiled sheepishly. She took Quil's appearance in properly; he was muscled like _really_ muscled. She could see that he wasn't a tall as Embry though.

"You look hot." She told him with a shrug; he smirked and flexed his pecs. She laughed at him, he had always thought of himself as some kind of lady's man; at least now he had the body to back it up with.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She laughed as she looked down at herself to see she was only wearing a thigh length thin baby pink satin nightie; she pulled it down with her fingertips. Like that would help, half of her ass was peaking out of the bottom.

"We've got patrol." He told her like it was obvious; she nodded her head and stretched her bones, several of which cracked loudly.

"Oh yeah." She muttered as she looked around for her things, she pulled out a pair of knickers, a bra, sweat pants and a baggy tee shirt. She needed something comfortable to run in. She turned to find Quil looking very uncomfortable.

"What's up man?" She asked as she approached him; he blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Can I leave?" Her brows furrowed.

"Why?" He blushed harder.

"It kinda reeks like sex in this house. _Everywhere_ in this house." He corrected himself; Olli shrugged indifferently. She wasn't ashamed at all.

"Yeah, you can go wait at the tree line or something; I'll be out in a few minutes." Quil nodded before leaving; she quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that she showered, dressed and ran downstairs before going to meet Quil.

He had already phased so she ran her hand over his fur and scratched behind his ear; he bent his head closer to her and purred. Olli laughed at his goofiness. His fur was chocolate just like Jake's but was a little lighter. He nudged her towards the forest with his snout, they took off into the forest and Quil looked like he was elsewhere; Olli figured that he must have been speaking to someone through the pack mind.

As they neared the clearing her nostrils flared, by the smell of things there were two wolves; Embry and Sam. She smiled brightly and sped up, practically leaving Quil behind in the dust; she slowed to a stop and sauntered towards them. They were just as beautiful as always.

"Hey Sam." She waved; he ducked his head to her.

"Hey baby." She murmured as she kissed her wolf's cheek; he purred and licked her cheek. She shrunk away.

"Gross." The wolf barked out a laugh and then stiffened; Olli wondered why.

She turned around to see Quil backing away slowly, yelping sadly as he did so. Sam barked and she assumed that he was saying something. Embry walked past her and began to growl threateningly; her eye brows furrowed. He pounced onto the younger wolf and ripped into him; Quil yelped again and they began to fight. Olli's eyes widened as she looked to Sam.

"Aren't you gonna stop it?" The wolf barked again before turning back to the younger two. All of a sudden they both froze and backed away from each other begrudgingly. At times like this, Olivia wished she had Edward's power. What was going on?

Embry growled again before turning back to his imprint and rubbing his wolfy body over her like a cat. When he was done, he nudged her back towards Quil; she jumped and moved to his side before watching Sam and Embry trot away into the woods.

"What was that all about?" She asked Quil even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer; his ears came down and his eyes opened wide. He looked up at her with a sad expression.

Her face crumbled.

"Oh Quil, you're so cute!" She told him; his face snapped back and he bared his teeth at her. She fought to hold back laughter.

"I mean 'oh Quil, you're so ferocious and wild!'" She corrected with a laugh; his eyes narrowed before he huffed and began to run. She followed him and they were off, around the perimeter; for the first hour they found absolutely nothing. There was only the faint smell of Victoria that seemed like it was around two weeks old. That seemed about right.

Then suddenly Olli caught the distance smell of vampire and sped up; Quil did the same. She didn't want to tell him to alert the pack yet, she had to be sure it was still in La Push. The scent became fresh; it was mixed with Victoria's. She bared her teeth and thought of Bella. This _thing_ was after her sister. She could literally feel her eyes turning wild. She sped up and she could tell that they were gaining on it; she looked to Quil and nodded, he let out a loud and urgent howl.

About seven seconds later another howl was heard, then another then another until a lupine chorus filled the air. Olli picked up the pace; they weren't going to catch it. She knew it would cross the treaty line; she cursed under her breath before speeding up even more to a pace that even Quil couldn't keep up with. She heard him bark cautiously behind her but she kept at that pace, the leech was now in view but he knew she was coming and sped up.

His movements were sloppy and uncalculated so she could tell that he was a newborn; his clothes were bloody and his eyes ruby red. He turned to hiss at her before changing direction; she lifted an eye brow as she watched him make his way back to La Push without even knowing. Bored of the chase, she jumped on his back; he kept running but tried to push her off while thrashing around like a savage beast.

Her expression was pained; this was somebody's brother, _son_, maybe even a dad… but he was in league with Victoria, he had to be destroyed. For the people of Forks and La Push. _For Bella. _

"God forgive me." She muttered as she twisted and pulled his head off; the body fell like a weight to the floor and she moved away with a choked gag. The pack arrived then; Embry moved to her side and nudged her. She watched as the pack finished dismembering the body before Sam phased; she averted her eyes. When she looked back he was setting fire to the carcass.

Olli immediately let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She breathed in again and froze; how could she not have noticed that? To her left there were two new wolves; the first was tall and gangly looking with grey fur. The other was a mixture of black, brown and almost yellow and for some reason she couldn't tare her eyes away from him. He was so pretty.

The wolf caught her looking and stared back; suddenly his tongue flopped out of his mouth. Olli laughed then concentrated on the burning mess in front of her.

"He was in with Victoria, Sam." She called to the alpha; she had learned that her senses were extraordinary so she had to check if other people knew what she did.

His eyes snapped to hers. Wolf Paul moved forward and sniffed the carcass, slightly wincing; he pulled back and nodded his head.

Sam ran his hand over his face; this just a bit more complicated. So now she was sending scapegoats to do her dirty work? 

-000-

Olli walked out of the tree line and into Emily's place; the others were a few seconds behind her.

"Hey Em." She said as she walked in and froze; it smelled great, she moved forward. No, Emily smelled great. She turned from the stove and smiled brightly at the half vampire.

"You smell really good." She mused as she leaned against the door frame. Emily smiled and began to put away the dishes before placing a large basket of muffins on the table.

"Thank-you." She said finally; Olli nodded then smiled when Embry walked in.

He smiled brightly at her and pulled her left hand up before kissing her ring; she giggled and pulled his lips to hers. His hands flew down to her waist and he pulled her body closer to his.

"Get a room!" The room erupted in laughter; Embry glared at Paul and pulled his imprint into his side.

Olli looked around the room until her eyes settled on two people she'd never seen before; Sam noticed and cleared his throat.

"Olivia that's Seth and Leah Clearwater. They phased this weekend when you were, um _unavailable_…. Seth and Leah, Olivia Swan, Embry's imprint." She smiled awkwardly and waved; the young boy was cute with baby cheek and a wide smile. The girl… not so much, she was beautiful but she looked really angry; Leah just gave a stiff nod and then crossed her arms over her chest. 

Olli's eyes drifted to Sam who was peppering kisses all over Emily's scarred face; Emily caught her looking and smiled before subconsciously placing her hand on her stomach. Olli's eye brows furrowed. She turned her ear towards Emily and tried to block out the loud chatter of the pack….. .and there it was. Underneath the raucous, hidden so discreetly that no one else in the room would have heard it. The soft double layered fluttering. Each sound inconsistent to the last.

She pulled back in shock and smiled.

Emily Young was with child…. No, with _children._

**Thoughts? **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **

**I'll update when I have 295 reviews. Mwahahahahahaha**


	56. fixy spit

**A.N. Thanks for my 295 reviews; I love you guys. I have to admit this is pretty boring chapter recapping the last few months. I hope you like it anyway. XD**

The next couple of months were nothing short of hectic; Olli spent forty percent of her time in La Push with the pack. Victoria hadn't stopped showing herself, she was there nearly every night now; it was running the pack ragged. Neither Sam nor Embry would let Olivia patrol during the night claiming it was too dangerous; she had argued but there was no use. Neither of them would be able to cope if she got hurt.

On the up side, she usually spent that time with Seth Clearwater, yep it sounded odd but he had become a very close friend to her. He was such a young and lively soul and it was infectious. When she around him, she was always smiling.

Jake looked like he was recovering from his recurring heartbreak which was also a good thing. He had began talking to everyone properly again, especially because of Victoria.

Olli found it partially funny that he was still willing to give his immortal life for Bella yet he wouldn't return her calls; she had tried convincing him many times but he wouldn't listen. He was still too hurt.

Emily had finally announced that she was pregnant with twins a month ago; everyone was happy for them- well everyone except for Leah of course. She was still as bitter as ever, maybe even worse than normal when she found out. Olli wasn't sure how to feel about the female wolf because she knew how she must feel but at the end of the day Emily was one of her best friends; she would stand by her, whatever happened.

Her relationship with Embry was going great- as usual. He was her everything and she was his; they spent all the time they could together whether they were patrolling, at Emily's or in bed. She loved being his fiancée but she couldn't wait to be his wife.

The other forty percent of her time was shared with the Cullens; everything was back to normal there. She did the stuff that she'd used to do and more. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had almost thrown a party when they found out she was engaged; they were so happy for her. The pixie was already wedding planning but she was keeping it all a secret much to Olli's discomfort. She didnt want a big wedding, all she wanted was a small get together with her closest family and friends but no she wasn't _allowed._ But she did suspect that Alice had something up her little sleeves.

Jasper was glad for her also; of course he wanted her to be happy. Although he did warn her that if Embry ever broke her heart or upset her in any way he'd run down to La Push and maim him. Olli had just patted him on the back and laughed; she knew that would never happen.

She'd been spending quite a bit of time with Edward- sound weird? Yes, but true none the less. They had bonded over their love of the piano; of course she was nowhere near as good as him but she was catching up fast. Her vampire brain could catalogue his movements and play them back to him perfectly. He found her slightly intriguing.

Carlisle wouldn't stop running tests on her, not that she minded though. She found them quite interesting. They had discovered that her saliva which she had now deemed 'fixy spit' could heal humans. They had tried it with Bella; they didn't have to wait more than an hour for her to have an injury. No, it wasn't a paper cut this time; she had actually stumbled and scraped her knee when Edward wasn't around.

Carlisle took a swap of her saliva and spread it over the wound; they all watched as it faded in seconds. Now that was a cool thing to watch.

The last ten percent of her time was spent at home with Charlie and Bella. The twins were closer than ever now which was a good thing, although it never occurred to Olli that her sister was unaware of Victoria's visits.

Her dad was more co operative about the engagement than she'd thought he'd be; she had discovered that he had already known about it, Embry had asked for his permission. It all made sense now, that's why he was acting so weird that day.

The three of them had also had a couple of dinners together; Charlie actually liked her fiancée which was odd.

Renee…. Well Renee was Renee. She was over excited and jumpy about the upcoming wedding; she never expected that Olivia would be getting married at such a young age; she didn't expect it from either of her girls. They seemed so against marriage but this Embry person had obviously changed things for her.

The last ten percent was spent at school; school was school.

Olli sat in the kitchen with Emily, just talking. The rest of the pack was in the living room watching a movie. Embry and Sam were patrolling.

"Im scared, I mean what if im not a good mother?" Emily asked frantically; Olli laughed at her behavior.

"You'll be a perfect mom; there's nobody more motherly than you in this whole world." She told her; it was true, there probably wasn't. Emily wasn't showing too much, she only had a small tummy; Olli still found it intriguing though, there were two little people in there. She smiled unsurely and looked down at her own flat stomach.

She had seen Embry's wandering eyes when Emily was around; she could tell that he'd want kids one day. She was afraid that her window would close and she wouldn't be able to get pregnant; the thought alone brought tears to her eyes.

Emily's hand came up to touch her face and traced along the scars; she grimaced slightly. Olli's eyes widened and she had an idea.

"Em?" Her eyes snapped up and her hand came down to her mug as if she hadn't even realized what she was doing; Olli cleared her throat.

"You know?..." She had to approach this as carefully as she could.

"…. Me and my dad, Carlisle, kind of did some tests and well we found out that my saliva can actually heal human skin. I was wondering, I mean I could help you with the scars, not that they need help. You're beautiful either way but if you want to maybe change them…" She trailed off and looked up to Emily slowly, she was scared at what she might find. The older girl was staring back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Em im sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering if you wanted…. Im so stupid." She finished dejectedly; a single tear fell from Emily's eye before she got up and walked in front of Olli before pulling her into a hug. She just cried on her shoulder for a while. Emily pulled back and laughed at her own behavior while wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"You know, Sam wanted me to have an operation; the council even offered to pay for it but I refused. I couldn't waste their money on a procedure that could potentially put me in a worse predicament than im already in." She cried; Olli stayed silent and offered her a tissue. She muttered a low thank-you before wiping her face down again.

"…. You would really do that for me?" Emily asked; Olli smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would; but im indifferent Em. You're beautiful with and without your scars. Whatever you decide is fine with me." She nodded. Emily sat down at the table in silence; her face trained on the wall in front of her. One hand on her stomach and the other drawing circles on the table.

Olli pulled herself up onto the counter and she just sat there with a blank expression. Not that it was hard or anything, she was a vampire. The next ten or so minutes seemed to drag on.

"I'll do it." Olli jumped down at the words.

"Are you sure Em? Once it's done there's no going back." She cautioned; Emily stood and faced her, her hand still solid on her stomach.

"Yes, im sure. It's better this way." She murmured; Olli smiled.

"Right! So we need to plan this…." She announced as she started to pace the kitchen; Emily looked at her questionably.

"_Plan?" _

"Yes _plan_. Once it's done you can't go out like the next day. You have to stay in the house for like at least six weeks. Ooh, or we can get you some make believe bandages. You know as a cover up story." Ok she was enjoying this too much. Emily frowned slightly, she hadn't thought about all of that.

"Emily?" Olli asked, her voice was worried.

"Maybe I should speak to Sam about it." She murmured.

**Thoughts? **

**I know there wasn't much here but I wanted to skip time a bit. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **


	57. ooo fiesty

**A.N. Hey guys, so here'****s the next chapter. It's a bit of a bonus, I just wanted to fit the original beginning into it.**

"So what are you saying?... We just keep Bella in the dark?" Olli asked; she was outraged. Edward nodded shortly; he was convinced that this was the safest way.

"I don't agree with it either. We should just tell her; it's not like she hasn't been in danger before." Alice added as she leaned her body into Jasper's side.

"Its better this way, we can eliminate the problem and then everything will get back to normal." Edward argued; the rest of the family just shook their heads.

"Ok fine but _when _she does find out, because believe me she will. Im not taking any responsibility. None at all. Zero…." When she was certain that she had completely detached herself from the plan she stopped talking. The meeting went on for another half an hour before she left and went home. When she arrived, she jumped through her bedroom window and flopped into bed; it had been a long day.

-000-

It was a Sunday afternoon so naturally Bella was out with Edward, probably in their meadow or something.

Olli settled for channel surfing in the living room with Charlie who kept staring over at the clock like he was willing it to move faster. What was his problem? It was almost four o'clock. Her eyes widened when the door opened; Bella stumbled in with her back pack. Olli inhaled. Yep, definitely with Edward.

"Hey Bella." She murmured as she moved her feet off the coach so her twin could sit down; she did.

"Four o'clock on the dot. What? It that kid trying to brown nose me now?" Charlie asked; Olli held in laughter; she thought her dad's total disdain for Edward was hilarious.

"He has a name… and now he's too punctual for you?" Olli drew her head back in shock.

"_Ooo feisty_… ow!" Bella pinched her leg; Charlie ran his hand over his face.

"You understand why you're being punished, right?" Olli's eyes widened and snapped to Charlie's.  
"Bella's being punished? Goody two shoes Bella? For what?" She asked incredulously; her sister's eyes narrowed playfully.

"….Oh for running away that time?" She asked; it was the only thing she could think off that Charlie knew about. He nodded.

"….I put you through hell." Bella said, answering the question from earlier; Olli chuckled under her breath. Her input had been stripped from the pad just like that.

"Yes you did but I have other reasons for grounding you… I just want you to get some separation from _him_." Charlie proposed; Bella exhaled like she had been hearing this every single day.

"Dad there's nothing you can say… Edward is in my life."

"Yeah, Im gathering that." Olli watched the pair with inquisitive eyes.

"Ok, how about this? You're not grounded anymore_ if_ you use your new found freedom to visit some of your other friends too. You know, like Jacob." Bella looked down lazily; she had been trying to do that but he wasn't answering her calls. He obviously didn't want to talk to her.

"He's going through a really tough time right now and his dad's worried. I remember when that was you… and you needed a friend. Jacob was there." Bella listened to her dad's words carefully before leaving the room and walking up to their bedroom but not before tapping Olli on the knee. She got off the couch and strolled upstairs behind her.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Bella breathed as she sat cross legged on her bed; her forehead creased and her mouth a straight line. Olli walked over and sat next to her.

"I know Jake, he'll come around." Bella shook her head.

"Im not sure this time; he hasn't spoken to me for almost three months… and I miss him." Olli scratched her arm uneccessarily.

"He'll come around." She repeated surely; she knew that Jake wouldn't stay away for long.  
"Why don't you go visit him? Force him to talk to you." She suggested; it was bound to work. Bella wasn't sure. She didn't feel welcome on the rez anymore.

"I dunno…" She breathed as she shook her head.

"No one hates you Bella. Everyone understands… well most people do." She admitted; she knew how Leah and Paul felt about her sister. They thought that Bella was using Jake. Olli guessed that to an outsider, it may seem that way.

"…..Bottom line is that no one's holding a grudge, okay? You don't love Jake…. It's not a crime Bells."

"I've hurt them, all of them." Bella rasped; she was more angry than upset- angry at herself.

"You can't turn back time; all you can do is move on… so do it." Olli tried; she knew that the pack wouldn't mind having Bella around if that was what Jacob wanted. She made him happy. Well normally that is.

-0000-

Bella got her jacket and stood up.

"That sly guy." Olli laughed under her breath; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward was tampering with the truck! This man was hard core.

"What?" Bella asked; all she had heard was mumbling.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She replied as she watched her sister push the truck's keys into her pocket and stuff her feet into some random shoes.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked her; she stifled a laugh.

"No, I'll see you later." She replied with an unreadable expression; Bella backed away slowly and then scurried out of the room. Olli got up and went to the window, sticking her head out into the dark cold air. She watched from above as Bella walked into the truck and tried to start it but to no avail. She laughed out loud then and saw Edward.

"Pssst." She called, too low for Bella to hear; he turned to her.

"You killed the truck?" She smirked; his face didn't hold an ounce of guilt, just protectiveness.

"Only temporarily." He justified as he put himself through the window. Olli bit her lip guiltily then listened in on the conversation anyway.

"_You scared me." _

"…_You're going down to the reservation." _

"_How did you… Alice."_ Olli smiled… wait for it…. Wait for it.

"_Hey! Did you do this to my truck?" _There it is, the Swan logic.

"_Bella you have to understand that your safety is everything to me." _

"_Jacob is not going to hurt me."_ Bella replied adamantly; Olli rested her cheek on her hand as she listened.

"_Not intentionally but the wolves have no control …"_ Bella cut him off.

"_Edward, I have until graduation to see him… and then I'll be one of you and he'll hate me forever."_ She pleaded.

"_Well im sorry."_ Edward replied simply; she heard Bella huff before getting out of the truck and coming back inside.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Olli asked as Bella practically stomped into the room.

"Hey can you drive me to the rez?" She asked like she'd just pulled one over on Edward…. Even though he was still outside and could probably hear the whole conversation.

"Right now?" Olli asked as she looked over at the clock. Was some free time too much to ask for?

"Yes right now." Bella answered as she pulled her off the bed; Olli grabbed Sonny's keys and froze before running to the window.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed to Edward who was now leaning against her bike in a mischievous fashion.

"Don't touch her or I swear to god I'll shave your head and we all know it won't grow back!" She told him before moving back to Bella's side. She pulled out her cell phone.

"One sec Bells, I just need to check something." She murmured as she tapped away at the touch screen.

_Hey babe, you there? – O_

_Yeah, im here. What's up? x – E_

_Nothin, wonderin if Jake's home x – O_

_1 Sec xx – E_

She ran her free hand through her hair while she waited.

_No, he's on patrol, y? x – E_

_No worrys, speak l8tr luv u - O_

"Well Bella, I could drive you down but there would be no point what so ever since Jake's on patrol." She revealed; Bella's face fell.

"But I could take you tomorrow after school or something?" She offered when she saw her sister's sad face.

"Yeah, maybe." Bella murmured.

**Thoughts? **

**Yep, I thought I'd put in the original start of Eclipse. XD**

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **


	58. sour apples

**A.N. Hey guys, so here's the next chapter.**** It's a bit lame but bare in mind that it's just a filler. I'm sorry it took so long to put up, im experiencing something I never have experienced before….WRITER'S BLOCK! Dun duuun duuuuuuuuun! Lol. Anyway, just a filler. XD**

Bella and Olli walked towards their lunch table with their hands intertwined; Edward was a few paces behind them. Olli sat down next to two empty seats, she figured Jasper and Alice would sit next to her; Bella and Edward sat on the other side of her body. Mike was randomly waving his pen around.

"Ok you guys are just in time, check it out…" He started; for some reason he was obsessed with Jessica's graduation speech. He wouldn't stop trying to write it for her.

"My fellow students, right?...We are the future… anything is possible if you just believe." He told them what he had just said was genius.

"Perfect." Eric said sarcastically; Angela chuckled lightly.

"There's your speech." Mike exclaimed as he handed Jessica the note pad; she raised an eye brow and ripped the paper out before throwing at his face.

"Yeah that will be my speech when I want people to throw diplomas at my head." She told him with a laugh; spirits were high in the cafeteria that day.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad… what do you think Olli?" her eyes widened as she tried to think of something nice to say – she couldn't.

"No offence but it kind of sounded like a bunch of one liners thrown together all in one." His face never faltered; Mike still believed it was the best speech ever.

"You've got to embrace change Jess."  
"Yeah you're like the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric added.

"And that is why you're not valedictorian." Angela told him; Bella cleared her throat.

"Jess doesn't need cliques; your speech is gonna be epic." She commented; Olli took a bite out of her apple and smiled at her sister.

"Epic? Or change lives?" Jessica asked; Jasper and Alice sat down.

"I've decided to throw a party!" The pixie exclaimed; Bella and Edward both turned to glare at her. Olli swallowed thickly and all of a sudden, her apple was sour.

"After all, how many times do we graduate?" Jasper offered, trying to lift the newly morose atmosphere…. Yeah, it didn't work.

"A party at your house?" Angela asked incredulously.

"I've never seen your house." Jessica mused; Eric leaned into her ear.

"Nobody's ever seen their house." He whispered, not knowing that everyone could hear him anyway.

"Another party Alice?" Edward asked seriously but Alice was determined.

"It will be fun." She answered with eyes that said 'stop talking.'

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." Olli sneered flippantly as she took another bite of her apple; Bella began to chew on her bottom lip. Alice sat back in her seat and began to stare at the wall in front of her; she was having a vision. They all tried to distract the ignorant humans.

"So Olivia." Angela started. "When do we get to meet this secret fiancé of yours?"

Olli's stomach began to tingle as she thought of Embry.

"Well, he's coming to graduation so I guess you'll see him then." She offered; the rest of the table nodded.

-00000-

Olli sat in the back of Edward's Volvo in silence; they were on their way to Charlie's office. She couldn't stop thinking about Victoria and the many ways she could die. The stupid leech was making her way down to Forks this weekend for Bella, according to Alice she could actually succeed this time… which is why they were planning to cart her away to Florida with her sister but Olli had other plans. She was missing her mom something terrible but she wasn't gonna sit on a beech while tat leech was here- oh no. she'd be right here when Victoria arrived; just waiting for a chance to tear into her.

The car stopped and the three of them got out; Olli made her way up to his office and stopped outside the window; he was sitting at his desk talking to a couple. They listened to their conversation through the window and gathered that their son was missing; his name was Riley Biers.

Bella and Edward came up to stand with her; she smiled wryly at them before continuing to listen. Riley's mom was so distressed like she didn't know what to do anymore; he'd been missing for over a year now.

"I know you know what Alice saw….. Tell me." Bella pleaded stubbornly; she had been asking since lunchtime and no one was spilling anything. It was quite frustrating.

"It's nothing." Olli almost face palmed at Edward's unconvincing answer.

Note to self: When in need of a good actor….. Don't use Edward.

Why couldn't they just tell her? It would have been a hell of a lot easier than lying to her but noooooooo Edward didn't want her to worry. Olli had once again washed her hands of the whole situation.

"What's happening?" Bella asked Edward as she watched the muted conversation.

"They're looking for their son; he's been missing for over a year now. Charlie's trying his best but…" He finished there and shook his head. Charlie finally finished his meeting with Riley's parents before standing up and making his way over to the sliding doors and making his way outside to them.

"Hey girls…Edward." He greeted; geeze, it was like he never saw his daughter without this guy two steps behind her.

"Hey you ready for dinner?" Bella asked him; he smiled and his eyes flickered from her to Edward and back.

"It is still just us right?" Olli clicked her tongue and leaned back against the window.

"Nah im just dropping them off." Edward laughed as he started down the stairs to the car. Suddenly he turned back.

"Oh my family wanted to remind you guys of the tickets you got for your birthday." He told them; Charlie raised both of his eye brows in confusion.

"Tickets?" He asked them; Olli stepped forward before Bella could answer.

"Yeah a round trip for Bella to see mom." She answered, making sure she didn't include herself; she turned to Edward who looked like he was trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well, that was very generous." Charlie conceded.

"You might want to use the ticket this weekend." Edward suggested; Bella's eye brows furrowed.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and leave." She replied.

"This might be your only chance to see her before graduation." Olli added; Bella looked thoughtful for a second.

"Sure, I guess we could go this weekend." Bella turned to her twin; Olli slapped her forehead dramatically and shook her head.

"Oh sorry Bella, I can't come with you; I've gotta go baby clothes shopping with Emily." She said in a fake regretful tone; well the story was half true. She would go shopping Saturday afternoon then catch and preferably decapitate Victoria on Saturday night.

"Well we can go next week, it's no big deal." Bella shrugged; Olli shook her head.

"It's cool Bella, you go; I'll see mom another time. Maybe even after graduation or something." She spoke with a secretive undertone in her voice that only Edward and Bella understood.

"Ok well, that's okay, I'll still go." Bella turned to Edward as she spoke. "As long as you use Olli's ticket."

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Super, that makes me very really happy." He muttered; Olli barked out a laugh. Their dad was so transparent, it almost hurt.

Edward left, leaving the three of them alone in silence; Olli clicked her tongue before speaking.

"To the diner?"

**Thoughts? **

**Yep, It was boring I know; the next chaper will be totally original XD**

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **


	59. can't sleep

**Hey guys, GOOD NEWS! I think I have my mojo back….maybe. **

**I wanna warn you that my Seth is a little OOC. Also, here's the next chapter XD **

Olli groaned as she was awakened by the loud sound that was her cell phone; she reached over to her bedside table and picked it up, someone was calling her. She looked over at the clock; five o'clock in the damn morning, what the heck? She answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" 

She murmured incoherently.

"_Olli? It's me."_

She wiped her eyes with the wrists and sat up groggily; Bella was still asleep on the other side of the room.

"_Seth? Do you know what time it is?"_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She frowned; 'didn't mean to wake' her? What else would she be doing at this time of the night?

"Whatever, what's up….. And why are you whispering?"

She asked with a yawn.

"_I can't sleep, Leah's in her room crying and I don't know what to do and I cant sleep and I've got patrol tomorrow." _

He whispered; she exhaled with fatigue.

"Go comfort her or something."

"_I can't, she doesn't like that. Last time I tried, she tried to kill me; no seriously she did, it was a couple months ago and she was crying like now so I went and I-"_

She cut him off; she really didn't have the energy to listen to another one of his hourly back stories.

"_Ok_, so why are you calling me?"

No offense was intended, she just didn't see what that had to do with her.

"_I dunno, I'm just really tired; I haven't slept for the last week and it's getting to me. I think it's this house, it's not happy anymore." _

He told her; Olli got out of bed and stretched.

"Look, do you wanna come over?"

She asked him; there was silent on the other side for a little while.

"_Are you sure?" _

He asked her; she stretched out her bones.

"As long as you don't wake Bella it'll be fine; besides, it's Saturday tomorrow, Charlie probably won't come in before work so you can at least get some sleep."

She answered as she wiped at her eyes with the tee shirt she was wearing which obviously belonged to Embry.

"_Oh….. okay." _

His voice sounded unsure; she rolled her eyes because she knew that he was afraid of Embry.

"Don't worry, you're fine."

She reassured; there was another moment of silence.

"_Be there in a minute."_

She nodded into the phone as if he could see her and went out into the hallway closet for extra pillows; when she returned, she opened the window and lay down on top of her duvet, just as she had done before.

Then she waited for a while; there was rustling in the trees and then footsteps bounding towards the house. Olli smiled lazily as Seth pulled his large body into the room, giving a side glance to Bella and making she he didn't wake her up; he approached Olli then stopped.

When there was no movement, she looked up; he was staring at her bed with his head cocked to the side.

"What?" She asked sleepily, her eyes threatening to shut.

"It stinks in here." He told her cheerily; she rolled her eyes. She didn't take offense; she knew it was Edward he was smelling.

"Whatever just get some sleep." She replied groggily.

No movement.

"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked, perplexed; Olli's head fell heavily onto her pillow from pure exhaustion. She lazily pulled her hand up and tapped the pillow next to hers as a response.

"I dunno, I mean Embry's a pretty possessive guy, you should see what he does when Paul talks about you, come to think about it he does that a lot…" Olli cut him off with a growl.

"Just get over here, I need to sleep and all I can hear is your yapping; stop over-thinking, you sound like Bella." She grumbled to him; Seth's head cocked to the side as he examined his friend. He may have been young but he wasn't that naïve; she was hot. _Very hot._

To the degree at which he wasn't sure if lying beside her would be the smartest thing to do… but he did it anyway. He had to get some sleep at some point.

-000-

"Cool, you've got Nightmare on Elm Street; I wanted to watch it when it came out but mom wouldn't let me." He mused as he held the DVD like it was the Holy Grail or something; Olli laughed as she bounded downstairs in her leather gear.

"Take it; I've watched it already." She told him flippantly as she grabbed her keys; he looked a little conflicted.

"I dunno, mom probably won't let me watch it." He sulked; she held her hand out to him and he placed the DVD in her hand reluctantly. She looked thoughtful for a moment before handing it back again.

"Put it somewhere no one would think of." She suggested, they both left the house; Seth literally dancing a jig as he did so. She stopped at Sonny and handed him her helmet; he knew the routine so he accepted it. She smiled and slapped the top of his head, making sure I was on; and then she clipped the bottom. Olli knew that both Charlie and Sue would go crazy if they caught him without it.

"Maybe under my bed." That was his sixth suggestion on where was going to hide the scary movie he now owned; Olli just shook her head as the wind swept through her long chocolate colored hair and laughed. Seth could be such a kid sometimes….. Well technically he was a kid.

"Or maybe in my closet." He suggested. "No not there, mom cleans it out all the time." Olli rolled her eyes.

"What about behind my computer….. Ooo or_ in_ my computer." He said like it was a great plan.

"Seth _please_, no more." Olli pleaded as they entered La Push.

"Come on Olli, I need somewhere to hide it; help me out." He responded; she rolled her eyes and revved the engine as they sped down the dirt road.

"Ok so you need somewhere that no one will _ever_ look?" She asked him, her voice was syrupy.

"Yes…." Seth said, he was uncertain as to where this was going.

"Well then how about your Facebook page?" she asked seriously before bursting into uncontrollable laughter and almost losing control of the steering….. Almost.

"Careful." Seth whined as he grabbed her torso tighter from behind; there was still a fifteen year old boy somewhere underneath all that muscle. The two of them pulled up at Sam's; the pack bounded out to see them, one or two were missed of course like always. Olli of course jumped into her Embry's arms; he smiled contently and buried his face into her neck. She did the same, acting on instinct. There was something very primitive about the way they acted with each other but at the same time, it was on another level.

"I missed you." She breathed; seventy-two hours was way too long a time.

"I missed you more." Embry countered; she was his world. She tiptoed and placed a small, lingering kiss on his lips and whispered,

"I love you." Because she did.

-0000-

"As you know, tonight is important…. As Olli has informed us, the red head will come for Bella." Sam's voice rang through the ears of the pack. "We have a long night ahead of us so I suggest you eat well." He finished, the pack looked sort of excited, and they were always like this when they got to kill vampires.

"You know, I don't think I should run with you guys tonight." Olli offered from her rightful place on Embry's lap; he smiled down at her widely, thinking that she didn't want to go. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Why?" Quil asked as he stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth and pulled out a bone a second later; it was like a _magic trick._

"Well because they are _eight_ of you guys but there'll only be six Cullens since Edward's going with Bella; he's their fastest and the mind reader so his absence is a serious hindrance. If I run with them, the sides would even out a bit." She justified; Embry's body stiffened more as she went on so she began to rub calming circles on his neck.

"So we can catch her?" Quil's voice rang; they all turned to him with irritated expressions.

"No Quil, I mean so we can dress up as weenies and dance around the camp fire…. Yes so we can catch her." Olli replied sarcastically, causing some sniggers in the room.

"I think that's best." Sam agreed; Embry growled defiantly.

"Shut up Em, it doesn't matter how fast or organized our side is… if the leeches can't keep their shit together…" Olli cut Paul off with a growl; he just rolled his eyes in response.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Emily's as normal. She looked up at the clock, 4:00pm; she had to get home by five so they could drop Bella at the airport.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Embry asked her as the rest of the pack watched 'Nightmare on Elm Street' … yeah, Seth was crap at keeping secrets.

"So, you wanna tell me why you smell like Seth?" Embry joked, even though she could hear the jealousy that lined his words. She tucked herself under his arm as they walked through the woods.

"He stayed over last night and…" She was cut off by a loud growl; her fiancé was shaking lightly. She lifted an eye brow and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that; he said Leah keeps crying all the time and he can't sleep so I let him come over." She shrugged; he stopped shaking and hugged her tightly to his ripped body.

"Wait." He stated as he pulled back slightly so that he could see her beautiful face.

"….. Did he sleep in your bed _with_ you?" He asked her, his voice was threatening. She jumped and wrapped her long legs around his body, grinding herself into him. He couldn't resist as the anger drained his body and lust took over. Embry backed her up against a tree.

"Embry." She breathed as he pushed his lips onto hers forcefully; she accepted it gladly and tangled her fingers in his short black hair. His arms came down to the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it over her head; he looked down at her red bra and growled with appreciation. Her legs tightened around the small of his back as he kicked his cut offs from his feet and reached down between them and began to fiddle with her jean fly. She helped him so that he wouldn't get frustrated and just rip them off like he had done so many times before; she really couldn't afford to buy a new pair.

"I love you babe." He whispered to her as he leaned down and kissed her pale shoulder blade.

She dug her finger nails into his back and replied.

"I love you too."

Because she did.

**Lol, I guess that's one way to avoid tricky questions. XD I thought I might show you the type of relationship Seth and Olli share, just in case you were wondering **

**Hey guys, I wanna let you know that I've decided to end this story at the end of Eclipse. I dunno, I just feel like it's too long :-/ at least it **_**will**_** be after I deal with Breaking Dawn (got big plans Lol) so I'm thinking I'll just make it "The Other Swan 2" or something to cover that part of the Saga. XD. what do you guys think? Oh yeah, and what do you think of the name 'Swan Call' for that one?**

**I NEED TITLES GUYS, NEW (SO FRESH AND SO CLEAN) TITLES! XD HELP ME OUT PLEASE!**

**Anyway, thoughts?**

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	60. Bella like behaviour

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little short so I'll update very very soon. I love you guys so please review! Two chapters in two days!**

"Have a good time, okay?... And bring me presents." Olli told Bella cheekily as she hugged her twin tightly; this would be the first time they'd been away from each other for a long period of time. Bella could only nod in response.

"Tell mom I said hi." Olli continued as she tucked some of her sister's hair behind her ear; she then kissed her forehead and stepped back, giving Charlie his chance to say goodbye.

She moved to Edward and pulled his cold form into a hug.

"The situation's under control." She whispered; he nodded and pulled back with a calm expression on his face.

"Look after her…. Or else." She told him evilly as she did a scissor gesture with her hand; her cutting his hair was the only thing that scared him as he couldn't grow it back.

"I will, I promise." He said, to only her but Charlie as well; the chief nodded stiffly and they both watched as the couple made their way further into the crowded airport. They soon disappeared.

Olivia and Charlie walked back to the cruiser and started on the journey home.

Her eyes furrowed as she squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, she felt odd; it didn't take long for Charlie to notice.

"You okay there Olive?" He asked her uncomfortably; she looked up at him with a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, I just feel a bit… weird." She admitted…. Then they fell into a comfortable silence for a little while.

"So have you fixed a date yet?" He asked her, catching her attention; she turned to him and smiled slightly.

"No, we're planning on a long engagement; we're young, we don't have to get married this minute." She explained; Charlie nodded proudly. He was glad she wasn't jumping into things. A tiny stab found her stomach and she bent over slightly; her hands resting on her slim thighs. What the hell was going on? She didn't have_ pain_.

_Pain wasn't part of her life anymore. _

"Are you sure you're okay? Looking a little sick." Charlie commented; the pain was gone now so she sat up again.

"I'm okay dad….. Indigestion." She explained with a voice that could have fooled anyone…. But not _Chief Swan_. He cleared his voice before beginning.

"You and Embry, you _are_ being safe, right?" Charlie asked her; her eyes widened but she hid it quickly.

"Yes." She lied; the truth was she hadn't been safe, neither of them had. There wouldn't have been a point to it.

Her body would burn the pill from her bloodstream in three seconds flat.

Sex was usually a spur of the moment thing with them, always spontaneous; a condom was definitely not on the forefront of her or Embry's mind.

The two of them had accepted the probable possibility that she couldn't be pregnant; after all, her period had stopped as soon as her transformation had taken place.

This time Charlie let it go; she turned her face to the window and watched the passing scenery go by.

-0000-

Olli stood within the perfect formation with her family, the cold wind gusted through the gloomy woods. Her eyes were alerted yet her body was still, more still than a statue even. They had been standing like this for half an hour now.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her Alice?" Carlisle asked, but the pixie's mind was occupied; all of a sudden she snapped out of her trance and turned her head frantically.

"On your left." She replied as she started in a run; the others followed, no more than a milli-second behind her.

Olli smirked as she caught Victoria in her sight and sped up; this was it, she could finally can this bitch once and for all. She lunged and propelled her body through the air until she was directly above Victoria's head; she landed yet somehow on the cold forest floor. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. She MISSED! What the hell? She didn't _miss_, that wasn't in her nature. Her eyes narrowed as the red head turned to smirked before jumping over to Quileute lands.

Olli slowed slightly, allowing her family to catch up with her; they ran as a coven and watched as the wolves chased after Victoria, their teeth always missing her heels by a millimetre.

"Carlisle." Olli warned; hoping he'd get what she was implying.

"I see it." He told her, they all sped up as the red head jumped back over to Cullen territory. Olli sped up again, only to be pulled back slightly by Jasper. She shook her head at his big brother ways.

"I got this." He told her as he sped forward; at this point, the both lunged into the air; victoria's fiery hair scattered as she ascended into the air; tree hopping as he did so. Jasper propelled his body in her direction, his arms reached out to grab her, missing her by a hair and plummeting to the ground; next to try was Emmett. He managed to stay on land and reached for her with his large muscled arm; she grabbed it and flung his body over her shoulder, crashing into a large oak tree.

Olli studied the creature before her and tried to calculate what she could do; it looked like some kind of defence mechanism. Like her mind was working a million times faster than her body, for a vampire that was _fast. _The Cullens began to close down on her so she jumped over to Quileute lands again, the dogs snapped ferociously at her feet.

"She'll get away." Esme warned as the red head, who was now much further ahead jumped back over; Olli caught up with her.

"No, she won't." Jasper grumbled as he tried to speed up; Olli was about to pounce when Victoria jumped out the river again; she followed suit, knowing that she was allowed. The red head looked shocked at this new revelation and looked like for once she was panicking.

"Emmett. No!" Rosalie's screeched filled the air, breaking Olivia's attention to Victoria; she

turned to see Emmett making his way over.

Bad idea.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath as she had to leave the red head to Leah, Sam and Jared while she tried to neutralise the tension between her two brothers. The two of them was growling and snarling at each other like savage beasts; then they both pounced. She chanted 'no, no, no' in her head as she jumped between them and pushed them apart, landing in the cold water. Emmett hit the far rock with a bang while Paul growled as he emerged from the water on the other side, soaking wet.

She looked up on one side to see her family scowling down at Emmett; on the other side were the wolves staring down at Paul. They were all here. That only meant one thing….. Victoria had gotten away.

"Are you two fucking kidding me right now?" she asked Paul and Emmett; they both looked a little ashamed.

"You know what?... I'm just, never mind…" She sounded defeated, her shoulders slumped.

"I'm tired….. I'd like to go home now." She finished lamely and she looked down at herself, waist deep in a river; she trudged to the edge in silence but not before she heard a soft whine.

"I'm fine Em." She answered without turning, instead Olli just jumped back onto land and jogged home. By the time she got there, she had had plenty of time to think about what had happened and she felt like a failure. She couldn't protect her own sister from one lousy vampire just because two dominant males couldn't sort out their little _testosterone tiffs _at a more appropriate time.

Then again, she couldn't understand her own behaviour either; why had she reacted that way? Why did she let it go so easily? Why didn't she cause a bigger raucous? What she did back there, that wasn't Olivia Swan patented behaviour. It wasn't like her to _not _hold a grudge; in fact, grudges were her thing… well apparently not anymore. She had behaved, dare she say it… _a little like Bella. _

She shook her head to dispose of her thoughts before pulling off her soaking clothes and throwing them in the hamper; then she pulled out one of Embry's super large tee shirts curled up in her bed. She pulled the tee up to her nose and sniffed at it but his scent had faded. It was no use to her now; she would pick more up from him tomorrow. Freshly worn ones so she'd always have a part of him while she was here.

Olli jumped from her bed and into a protective stance as she heard a noise coming from outside; she prowled towards the window and lifted it straight up with confidence, relaxing.

"Speak of the devil." She breathed as she moved back and settled on her bed with her legs crossed; she pulled the tee shirt down to hide her nakedness.

"Hey." He whispered as he sat down beside her; pulling their bodies up on the bed.

"I need more shirts; they don't smell like you anymore." She told him as she pulled the tee up to his face; flashing him a little.

He kissed her forehead and exhaled.

"I can go get some right now if you want." He told her, already getting up; she clung to his large body.

"No, stay here." She replied adamantly; he sunk back into his place and snuggled close to her again.

"Paul says he's sorry about what happened." He offered; she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Whatever, it's done." She shrugged; Embry tensed up and pulled back slightly. He used his index finger to raise her face to his.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her as his back straightened immediately as if he would protect her from anything.

"Sometimes." She admitted; his face looked pained as he grabbed her closer.

"Well what's wrong?" He asked her sweetly; she yawned and buried her head further into his naked chest.

"I dunno, I don't feel good that's all." She shrugged tiredly.

"What can I do to help?" He asked her quietly, not quite sure if there was anything he could do.

"You're already doing it." She told him as she snuggled further into him.

**Thoughts?**

**Aww, I liked that ending; I think my writer's block is leaving now so I hope you liked the chapter; I kind of changed the plot a little while I was thinking Lol.**

**Character pics on my page. **

**Check out my other stories. **

**If you like it, please show the LOVE and REVIEW!**


	61. maybe we're related

**AN this is a really short chapter, I'm kind of building it up to the good parts **

"Mom was really bummed that you couldn't come." Bella offered as she got back to her bedroom for the first time since she had returned home; Olli carried her twin's suitcase in easily and placed it on the bed before stretching randomly.

"Yeah? How's she doing?" She asked; Bella sighed in content like someone who'd done everything they'd ever wanted to do…. And now they could die happy. In a way, Bella _was _that person.

"She's good, happy….. And she gave me something to give you." She replied as she opened her almost empty case and pulled out a large pink box; Olli grabbed it with a sad smile. She missed her mom; hopefully she'd come for her wedding. She tore away at the cardboard and smiled; it was all their old trip tee shirts sewn up into on large blanket. Olli couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek as she hugged it to her chin and closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to transport to Florida right now and hug her mom.

"Did you get one too?" She asked her sister who nodded and pulled hers out; there was a sad smile on Bella's face too.

"What is it?" She asked as Bella was reduced to tears; as soon as she started to sob it seized, morphing into little embarrassed giggles.

"Mom said it was so we'd be warm in Alaska…. And that we could add to it when we had kids." She babbled as she wiped her tears on the back of her hand; Olli nodded her head before arching her back.

"You know you don't have to do this Bells, you don't have to change, you're young; you have your whole life ahead of you." She offered; Bella looked up with clear eyes.

"No, I want to; I wanna be with Edward. It's just seeing mom, it made me feel really bad; by doing this I'll hurt her. She'll think I'm dead and she'll be hurting. I can't help thinking that it isn't the right thing to do." She admitted; Olli smirked a little and shifted in her seat.

"You're always doing that, you know? Thinking about others, that's usually how you get yourself into trouble. Look what happened with Jake, you weren't ready but you went out with him anyway but you thought it was the 'right thing to do'. You need to start looking out for number one; what do_ you _want Bella? Tell me what you_ really _want." She baited; Bella sniffed a little before answering.

"I want Edward." She offered timidly; Olli gestured her to go on but that was it.

"Is that it?" She asked doubtfully; Bella nodded slowly.

"Oh come on Bella, dig deep; I wanna know your hopes and dreams not just the obvious." She reminded.

"Edward is all I want; I wanna be with him forever." She said dreamily; Olli rolled her eyes.

"…Well what about you? What do you want?" Bella asked; Olli looked thoughtful for a while.

"I want to marry Embry, then get a bigger house and then maybe have a kid; just one. Above all, I want my families close by, both of them…. I dunno, I just wanna be happy; free even. No more psychotic vampires trying to mess things up." She shrugged; Bella's eye brows furrowed. That had made her dream sound really shallow and conceited. At least, that was how she saw it.

"You know we have to leave in like ten minutes, right?" Olli asked with a little bit of disgust in her voice before shifting in her seat; she hated that they still had to go to school.

"Yeah, I know; I almost forgot I'd get here in the morning. You know, with the whole time difference."

"You know what?" Olli started. "I think I'll ditch today and go see Em." She mused; it wasn't like they needed to go to school anyway. After that comment, there was a comfortable silence; Bella pulled some clothes from her closet and dressed up while shivering. Her body as used to the Florida weather now. Olli scratched at the small of her back and Bella's eye brows furrowed.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Olli replied, she didn't get it.

"You keep moving and wiggling and shifting and scratching; you don't usually do stuff like that." She explained.

"Oh that? I dunno, my back just feels a bit tight is all." She tried to wave it off like it was nothing when in reality, he back was aching horribly.

"You want a ride?" Olli asked as she picked up her helmet and waved it around, trying to change the subject; Bella grimaced and shook her head adamantly.

"No way, you ride way too fast." She shivered; Olli rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Bells, Edhead's gone hunting; I promise I won't tell." She whisper-shouted; it was well known that Edward didn't like Bella riding on anything without safety belts.

"No way, I almost flew off the last time I got on it." She laughed; Olli rolled her eyes again.

"How are we related?" She asked dramatically before she caught an old copy of 'Wuthering Heights' that was flying towards her head. She looked up at Bella and smirked.

"Ok, so maybe we_ are_ related." Olli concluded; Bella shook her head and laughed before they both left the house.

Bella's phone began to ring and she dug into her pocket.

"_Bells?" _

Olli's ears pricked up at the sound of Jacob Black's voice; he was actually talking to her? Since when?

"Oh hey Jake. What's going on?"

_"Nothing's wrong, just wondering if you wanted to come down to the rez today. You know, if you're _allowed_." _

"Jake"

Bella warned; Olli chuckled a little.

"…_.Sorry."_

"I'll be down in half an hour."

Bella put the phone down and turned to her sister.

"Is that ride offer still open?"

Olli smirked and handed her the helmet; making sure she had it on properly.

"So you and Jake are friends again? When did that happen?" She asked as she got on the bike and started the engine; Bella shivered a little and held onto her tightly.

"He called me while I was at mom's." She revealed.

Olli made what should have been a half hour ride, ten minutes long; she was lucky that Charlie wasn't working on this side of town today.

When they arrived outside Emily's, the whole pack came bounding out; Olli jumped off and into Embry's arms of course.

"Playing hooky again?" He asked her when they broke from a kiss; she smirked and kissed him again.

"Oh look Bella's here." Paul's voice rang; Bella waved awkwardly and instinctively moved closer to Jacob's side.

"At least now we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Jared rejoiced.

"I wish Bella would call." Paul mocked.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared added.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry added; Olli laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Alright, shut up now." Jake advised as he scratched the back of his head; his cheeks pink.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil added, everybody thought that was funny; Bella's eyes widened.

"You too Quil?" He puffed his wide chest out and nodded.

"Yep, finally made the pack." He replied; at that moment, Leah stomped out. She scowled when she saw Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake introduced hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your father." Bella offered; Leah didn't even bat an eye lid.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave." She sneered before walking off; Bella bit her lip and looked down in shame.

Then there was silence.

_Awkward. _

"Bella!" They all turned to the porch and smiled as Emily strolled towards them, one hand on her slightly swelled stomach; Sam behind her with his hand on hers and the other on her waist, guiding her every move.

"I was wondering when we'd see your face again." She said joyfully; Emily looked even more beautiful than usual, her face was glowing.

"You look amazing." Bella gushed as she hugged the older girl.

"Sam, are we good?" Jacob asked seriously; Sam ripped his eyes away from his imprint to answer.

"Yeah, she won't be getting through our line any time soon." He replied; Bella's head snapped up and she looked around.

"Who? Victoria? She's still _here_?" She asked; all eyes turned to Olli who was frozen where she stood. Jake shook his head.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked; she held her hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't my idea, I said we should tell you but I got outvoted, in fact I washed my hands off this whole situation; I'm not even getting involved." She answered; Bella looked quite disappointed.

"What happened?" Bella demanded; Olli and Jake turned to each other and nodded. Then they told her everything.

"So it was Edward's idea?" Bella asked, not sounding very surprised.

"Figures." Jake muttered; the two girls shot him a glare.

"Technically, yes." Olli admitted while tucking herself under Embry's arm; Bella ran her hand through her hair and exhaled.

"You wanna take a walk?" Jacob asked her, seeing her distress; she nodded and pulled herself out of Emily's couch. They both disappeared from the house.

**Thoughts?  
Yeah I know it was short but I'd still love to hear your input. **

**Any ideas for the future?**

**Character pics on my profile **

**Check out my other stories **

**If you like please review XD**


	62. friend

**A.N. What's up my home skillets? Hope you're doing well. Anyway, here's my next chapter. XD**

"Psst!" Embry called quietly as he shifted Olli in his lap; she waited for him to get comfortable before lying back down on his chest.

"Psst, Bella." Olli rolled her eyes before moving up so her lips were by his ear.

"A little louder." She whispered before nipping his ear playfully; he replied with a growl and pulled her closer to him.

"Bella?" That time was loud enough; Bella turned to him with a confused expression.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" He asked her; she smiled and nodded before trying to pry the bowl from Jake's sleeping hands. Yeah, it wasn't working.

"Stupid body builder fingers." She cursed as she tried harder, earning some sniggers from the pack.

"Just slap his face, that's what I do." Quil shrugged as he threw some candy in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Jake, Jake wake up." Bella whispered as she shook him lightly; this time there were sniggers from not only the pack but Kim, Emily and Olivia too.

"That will never work." Embry told her but she was adamant that it would.

"Come on Jacob." Bella said a little louder; she kept on it for five more minutes before huffing.

"I give up." She conceded as she wiped at her forehead with the back of her sleeve and slumped in her seat; the whole room was laughing now instead of watching the movie.

"Leave me alone." Bella whined pathetically as he lowered her head; this only caused the laughter to increase.

"Leave me alone." Quil mimicked in a generic girl voice that sounded nothing like Bella.

"Hey!" She defended, hands on her hips and all. "I bet you couldn't wake him up." She regretted it as soon as she said it and began to splutter.

"Not only can I wake him up, but I can wake him up in two seconds flat without moving from this couch." He told her from his side of the room; Olli looked up at Embry with a confused expression, he just shrugged. Nobody knew what Quil was up to.

"Ok, you're on." Bella challenged.

"….but if you don't do it, you have to cliff dive…" They all looked at her like she was crazy; that wasn't much of a consequence.

"….Naked." She finished; the room erupted again even earning a giggle and blush from their own resident silent Kim.

"Ok fine, but if I_ can _do it, you owe me ten bucks." Quil replied; Bella smirked before digging into her right jean pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Okay, you guys ready?" He asked as he got comfortable on his side of the love seat.

"Just do it." Olli laughed as she played with Embry's hair while watching the exchange. Quil cleared his throat dramatically before shouting.

"STOP DANCING NAKED BELLA!" Jacob's eye lids flew open so fast, they could have fallen off of his face, he perused the room before scowling; by now, each and every person in the room was laughing…..

Well, all except Bella.

Instead, her face was red and glowing as she stood up and walked over to Quil; she then placed the bill in his hands before scurrying back over to her seat.

"Jake, pass the popcorn." Embry said as he wiped a tear from his face; Olli cringed and looked up at him.

"Stop talking so loud." She hissed rudely; he looked down at her, confused.

"Okkkayyy." He dragged the word as he was finally handed the bowl; Olli's eyes narrowed at his response as she jumped off his lap and moved across to the other side of the couch. She glared at him from there.

The rest of the pack watched the exchange with confused eyes; what just happened? Those two were always so happy. Olli watched vengefully as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth; he was eating like a pig and it was bothering her. He turned to her with a questionable face; she narrowed her eyes further until they were merely slits before standing and stepping over Paul on her way out.

She bypassed her bike and stomped down the yard irrationally.

"Babe?" She froze and turned on her heel; her fiancé stood there, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" She hissed; his head pulled back slightly in shock before his eyes narrowed too.

"What is with you?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She replied, louder than she needed to be.

"It means, you're acting _different_." He said, his voice wasn't accusing; just soft. Olli gritted her teeth before turning and running away; she didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that she had to get away from _him._

It was like he was the reason for all her problems right now; he just looked like everything that annoyed her. It was frustrating.

She stopped at the tree line then walked out to the quiet beech, alone; then she sat down and removed her shoes before burying her feet in the sand. Reality hit her and she gasped; guilt flooded her body. What the hell was that? Why had she acted that way? She loved Embry and she was plain mean to him. Olli brought her knees to her chest and shivered a little, not because she was cold….. But because she was afraid.

What was happening to her body?

None of this was like her.

"Olli?" Her head snapped up and she turned to Seth who was jogging towards her; he had just finished patrol with his sister.

"Hey Seth, how was patrol?" She murmured as he sat next to her; she moved closer to him instinctively.

"It was okay, we didn't see anything." He said with a sad note at the end; Olli shook her head and laughed. He was always chomping at the bit.

"So why are you out here all alone?" He asked her; she turned to him with a morose smile.

"To be totally honest with you Seth, I have no idea." She answered, defeated; his eyes brows knitted together.

"Why? What do you mean?" He was really confused; she crossed her legs and turned her body in his direction.

"That's exactly what I mean, one minute I was happy lying in Embry's chest and the next I'm stomping out of the house like a fucking brat." She cried; tears leaking from her eyes. She felt horrible.

Seth looked afraid.

"Olli? Are you _crying_?" He asked incredulously; this wasn't something he'd ever seen her do. She nodded meekly; he stood up and pulled her with him before pulling her body into a tight hug.

"Don't cry." He pleaded; Seth was much smaller than the other guys so she laid her head on his shoulder and exhaled, trying to get her shit together.

After about fifteen more minutes of crying, she pulled away and wiped her tears on the back of her sleeves.

"I'm just gonna walk around a bit." She sniffled as she tip toed and kissed the younger boy on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thank-you Seth, you're a great friend." She told him as she began to walk away.

"_Friend."_ He muttered after her.

**Thoughts?**

**Ooh looks like there's seriously something wrong with Olli…. And Seth has a little crush.**

**Also, don't be alarmed if I don't upload quickly; I'm ashamed to say that I've thoroughly neglected 'read it and realise' and I have to get on it right now and write some chapters. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**Check out my other stories. **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	63. backache and outrage

**A.N. S'up home skillets? Here's another chapter; one thing though. Are any of you reading 'The Wrong Wolf' by Suz26? Yes? No? Because if you're not, you need to get right on that. RIGHT NOW! It's six chapters in at the moment and I seriously can't wait for the next chapter because I am GRIPPED. It's actually a Kim/Paul, now I usually don't like Kim stories because most people make her really boring, no offense to anyone, but yeah; The Wrong Wolf is nothing like that so check it out.**

**One the other hand, if you have mad love for EMBRY then I strongly advice that you check out 'A Girl Can Dream' by WerCub, this is my all-time favourite fic on the site, I think. It starts off a little slow but I think it's necessary to build character. Although if you don't like OCs it might not be for you… but I doubt that since you're reading this and it's like OC central up in here. Lol. **

**Enjoy the chapter. ;-)**

Olli was angry.

Angry at herself.

Angry because she knew that something was changing inside of her yet she had no clue as to what.

Should she tell somebody?

Yes, probably but not now, not until this mess with Victoria had blown over; maybe she could talk to Embry. He was her rock and she loved him.

So very much.

Tears poured from Olli's eyes as she tried to pull her phone from her pocket using minimal movement; she typed in Embry's number then pulled the phone up to her ear. Her hand was shaking violently.

"_Olli? Are you okay?" _

She exhaled with relief when he picked up the phone.

"Are you still at Emily's?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I need you to come get me."

She cried, finally letting her emotions seep through; there was a lot of movement on the other line.

"_What's wrong? Where are you?"_

"I'm in our cave."

She replied as she looked up and around.

"_Are you hurt?"_

He asked her, he sounded very unsure. Olli thought about it, it was weird that he had to ask; they had always felt each other's pain.

_Until now_.

"I'll be fine." 

She reassured.

"_BE? I'll be there in a minute." _

He told her while growling; she aborted the call and just waited. It didn't take long before she heard the paws of her wolf; it soon turned into steps. Embry rushed into the cave and to her side on the far left; his hand stroked across her sweaty forehead.

"What happened to you?" He asked her, his voice was pained. He tried to move her but it just made her scream; he pulled back so he wasn't touching her at all.

"My back hurts." She squeaked. "Please don't make me move."  
Embry nearly broke down at the sound of her voice; she sounded so _vulnerable_. He had never seen this side of her.

"Hold me?" She asked as she looked up for the first time; her pretty brown eyes were red and leaky. He moulded his body around her as best as he could without moving her.

"Course baby, whatever you need." He whispered; she sniffled.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you earlier." She apologised; Embry kissed her head sweetly.

"It's okay." Just like that, she was forgiven.

"No, it's not okay." She cried. "Something's happening to me."

Embry's eyes widened but he tried to keep it cool so he wouldn't scare her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice was monotone she sniffled again then gasped as another spike of pain went through her back.

"Christ." She cursed; she could feel the pain subsiding now and it made her feel relieved.

"I don't know, like the way I acted; I never act that way, you know? I love you; I would never treat you that way so I don't understand how I did." She grunted as she tried to move.

"Well how did you feel?" He asked her as he pressed his hand into the small of her back instinctively; somehow it relaxed her.

"I was angry, angry with you…. but I didn't know why so it was kind of a confused rage." She answered; Embry whined a little and she clutched onto him.

"You didn't do anything, I dunno I just didn't wanna be around you but as soon as I got to the beach I snapped out of it." She told him; it didn't make him feel much better.

"How did you hurt your back?" He asked her; she began to wiggle more, feeling the painless freedom. She exhaled and thanked god that it was over; she had never experienced anything so painful in her life. Quickly, she curled up in Embry's lap and sighed.

"That's the thing, I didn't." She revealed. "I simply sat down and then I couldn't get up." She told him; his eye brows furrowed. None of this made any sense.

"Maybe you've been working too hard, you know with that leech hanging around; maybe you should take a break from all that. Your body's probably just tired so it's reacting in a way it thinks is best. The back ache, the mood swings." He suggested; she shook her head.

"No, I'm not tired, I've been sleeping well but there's something properly_ wrong_ with me, Embry. I can feel it." She told him adamantly; he exhaled.

"How bouts we go see a doctor?" He asked her; she shook her head immediately.

"No way." She told him, the only doctor she'd be able to see would be Carlisle; he scooted an arm under her knees and pulled her up so he was standing, carrying her small body bridal style.

"Then we have to go see Sam." He concluded; Olli moved her head up from where it was buried in the crook of his neck.

"No, no Sam, no anyone; I want to keep this a secret." She told him; he looked down at her like she was crazy.

"This isn't a game, Olivia; this is your health we're talking about." He reminded her; she cringed at the use of her full name.

"I know but I don't want anyone to worry over nothing, there's just so much going on right now and like you said it's probably nothing. I'm just not sleeping well without you." She tried but he didn't look convinced.

"Maybe I could stay at yours?" She continued, knowing that could win him over, he would never pass up an opportunity to have her close; he raised an eye brow.

"Fine, we could keep it a secret for now but if it gets worse we're telling someone." She nodded along to his words.

-0000-

"You okay?" Embry asked as he kissed to back of Olli's neck; she nodded and turned in his arms so her face was buried in his chest.

"Yeah, good as new, you were right; all I needed was a good night sleep." She yawned; he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Em?" She asked as she ran her hand down his broad bare chest.

"Hm?" His chest rumbled as he made the sound.

"I've been thinking about the wedding and…" She was cut off by a whine.

"You're not having second thoughts right? I mean, we don't have to get married if you don't want." He babbled; Olli giggled into his chest, he was so cute when he was scared.

"No, it's not that; I just mean maybe we could move it up." She shrugged; Embry rolled them over so she was on top and brought his hands down and clamped them on her small waist.

"Up to when?" She leaned down and kissed his lips before replying.

"Like the end of next year or something." She suggested; Embry's eyes widened a little and his face broke out in a smile.

"If that's what you want, sure…. But isn't five months a little short to plan a wedding?" He asked her; she shifted a little on top of him, making him groan.

"Not really, not with the kind of one we're having." She told him with a smirk; he raised an eye brow.

"And what kind would that be?" He asked.

"A small one, nothing flashy just me, you and our favourite people…. Plus the marriage guy. I was thinking we could do it in a registry office, long church weddings bore me." Embry nodded along with everything she was saying, knowing that he'd do whatever it took to make her happy anyway.

"Ok, so we have your mom and the pack on your side, then Bella, mom, Phil, Charlie and Cullens on mine. Perfect." _You say what now?_

Olli gasped as she was flipped onto her back; Embry was above her again. He was precariously perched between her legs and her hands were held over her head by his; ok, this was sexy.

That thought left her head when she really looked at his face; he looked angry at her. What the hell?

"No way are _they_ coming." He told her like there was no room to negotiate; Olli narrowed her eyes at him, though she didn't try to move.

"_They_ have names and they _are_ coming because they're my family." She replied in the same tone as him.

"All hell will break loose." He explained; she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Nothing is gonna happen, who knows? Maybe they'll learn to get along." She shrugged.  
"Impossible." He answered in a monotone voice; they both looked over at the bedside table where Olli's phone began to vibrate.

Embry leaned over and passed it to her.  
"Ola." She greeted; Embry bit back a growl as the memory of Nahuel and his dirty hands all over his mate clouded his mind.  
"What?... Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Olli spat.

"I'll be there in a minute." She finished as she hung up and threw Embry off her as she got dressed. He too looked a little shocked at what he had heard.  
"Urgh, I can't believe this shit!" Olivia cursed as she hopped round, trying to tie her converse laces without sitting down.

"Someone was in my house last night and they didn't tell me until now! Are you kidding me?" She asked angrily as she pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail.

**Thoughts?**

**Ok, I feel bad again, I haven't updated in what feels like years yet I leave you with this! I'm a bad person *looks down shamefully* **

**Then again, I did say that I was turning to 'read it and realise' for a while. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**Check out my other stories. **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	64. countless times

**A.N. Hey guys, I know this took a long time to get up.**

"From now on, I'm team Switzerland!" Olli imitated poorly as she fell onto her bed dramatically; Bella rolled her eyes as she closed their bedroom door and ran to the window, she watched nervously as Edward's Volvo faded from her sight, Jacob had already disappeared into the forest.  
"I don't sound like that." She bristled; Olli rolled her eyes.

"What's Switzerland supposed to mean anyway?" She asked, stretching out like a cat.  
"It just means I'm neutral, on nobody's side." Bella explained; Olli nodded her head absently.  
"You know Bella, if you sit on the fence; you get splinters in your ass." She commented.

"I've chosen; Edward is the one." Bella replied defensively; knowing that the statement was a reference to the love triangle.

"Whatever….. Do you think they're really gonna be able to work together on this?" Olivia asked seriously; Bella exhaled.  
"I seriously don't know, I never expected something like this to happen…. I'm scared." She admitted: Olli smiled sadly and offered a hug.

"It's okay to be afraid Bella, it's called being human." She whispered; Bella nodded and pulled away slowly.

"Aren't you bothered by all this? I mean, this is your room too." She asked; Olli looked like she was contemplating.  
"Of course I'm bothered, someone's trying to hurt you but I'm just not scared, I know I….._we _can protect you no matter what." She shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bella smiled, and then her face got serious.  
"Who do you think it is?"

"Truthfully, I think it's Victoria; I know Alice can't see it but I'm almost sure. I mean, why would somebody random be stealing your clothes? That's just weird." She stated.

"I guess so." Bella breathed, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later." Olli told her as she kissed her forehead; then she moved over to her side of the room and began to pull her converse over her small feet.

"Who has first watch tonight, anyway?" Bella asked; she felt odd doing so. For once, both the wolves and the vampires were working together; she just wished it was for different reasons.

"Paul, Quil Emmett and I." Olivia answered like she was reciting it; Bell nodded. 

-0000-

"This is fun." Emmett commented as they stood, still and alert beside the Swan house.  
"No it isn't." Olli replied as she clicked her tongue and listened intently to the forest in front of her, she couldn't pick up anything but trees moving in the wind and insignificant animals and insects going about their daily lives.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed; both their heads flew up as a twig snapped in the distant. They both stalked forward in a crouched position. She stopped and held Emmett back; he looked at her questionably.

"It's okay, it's just Paul and Quil." She reassured as they both took a step back again. the wolves came into view, advancing slowly and cautiously; both of them had their eyes trained on Emmett. Olli rubbed them both on the head before passing; she was about to walk away until she noticed that Emmett was no longer by her side. She turned to see him face to face with Paul; both of them wide eyed and ready to pounce.  
"Don't. You. Dare." She warned; both sets of eyes snapped to hers briefly.  
"We've got something to focus on, okay?... This is bigger than you." She reminded them; they both deflated and Emmett scurried to her side.

"See you later." She said before yawning and stretching out her bones; standing completely still for five hours certainly had its disadvantages.

-000-

"You're falling asleep again….. We don't have to do this now." Bella assured; Olli rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Uh, uh; carry on I'm listening." She replied before yawning, her eyes threatening to shut; Bella smiled weakly and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Well what kind of dress do you want?" She asked; Olli perked up a little.  
"I was thinking something classy and simple; maybe in cream or beige" she explained.

"You don't want a white dress?" Bella asked incredulously; Olivia shook her head and buried herself under her thin blanket until only her face was showing.

"I thought about it but it just wouldn't be right, you know?" Bella blinked twice with a vacant look on her face.

"Huh?" Olli smirked, knowing fully well where this was going.  
"Bella, I'm not a virgin, Embry and I have sex." She answered; her twin's mouth flopped open at her honesty.  
"Really?" She asked timidly; a crimson blush swept cross her cheeks.  
"Uh huh." Olli yawned again; Bella nodded awkwardly, her blush even darker than before. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but shut it again. 

"What is it, Bells?" Olivia asked as she sat up in bed; her legs still feeling like jelly as they swept across her sheets.  
"Nothing." Bella reassured as she shook her head violently.  
"Just ask." Olli prompted as she leaned her head against the wall.  
"When did it happen?" Isabella blurted out then she began to chew on her bottom lip guiltily.

"It _first _happened about five months ago or so." Bella looked up in shock.

"You've done it more than once?" She clarified; Olli chuckled at the look on her sister's face. A cross between envy and curiosity. She threw the blanket off her body and moved onto her hands and feet. Bella looked shocked as her twin began to crawl towards her in a sultry manner.

Olli flipped her long chocolate hair over her left shoulder, exposing her mark and smirked sensually; Bella froze while her sister's face grazed against hers; she jumped and squealed as Olli nibbled lightly on her ear.  
"Countless times." She whispered; her hot breath causing Isabella's ear to tingle. They were both still for a moment until…..

"Bwahahahahaha!" Olli rolled off the bed in laughter, falling back first onto the carpet below; her hand clutched at her ribs as she laughed.  
"That wasn't funny." Bella reprimanded, though she let out a giggle. Olli calmed down some and stumbled to her feet. 

"Yes it really was." She corrected as she go back into bed; she turned back to Bella who was still red as a tomato.  
"Jake's coming to get me." Olli nodded and tucked her blanket under her chin.  
"I'm going to sleep for the whole day." She replied dreamily; Bella nodded and put her coat on as the rabbit pulled up outside.

**I know it was really empty; I'm just really busy right now with getting ready for college and everything. Feel free to leave a rant in a review. **

**I have to admit that I won't be updating as frequently as before at all; it's a really important time in my life right now and I have to focus on more essential things. I'm really sorry; I'm not quitting or anything though guys. Please bare with me right now. XD**


	65. love hurts

**Hey guys, this didn't take too long to put up so I hope you guys aren't mad; I'm really sorry  
I decided to make it up to you so I'm actually working on not one but TWO completely new stories for you guys. Yay! Hey are gonna be small projects though, as in no more than 25 chapters, and just like **_**A Quarter Mile At A Time**_**, I'll be updating them every day since they'll be complete before they go up. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter  
There's a bit of a time skip so don' be surprised or think it's random; I think we all wanna get to the action ;-)**

"Hm, is that right?" Olli asked half-heartedly as she tried to change the subject; Seth was babbling on about….. About…. Well, she wasn't even quite sure.  
"Yeah it's right; I mean come on, how do we know? Ok, so let's take you hair for example, we all know it's pretty, long and chocolate brown, right?" He asked her as he paced the room.  
"Uh huh." She answered in an uninterested tone, hoping that he'd get the picture… but since he was Seth Clearwater, he didn't.

"Exactly but how do I know that the brown I'm seeing is the same brown that you're seeing? What if your brown was my green but you didn't know since all your life you've been taught that it's brown? How do we know that we're all seeing the same colours?" He asked her in a puzzled voice; Olli looked completely and utterly confused.

"Urgh, Seth I don't know, okay? Can we please stop talking about this?" Olli pleaded as she flung her body back onto Seth's bed. He stopped pacing and looked down at her small frame; she was wearing figure hugging jeans and a low cut baby blue shirt. As always, she looked cute with a massive dollop of sexy. Her eyes were blinking faster than even he could see so they looked like they were permanently open. This made Seth happy, he really loved her eyes. So pretty and brown….  
"Seth." A voice interrupted a fantasy that began to develop in his mind.  
"Huh?" He breathed.

"Too close." Olli whispered back, his mind came back to earth and he was almost startled by how close their lips were; he looked down at her completely neutral expression in shock and assessed the situation. Okay, first he was over there… and now he was over here, three inches from the love of his life's lips. There was definitely something wrong here. He was about to move when a fist implanted itself into his face; it knocked him onto his ass on the other side of the room. _What the hell?_

When the stars above his head finally faded away, he looked up towards his bed to find Olli flexing her hand.  
"Ow?" Seth said as both a statement and a question as he stumbled up; she looked to him and smiled before putting on her coat.  
"That's what you get for being in my personal space for too long." She explained before grabbing her small bag.  
"Where are you going?" Seth asked her desperately; no, no, leaving was not good.  
"I have to go to Em's now remember?" She asked him, trying to jog his memory; he looked up at the clock and frowned. Oh, it was six o'clock already.

"Thanks for keeping me company today Seth; it was fun, as always….. Well except for the colour discussion." She told him truthfully, and then laughed; he blushed a little at her words.  
"Still, it sucks that you can't come." She finished with a pout; Seth exhaled tiredly.  
"Yeah, my mom wouldn't let me go to a high school party full stop; let alone at the Cullens." He grumbled; Olli smiled, remembering for the first time in weeks that this boy was only fifteen years old.

"Right, right…..Anyway, I'll see you later?" She asked him, not waiting for a reply as she jumped from his window and ran off into the forest.

:::::::::333::::::::

"Not now." Olli whispered painfully as she tried to peel herself off of her fiancé; his tongue drew circles on her pale neck and his hand began to roam her body.  
"You should have thought about that before you walked out of the shower in just a towel." He reminded her; she moaned and stopped his hands, intertwining them with hers before leaning up and pecking Embry's lips with a smile.

"I promised Alice that we wouldn't be late." He groaned and ground his body into hers.  
"Can't we be a_ little_ late, I need you; it's been what? _Two days_?" He asked her like it was an insane amount of time; she pushed him away fully and laughed at his girly whining.  
"Ooh, how are you still alive?" She mused in a sarcastic voice; Embry groaned.  
"Turn around." Olli told him as she picked up her dress and began to remove her towel; Embry raised and eye brow.  
"Why would I miss an opportunity to see you naked?" He asked her like it was the most nonsensical thing that he had ever heard.

"You're gonna turn around because I actually wanna get to Forks before the party ends." She laughed; he rolled his eyes and turned around anyway. Olli made quick work of the form-fitting little black dress and six inch heels. She let her long chocolate brown hair tumble down her back instead of tying it back like she seemed to be doing a lot these days.  
"Ok you can turn around now." She told Embry as she picked up her black clutch bag; he turned to her and his mouth dropped open. She flipped her hair a couple of times and smiled smugly.  
"What do you think?" She asked him; he stood up and walked up to her, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear before running his fingers through the rest.

He loved her hair; it was his favourite part of her, her hair even rose above her striking brown eyes which was hard to do.  
"You look beautiful. So sexy." He told her as he planted his hands onto her butt and pulled her closer to him; she blushed at his words and almost licked her lips at the sight of his tight, muscle sculpting black t-shirt and low riding jeans.  
"…. Now go change." His words brought her back to earth…. _Wait, what?_  
"Huh?"

"There's no way anyone else is seeing you in that." He told her seriously; Olli rolled her eyes.  
"Urgh, not this again. What else am I supposed to wear Embry?" She asked him seriously; anyone could tell that it was a rhetorical question but no, not Embry. He took it as an opportunity to go through his own drawers, looking for things for her.  
"Here. Wear this." He commanded as he held out an oversized pair of sweatpants and an equally oversized t-shirt; she made a face and backed away from him with a smile before ending down to remove her Jimmy Choo's.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stepped towards her; she smiled before jumping up to sit on the window ledge. His eyes narrowed, she was trying to escape.  
"Don't." He warned; her mouth spread into a smile before she saluted him and fell backwards out of the window.  
"Damn it." Embry growled as he saw her standing below with the same smile on her beautiful face.  
"You coming or what?" She asked as she mounted Sonny and revved her engine; he almost couldn't breathe….. This picture was just too sexy. He jumped out after her, although not landing nearly as quietly at all.

She moved back on the bike to make space for him; she was actually gonna let him drive for once.

::::::::::::333:::::::::::

The Cullen's place was packed with Forks High kids, the music loud and base heavy; Olli walked towards the mansion in anticipation, all the males eyes turned to her as she sauntered past….. That was of course until a loud growl ripped through the air. Olli turned and narrowed her eyes at Embry who was staring all the other males down with threatening eyes and shaking lightly. They all looked beyond scared.  
"Not here!" _Huh?_ Olli thought as she tried to look past the wall that as her fiancé and at the person who had spoken; she smiled in surprise when she realised who it was.

"Hey Quil, Jake." She laughed as she gave them each a tight hug; as she pulled back from Quil, he looked down at her and whistled quickly. She managed to giggle before being ripped away from his arms and into a hot chest; she growled and bit Embry's shoulder. He yelped like a puppy and jumped away like…like... Well, like he had been bitten. He looked like he was about to complain but she silenced him with a glare.  
"What are you doing here anyway, Jake? Thought you would've skipped it since Bella popped you one the other day." Olli laughed as she nudged him with her elbow; Quil and Embry bent over in laughter, that memory had been played over and over again in the pack mind.

"Yeah whatever. We going in or what?" Jacob grumbled as he started towards the step to the front door which was wide open with teenagers bursting in and out; funny enough though, the doorway suddenly began to clear the closer Jacob got.  
"Shall we?" Quil asked in a really bad 'gentleman' voice as he held his hand out to Olivia; she giggled and put her hand in his, he smiled and lifted it to his lips before kissing it lightly. A growl caused him to drop her hand like a hot potato; Embry approached the two of them and tucked his girl under his side. She looked up and smiled at him brightly before tiptoeing and pecking his lips in front of everyone; she knew it would make him happy because the boys who back off once they saw that they were together.

"Let's go?" Olli asked Embry with a reassuring smile as she intertwined their fingers, he looked down at her and nodded before they walked into the mansion, hand in hand. Quil was a little ahead of them. The three of them soon caught up with Jake who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen with an angry-looking face.  
"What's wrong?" Olli shouted over the music, even though he would have heard even if she hadn't.  
"It stinks." He replied; she chuckled.  
"It doesn't smell that bad, get a grip….. You two as well." She laughed when she realised that Embry and Quil had the exact same face on.

"You seen Bella yet?" Olli asked as she looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Nope." Jacob replied as he took a sip of the beer in his hand.  
"Well, here's your chance." She finished; he choked on his drink, drawing some attention and tried to get himself together. Once again, Embry and Quil were full out laughing at him.  
"Hey Bells." Olli greeted her twin and they gave each other a tight hug; it didn't seem like they ever saw each other these days, sure graduation had passed so they should've had more free time but this Seattle problem was taking up a lot of everybody's time and energy.

"Hey Olli, Embry, Quil…" Bella did a double-take on Jacob's face then her soft eyes narrowed to slits.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly; he looked a little offended but held his ground anyway.  
"You invited me." He reminded her; Bella shifted her weight onto her other foot.  
"Was my right hook too subtle? That was me uninviting you." She explained; Embry, Quil and Olli tried to move away from them a little, giving them both privacy to speak but close enough to still hear everything.

"Olli!" Olli smiled widely and turned around to face Angela, Jessica and Mike who were approaching. Mike's smile faded and the girls' eyes widened.  
"I haven't seen you since graduation!" Jessica gushed; her eyes never moving from Embry.  
"Graduation was two days ago." Olivia deadpanned; Angela laughed under her breath and tried to disguise it as a cough. Yeah, it didn't work at all.  
"…..Uh huh, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Jessica asked as she stood differently, pushing out her already over-sized chest area.

_Yeah, that's why you only ever get guys like Mike._ Olli thought as she rolled her eyes and laughed maniacally.  
"Angela, Mike, Jess this is Quil and Embry. Embry and Quil, this is Angela, Mike and Jess." Everyone exchanged somewhat awkward 'hi's until Angela's eyes widened.  
"Wait a second, Embry…. The Embry?" She asked with an excited tone; Olli smiled and pulled him towards her subconsciously.  
"Yep." Mike's face paled.  
"It's so nice to meet you." Angela said genuinely as she held out her hand; Embry took it and gave her a soft shake.

She looked down and frowned a little.  
"You're really hot." She mused.  
"Angela, you can't just come out and say things like that; even though it's obviously true." Jessica purred.  
_Ugh I'm gonna be sick._ Olli thought.  
"I meant your temperature." Angela clarified; Embry nodded in recognition.  
"Yeah, I've always been that way." He lied easily.  
"Alice." Olli's eyes snapped up and followed Bella as she made her way through the crowds to the large stair case; Olli decided to go after her, leaving her friends behind. Embry of course followed close behind her; Jake and Quil followed closely behind him.

"Alice, what's going on?" Olli asked gravely as she looked carefully at the distraught face of the usually vibrant pixie. She nodded her head as if she was given a response and spoke again,  
"We're not going to Seattle are we?" Alice shook her head.  
"No, no they're coming here."

:::::::::::333:::::::::::

"We're in." Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"No, no way." She said adamantly.  
"We're helping." Jacob told her, in a calm yet certain voice; Bella looked around for somebody, _anybody_ to back her back but no, everybody else knew that it was the best option.  
"Edward?" She pleaded; he shook his head.  
"It means more protecting for you." She looked around again.

"Jasper?" Another shake of the head.  
"The new-borns won't even know they exist; it'll give us an automatic edge." The major replied; Bella immediately appealed to someone else.  
"Carlisle?" He shook his head too.  
"They'll make up the numbers; as long as we pull together on this, we should be able to beat them. We could all train together and make sure we're ready." He replied in a neutral tone; Jacob stepped forward.  
"Name the time and the place." Bella ran her hand through her hair in frustration; this was happening too fast and she couldn't stop it.  
"They'll get hurt." She pleaded.

"There'll be casualties on both sides Bells. I don't like it either but without them, there's a big chance that we'll lose. Sure, between the eight of us, we've got the skill but they'll have the numbers. We need them Bella." Sometime during her speech, Olli had subconsciously taken Embry's hand. Truth was, she was scared; not for herself but for everyone around her, everyone that she cared about.  
"Whoa, whoa eight?" Embry asked her quietly while the others ran through schedules.  
"Uh huh, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Edward and I." She recited, thinking that he'd missed out one of her siblings.

"What do you mean 'and I'? There's no way you're fighting, you're gonna be at Emily's with the other imprints." He informed her; she blinked twice.  
"That's not funny Em." She answered dryly; his eye brows furrowed.  
"Olli, there's no way you're doing anything. You're staying home." He growled; she blinked twice again and stared out into space.  
"Are you even listening?" Embry asked, gritting his teeth together; she turned to him with a neutral expression.  
"Oh, I'm listening; it's just that I'm not hearing anything reasonable. I mean come on, _s__tay….. Home_…. You see I hear you talking but the words just don't make sense…. Besides, why do I feel like we've been through this before? Oh yeah, because we have." She replied, referring to the quarrel they had had long ago about patrols.

"This time is different." He growled, beginning to shake lightly; he wolf was clawing his way out at the thought of his mate fighting an enemy. She didn't need to fight, both the wolf and the man we're here to protect her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want Embry! I'm not gonna sit around at Emily's worrying when I could be out, helping to protect the people I love." Embry growled again and grabbed her shoulders in frustration.

"You just don't get it do you? You act like I'm doing this to punish you!...Why can't you get that I'm protecting you?" She shook his hands up and balled her tiny fists at the sides.  
"Why can't you get that I don't need protecting?" She countered;  
Embry scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You could have fooled me." Her eyes widened; he was actually willing to go_ there_ to win this argument. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olli asked, even though it was obvious.  
"You know exactly what it means or do I have to say it? Huh?" She began to feel a bit uncertain about this argument; Embry looked angry, sure she'd seen him angry before but this, this was on another level. She looked around the room and realised that all of the eyes had turned to them. This was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for her.  
"That doesn't count!" She growled, squaring her body to his ,fighting for authority.  
"Why? Oh, could it be because that was what you wanted?... Maybe _that's_ the real reason you weren't moving." There was absolute silent in the room then. 

Embry regretted his words as soon as he had spoken them.

And so he should have. Rosalie hissed and began to stand from her side of the room but Emmett shook his head and coaxed her back into her chair.  
"I can't believe you just said that." Olli breathed, her body trembled as the fearful memory played itself over in her mind. Usually, at a time like this she'd cling to Embry and he'd tell her that he would protect her from anything or anyone but today was different.  
"Shit! Baby I'm…" She held her hand up.  
"No Embry." He couldn't apologise for _that_. Some things just couldn't be unsaid.  
She took his hand and he looked hopeful… that was until she placed her silver band in it.

"If that's what you think of me…..then I guess I shouldn't have this." She whispered painfully; Olli turned on her heel and ran, ignoring the pleas from her ex- fiancé. She ran through the crowds, faster than any human eyes could see. She ran through the forest ignoring the painful howls that ripped through the air about twenty seconds after she left.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she ran.

She ran.

She ran until she ran out of forest, unfortunately for her, she ended up walking through Port Angeles at nine pm. She cried like a baby as she walked through the concrete streets, her back slightly bent and her steps were sloppy; she looked completely and utterly deflated. Because she was. Olli made her way through the streets, probably appearing like a drunk, she felt like one; nothing felt real right now. The floor she walked on was like jelly, the air she breathed was ash in her lungs; it was all surreal and distorted.

She stumbled a little and clutched onto the corner of a building to stop herself from falling; what was this horrible feeling of dread that was coursing through her veins? Olli looked up to the building that had been her saviour and smiled evilly at the glaring red 'open twenty-four hours' sign.

_Perfect. _

Just then, something inside her snapped; she didn't need Embry. No, she didn't _want_ Embry; she decided that she'd prove these things to herself right now.

The bell rang loudly as she pushed open the front door of the shop and walked in with confidence.

**Thoughts?  
Aww, I hate break-ups!  
Does anyone wanna guess where she went?  
Once again guys, I'm gonna appeal to you for TITLES! Titles! Titles! I need titles for the next part of this story. I really don't wanna call it, "the other swan 2" Urgh….. How bland! So help me out. Please! It'll really put my mind at rest … then maybe I can write more. **


	66. Breakfast

**There's a new picture of Olli on my profile so make sure you check it out! If you've already seen it then I guess you already know where she went in the previous episode. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter: **

**Oh just one more thing, I haven't done one of these in a while:  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters and the downright cheesy plot. Also, I don't own the McDonald's scene in this chapter, that one belongs to the genius who thought up the movie 'Falling Down'. Anyway here's the chapter!**

One by one, the pack phased out leaving only Embry and Seth.

_Seth, can you do something for me?_ – Embry.

Seth grunted in return; he still hadn't forgiven Embry for what he's said to Olivia.

_You'll probably see her today, right?_ – Embry.

Even his inner voice was hoarse; he hadn't slept at all in the past week. He was hurting. He knew _she_ was hurting.

_Maybe_ – Seth.

Trying to answer in a clipped tone. Embry exhaled tiredly.

_I know I fucked up Seth, I know okay? Just please, keep an eye on her for me _– Embry pleaded.

Seth rolled his eyes. 

_You don't need to ask me that, I already_ _do _– Seth.

Embry bit back a growl; his wolf didn't like Seth too much. He saw him as a rival, he saw him as the only other single male who could make Olli smile. Plus, Seth's feelings were never a secret within the pack, his feelings for her had developed when he was still a young wolf; at the time, he couldn't control his thoughts so it all came spilling out one day.

_I know that, just, just don't let her out of your sight, please? _– Embry.

Seth shook his head.

_You see? Right there's your problem. Stop treating her like she's some kind of glass cup. She's a vampire Embry; she doesn't need to be watched 24 hours a day. She can fight her own battles_ – Seth

Embry did growl this time.

_Shut the fuck up pup and don't talk about things you don't understand_ – Embry.

His inner voice was low and threatening. Seth rolled his eyes, there it goes again. The '_you don't have an imprint so you don't know what you're saying_' thing. Yes, he didn't have an imprint right now but he had someone he loved, someone he cared for more than himself.

_You want my advice Embry? Apologise for the dumbass things you said and tell her she can fight_ – Seth.

_I can't do that_ _Seth_– Embry.

His reply sounded almost painful; the voice of a conflicted wolf.

_Well then, be prepared to lose her_ – Seth.

Then he phased out.

-3-3-3- 

"You cut your hair!" Seth exclaimed like it was the most shocking thing ever to have existed; Olli leaned against his doorframe and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah?" Seth still couldn't comprehend it. Her long chocolate brown hair was gone. Gone! Gone! Gone like the wind! It now only reached a couple of inches past her collar bone and it was….. Was so….. It was so…..

"And it's _blonde!"_ **(A.N. pic on profile!) **He exclaimed again; Olli rolled her eyes and walked into the cottage since he obviously wasn't going to let her in anytime today. On her way to the kitchen, she met Sue. The older woman gasped at her appearance.  
"Olivia Swan my, my isn't that a change?" She asked with a gasp; Olli smiled politely.  
"Well…" Sue started. "It suits you."  
"Thank you ." She answered.

"It's just Ms now dear." Sue corrected but her smile never faltered; Olli smiled apologetically.  
"Anyway, I'm off; it was nice seeing you again Olivia." Sue announced as she picked up two plastic bags from the counter; Olli could tell that they held food by the way they smelled.  
"Where're you going mom?" Seth asked as she weaved past him.  
"Oh well…." She stopped to clear her throat before she continued. "I made some of Harry's famous fish fry and I thought that maybe Charlie and Billy would like some."  
Both Seth and Olli smiled widely.

"I think he'd love that." She said; Sue looked back at her and smiled sincerely, Seth and Olli shared a look.  
"So why'd you cut your hair?" Seth asked, just as he shut the door behind his mom; Olli laughed at his eagerness and collapsed lazily on the couch.  
"I dunno, I just wanted it a little shorter." She shrugged with a false smile.  
"Okay, but why blonde?" Seth asked her as she planted her small feet in his lap.  
"Why not blonde? Does it look bad?" She asked him with a worried face; he shook his head almost immediately.

"No it doesn't look bad, you look beautiful, you always look beautiful; it's just different is all." He shrugged; she sighed in relief and put her head back. There was silence between them for a while but it wasn't awkward.  
"I heard about what happened at the party." Seth told her; Olli ran her hand through her hair and tried to keep the hurt she was feeling from her face.

"Have you talked to him?" Seth asked with a concerned voice; he had been secretly been praying that they'd break up but not like _this_. She looked broken. It wasn't that she looked any different; in fact it looked like she was taking extra care of her appearance. That kind of thing was typical of her, trying to pretend that there was nothing wrong. But her movements, the way she was sitting, told a very different story. She looked fragile and just plain sad.

Seth shook his head, he understood now; she changed because of Embry.  
"Nope." She answered; Seth nodded.  
"Well, you should." Olli lowered her head and nodded slightly; she knew she should try to see him. He had been trying to see her but she had been cleverly avoiding him for the past seven days His scent was all over near the treaty line and her home.

"Maybe you're right." She murmured before looking down at the freshly clipped ends of her hair; her lips pursed tightly in guilt.

"So what are we doing today?" Seth asked as he got up and stretched; Olli stood up too.  
"I was thinking maybe we could have a take out and movie day? You know, just be lazy until we have to go." She told him; Seth nodded solemnly. They all knew what was coming; it ought to be bad, so much so that the vampires and werewolves had teamed up and agreed to train every day for the next two weeks, starting tonight.

"McDonalds?" Olli asked as she grabbed her leather jacket; Seth nodded.  
"Can I drive?" He asked her, his mouth already watering at the thought.  
"Seth, you're fifteen, that's not even legal. If my dad catches me I'm dead." She muttered the last bit as they left the house.

"But I thought he was at Billy's with my mom?" He asked desperately as she started Sonny's engine and handed him her spare helmet.  
"Seth, Charlie's the chief of police. I can get busted without him seeing me, it could be anyone of his kiss ass team; it's happened before." She replied before patting the back seat of the bike. Seth got on begrudgingly.

-3-3-3-

"Welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you?" The cashier who was around twenty asked Seth with a sweet smile on her face.

"Uh yeah, I'd like a sausage and egg mcmuffin and an order of large fries; Seth what do you….." She was cut off by the girl.

"Sorry, we stopped serving breakfast. We're on the lunch menu now." The plastic smile never left her face but anyone could tell that she was irritated because Seth wasn't speaking; Olli's eyes narrowed. Seth got one look at her face and he knew that this was definitely not going to end well.

"I want breakfast." She replied in a stone voice; the cashier's smile never faltered.  
"We're not serving breakfast." She retorted.

"So you said, Lucy." Olli replied while taking a quick look at the girl's name tag. There was silence for a little while.  
"…Is that the manager?" She asked as she looked over at another guy a few feet away from them in a white shirt which was tucked into his black trousers and a clipboard. Lucy's eyes widened and then she nodded angrily.

"Could I speak to him, please?" Olli asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure." Lucy bit out. Seth moved closer to Olli and nudged her a little.

"Maybe we should just go?" He asked her but she shook her head. There was no way she was leaving her without her Mcmuffin dammit!  
Seth and Olli both turned to the manager as he approached.

"Yes, miss?" He asked in such a nasally voice as if he had some kind of permanent cold.  
"Hello, David. I'd like some breakfast." Olli told him; a feeling of dread began to build up in Seth's body, this was definitely, definitely not going to end well at all.

"We stopped serving breakfast." He replied, Lucy flashed her a smug smile.

"I know you stopped breakfast, David. Lucy told me you stopped. . . ." She trailed off when she noticed the way his eyes were hungrily racking down her body.

"Gross." She murmured, so low that only Seth could hear her; he growled a little and stepped forward. Lucy stood there dribbling over his muscles while David took a cautious step back.  
"Hey!" Olli almost screamed. "I don't want to be your girlfriend David; I just want a little breakfast." 

"We stopped serving breakfast at twelve." He answered, mimicking the plastic smile on Lucy's face; Seth and Olli looked to each other, then up at the clock on the far wall. Olli's hands that were previously lying peacefully on the counter balled into strong fists.

"Are you kidding me? Its four minutes past!" The two workers smiled back at her while blinking; they looked beyond creepy. Seth shook her arm and tried to tell her to leave but she held her hand up. This wasn't about the Mcmuffin anymore; it was the principle of the thing.

"Have you ever heard the expression, 'The customer is always right'?" Olli lectured them; still, they smiled plastically.

"….Well, here I am… the customer." Seth could literally feel the anger radiating from her body.

"That's not our policy. You have to order something from the lunch menu." David informed her.

"I don't want lunch. I want breakfast." She replied in the same tone; giving them a taste of their own plastic smile.

"Yeah, well, hey, I' m really sorry." David told her with a small chuckle at the end.  
Olli saw red and smashed her fist into the marble counter beneath her fingertips; it crumbled to the ground like it was nothing more than sand.  
"Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good." Seth chanted like a mantra as he stared at the pile of dust and broken marble on the floor.

_Ok, this is bad. Very bad_. Seth thought as he looked around; everyone in the restaurant was silent, still and staring this way. He had to get them out of here quickly before someone called the cops.

"Could I just have my breakfast, please?" Olli asked through gritted teeth. Both David and Lucy tore their eyes away from the mess and nodded their heads.

"Y-yeah, just one second."  
Olli watched as they scurried away and scrambled to get her order together.

"You know what? You were right. I've changed my mind. I' m going to have some lunch." Seth's mouth dropped open as he stared down at her. After all that?

"Could I have a double cheeseburger? Seth, what did you want?" She asked as if she hadn't just seriously damaged the property. Seth shook his head and murmured that he didn't need anything. He was hungry but he didn't wanna upset her right now, he just wanted to leave.

"Thank you…" Olli told them as they handed her the order; she was content.

That was until she opened the box. Seth took a step back as the vein in her forehead began to show.

"…..See, this is what I' m talking about." Olli told the whole restaurant.

"Look at that!" She ordered as she pointed to the double cheeseburger picture behind the counter.

"It's plump, juicy, three inches thick." It was.

"Great now look at this sorry, miserable, squashed thing." She ordered again as she held up her double cheeseburger; Seth's mouth dropped open; everything she was saying was true.

"Can anybody tell me what's wrong with this picture?... You know what? Scratch that, can somebody tell me what's wrong with America?" She asked; Seth decided that this was going too far and swept her off her feet before she could object.

Olli made a 'humph' sound as she face planted into his back; she didn't even bother to fight, instead she just lay there, folded of his shoulder like a bag of spuds.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance everyone, I'm gonna take her home now." Seth announced, everyone in the restaurant relaxed a little, probably thinking that 'home' was a mental clinic.

"David, Lucy, it was nice meeting you." He told them as he turned and sped out of the building. When they got out to the parking lot he exhaled.

"What did you think you were doing? We could have gone to jail? Olli, you broke McDonalds! You broke it!" He berated her but there was no reply.  
"Sam's gonna kill me if he finds out about this." He carried on.  
"Charlie's gonna kill you. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked her as he set her down on the bike.  
"You're asleep." He stated dryly as he limp body tipped to the side and almost fell to the ground.  
"How did you fall asleep so quickly?" He grumbled, listening out for her heartbeat. Steady. Yep, she was really sleeping….. What the hell? 

"I guess you haven't slept much since the party, right?" He asked her as he left the bike there and started towards home on foot.

**Thoughts?**

**I know it was just a filler but…. Yeah. Anyway, I hope you didn't mind it anyway.  
review!  
Oh, and if you haven't watched 'falling down' then you should; it's an old film but it's pretty good. (^^) **


	67. caramel chocolate bars

**Hey guys, I know that the last chapter was a little bald but the main thing to get from it was that Olli dyed her hair. Anyway, to the next chappy!**

"Huh?" Olli mused as she looked around the Clearwater's home; when did they get here? Wait a second, when had she fallen asleep?

"Seth?" She called as she got up; he popped his head around the kitchen door and smiled.  
"You're awake." He stated gladly. Olli sat up slowly, her head was pounding.

"I'm glad that you're up, I was beginning to get worried." Seth told her as he entered the room and sat next to her on the coach before lifting her small body onto his lap.

Olli yawned and crawled into his cool chest; well, cool compared to her anyway.  
"We've gotta leave in three hours." She closed her eyes and sighed. _Great._  
"Can we watch a movie before we go?" She tilted her head up to look at Seth as she asked.  
He smiled down sadly at her; she looked so fragile; almost childlike.  
"Sure, we can watch something." He answered; she nodded and sank into his chest more.

"How about you pick something and I'll go get us some snacks." Seth proposed; Olli nodded again and moved from his lap onto the sofa, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Do you have any more of those Caramel chocolate bars?" She asked him; he let out a little chuckle before answering.  
"I'll check."  
Olli sat like a stone as Seth disappeared into the kitchen; she still hadn't told him how she was really feeling and she wasn't planning to. She wasn't going to tell him how she could feel not only her heartbreak but _Embry's_ too.

Embry.

She hugged her knees closer to her chest; she missed Embry. Her whole body ached for him. It felt like she as going against nature by staying away. But she had to. She just couldn't face him, not now, probably not for a long time. She didn't think she could face anyone right now; the only reason she was at Seth's was because he hadn't been present at the Cullen's party. Well, that wasn't the only reason. Olli like being with Seth, especially during the last couple of months; he made her feel good. Protected. Loved, but only in a fraternal way. Still, he comforted her. The weird things that were happening to her body seemed to seize when he was around. Her body seemed to calm itself.

"We don't have any more." Seth popped his head round the doorway to say; Olli smiled weakly.

"It's okay." She shrugged; he shook his head.  
"I'll go pick some up from our store." Olli blinked as she watched him, already putting his sneakers on.  
"Seth, it's really okay, you don't need to go all the way to the store." She told him; but it was too late.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes. Pick a DVD and put it in, okay? I'll be back before the opening credits." He reassured before disappearing from the house, leaving her alone. Again.

Olli did pick a movie. She did put it in. But Seth wasn't back before the opening credits. The movie started and Olli wondered what was keeping him so long; this wasn't normal for him. The store wasn't that far.  
She tried to concentrate on the movie so she wouldn't worry. Luckily, around fifteen minutes into the film, Seth appeared. His smile fell off his face when he saw what movie she was watching.  
"You're watching a werewolf movie? Do you think that's a good idea?" He asked her, she looked so engrossed in the film though.

"It's fine Seth….Oh look this is the funny part where the villagers surround the werewolf and then they _destroy him_." Seth looked frightened.

"…. I wonder where I can get a spear like that." She finished, her eyes almost glued to the screen.

"Oh-kay." He handed her five caramel bars and she looked at them like she had struck gold.

"Thanks Seth." She told him, showing him a wide smile. He nodded and waved her off.  
"No problem." He sat next to her on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

-333-

Seth raised both of his eye brows as Olli stirred in her seat for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes.

"You okay?" He asked her; she nodded unsurely. Olli pulled her feet from the chair and onto the cold wooden floor; her arms clutched around her middle. Seth put his popcorn down on the coffee table and turned back to her. But she was no longer there.

He looked around frantically and stood, wondering where she'd gone.  
Olli tried to keep her hair out of her hair as she expelled the contents of her stomach into the Clearwater's toilet; her eyes squeezed shut as she heaved again.

Seth appeared in the doorway a few seconds later and held her hair up for her without a word. When she was done, she used the remainder of her strength to flush the toilet then collapsed onto the floor. Seth rubbed his hands over her back and she sighed.  
"What's really going on Olli?" He asked her quietly; her eyes squeezed shut again and she shook her head.  
"I don't know." Her voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.  
"Well, what did Carlisle say?"

Silence.

"You haven't told him?" Seth's voice held a little thread of anger but he kept his calm. Olli shook her head again.  
"I can't, I'm so scared. I don't know what's happening to my own body, Seth." She tried to explain.  
"What? Don't you wanna find out?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Well, does Embry know?" Olli shook her head.  
"Not everything."

-333-

"Okay, I'm not ready." Olli rushed as she pulled them to a half in the forest; the clearing was only just beyond the trees in front but she was chickening out.  
"It's okay." Seth soothed, squeezing her small hand; she swallowed and closed her eyes.  
"But there are so many people." She sounded like a sad child.  
"Olli, no one blames you; is that what you're scared of? Don't be, okay? Nobody's opinion of you has changed." He reassured. Seth heard her mumble 'except Embry's' but he let it go; it wasn't up to him to discuss with her.

"Okay. Okay." She agreed, even though he could feel her body shaking. Seth squeezed her hand again and led her out into the clearing. The wolves hadn't arrived yet, only the Cullens and Bella. Olli's family gave her welcoming smiles although they hadn't seen her for days. They knew what she was going through so none of them pushed. It was only Jasper who looked a little tense, and thanks to him, the rest of them soon began to.  
"How are you feeling?" Bella asked her twin while she cuddled her close; Olli laid her head on her shoulder and let one tear fall.

"I'm okay." She lied; Bella hadn't seen Olli much these few days, well they hadn't talked much.  
"Good." Bella replied as she played in her sister's blonde hair.

"It's so beautiful, I might get mine done as well." Edward, who was standing right behind Bella, suddenly went even paler. Olli let out a mall giggle and shook her head.  
"I don't think Edward will like that too much, Bells." She told her sister; by the time Bella turned around, Edward had recovered from the shock so she had no idea what was going on. 

Olli took the opportunity to walk over to Jasper and Alice.  
"Hey major, cool the animosity. We don't need any accidents." She warned him with a warm smile; he smiled down at her then ruffled the hair that Bella had just fixed. Olli pouted.  
"We missed you." Alice told her as she moved herself closer to Jasper unconsciously; he responded in the same fashion by rubbing his hand over her hip bone. Olli was a little jealous, everyone was here with their significant other and here she was, alone and _lonely_.

"They're coming." Carlisle announced, Seth grabbed Olli's hand again when she began to hyperventilate. Why was someone who didn't even need air hyperventilating anyway?

The wolves approached slowly,

**Thoughts?**

**Hey guys, it really has been a while, hasn't it?  
Yeah, I know. **

**Hopefully, it'll become more regular after January exams.  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. **

**Review? **


	68. I need you

**Lol, I know I keep saying this one will be the last chapter but I wrote it and it just seemed too abrupt… but next one will definitely be the last. It's gonna be the epilogue set during the fight with the new borns.  
Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story for so long. After this my attention will be turned fully towards 'Untouchable' so if you haven't already, please check it out. I am also going to begin a new project so if you can, please check out the pole on my page to help me decide. I love you guys! **

"You're sure?" Jasper asked Olivia with worried eyes; she nodded her head and pulled her long blonde hair behind her ear and tried to use his body as a shield so that she didn't have to see the wolves.  
"Yeah, I really don't feel good but I don't wanna go home, either. I think I'll just watch." She whispered as her eyes drifted over to where Edward and Emmett were flattening each other in their 'practice' fight.  
"Okay well, watch carefully." Jasper warned her; she nodded her head in agreement and looked back over at the boys.

"It's gonna be ten times worse than this, right?" She asked him; he smiled weakly.

"You know what? On second thought, I think I'll go home." Olli resisted the need to clutch at her stomach as a sharp pain ripped through it. Jasper's eyes widened and he let out a small grunt before leaning over slightly.  
"Olivia? What was that?" His voice was slightly raised; Olli gave him a fake smile and tried to diffuse the situation.

"That's what you get for reading my emotions." His eyes grew narrow and it looked like he was about to scold her loudly. She shook her head lightly.

"Not now Jas, please?" She pleaded quietly; as she refused to move her eyes from his. She had a feeling that every pair of eyes was looking this way. His eyes softened and his back straightened fully. He turned away from her,  
"Emmett, Edward! Again!" Olli let out a breath and walked into the forest and towards home.

It didn't take long before she felt a familiar presence and stopped.  
"Olli." He breathed; Olli's eyes squeezed shut and she began to walk away until a hand clutched at her arm.  
"Don't run away from me again." Embry pleaded; Olli turned to face him slowly; she looked up at his face and her mouth went dry.

He looked so _tired._

He smiled down at her and ran his hand through her hair; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Your hair's…. Different." She smiled weakly at him.  
"What? Was it supposed to be some kind of revenge?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Yes."  
"Well too bad. It looks beautiful." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear; Embry took his hands in hers and squeezed them; she leaned into him. At this moment, what he had said or hadn't said wasn't important right now. They both needed this. 

"Olli, I…" She cut him off.  
"I don't want you to apologize Em, I just need to know what you're thinking; if what you said is what you really believe or…" He cut_ her_ off this time.  
"Of course it isn't. I was being a dick, okay? I didn't think."

"No, you didn't. You knew why I did what I did and you still said it…. In front of all those people too." She muttered the last bit.  
"I know, I know." He sounded defeated.

"I can't forgive you, Em; not now anyway…." She told him truthfully; he nodded solemnly.

"…But right now I need you. I can't explain it, I just…. need you. So just, don't leave me alone, okay?" She told him seriously; a little too seriously. Embry's eye brows furrowed.  
"What's going on Olli?" she clutched onto his arms and pulled her closer, resting her head against his chest.

"It doesn't matter, just don't leave me." She told him while sniffing; he pulled her back a little and kissed her forehead.  
"You _will_ tell me what's wrong." He told her. She clutched tighter onto his muscled arms and nodded into his bare chest.

"Can we go home?" Olli asked him; without another word, he picked her small body up and carried her away.

-333-

Embry peppered kisses over her naked chest and up towards her lips before pulling away and pulling his cut offs on; he looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. Suddenly, she began to stir in the bed; her arms clawed at the sheets and her eyes popped open. Embry watched her with worried eyes; she seemed afraid.  
"Baby?" Her eyes snapped to his and softened.  
"Are you leaving?" She asked softly; he tried to cover his worried face with a reassuring smile.

"I just have something small to do so I'll be back soon, okay?" She frowned when he didn't tell her where he was going and tucked herself back under the duvet.

"Okay."

Embry left his bedroom via the window and phased as soon as he reached the tree line; he ran towards the west of the rez as fast as his legs would take him until he reached the Clearwaters' home. He stayed hidden in the trees before letting out a quiet howl. A few seconds later, Seth left the house and phased too.

_Oh Embry, what's up?_ – Seth

_Seth, I wanted to ask you something about Olli_ – Embry

_Go on_ – Seth

_Has she been acting weird lately?_ - Embry

_Definitely_ – Seth

_Like how?_ – Embry

_I'll just show you_ – Seth

Embry's large tongue fell out of his mouth as he watched his imprint punch a hole through and consequenciously disintegrate the marble table top at McDonalds.

_She really did that?... holy shit_ – Embry mused. He knew she was strong but that, that seemed like it was beyond even her.

_Yeah and that's not all_ – Seth

Embry then watched as she fell asleep in what seemed like a few seconds later. Definitely something weird going on.

_Anything else?_ – Embry

_Urm, yeah_ – seth

Embry's heart twisted as she heaved with her head half way into Seth's toilet until there as nothing left.

_Embry, what's happening to her?_ – Seth

_I don't know_ – Embry whispered painfully.

He hated not being able to help her. 

_Make her go to see Carlisle_ – Seth

_I've tried that, she won't go_ – Embry

_Well then make her go. It's for her own good_ – Seth

Embry thought about it.

-333-

Embry climbed back through his window and was a little startled to see his imprint staring back at him; she hadn't moved an inch.  
"Hey." He greeted her as he slipped back under the duvet and held her close. She buried her face in his chest and sighed.  
"Olli, will you tell me what's going on?" She looked up at him with wide doe eyes and blinked twice.

"I don't know, Embry. I just feel tired all the time and sometimes I throw up, other times my stomach or back hurts. I don't know, I just feel so_ human_." She ground out the last word like it was hard for her to stomach.

"We have to go and see Carlisle." He told her, already preparing a comeback for when she rejected the idea.  
"I agree." Huh?  
"…Just not until after the fight with the newborns." He rolled his eyes as if he knew that a condition was coming.

"…I can't do this now; everyone needs to concentrate on the fight. We have to win; we can't be distracted." He planted a kiss on her pale forehead.

**Thoughts?  
It was a little short but you know  
Review please  
But no flames. **


	69. epilogue

**Can you believe that it's been exactly a year since we began this story? That's weird, right? Lol, it's been great. I hoped you enjoyed it and im looking forward to starting the sequel; I've actually already started it. Anyway, check out some of my other stories and add me to your alerts if you want more :-P Anyway, on to the last EVER chapter of The Other Swan Part 1 Oh, and I decided to write this chapter from Olli's point of view because I thought it would be better that way. ;-) **

"Where's Victoria?" I screamed before ripping the head off of yet another teenager; it made me feel kind of sick actually. The way I could feel the cold marble crumble between my fingertips was extremely disturbing. The war was going a lot better than the wolves or Cullens had anticipated.

The newborns were sloppy at best; Victoria hadn't even bothered to train them. It was a fucking joke. Too easy. Something had to be going on; my eyes widened as I realized that Victoria, the one we wanted, was nowhere to be seen.  
"She's slipped past our lines." Alice spoke over the crowd; how the hell did she manage to do that? My eyes widened and I froze; the newborn in my arms thrashed about helplessly but I didn't care, the wheels in my head were turning.

"She's gone after Bella." I whispered before making quick work of the newborn and running towards my twin's campsite; I tried to calm myself. _She'll be fine she's with Edward. He would never let anything happen to her. Never._ I stopped as a panicked bark sounded behind me. I turned to find my beautiful grey wolf behind me, his head cocked slightly to the side in curiosity. He yelped again. I smiled and approached him, kissing and rubbing my face all over his muzzle.

"I love you." I whispered; Embry's tongue flopped out of his mouth and I laughed. It's probably his way of telling me he loves me too. Things had gotten a lot better since we made up; it was as if things were like they had always been.

"I'm going to find Victoria." I told him; he growled in response. Obviously.

"I'll be fine, Em. Trust me." I reassured him; he licked my face twice before turning and trotting back towards the fight. I smiled after him.

Then I ran.

Faster than my legs had ever taken her before; the forest faded to a blurred mess around me. I needed to get to Bella. I was getting close to the camp site when I felt a presence behind me; I immediately turned and lowered my body into a crouch before letting out a warning growl. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"You." I greeted sourly; the last time I set eyes on this jerk was back when I was human. My body shivered a little at the memory; I can remember it like it was yesterday.  
"It's so nice to see you again, Olivia. You're even more beautiful than I remember." He told me as he stalked closer, his steps slow and calculating. What was he planning? I let out a warning growl and he stopped in his tracks and put his hands up.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you…." He cooed; who was this idiot trying to fool anyway?  
"…You look tired." I stepped back a little; something was very wrong here. He was acting odd; everything about him was too cocky. Like he knew he would win or something equally as stupid.  
"How about taking a nap?" Laurent suggested; his long dread locks blowing in the cold wind. I raised an eyebrow in response. _Take a nap? What is wrong with this guy?_ I crouched again and got ready to pounce, thinking of all the ways I could rip his head off of those smug shoulders of his. I don't have time for this shit; I need to get to Bella. Now. I blinked as the world before my eyes began to blur around the edges and I stumbled backwards. What the hell man?

"What's wrong? Beginning to feel a little sleepy?" Laurent mocked me; I swayed around a little before falling back onto my ass. Shit! Everything felt wrong. Backwards and inside out. It wasn't supposed to be like this; I had to get up… somehow.

"Come on, don't take a nap now. Get up…. Get up!" He shouted in my face before taking me by the arm and swinging my body into a nearby tree; I hit it with a large bang. Both me _and _the tree plummeted to the ground. _Ow_. I could feel that I'd broken a few bones already but he didn't give me any time to heal. _Asshole_. Instead he grabbed me by the leg this time and tossed me away again. I landed in the snow a few meters away and skidded along the ground a few more yards. My whole body scraped over the cold ground.

"Urgh, that hurt." I grunted as I tried to get my bearings but it was no use. Whatever he was doing to me was leaving my body weak and tired. My eyes squeezed shut as he approached my again; I rolled over onto my side and tried to get up. I couldn't let him throw me again, it would knock me out for sure and I couldn't have that. It couldn't end like this. Embry needed me. Bella needed me. Both my families needed me. I had to get up… But I was too slow; he had already standing over me- smirking. _Asshole._

I looked up into his red eyes and swallowed; my eyes drifted away from him and searched the scenery frantically. There had to be some kind of escape. Laurent swung his foot backwards and plunged it into my stomach sending me flying through the forest; the pain was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Argh! Shit! You son of a bitch!" I screamed to the asshole; it felt like my insides had been dunked in acid. It felt like there was something inside her, rolling around through the acid.  
"Oh my god! Argh!" I curled up into a ball as I tried to deal with the pain but it was too much. I couldn't deal with it; it was like the transformation all over again. I watched as Laurent approached me again; he was a little further than last time so it would take him a little longer to get here. I had to use this time well. Think. Think. Think. He was nearing and I was almost out of time.

Then I got an idea; my mouth turned into a small smile before I mouthed 'bye'. I felt the familiar shiver overtake my body as I became totally undetectable. Laurent stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he looked around frantically. He approached me again, sniffing the air and squinting and unsquinting his eyes to make sure that there wasn't something wrong with himself.

"Where are you, you little bitch?" He growled as he looked around; I tried to hold this state for as long as I could, at least until he was gone or Embry could get to me. A familiar warmth settled in my chest and I smiled a little; Embry was coming for me. I closed my eyes and hoped that he wasn't coming alone; what if Laurent pulled the same stunt again? No, I had to trust in my wolf; trust that he wouldn't jump blindly into battle as I had. My smile faded as the pain in my stomach flared again; my hand clamped onto my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"I swear when I find you I'll…" Laurent was cut off by a series of growls; I exhaled quietly in relief. Finally. I watched drowsily as the asshole was torn to pieces by three wolves; I guess Laurent couldn't control more than one person at a time. My eyes drifted closed.

"Olivia!" I tried to keep my eyes open; I knew that voice. _I love that voice_.  
"Baby, where are you?" My head turned towards Embry's voice; I watched as he searched around for me. Naked. Slowly, I let go and allowed myself to become visible again.

"Olli!" He screamed and knelt down beside me; his eyes worried and rimed with water.  
"I'm sorry baby. Im so sorry. I should have been here for you; I should have been here to protect you. Im sorry baby." I struggled to put my fingers to his lips to stop him from talking.

"It's okay…." He growled and cut me off; looking over my bruised body again. I could feel my bones slowly knitting themselves back together but the pain in my stomach wouldn't let up. Not even a bit.

"No, it's not fucking okay. I never should have let you go! I should have gone with you. I let that leech hurt you" I rolled my eyes as he went on; he was always blaming himself for my mistakes. I blinked drowsily and Embry leaned over me.  
"Whoa, whoa stay with me babe….." He pleaded frantically; I struggled to keep my eyes open.  
"…..Carlisle'll be here soon. Just stay with me."

"Cant…" I replied.

Then it all went black.

-333-333-

My eyes opened slowly as I shuffle impossibly closer to the warm body pressed against me. A warm hand tightened around her hip bone and rubbed circles over her skin.  
"Are you okay?" _Wow, I don't even get a chance to wake up before im bombarded with questions?_  
"I've been better."

Then I shuffled around so I was facing him; he looked incredibly happy considering I'd been asleep in Embry's bed for god knows how long.  
"I love you." I sighed; Embry placed three kisses on my forehead and I smiled.

"I love you too. Forever and ever babe." He replied while rubbing a hand over my stomach. He never usually did that.  
"Did we win?"  
"Yep."

"Did anyone get hurt?" My voice had gone quiet by the end of the sentence. I had really hoped that everyone else was okay. 

"Leah went for a stray leech. Jake tried to help and ended up getting battered." My eyes widened and my eyes snapped to Embry's.  
"Well is he okay?" I asked frantically; he kissed my forehead again.  
"Jake's fine. He had a few broken bones but he's good." Embry sounded like he wasn't saying something.  
"What? What are you leaving out?"  
"You're always too observant." He smiled as he spoke.  
"…. Olli, Jake's gone." My eyes snapped to his again and widened.

"Gone? Where do you mean gone? Gone where?" Embry hugged my body close to his so I couldn't move anymore.  
"You need to calm down; it's not good for… you." I didn't miss the stumble in his words. _Yep, Embry was definitely acting weird_. 

"Embry just tell me why he left." I ordered; he rolled his eyes.  
"He was just upset about Bella." Embry shrugged. I frowned; Jake let his home because of Bella? What exactly happened between them? When was Jake coming back? Maybe if I'd had been awake I could have stopped him from leaving. Maybe.

"You're thinking too hard." Embry's chest vibrated against me as he spoke.  
"How long have I been out?" I dreaded the answer.

"It's been about ten days."  
"Are you serious right now?" I all but screamed. Ten fucking days? I couldn't have been that hurt was I?  
"Relax. Your body was physically healed by the fifth day but Carlisle suggested that we'd let you rest for a little while longer. That's when we brought you here; you were at the Cullens' before." Embry's mouth tugged up at the ends as he spoke. Huh? But that means that….

"No! What? Embry, you drugged me? Are you crazy? What the hell?" To say that I was angry was an understatement; he rolled his eyes at me.  
"You needed more rest. You look so much better now. It was good for…. It was good for you." His mouth spread into a wide smile again. Weird.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" His smile became even wider; it was almost scary.

"I'm not."  
"Em!" I whined. "Stop it. Tell me what's going on!"  
"Do you wanna know?" He teased.  
"Yes."  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
"Yes!"  
"While you were under, Carlisle took the opportunity to do some tests. Let's just say h got some pretty amazing results."

"Dude, you're not making any sense right now. No sense at all." I replied.

Baby, you're pregnant." Embry told me excitedly as he ran his hand slowly over my stomach again and searched my eyes for a reaction.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, my voice no louder than a whisper; he nodded again and continued to wait for my reaction.

Then it went black.

**The end!  
Aw, well I hoped you liked it.  
Check out my other stories! (or don't)  
Add me to your author alert! (or don't)  
Help me out with my poll on my profile (Or don't)  
Aww heck, do whatever you want!  
I love you guys and im kinda sad it's over. **

**Will probably get onto the sequel this month **

**Reviews please**

**No flames **


	70. AN

Ok guys I know it took ages and you're probably gonna be angry but I'm here to announce that the sequel to this story is now out! Yay, so please go check it out  
I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
